


Shaw & Collins

by TakahashiYuri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Agents, Apathy, Betrayal, Blood, CIA Agent - Freeform, Cover deaths, F/M, FBI Agent, Flashbacks, M/M, Old Wounds, Psychological Torture, Russian Mafia, Serial Killer, Spies & Secret Agents, Torture, solving cases, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 66,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakahashiYuri/pseuds/TakahashiYuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FBI nesnáší CIA a CIA nesnáší FBI - snad odjakživa. Ale jsou případy, na kterých čas od času musí spolupracovat. Jako zrovna teď. Shaw je agent FBI, Collins je ze CIA - a tihle dva spolu mají makat. Nebude to procházka růžovým sadem, nebude to láska na první pohled. Každý z nich má svoje démony. Jeden Rusy nesnáší a ten druhý má ruské kořeny. Oba jsou ve svém oboru nejlepší a musí spolknout svoji hrdost, aby dokázali fungovat.<br/>Protože ve dvou se to lépe táhne, ne?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Celá povídka je napsána ve spolupráci s Bee

_„Říkám ti, padej!“ křičel na svého nově přiřazeného parťáka a sám zahnul do tmavé uličky. Sotva se vrátil z jedné mise, hned mu dali jinou a jako překvapení si šéf nachystal tohohle zajíce, který sotva ukončil výcvik. Ještě teď si vybavoval povýšený výraz toho mladíka, když přišel k Briminghamovi do kanceláře. V perfektně padnoucím obleku s červenou kravatou a hrdě vztyčenou hlavou se zeptal, proč má jít do akce s nějakým staříkem, kterého sotva zná, a pak za sebou zavřel dveře. Nevěděl, co mu šéf tehdy řekl, ale když vyšel ze dveří, byl poněkud bledší a očnímu kontaktu se vyhýbal. Když se teď v běhu otočil za sebe, aby se ujistil, že za ním pořád běží, viděl jen vystrašené oči kluka, který si myslel, že už je dospělý. Jenže teď nebyl čas na přemýšlení o tom, co bylo, nýbrž o útěku. Přeskočil zábradlí domu a rozrazil dveře do sklepa. Zajíc, za celý týden si nestihl zapamatovat jméno, a tak mu prostě říkal, jak uznal za vhodné, seskočil rovnou za ním a dveře zabouchl. Vyběhli po schodech společně, i když mladší udýchaně. Dveře na konci byly otevřené. Už zbývaly dva schody a pak…, pak vběhli do červené záře a masy proplétajících se těl. Všichni tu byli evidentně sjetí, každý tancoval s každým. A proto ho nenapadlo nic lepšího, než popadnout parťáka kolem pasu a přitisknout si ho na sebe. Na krku cítil jeho zběsilý dech a na ramenou tlak, jak se vzpíral._

_„Přestaň, nebo chceš mít další díru na dýchání?“ zasyčel mu do ucha a v tu chvíli se ve dveřích objevili jejich pronásledovatelé. Zmateně se rozhlédli a okamžitě schovali svoje pětačtyřicítky za opasky kalhot. Kývli na sebe a pomalu začali procházet tančícími páry._

A proto teď mířil k sekretářce, která pyšně vypjala hruď a vystavila na obdiv svoje perfektní čtyřky, napasované v krémovém kostýmku. Vlnité vlasy jí splývaly podél tváře a na rtech pohrával americký úsměv na dva prsty. Když kolem Ingrid procházel, mrknul na ni a krátce ji chytil za bradu. Tohle divadýlko hrála vždycky, když chtěla někoho klofnout, jenže na něj to neplatilo. A tak si narovnal rukávy černého saka, navyklým tahem levé ruky utáhl uzel kravaty a způsobně zaklepal na dveře. Vstoupil, až když se ozvalo tlumené _dále_. Zavřel za sebou dveře a bez vyzvání si sedl do koženého křesla. Stále byl na Briminghama naštvaný za ty partnery, které mu neustále přiřazoval. Jenže od toho Ruska mu přišlo, že šéf do něj nevkládá tolik důvěry, jako předtím. Chtěl ho mít pod kontrolou, chtěl vědět, co dělá, a že v misích neselže. Ale on tehdy vážně nic neprozradil. Nikdy. Odfrknul si.

„Shawe, jelikož váš poslední partner podal odvolání,“ usmál se při vzpomínce, jak celý rudý odevzdával osobně hlášení i s rezignací, „přiděluji vám nového partnera a nový úkol.“

„Pane?“ zeptal se neosobním, naprosto klidným hlasem. Další partner?

„Jelikož tahle mise spadá pod CIA i FBI, rozhodli jsme se s Johnem, že naši nejlepší agenti budou spolupracovat spolu. Složku s případem máte na stole. Odchod!“ A mávl rukou směrem ke dveřím. Shaw jen pevně stiskl čelisti k sobě, zvedl se a odešel. Přece nebude fňukat – on rozkazy plnil bezchybně! Vždycky! Když se za ním Brimingham díval, měl v ramenou napětí a oči stažené do škvírek.

Alexander z kanceláře vyšel velmi rychlým krokem a zamířil si to přímo do hlavní síně FBI, kde se prokázal čipovou kartou a vytáhl z kapsy krabičku cigaret. A pak ho uviděl. Černé auto zastavilo na kraji chodníku – auto typu CIA. Vystoupil z něj muž kolem šedesátky, to byl Smith, a z druhé strany Dlouhán – tak si ho pojmenoval. Byl štíhlý a pravačkou si projel tmavě zrzavé vlasy. Mohlo mu být maximálně pětatřicet. _Tseh_ , odfrknul si v duchu a v klidu si konečně zapálil. Zády se opřel o mramorovou desku a spokojeně vydechl kouř. Když kolem něj ti dva procházeli, Dlouhán se na něj krátce podíval, a pak, s nezúčastněným výrazem, následoval Smithe do budovy.

×

_Dívali se na sebe, až by nezúčastněný pozorovatel nutně musel získat pocit, že se vzájemně rentgenují. Nebo čtou myšlenky, což by v tomhle případě ušetřilo spoustu mrzutostí._

_Nakonec si přece jen sundal tu košili a klekl si na koleno, aby si mohl rozšněrovat tkaničky._

_„Co je?“ zdvihl hlavu, když se druhý nehýbal. Jen ho fascinovaně pozoroval._

_„Angela říkala…“_

_„Asi neříkala dost.“_

_„Vykecala na tebe kde co,“ ušklíbl se najednou. „Co používáš v koupelně, jak to máš rád v posteli, jakej si, co máš v knihovně… Člověk by řekl, žes jí ošukával od rána do večera a pokaždý v jiný místnosti.“_

_„A měl by recht.“ Pořád klečel a hrál si s tkaničkou. „Tak co? To to se mnou chceš dělat oblečenej?“_

_„Do hajzlu, co seš to za cynika?“ Vyjel na něj pojednou._

_„Ale ne, už zas…  Co je na tom tak divnýho? Mám obědovou pauzu, není snad jedno, jestli budu jíst, nebo dělat cokoliv jinýho? Nechci nic jinýho, než si to teď s tebou rozdat… Nebudu po tobě chtít snídani, ani společný procházky po parku. Chci si jen zašukat, ještě něco?!“_

_„Jsi odpornej! Angela říkala, jakej si prasák, ale já se chtěl přesvědčit na vlastní oči a… Všichni jste hnusní! Chrápat s někým bez lásky, strkat si ho do zadku na každým rohu! To by se ti líbilo, co? Strčit mi ho tam!“_

_V ruce se mu objevil nůž a v očích šílenství. A to byla přesně ta chvíle, na kterou agent Collins čekal.  Nechal tkaničku tkaničkou a vytáhl z kotníkového pouzdra zbraň. Přitisknout ji Haroldovi pod bradu už pak bylo dílo okamžiku._

_„Brouku, ale strčit ho tam, jsi měl ty mně,“ ušklíbl se lehce jeho vypouleným očím a pak ho praštil do spánku. Hledaný sériový vrah se svezl na zem jako hadrová panenka. Agent se natáhl pro svoji odhozenou košili, sako a teprve když se patřičně upravil a zcivilizoval, zavolal šéfovi a ohlásil splněný úkol. Pak zavolal Angele, že už může přestat roztrušovat řeči o tom, jak jeden byznysmen hledá společníka pro zpestření svých obědových pauz, včetně těch keců, jak skvělej je v posteli a co všechno má v bytě._

_Nakonec si promnul bradu a usoudil, že se potřebuje oholit._

_×_

_„Výborná práce, ale trochu riskantní, nemyslíte?“_

_„Ne, pane.“ Seděl se založenýma rukama, nohu přes nohu a ještě dodatečně obhajoval svůj postup v celém vyšetřování. „Vůbec ne. Byl to nejbezpečnější způsob, jak ho dostat.“_

_„Jít tam sám nebylo-“_

_„Bylo to nejlepší. Harold nebyl příliš tělesně zdatný, oběti omamoval a potom je teprve podřezával. Dobře vycvičený agent mohl proti němu obstát bez obtíží.“_

_„A zapojení té prostitutky?_

_„O jaké prostituce to mluvíte?“ Rozšířil oči a udělal všeobecně známé gesto, které znamenalo přibližně: Vím, že to víte, ale odpovídat vám stejně nebudu._

_„Dobrá, tímto můžeme tedy případ považovat za uzavřený.“ Šéf to pochopil a dál se neptal. Agent Collins se jen trochu pousmál a začal palci točit mlýnek._

_„Další rozkazy?“_

_„Podíval jste se na složky, co jsem vám poslal?“ Breckinridge se posadil a otřel si čelo i zátylek, v kanceláři bylo horko, porouchala se klimatizace. A na vysoký tlak je horko mor._

_„Prošel jsem si je, ano, pane.“_

_„Brimingham se s námi chce sejít, asi mu hoří koudel u zadku, když nás žádá o spolupráci.“_

_„Kdyby nepožádal on, požádali bychom my, tady šlo jen o to, kdo udělá první krok.“_

_„Nevypadáte z té spolupráce nadšený.“_

_„Nejraději pracuji sám, pane. Víte to. Ale jestli to je rozkaz, pak samozřejmě uposlechnu. Mohu odejít? Potřebuji ještě něco vyřídit.“_

_„Můžete. Odjezd je zítra ráno, pokuste si vzít menší zavazadlo než je lodní kufr.“ Breckinridge se ušklíbl a jeho agent mu ušklíbnutí s velkou chutí vrátil._

_„Pokusím se, pane!“_

_Šéf si ho ještě jednou prohlédl: široká ramena, úzké boky, perfektní drahý oblek a perfektně pěstěné ruce. Nathaniel Collins vypadal opravdu spíš jako bankéř, či vysoce postavený manažer, než jako někdo, jehož řemeslem je zabíjet._

_„Jak vůbec mohlo Herolda napadnout, že byste se s ním ze zoufalství vyspal…“ zavrtěl hlavou._

_Collins pokrčil rameny. „Lidé jsou schopni uvěřit mnoha horším věcem.“_

_A vyšel z kanceláře._

×

Zrovna kouřil druhou cigaretu, když mu zapípal pager. A možnost vyloudit z té malé krabičky ten příšerně otravný zvuk měl pouze jeden jediný člověk pod sluncem. Zhluboka potáhl z cigarety, a i když byla nedokouřená, hodil ji na zem a zašlápl. Odrazil se od desky, o kterou byl opřený, a namířil si to zpět do kanceláře šéfa. Schody vyběhl během vteřiny, na Ingrid se ani nepodíval, ale způsobile zaklepal na dveře – _jako vždy_ – pak vstoupil. V křesle, kde před chvilkou seděl on sám, byl posazený Smith. Byl to zástupce ředitele CIA, pokud si dobře pamatoval. A vedle něj seděl Dlouhán. Upřímně doufal, že TOHLE je vážně jen špatný vtip. Když se na něj Brimingham podíval, pochopil, že není. O to víc neosobně se snažil tvářit.

"Agent Shaw," představil ho v té chvíli Brimingham a potom se podíval na Dlouhána.

"Agent Collins, CIA. Váš nový partner."

Tak řečený agent na něj pohlédl a v jeho pohledu se zračilo asi tolik sympatií, kolik k němu v tu chvíli cítil on sám. Nula, nula nic. Byl perfektně oholený, ostříhaný, naložený v drahém obleku a navoněný ještě dražší kolínskou. V první chvíli by se jeden zeptal, jestli se chystá do akce, nebo na přehlídkové molo. V druhé by se zeptal, kde má zbraň. Na potřetí by se ani neptal, prostě by ho jen praštil do hlavy a šel všechnu práci udělat sám, protože s ním by to zcela určitě bylo na velice dlouhé lokte.

Nejlepší agent CIA...

„Shawe, přečetl jste si materiály, které jsem vám poslal do kanceláře?“ protrhnul ticho hlas jeho nadřízeného. Přestal se dívat do očí toho modela a ušklíbnul se. Za celou dobu projev vůbec nějaké emoce, kterou se od něj dnes dočkají.

„Ne, pane, ještě jsem v kanceláři ani nebyl,“ odpověděl klidným hlasem a dál stál u dveří. Popravdě, i kdyby mu nabídl místo k sezení, odmítl mi. Nehodlal sedět vedle chlápka, který si na sebe neumí dát rozumné množství kolínské – cítil ji až k sobě.

 "Dobrá, tak vás seznámím... Agent Collins včera dopadl hledaného sériového vraha, říkalo se mu Jack Rozparovač Dvacátého prvního století.. Výborná a čistá práce. Jenže ten chlap nemohl pracovat sám, ostatně musel mít kontatkty stejně smýšlejících lidí..."

"Jak stejně smýšlejících lidí?" zeptal se agent Shaw.

"Joshua Harold vraždil úspěšné muže na vysokých postech. Zabil jich víc než deset, určitě jste o tom četl." Agent Collins zdvihl hlavu a podíval se mu přímo do očí. Měl je tmavě modré a skoro prázdné.

"Noviny nemohly zveřejnit jen jednu podrobnost, ale tu si z přezdívky, kterou vrahovi dali, mohl domyslet. Všechny oběti... Stručně řečeno, byli to homosexuálové."

 _No výborně_ , pomyslel si v duchu. Takže ho nasadí na misi, o které zhola neví absolutně nic, jen to, že nepracuje sám, a že Dlouhán dopadl nejspíš jednoho z mnoha spolupachatelů. Kdyby mu tenhle případ přiřadili, jemu samotnému, pracovalo by se mu lépe. Max Brimingham věděl moc dobře, že nemá rád práci ve dvou, natož ve více lidech. A tak jen silněji stiskl čelisti a šlehnul pohledem po svém novém parťákovi.


	2. Chapter 2

„Chápu, ale proč zrovna já?“ zeptal se přímo a očekával plnohodnotnou odpověď. Ne vymlouvání, že se nikdo nepřihlásil, nebo že nebylo dost lidí. Protože po tomhle případu by sáhl snad každý, případu první kategorie.

„Za prvé, mluvíte plynně několika jazyky – to se vám později bude hodit, jste neoblomný, inteligentní, bojovat také zvládnete výborně a vzhledem k vašim minulým misím,“ při tomhle slovu mu zelené oči trochu víc potemněly, „se sem hodíte nejvíc, navíc jste můj nejlepší agent, stačí?“

"Nejlepší agent," zopakoval si v tu chvíli pro sebe nejlepší agent od CIA. Znovu se na něj podíval. "Nejlepší agent, který si nepřečte složky? Dobrá, beru to na vědomí." Pak se zdvihl a zadíval se na svého nadřízeného. "Smím odejít, pane?"

Smith jen přikývl. "Běžte, Collinsi."

„Oh, velmi se omlouvám, že jsem se poprvé za ta léta nedostavil do kanceláře pro složku o případu, o kterém jste mi řekli všechno co víte v méně než deseti větách právě teď,“ pronesl kousavě, když ho Collins míjel, a sjel ho tvrdým pohledem. Nebude tu ze sebe dělat šaška! Pro jednou nešel od šéfa rovnou k sobě, ale zakouřit si.

Závan neodbytné kolínské mu spolehlivě prozradil, kdo mu bude při téhle pauze dělat partnera.

Agent Collins se opíral o leštěnou žulu, kterou obložili celou centrální budovu, aby vypadala honosně a získala nějakou tu cenu za architekturu. Dokonale s ní ladil, jakoby si to naplánoval. V ruce svíral nezapálenou cigaretu, nepochybně stejně exkluzivní. Bylo skoro nasnadě, že nikdo nemohl vraždy homosexuálů vyřešit lépe.

"Těší mě," utrousil mu agent Shaw ironicky na pozdrav.

"Mě ne," odpověděl mu klidně a zadíval se na něj.

„Mě vlastně také ne,“ oplatil mu to upřímněji, než chtěl. Blonďaté vlasy mu padaly do čela, a zelené oči se na něj dívaly s takovým chladem, že i ledovec by mu mohl závidět. A pak sáhl do kapsy a udělal něco, co agent ani v nejmenším neočekával. Vytáhl zippák, cigaretu mu zapálil a rovnou i tu svojí. Pak zapalovač zase rychle uklidil, snad aby neviděl, jak palcem přejel přes draka na něm.

Agent Collins se na něj zle zadíval.

"Nemyslíte si, že kdybych si chtěl zapálit, tak si zapálím?" zeptal se potom. Ale potáhl... A potom cigaretu vykouřil na několik krátkých, ale silných tahů. Už nemluvil, jen se díval na protější stranu ulice.

Nevšímal si ho. Dál si v klidu pokuřoval a zadíval se na nebe bez jediného mraku. Tohle bude těžká spolupráce. Ani jeden z nich nehodlal měnit názor na toho druhého. Pro něj byl Collins egocentrický idiot. Poznal i horší, ale nikdy s nimi nemusel pracovat. Netušil, jak ho viděl druhý agent, a bylo mu to srdečně úplně jedno.

"Přečtěte si ten spis, je tam toho mnohem víc, než jsme vám řekli. Shrnutí případu nikdy k vyřešení nevede," oslovil ho agent náhle.

Ne, ani on nebyl nadšený jejich spoluprácí, byl zvyklý pracovat sám a také to tak nejčastěji dělal. Ale teď šlo o důležitou spolupráci. FBI udělala první krok, když je požádala o spolupráci. Teď byl svým způsobem na řadě on a alespoň se pokusit o navázání jakés takés spolupráce.

„Nemusíte se přetvařovat, moc vám to nejde. Nejsem z této spolupráce vůbec nadšený, a ani nebudu předstírat, že jsem – koneckonců, vy se snahou také nepřetrhnete,“ okomentoval jeho předchozí chování Shaw a dokouřil cigaretu. Potom se zadíval na svoje rolexky a povzdychl si. Musel už zpátky do kanceláře, pauza skončila. Ještě v rychlosti stihl dojít k sobě do kanceláře a vzít si složku s případem. Cestou k šéfovi si pročítal materiál a fotky obětí. V jednom měl však jasno – ten co vraždil, byl cvok. A pak vstoupil do kanceláře, jenže tam ctihodná návštěva už nebyla.

×

„Mluvil jsi s ním?“ zeptal se Smith. To už seděli v autě a uháněli do hotelu, pracovní schůzka byla u konce, všechno ostatní se musí dořešit za pochodu.

„Ano,“ kývl Collins a dál hleděl z okénka. Nevypadal klidný a ani klidný nebyl. I když to poznal jen cvičený pozorovatel.

„Myslíš, že s ním budou problémy?“ ptal se Smith dál. Ani on nebyl klidný, sázky byly moc vysoké.

„Jde o to, co myslíte problémy, pane. Domnívám se, že agent Shaw je výborný pracovník i vyšetřovatel. Jen nevím, a přirozeně vědět nemůžu, jaký je v týmové spolupráci a jak se postaví k vyšetřování celého případu. A mým metodám, přirozeně.“

Smith se pousmál, Collinsovy metody byly široce známé po celé centrále. Ale dokud mu to vycházelo a neovlivňovalo ho to v práci, proč ne?

„Co hodláš dělat, pokud nastanou problémy? Ten případ je důležitý a jestli jde opravdu…“

Collins se na něj podíval a nepatrně se ušklíbl. „V tom případě budu dělat, co bude nutné. Cokoliv bude nutné,“ zdůraznil ještě a znovu se zadíval ven. Architektura ulic ho silně zaujala.

×

Konečně si dovolil trochu té páry upustit. Třískl šéfovi na stůl se složkou a sednul si do křesla. Ten se na něj překvapeně podíval a otočil se od monitoru.

„Tak co chcete vědět?“

„Co je zač. Chci jeho složku na svém stole! Chci vědět, jaké má metody, prostě všechno!“ řekl ledově klidným hlasem a postupně si prokřupal jeden prst za druhým. Dlouhán si ho určitě teď také prověřuje.

„Složku vám vydat nemohu, stejně jako on nemůže vidět tu vaši,“ odpověděl s klidem Brimingham,“ale k jeho metodám vám můžu říci, že jsou opravdu,“chvíli se zasekl, jak hledal to správné slovo,“originální. Neshodují se s těmi vašimi, a i když na to agent Collins nevypadá, je problémový, takže ho občas budete muset krotit. Víc vám k němu neřeknu. Ale řekl bych, že se budete doplňovat,“ ušklíbl se na něj a mávl rukou k východu. Nečekal nic, než jen dobré výsledky, protože tihle dva...

×

"Je problémový," sdělil mu v tu chvíli Smith, který si poklepával složkou o hřbet ruky.

"Můžu se podívat?" odpověděl Collins a upil ze svojí sklenky. "Nebo to aspoň můžete specifikovat?"

"Podívat se samozřejmě nemůžeš, budeme hrát fér."

"To umíme?" ušklíbl se Collins. "Myslel jsem, že tohle slovo je na indexu zakázaných."

"Nebuď směšný, potřebujeme spolupracovat, budeme hrát fér. Ale jeho metody se ti líbit nebudou. A můžu ti říct, že nesnáší Rusy a Rusko."

"Úžasné, to si opravdu budeme rozumět. Na zdarovje!" Zvedl se a dolil si.

 _Já si ale přesto myslím, že vaše spolupráce bude velice, velice efektivní,_ blesklo Smithovi hlavou, pak složku uklidil do svého kufru a ten nechal odnést do hotelového trezoru. Doufal přitom, že takhle Collinsovi dal dostatečně najevo, že si nepřeje, aby se do ní díval. I když nepochyboval, že by se k ní dostal jedna dvě.

×

Zrovna šel do svojí kanceláře, když ho něco napadlo. Jeho šéf možná nechce, aby dělal spoustu věcí, ale zakázal mu to někdy doslova? Ne. Usmál se sám pro sebe, že ho to sakra nenapadlo dřív. Vrátil se o pár kroků zpátky a od Ingrid si půjčil telefon. Jeden chlapík, co u nich dělal takovou informační stanici, mu něco dlužil. A tak si tu službičku právě vybral. Ještě než došel do kanceláře, už mu na stole ležel spis s vytištěným _Přísně tajné_ na obale. Že by si početl před spaním? Sedl si do pohodlného křesla a otevřel desky. První stránka nezáživná – osobní údaje jako výška, váha, národnost, barva očí – nic záživného. Druhá také nic moc. Na školách měl povětšinou vyznamenání i se zkouškami na agenta se umístil mezi nejlepšími, jako on sám. Až ty další listy s popisy misí byly mnohem lepší. Mise v Asii, východní Evropě... v Rusku, přečetl si kysele a zhnuseně si odfrknul. Tak tenhle úkol si přečte. Po půl hodince spis zavřel a promnul si oči. Ten chlap byl katastrofa, alespoň pro něj. Metody naprosto odlišné, i když byl opravdu výborný agent a všechno plnil bezchybně. A s ním on má vycházet? _Tseh, to dřív zamrzne peklo,_ pomyslel si kysele.

×

Zatím agent Collins v řadě za sebou okouzlil recepční, jednu blíže nespecifikovanou zaměstnankyni hotelu a potom hlídače u bezpečnostních trezorů. S kamenným výrazem potom prolistoval několik důležitých dokumentů, které si jeho šéf samozřejmě ještě vyžádal, požadovaný mezi nimi nenašel, tak slušně poděkoval a ztratil se.

Co chtěl vědět, věděl a Smith v životě nepřizná, že ho tam dolů neposlal. Ještě aby tak ztratil tvář před obyčejnými civily. Někdy se vážně vyplatí spoléhat na nepsaný kodex zachování cti. 

I když to, co se dozvěděl, se mu moc nelíbilo. Už z principu. On se dřel, aby Harolda dostal, on o sobě nechal roztrušovat žvásty, mohl se na hlavu postavit... A z další nepsané zásady, byl samotář. Proto byl dobrý. Proto byl nejlepší.

×

Ano, jeho parťák byl nejlepší v CIA a on byl nejlepší v FBI. Upřímně doufal, že s ním nebude chtít soupeřit, že je lepší agent. Na takové malichernosti vážně neměl čas, ani náladu. Takže se rozhodl, že pro dnešek končí. A tak zašel do garáží, vyzvednout si auto a za chvíli už vyjížděl na silnici, i když pořád musel přemýšlet nad tím, co se dočetl v jeho spise. Takové metody mu vážně tolerovat nehodlá!

×

" _Coffee Heaven vedle vasi centraly. Zvu vas. Collins._ "

Stručná sms, v půl deváté ráno. Čas neupřesněn, což občas taky znamená "kdybyste tu už byl, stejně je pozdě."

Tak tedy neochotně vstal z křesla a následně vyšel z kanceláře. Ani se nepozastavil nad tím, kde vzal jeho číslo, ale nebylo to jedno? Před spoluprácí neuteče ani kdyby chtěl. Takže nezbývalo nic jiného, než se tomu postavit čelem, obrnět se trpělivostí a inteligencí. Tak když vcházel do kavárny, nemohl ho přehlédnout. Stolek v rohu, nikým nerušen, rozjímal nad šálkem kávy.

„Dobré ráno,“ pozdravil slušně. Když nic jiného, nemohl o něm Collins tvrdit, že se neumí chovat.

"Dobré ráno," odpověděl a v těch slovech zněl cizí přízvuk, stejně jako v očích mu hrály jiskry. Těžko říct jestli se rozmýšlel, zda ho má zabít, nebo tolerovat."Co si dáte? Můžu vám doporučit latté, dělají ho tady mnohem lepší než u nás."

„Dobře, tak tedy latté a jako zákusek informace, proč jste mi psal.“ Trochu se zamračil, ale jinak vyčkával dál, co mu odpoví a mezitím ho pozoroval, hodnotil, rentgenovým pohledem. Možná to měl dělat nenápadněji, ale chtěl aby bylo vidět, aby _on_ viděl, že mu nevěří.

"Protože bychom spolu měli pracovat, ne? Bez šéfů za zády a bez všech ostatních serepetiček. Protože v tom Haroldově řádění... Respektive na pozadí toho řádění, něco je. Něco velkýho. A ani CIA a ani FBI by o to neradi přišli. Ostatně, vy jste narazili na pár nesrovnalostí v účetnictví těch bank, kde shodou okolností působili zavraždění, nemám pravdu?"

„To ano. Jenže chybí souvislost. Harold byl cvok, nevyrovnaný člověk, nenávidějící homosexuály. Takové cíly mu někdo předhodil. Sám by je nevyhledal, protože na tak mentálně nízké úrovni... Určitě vraždil už dřív v nějakém zapadákově muže, o kterých to bylo známo, třeba ty, kteří vycházeli z gay barů a podobně. No, tam si ho někdo všiml a ten někdo tahá za nitky. To je první, co mě napadlo, když jsem viděl spis,“ odpověděl a zadíval se na kávu, kterou mu přinesla servírka. Kývnutím poděkoval, napil se a zase se podíval na svého společníka.

"Myslím si totéž. Všechny oběti do jedné měly rozhodně na to, aby si v případě jakýchkoliv neobvyklých sexuálních choutek zaplatily profesionála. S někým, jako je, nebo spíš byl Harold, by se nezahazovaly. Otázkou je, kdo mu je dohodil a za jakým účelem. Že by se Harold sám specializoval na bohaté homosexuální manažery vysokých bank... Řekněme, že to je dost nepravděpodobné. Vaše teorie o těch dřívějších vraždách je pravděpodobně správná, už jsme se na to Harolda ptali, ale odmítá vypovídat, vykřikuje jen nějaké nesrozumitelné bláboly. Jestli za ním někdo je, tak on o tom neví. V tom případě je to celé jako hodně dobře sestrojený hodinářský stroj.“

 _Výborně, umí i uvažovat_ , pomyslel si.

„Fajn, že bychom ho šli vyslechnout? Rád bych se ho na pár věcí zeptal,“ řekl a nehezky se usmál.

"Můžeme, ale rovnou vám říkám, má v hlavě prázdno a možná ještě méně. Výslýchali jsme ho skoro dva dny v kuse, nebylo to hezké. Ovšem pokud uspějete, budete mít můj obdiv." Dopil svoje latté a zadíval se na něj. "Chcete to riskovat?"

„Co všechno jste zkoušeli? Myslím, že víc klesnout u vás už nemůžu.“

"Všechno co vás napadne. I to, co by jisté mezinárodní dohody označovaly za nehumánní zacházení, aktivisté za středověké metody a další za mučení. Drogy, elektrošoky, jak říkám, co vás napadne..."

„Ani se nedivím, že plno lidí se z našeho vyslýchání nevrátí, nebo si ho při nejmenším nepamatuje,“ ušklíbnul se Shaw.

"V zájmu bezpečnosti Spojených států..." Mnohoznačně nechal větu nedokončenou, jen sepjal ruce a zadíval se na něj. "Ještě pořád ho chcete vyslechnout?"

„Samozřejmě. Trvám na tom, alespoň vás během pěti minut o samotě s ním přesvědčím, jak jsem neschopný, nemyslíte?“

"Pak ovšem celá naše spolupráce padne a nebude to moc dobrá vizitka pro FBI."

„Bojíte se mě k němu pustit?“ zvedl pravé obočí v mírně překvapeném gestu.

"Nikoliv, já vás k němu pustím s nebývalou ochotou.Neúspěch bude, pokud vám při výslechu zemře, protože mlčel a mlčet dle mého bude i nadále."

„Dobře, jdeme na to?“ zeptal se a dopil své latté.

"Je ve Washingtonu, zatím jsme ho nikam nepřeváželi. Dojdu pro auto, chcete si vzít s sebou nějaké věci?"

„Jen se stavím u šéfa a v kanceláři. Za pět minut před vchodem k nám,“ řekl stručně a zvedl se.


	3. Chapter 3

Musel Collinsovi vzápětí přiznat další pozitivní vlastnost: uměl jezdit na čas. A měl docela hezké auto, pohodlného Aston Martina. Kožené sedačky. A jeho kolínská, tentokrát méně vtíravá než včera. Nebo si možná zvykl? Proboha, jen to ne. Ještě si zkontroloval, jestli má svůj průkaz a tu věc, kterou si vzal od sebe z trezoru, a mohli vyrazit. Celou cestu se díval z okna, žádný z nich se nepokusil navázat rozhovor. Proč také? Zbytečnost. Než dojeli k CIA, ještě si stihl promyslet, jak se bude k Haroldovi chovat, ale nejspíš zvolí svojí nejoblíbenější taktiku. Když zastavili před budovou, zhluboka se nadechl a vystoupil. A pak, než ho Collins zavedl do vyslýchacích prostorů, trval na tom, že musí do kantýny koupit dvě kafe. A agent ho nechal. Potom nenápadně odklopil víčko jednoho z nich a obsah malé lahvičky do něj vylil. Možná bude trvat déle, než to začne působit, ale začne.

Když stál za sklem a pozoroval Harolda, jak sedí se spoutanýma rukama na židli u stolu a těká očima z jednoho koutu do druhého, bylo mu to jasné. Dva dny utrpení a je z něj troska. Agent Collins mu podal sluchátko, aby byli v neustálém kontaktu, a pak ho nechal dělat svoji práci.

Jakmile Harold uslyšel otevírání dveří, automaticky k nim zvedl zrak. Uviděl usmívajícího se agenta, který před něj položil kouřící kafe a sám z vlastního upil. Pak si sedl na židli proti němu a trochu si povolil kravatu.

„Dobrý den, omlouvám se, jestli vám to kafe nebude chutnat, ale místní kantýna není prvotřídní kavárna,“ usmál se. Vrah si ho stále nedůvěřivě prohlížel, až se potom po kafi natáhl a začal si ho prohlížet.

„Oh, pardon,“ řekl najednou a Joshua sebou prudce trhnul,“hned vám je odemknu,“ dopověděl a jal se klíčkem odemykat pouta. To ho překvapilo. A pak pouta cvakla a měl volné ruce. Chopil se kelímku a zhluboka se napil. A agent před ním nehnul ani brvou, jen dál pomalu upíjel a čekal.

„Tak, Harolde, co jste jim řekl?“ zeptal se po chvíli, když sledoval, jak se mu začínají potit dlaně a křečovitě svírá kelímek. Čekal sice, že potrvá déle, než to začne působit, ale nevadí. Tím déle si budou hrát. Joshua se na něj podíval a jeho pohled začínal být méně a méně přítomný, jako by se ztrácel.

„Já-“hlas se mu zadrhl, jak dlouho nemluvil,“já nic, pane,“ dopověděl pomalu a zjistil, že se mu všechno začíná míchat do změti barev. A pak jen tma, černo, slyšel jen _ten hlas_ \- jeho hlas, ten, který slýchával v telefonu. Trhavě se nadechl.

„Něco jsi jim říct musel, že ty jsi nás prozradil!“ promluvil po chvíli agent a Harold se zatřásl.

 _„Ne, ne, ne... Ten přízvuk, ten přízvuk!“_ Ani si neuvědomil, že to šeptá, ale agent měl dobrý sluch a všechno slyšel.

„Jaký přízvuk?“

„Ne-nebyl to američan. On, měl takový, měkčí přízvuk... ja-jako...“ zadrhával se, začínal se víc potit, tma neustupovala a ten hlas ho všude pronásledoval, měl ho plnou hlavu. Připadal si, jakoby jeho hlava byla jeskyně a někdo do ní neustále křičel. Ozvěna narážela do stěn, ani nestihla pořádně odeznít a už hlas vykřikoval další a další slova. Myslel, že se z toho zblázní!

×

Během té cesty mu chtěl několikrát nabídnout tykání a uvolnit tu atmosféru, která mezi nimi pořád byla napjatá jak špagát. Koneckonců, v permanentním dusnu se pracovat sice dá, ale výkony nejsou oslnivé. A agent Collins dodržoval zásadu, že na prvním místě je případ a jeho vyřešení, rány si může lízat kdykoliv jindy. Nepsaný morální kodex cti. A když viděl, že Shaw první krok rozhodně neudělá, rozhodl se v zájmu případu ho trochu popstrčit. Ale pak už to nestihl... Zato ovšem mohl sledovat jeho metody. Které nebyly zas tak odlišné.

Nechal si do pozorovací místnosti donést čaj a dva sýrové toasty. A dělal, co měl - pozoroval.

Víceméně tušil, co Shaw udělá, už když si šel do kantýny pro ty kávy. A když se tam Harold po několika minutách takřka zhroutil v něčem, co silně připomínalo epileptický záchvat, měl jasno. Musel si zapsat, že ten chlap umí a velice šikovně využil ovoce jejich práce. Každý organismus vydrží určitou hranici utrpení, jeden víc, další méně. Vtip a umění je v tom, odhadnout, kdy má dost, kdy se systém zhroutí a člověk přizná i to, co neví. Středověcí vyšetřovatelé měli k dispozici právo útrpné. Oni měli k dispozici drogy a jiné příjemné věci. Vtip je v umění je použít.

Pomalu a soustředěně žvýkal své toasty a pozoroval dění za sklem. Shawa, jak metodicky tlačí na pilu, vždy o kousíček víc, aby se dostal k tomu, co potřeboval vědět. Harolda, jak se minutu za minutou víc a víc propadá kamsi pryč... Pokud ho nezabije, bude to v pořádku, případné poškození se svede na drobné nehody a duševní stav.

Dojedl svou přesnídávku a vypil čaj. Výslech byl akorát u konce.

×

„Jako kdo měl přízvuk?“ zeptal se znovu a dopil zbytek toho, čemu tady říkali kafe. Docela Joshuu litoval. Až halucinogen, velmi silný s pár chemikáliemi navíc, přestane působit, bude si všechno vyčítat, popřípadně se pokusí zabít, ale to je riziko povolání. A když se pak Harold chytil za hlavu a začal do ní tlouct pěstmi, vyskočil ze židle a popadl ho za ruce.

„Jako KDO měl přízvuk?“ zopakoval otázku důrazněji a vrah, kroutící se v jeho sevření se na něj podíval rozšířenými zornicemi.

„Jako-jako-jako Rus, t-tak tr-trochu,“ vydal ze sebe koktavě a agent mu ruce pustil. Ze stolu sebral želízka a připoutal Harolda k židli. Tady skončil. A pak, když se zvedl a už sahal po klice dveří, ozval se znovu.

„Nik-nikdy ho nedostanete!“ zakřičel na celou místnost a omdlel. Agent za sebou nevzrušeně zavřel dveře a odešel za sklo. Tam se opřel o zeď a podíval se na Collinse, jak klidně přežvykuje poslední sousto svačiny.

„Řekl něco nového? Nebo vše při starém?“

"Gratuluju," odpověděl Collins tiše a dokonce se trochu usmál. "Vaše pověst vás předchází, ale rozhodně nelže, pane Shawe." Dojedl toast, vychovaně si utřel ruce do ubrousku a potom k němu natáhl pravačku. "Opravdu skvělá práce. Vytáhl jste z něj dost důležitou stopu." Když agent ruku nepřijal, zase ji nonšalantně stáhnul a podepřel si s ní bradu. "Výborně využitá situace... Dva dny jsou obvykle dobou, kdy se člověk drží a kdy je mu obvykle daná pauza, aby se  vzpamatoval. Málokterý vyšetřovatel dva dny přetáhne. Ale ten má potom úspěchy."

„Děkuji. Koneckonců jsme na to byli vycvičeni, že? Ale nic nenaučí jako vlastní zkušenosti,“ zamumlal odpověď a oči mu na chvilku potemněly. „Jak se vůbec jmenujete celým jménem?“ Přišlo mu trochu nevychované říkat mu „Collinsi“, ne, že by mu to nějak extra vadilo, ale vychování je vychování.

"Nathaniel," odpověděl agent s kamenným obličejem. Na místě bylo pomyslet si cosi o tom, že tohle jméno a jeho zjev se k sobě hodí rozhodně víc, než jeho zjev k jeho práci.

„Alexander,“ řekl a podal mu ruku, i když pochyboval, že ji přijme. Koneckonců, před chvílí... Agent Collins se ale jen trochu pousmál a znovu k němu natáhl pravačku.

"Pracovní příměří?" navrhl potom.

„Pracovní příměří,“ souhlasil a ruku stiskl. Možná to nebude až zas tak špatné, ale to se ještě uvidí. Krátce se usmál a podíval se na parťáka. Najednou nevypadal jako model, který se omylem připletl k jejich práci. A na tu kolínskou si vážně asi zvykl – _zatraceně_. Svíral tu ruku a najednou mu probleskla hlavou nemyslitelná otázka – kolik lidí tou rukou už odkrouhnul?

Vedl si vážně dobře, ale kam až by byl ochotný zajít, aby z Harolda dostal, co potřeboval? Agent Collins byl zvyklý skrývat své myšlenky, proto někdy na lidi působil jako dobře naprogramovaný stroj, perfektní zaměstnanec, ale taky robot bez citů... Bez vlastního názoru. Jeho druhé já se uvnitř jeho mysli ušklíblo. A jakej je v posteli někdo, kdo vlastně zabíjí legálně?

Na okamžik zahlédl, jak Nathanielovi cuknul levý koutek, a pomyslel si, že na zabijáka má ruce jemné. Jakoby pracoval v rukavičkách, a pak ho pustil. Byl spokojený z toho, jak to všechno proběhlo a že ukázal, že i když je mladší, dokáže také svou práci odvést dobře, bez chyb.

Agent vypadal, že si možná myslí totéž.

Na věku nezáleží, nebo spíš na tom, co máš v dokladech. Mentální věk je daleko za biologickým. Pousmál se na něj, jakoby s tím představením Shaw překonal jednu zábranu. Obrazně řečeno.

"Tak jdeme najít toho Rusa... Alexi?"

Usmál se nad tou přezdívkou a pustil jeho ruku.

„Já miluju Rusy,“ pronesl sarkasticky a po očku sledoval jeho reakci,“Nate, to ti neřekli?“

„Ovšem, že řekli. Stejně jako tobě nepochybně řekli, že jsem nějaký čas v Rusku pracoval, žil a mám částečně ruské kořeny, ačkoliv jsem takříkajíc naturalizovaný Američan,“ odpověděl mu klidně. „Každý máme něco, s tím se jeden musí smířit.“

„Jo, něco z nich máš _,“ a nemusíš se bát, zjistím, které stránky to jsou_ , dopověděl v mysli a rovnou tykání oplatil. I tohle byl pokrok. Sice pochyboval, že spolu začnou hrát kulečník, chodit na panáky a společně do posilovny, ale všechno má svůj čas. Navíc si nebyl ani tak docela jistý, jestli zrovna s ním chce být až tak dobrý partner. Každopádně jistě i teď hraje každý za sebe a snaží se o nejlepší výsledky.

Collins už se mezitím zamýšlel nad tím, co Harold řekl. Jestli mluvil pravdu... Nepodceňoval Shawovy schopnosti, to ani v nejmenším, kdyby se s ním ocitl ve vyšetřovací místnosti, nechtěl by, aby ho vyslýchal, ale Harold nemusel říct pravdu tak jako tak. Jestli ten Neznámý zněl jako Rus, jenže to nic neznamenalo. Mohl to být příslušník mafie, mohl to být úplně obyčejný člověk, mohl to být Rus žijící v Americe, mohl to být lingvista, který mimořádně dobře ovládl cizí jazyk. Mohl to být kdokoliv. Ovšem spojnicí byly banky, bankovní úředníci. Oběti byly teď jediným vodítkem, které měli.

"Bude to v těch bankách," zamumlal si víceméně pro sebe, ale věděl, že ho Shaw slyší. "Tam někde bude klíč."

„Viděl bych to na to, že bychom si vypůjčili pitevní správy, fotky z míst činů a informace o obětech. Jejich funkce, co přesně dělaly, klidně si zjistím i jejich denní rozvrh, je mi to jedno,“ promluvil na kolegu. Ano, když šlo o případ, byl schopný jít přes mrtvoly a doufal, že si to Collins uvědomoval.

Ten se na něj podíval. A pak prostě tiše zopakoval. "Je to v těch bankách, vsadím se, oč chceš. Souhlasím."

V budově CIA měl Collins to hlavní slovo, a tak jim do vyprázdněné kanceláře nechal donést všechny spisy, které k případu vedly. Když potom se Shawem osaměl, vytáhl ještě svůj notebook a teprve potom se na něj zadíval.

"FBI nás požádala o spolupráci, protože jste vedli finanční šetření v těch bankách. Jak jste přišli na to, že tam mají účetní nesrovnalosti?"

„Bylo to docela jednoduché, když jsem se na to podíval pořádně. Takové soukromé očko. Všechny oběti byly výše postavené. Nechal jsem si poslat všechny výpisy převodů peněz, které jim prošly pod rukama. Chvíli to trvalo, ale pak jsem si všiml, že relativně velké částky jdou do švýcaských bank. Každý převod na jiné jméno. Sumy samy o sobě nebyly až tak veliké, ale pokaždé to byla stejně veliká částka, na jiné jméno člověka, který neexistoval víc, jak týden. To mi nešlo do hlavy.“

"Jistě... A potom se to předalo účetním expertům a ti začali všechno prověřovat do detailů. Mezitím ovšem někdo problém vyřešl poněkud svérázným způsobem," poznamenal Collins a přisunul mu jeho půlku spisů. "Když se člověk dá na tohle povolání, těší se, jak si užije adrenalin... Tak do toho."

„Jo, orgie nad papírováním,“ ušklíbnul se Shaw,“ale stejně, Neznámý to vyřešil jinak, převody ustaly, ale vraždil stále. Nejspíš na to používá civily, ti se kontrolují hůř a déle,“ svěřil se mu s myšlenkou, levačkou si podepřel bradu a pravačkou si k sobě přisunul složku.

"Možná, ale tak já vašim účetním věřím, jestli je tam nějaká další nesrovnalost, přijdou na to. Ale ty vraždy... Mohu ti potvrdit, že i ten nejposlednější úředník se proměnil v opravdového paranoika, když jsme je začali prověřovat, kupodivu se jim to vyplácí, jsou naživu."

„Tohle bude ještě zábava,“ zamumlal si pro sebe, když se díval na fotky z místa činu a četl si pitevní zprávu. Oběti omámené chloroformem s hlubokým řezem na krku. Ty chlapy musel vážně nesnášet, když vynaložil takovou sílu na podříznutí.“

"Možná jsem měl štěstí, že jsem vyvázl se zdravým krkem, co?" zeptal se ho znenadání Collins, který mu nahlédl přes rameno.

„To určitě. Kdyby přešel ten svůj sáhodlouhý monolog a zaútočil na tebe, možná by ti stihl na obličej alespoň krátce přitisknout kapesník. Neomámilo by tě to hned, ale určitě zpomalilo. Takže ano, měl si docela štěstí,“ odpověděl mu popravdě a hlavou trochu uhnul. Neměl rád, když mu někdo četl přes rameno, ale nehodlal si stěžovat.

"Spoléhal jsem na ten monolog... A taky na svůj šarm," ušklíbl se Collins a poodstoupil. Nepřiznal by to, ale ani jemu nebylo příliš dobře, když mu stál tak blízko. Společnost lidí, které jste si tak úplně nevybrali prostě příjemná nebývá.

„Jednou tě ani ten šarm nezachrání. Co budeš dělat pak?“ zeptal se a zase se narovnal. Pak odložil složku s pitvami a podíval se na Collinse.

"Pak se holt zkusím zachránit přes postel," zazubil se na něj partner.

Shaw protočil panenky. Tohle od něj mohl čekat. A protože nenašel ve složce téměř nic, co by nevěděl, zvedl se ze židle a přešel k Nathanielovi.

„Jenže ne všichni se dají uplatit tvým šarmem a sexem. Jednou na to dojedeš,“ řekl mu s ledovým klidem, a pak ho obešel.

"Jistě, ale úplatek olovem neodmítne nikdo," zamumlal Collins a přitiskl mu zezadu pistoli k hlavě. "To je můj poslední trumf," dodal ještě.


	4. Chapter 4

Něco takového čekal - dřív či později. A tak se rychle otočil, aby mu podkopl nohy a s klidem mu namířil jednou zbraní do rozkroku a druhou si jen nachystal. A pak se usmál. Collinsova zbraň byla mimo dosah. Nepochyboval, že bude mít po ruce ještě jednu.

„Pozor, to bych si mohl vzít osobně,“ pronesl a čekal, co udělá.

"Ovšemže," odtušil Collins a v klidu se posadil. "Neblbni, tady jsi v centrále CIA... Ptal ses, co budu dělat, když selže šarm i všechny pokusy přes postel, předvedl jsem ti to. Nehodlám se s tebou rvát. Kromě toho, zničil bych si oblek, což by bylo vážně mrzuté. Kromě toho," zdvihl hlavu a podíval se do ústí jeho zbraně, "kdybych měl v úmyslu na tebe opravdu zaútočit, tak ji odjistím."

„Samozřejmě, protože kdybych chtěl zabít já tebe, bouchačka by mi na to určitě nestačila, alespoň ne jedna a tobě taky ne,“ usmál se a uklidil zbraň do pouzdra. Pak mu podal pomocnou ruku.

Collins ji přijal, vytáhl se nahoru a potom ho bleskovým pohybem poslal ke zemi.

"Tak jsme si kvit. A už vážně dost kočkování, kdo ví, kdy se tady naposledy vytíralo..." zamumlal a protože ho při tom svém manévru nepustil, pomohl mu stát. "Fifty fifty, zbraň, zbraň, zem, zem. Servat se můžem v tělocvičně, pokud to bude nutný."

„Fajn.“ A podíval se na hodinky. Za pár minut byly dvě hodiny a on od rána nic nejedl. Svlékl si sako a párkrát ho protřepal, aby z něj dostal prach, když se tu váleli po zemi. Parťák ho pořád pozoroval.

„Bezva, jdem na oběd, platím já,“ pozval ho, protože mu to přišlo fér, když ráno za něj platil Nate. Aspoň mu nebude nic dlužit. Oblékl si sako a přitom si trochu zakroužil s levým ramenem – křupalo to. Pro dnešek s kočkováním končil. To, co potřeboval zjistit, už zjistil a do pomyslného bloku si připsal, že v boji jsou na stejné úrovni. Když potom procházel dveřmi, otočil se na Collinse a pozvedl obočí.

„Tak jdeš, nebo mám jíst sám?“

"Jídlo nezní jako špatný nápad, vážně ne.I když jsme vlastně nezjistili vůbec nic..." Collins si sbalil svůj notebook, ale ještě než vyšel na chodbu, nechal odnést všechny materiály zpátky do archivů a trezorů. Lepší je být trochu paranoidní, než riskovat, že něco uteče.

Strávili tam sice tím čekáním o nějakou tu desetiminutovku navíc, ale bezpečnost je bezpečnost.

"A kam mně zveš?" rýpnul si potom Collins lehce, když se ocitli konečně venku.

„Nejlépe do restaurace, co říkáš? Nebo chceš do fastfoodu? Tam se pořádně nenajíme. Ale nechám tě vybrat restauraci, jelikož tady žádnou neznám. Kdybychom byli u nás...“

"Já se tady taky moc nevyznám, normálně se zdržuju na hlavní centrále. Sem jsem akorát pronásledoval Harolda a upřímně, ty podniky, do kterých jsem přitom vlezl, nejsou zrovna moje gusto a obávám se, že tvoje taky ne. Kromě toho to tam není zvlášť bezpečné a..." S dokonale našpulenou pusou se podíval na svůj oblek, "kdo ví, kdy se tam vytíralo naposledy."

Když si všiml, že Shaw neví, jestli si to má přebrat jako vtip, či ne, rozesmál se.

„Myslím, že oběd budeme muset odložit,“ pronesl potom, když se zadíval na pager,“šéf mě chce vidět,“ povzdychl si. Zrovna teď! Ale on měl vážně hlad...

×

"Jak to vidíš?" zeptal se ho Smith, aniž zdvihl hlavu.

Collins si občas kladl otázku, jak ten chlap tak přesně ví, kdo k němu jde. Odhadoval to, že podle zvuku kroků, ale to nebyl tak docela spolehlivý způsob. Že by měl až takovou intuici se nechtělo líbit jeho podezíravému já...

"Dobře," odpověděl stručně. Shawa před chvílí vyzvedlo nenápadné černé auto, protože si s ním jeho velevážený nadřízený chtěl promluvit. A překazil jim tak oběd. "Je schopný, inteligentní a ve své práci se evidentně vyzná. Přinutil Harolda, aby přiznal kontakty na nějakého člověka s ruským přízvukem. Což může být stopa k vyřešení, ale nemusí.

"Dobře, dobře. Chtěl jsem ti říct, že jsme se s našimi protějšky na něčem dohodli..."

"Ano?" povytáhl Collins obočí. Čekal, ale tohle bylo poměrně neobvyklé. Na čem se tak mohli dohodnout, že Smith považoval za nutné ho o tom informovat?

"Bylo by v zájmu vyšetřování dobré, abyste byli v těsnějším kontaktu. Ty a Shaw."

"Tomu mám rozumět jak?!"

×

„Takže, jak jde spolupráce?“ zeptal se Brimingham, sotva překročil práh dveří. Seděl s rukama složenýma na prsou a byl vážně zvědavý.

„Kupodivu jsme se ještě nezabili, navíc ten Neznámý je nejspíš Rus. Vím, že ti se nejraději obklopují krajany, takže ten, s kým Harold po telefonu mluvil, mohl být jeden z jeho poskoků, nebo sám šéf, ale o tom pochybuji,“ odpověděl mu na otázku a nenuceně se usmál. Ovšem po tom, co se dozvěděl později, mu úsměv trochu zamrzl.

„To je dobré, mám pro vás ještě jeden úkol.“

„Pane?“

„Collins u vás bude bydlet. Pokud vím, byt máte velký, neměl by to být problém.“

„Ale-“

„Žádné ale, odchod.“

A tak naštvaně odešel a na chodbě se mu všichni klidili z cesty. Když došel k sobě do kanceláře pro kufřík, hodil do něj ještě složku s případem a odešel směrem ke garážím. Za chvíli opouštělo hlídané parkoviště černé Bugatti. Během pár minut zase vjíždělo do soukromých garáží několika patrového domu s luxusními byty. Vystoupil, dveřmi naštvaně třískl, auto zamknul a zmáčkl tlačítko na přivolání výtahu. _Prý bydlet u mě! Copak nestačí, že s ním musím spolupracovat?!_ Stroj se s cinknutím zastavil a donutil tak Shawa vystoupit. Jeho pracovní boty klapaly o mramorovou podlahu a zastavily se až před bytem číslo sedm. Chvilku v kapse lovil klíče, ale našel je. A když potom seděl nad skleničkou skotské na posteli v tureckém sedu, díval se po zdech ložnice, kam nalepil kopie fotek ze složky.

„Sakra,“ zaklel nahlas a uvolnil si kravatu, kterou potom hodil na noční stolek a levou rukou si rozepl pár knoflíčků košile. Ještě chvíli se díval na fotky, na rozšklebené rány na krku od nože, a pak zjistil, že ve skleničce mu cinká už jen led. Zvedl se a došel k baru, kde si nalil další. Bytem se rozlehl zvuk zvonku...

 

×

"Proč?" zeptal se tiše, když mu Smith osvětlil celou situaci v pestrých barvách. Neuklidnilo ho to, ani nepotěšilo.

"Bude to užitečnější."

"Nechápu vaši úvahu, pane. A jakkoliv s vámi jindy souhlasím, tento návrh se mi moc nezamlouvá."

"Zamlouvat se ti nemusí, každopádně je to tak... Musíme snižovat výdaje a zvyšovat výkonnost."

"Pane, dovolte mi..."

Nakonec to dopadlo tak, že po telefonické domluvě, stepoval před jeho dveřmi, táhl s sebou svůj kufr a měl pocit, že se to zvrtlo někam, kde se mu to vůbec nelíbí.

"Nejsem z toho vůbec, ale vůbec nadšený," oznámil mu Collins mezi dveřmi, aniž ho snad pozdravil. Vypadal a tvářil se, jako kdyby mu ukřivdili všichni šéfové světa. Když mu Shaw ustoupil stranou, provlekl dveřmi svůj kufr a pak se rozhlédl.

"No nazdar..." zkonstatoval jeho byt na jedno mrknutí. "Doufám, že nebudu spát na gauči."

„Ne, budeš spát v pokoji pro hosty. A tohohle,“ukázal rukou na střepy na parketách,“si nevšímej. Potřeboval jsem si nějak vybít zlost a na boxovací pytel nemám náladu,“ odpověděl mu s úšklebkem. „Třetí dveře vlevo, vybal si a na nic nesahej.“ S tím se otočil a šel si nalít další skleničku.

"A to já bych na něj poměrně náladu měl. Rozbíjení skla je nepoměrně dražší záležitost."

„Posluž si, dveře v čele chodby,“ houknul na něj z obýváku.

"No, ale napřed bych dal přednost pokoji pro hosty... A možná se nějak dohodl, jak půjdeme napůl s financemi. A potom ještě vymyslel, jak tenhle plán omlátit šéfům o hlavu."

„S financema ti to řeknu na rovinu, byt mi platí FBI a tvůj pokoj, jak říkám – třetí dveře vlevo.“

 _Tohle bude katastrofa,_ blesklo Alexanderovi hlavou, když se opřel o krb a poslouchal zvuky vycházející z pokoje.

"Jsi opravdu milý. Taky by se mi víc líbilo v hotelu, máš-li nějaký nápad, jak se tomuhle vyhnout, sem s ním," zavolal na něj, když odnesl svůj kufr do inkriminovaného pokoje. Nebylo to tak hrozné, to musel uznat, ale tady šlo o princip. A taky o hotelovou službu a určitý komfort, který člověku poskytuje soukromí. S těmi dveřmi třískat nechtěl, ale pomoct si nemohl.

„Pravidlo číslo jedno: Nelez mi do zelí, za druhé: s ničím tu netřískej, nebo třísknu já s tebou a za třetí: chceš nalít?“ zeptal se nakvašeně a dál postával u krbu. _To teda ne, tady s ničím mlátit nebudeš..._

"Pravidlo jedno: cokoliv budeš chtít, vyjadřuj slušně. Za ty dveře se omlouvám, příště si přetlak uvolním u toho boxovacího pytle. A ano, máš vodku?"

Odfrknul si. Sáhl do baru pro flašku šedesáti procentní vodky a nalil mu do skleničky. Pak přešel přes obývací pokoj a objevil se mezi dveřmi pokoje pro hosty. Skleničku položil na skříňu vedle dveří. Chvíli tam chtěl postát a pozorovat, jak si vybaluje, ale nakonec si řekl, že to není nejlepší nápad.

„Můj byt, moje pravidla. Nechtěj mě naštvat víc, než sem. Klidně si to tu prohlédni, ale říkám, uvidím něco jinde, než to bylo a nepřej si mě. Budu v ložnici. Záchod jsou ty dveře za mnou a koupelna je hned vedle.“ S tím odešel a ukázkově za sebou třísknul dveřmi, až se otřásaly v pantech. Svoji skleničku položil na noční stolek, a pak si rozepnul košili úplně. Hodil ji do rohu pokoje a a oblékl si slabé triko s dlouhým rukávem, aby Collins neviděl ty jizvy. Z šuplíku vytáhl čisté obvazy, kterými si pevně zavázal obě ruce. Potřeboval se uvolnit. Kromě postele a skříní tam měl také boxovací pytel a žebřiny. Udělal si z ní tak napůl tělocvičnu a vyhovovalo mu to. Otevřel dveře na balkón a trochu rozhrnul závěsy, aby do místnosti proniklo trochu světla. Stoupnul si k pytli, zhluboka se nadechl, a když se relativně uklidnil, představil si, že místo toho pytle tam stojí Max Brimingham v celé své kráse. A pak padala jedna rána pěstí za druhou.

Nathaniel chvíli postával nad svým kufrem, ale nakonec si vybalil jen pár nejzákladnějších věcí a zbytek nechal uložený. Jeden neví, kdy se to bude hodit… Pak natáhl uši, když zachytil tlumenou ránu a po ní sérii dalších. Už to, že předtím Shaw třísknul dveřmi, divže nevypadly z pantů, ho upozornilo, že v tomhle bytě atmosféra nabývá na objemu, ale zatím nenašli ventilek.

Tedy, Shaw ho zjevně našel. Mlátit do něčeho člověku nejenže zvýší fyzičku, ale uklidní ho to mnohem lépe, než sada antidepresiv zapitých alkoholem. Kromě toho je to nesrovnatelně bezpečnější.

Chvíli přemýšlel, jestli jeho míra vzteku už dosáhla té kritické hranice, ale potom usoudil že ne. Člověk se musí umět v prvé řadě přizpůsobit. A potom, snad tohle nebylo dlouhodobé řešení.

Sáhl pro svoji skleničku, vyprázdnil ji a rozhodl se, že se porozhlédne kolem.

Když do toho pytle mlátil dobrou půl hodinu, začínal cítit, jak mu po těle stéká pot. Rukou si otřel čelo a z plných plic si zanadával. Tohle šéf nemohl myslet vážně, určitě ne. To bydlení je určitě jen dočasné. Najednou si připadal jako idiot. _Vyvádim nad úplnýma hovadinama!_ A tak se sebral a došel si nalít do baru, a pak... pak se zastavil nad tou jednou jedinou fotkou mezi ostatními na krbu, která mu padla do oka. Jako jediná byla položená. Natáhl ruku, chtěl by jí zase vidět - šťastnou, v tu chvíli. Dlouho se na ní nedíval. A pak rychle ucuknul. Tohle nemělo cenu.

Od futer protějších dveří se odlepil neviditelný stín. Nebo si Collins aspoň myslel, že je neviditelný a on ho přitom nechal.

Sotva v pokoji osaměl, agent CIA pomalu přešel ke knihovně a fotografii zdvihl. Mladá, rozesmátá žena, zřejmě momentka někde od moře. Docela hezká. A docela podobná jeho dočasnému hostiteli. Manželka? Shaw nevypadal, že by se někdy hodlal ženit. Sestra, to bylo pravděpodobnější. Ale co jemu bylo do toho? Drobnost, že jeho parťák měl sestru, jejíž fotografii obrací sklem dolů, může to být užitečné, ale taky vůbec nemusí.


	5. Chapter 5

„Sakra!“ zakřičel na celý pokoj, vyprázdnil skleničku a mrštil s ní o zeď, nebo si to myslel. Narazila do boxovacího pytle. Už nevěděl, jak se má uklidnit. Boxování nepomáhalo, prášky předepsané neměl a ani je brát nehodlal. Potřeboval se s někým porvat, ale to si bude muset počkat do zítřka, až pojede na FBI. V tělocvičně se určitě najde někdo, kdo si řekne, že ho porazí – nejspíš nováčci, jako vždycky. S Collinsem se rvát nehodlal – prozatím. Ještě by mu šéf řekl, že maří vyšetřování.

"Když uklidíš ten nábytek ke zdi a nebudeš používat podpásovky, klidně si to můžem rozdat," ozvalo se v tu chvíli za ním.

"Tohle je můj pokoj. A neslyšel jsem tě přijít," odpověděl mu chladně.

"Nechtěl jsem být slyšet. Ale zato bych se rád vyspal a to by bylo záhodno v tichu. Nejsi zrovna tichý společník," odpověděl Nathaniel a povoloval si knoflíčky u manžet.

"Co tvůj oblek?"

"Převlíknu se. A kromě toho, docela mě zajímá, jak bych proti tobě obstál... Bereš?"

„Jestli na tom trváš, ale s těma podpásovkama si nejsem jistej. Radši bych si počkal na nějakýho nováčka na zítřek, abych mu srazil hřebínek. Ale jak chceš. Mimochodem, neříkal jsem ti: na nic nesahat?“

"Ještě můžu doufat, že tě knockoutuju a budu mít potom velice klidnou noc," přešel jeho narážku, jakoby ji vůbec neřekl. Fotka? Jaká fotka? On přece na nic nesahal, to se Shawovi jen zdálo. Pousmál se a povolil si knoflíčky na druhé ruce. "Mám se jít převlíknout?"

Shaw jen pozvedl obočí a ušklíbnul se. Samozřejmě, že nic nepřizná, to je pod jeho úroveň.

„Radši jo, ještě bych ti mohl natrhnout látku,“ odpověděl posměšně.

"Nebuď hrubý, to se k agentovi nehodí," oplatil mu Nathaniel a přidal úšklebek nádavkem. Pak se odebral k sobě do pokoje a když se vrátil, byl ve volných kalhotách a vytahaném tričku - skoro zoufale se to k němu nehodilo.

"Jdeme na to?"

Jen si zkontroloval, jestli mu zavázání nepovolilo, protáhl si ruce, až to křuplo a usmál se. „Co myslíš?“

"Že si budu muset hlídat záda, jestli se někdy dáš na druhou stranu," odpověděl mu Nathaniel klidně a uvolnil se. Snad až příliš.

„A to mě nevidíš s nožem,“ mrknul na něj snad až příliš rozverně a v očích mu hrály plamínky. Tak dlouho s nikým nezápasil a teď se na to vyloženě těšil.

"Třeba na to taky dojde," odtušil Nathaniel a začal ho pomalu obcházet, jako soupeře v ringu.

„Doufám, že ne,“ odtušil potichu Alexander a zavřel oči, naprosto se uvolnil a poslouchal, jak soupeř potichu našlapuje, obchází ho, jako svoji kořist. Ale on se rozhodl, že kořist nebude, a pak za sebou ucítil pohyb. Rychle se vyhnul blížící se pěsti a sám udeřil, ale zasáhl jen vzduch. Ještě stihl zaregistrovat Collinsovu nohu, jak mu nakopla žebra. Oběma rukama ho chytil za kotník a protivník se mu doslova vykroutil ze sevření.

„Fajn, 1:0 pro mě,“ usmál se a vyrazil na něj. Levé pěsti se Nate vyhnul, ale pravá ho nabrala v plné síle přímo do břicha. Udělal několik kroků nazpátek, jak nečekal až takovou sílu, ale rychle se vzpamatoval.

"Dobrý," odpověděl Nathaniel tiše a pak zmizel. Jeho kroky nebyly slyšet už vůbec, kdyby nedýchal, mohl by si Shaw myslet, že se vážně vypařil. Obešli se ještě dvakrát, pak udělal falešný výpad a když mu na to Shaw skočil, udeřil ho na solar. Jedna dvě, Honza jde, zanotovalo si to kdesi v něm. Ještě jedna rána... A víc mu Alex nedovolil. Byl by si o něm také myslel divné věci, kdyby se tu nechal mlátit jak malý smrad.

"Tak necháme toho šolíchání, ne?" navrhl mu Nathaniel po chvíli, kdy se zase obcházeli, příliš ostražití na to, aby se do něčeho pustili.

"Souhlas," zamumlal Alex.

A vrhli se na sebe. Odehrál se krátký, ale zuřivý zápas, při kterém šla opatrnost stranou. Jenže něco bylo jinak. Když začal na Shawa doléhat z pravého boku a tlačit ho tak do kouta, začínal být agresivnější. A když se mu potom chystal podrazit nohy, Alex ho chytil za zápěstí a přirazil ke zdi. Byl – mimo. Bylo mu to vidět na očích, že ho skoro nevnímá... Kdyby chtěl hrát natvrdo, prostě mu teď podrazí nohy, zaklekne na hrudník a má ho. Ale udělat podraz se nevyplácí. Tak to Collins uhrál na remízu.

"V pořádku?" zeptal se potom.

„Ne,“ odpověděl prostě a zvednul se. Když potom odcházel, nezapomněl praštit pěstí do zdi. Tak tohle se nepovedlo. Vždycky se mu to stává při vysokém nervovém vypětí. Ale teď to posral přímo ukázkově. A Collins mu tentokrát pokoj nedal. Místo toho, aby hladce zmizel do svého pokoje, šel za ním.

"Tak to ne, to ani omylem. Stává se ti to často?" uhodil na něj přímo a rovnu mu nalil skleničku, když viděl, jak se tváří. "Alexi, mluvím s tebou."

„Ale já s tebou ne,“ odpověděl a dál stál mezi dveřmi.

"Jestli si myslíš, že tě půjdu nahlásit, jsi na omylu... Ale potřebuju vědět, kdy si mám hlídat záda a kdy mám hlídat i ty tvoje."

"Nejsi nějakej starostlivej, jak si se mnou nechtěl dělat?!"

"Já řeším případ... Nezajímaj mě osobní bolístky. Ale důsledky ano!"

„Tak hele, Pane Starostlivej, to je moje věc, po tom ti je šumák. Když mě nebudeš srát, bude to v pohodě. Stejně tě ke mně šéf přiřadil kvůli tomu, že mě chce mít pod kontrolou.“

Chvíli bylo ticho, Nathaniel ho pozoroval a nebyl to hezký pohled.

"Dobrá," odpověděl potom. "Ale jestli se něco stane, jestli to někde nevyjde a ty v tom budeš mít prsty, tak se mnou ještě budeš mít problém... Velký problém."

Pak se otočil na patě a odešel. Dveře zavřel docela tiše.

„Jo, stejně jako ty se mnou.“ Přejel si dlaní po obličeji a vypil skotskou, kterou mu nalil Collins. Ona mu nedá pokoj ani v hrobě. Ani ten Rusák, ani minulost, NIC! Asi brzo zešílí.

Ten večer zase atmosféra zhoustla do podoby sirupu. Jakkoliv měli namířeno k poměrně přátelské spolupráci, teď spolu sotva promluvili. Což sice bylo výhodné, aspoň nemusel sáhodlouze komentovat Collinsovu "kosmetickou výbavu", ale na druhou stranu pro společné vyšetřování to nebyl zrovna dobrý tah.

A proto se stalo, že oba nejlepší agenti i po týdnu stále vázli na mrtvém bodě, potupně čekali na výsledky z účetnického šetření a sami se nepohnuli ani o krok. Spisy, spisy a nic v nich.

×

"Jdu pryč," oznámil mu Collins v neděli večer. V nažehleném obleku, i když bez kravaty, navoněný - jen vyrazit na molo. Taky že vyrážel, ale jinam. "Kdyby to bylo potřeba, najdeš mě tady. Na mobilu nebudu, to ani nezkoušej." Hodil mu vizitku na stůl a aniž počkal na odpověď, zmizel.

A Shaw to ani nekomentoval. Dál cvičil na žebřinách. Jenže když hodiny začínaly ukazovat půl desáté večer, rozhodl se jít do sprchy. A když vycházel z koupelny v ručníku, zazvonil mu mobil.

„Ano?“

„Vezměte Collinse k bance na třicáté sedmé. Další mrtvola. Chceme vás tam oba dva.“

„Ano.“

A tak se v rychlosti oblékl a podíval se na vizitku, kterou mu Nate nechal na stolku _. U Růže? To ho mám tahat z nějaký restaurace? Ježíšikriste! To je to poslední, po čem toužim!_ Ale stejně sebral z misky na botníku klíčky od auta a o chvíli později vyrazil na danou adresu. Cestou k podniku křečovitě svíral volant a upřeně zíral na silnici před sebou.

Černé Bugatti zastavilo naproti vchodu a jeho řidič nevěřícně koukal na vchodové dveře. Ať si myslel cokoliv, tohle jako restaurace vážně nevypadalo. A červené svítilničky nikoho nenechávaly na pochybách, o co tady jde. Jestli si myslel, že všechny bordely ve městě se skrývají za počestnou fasádu, tady našel tu pověstnou vyjímku z pravidla. Tohle byl bordel jak vystřižený ze starých filmů. A růži měl ve znaku vyvedném v neónových svítilnách. Dveře jasně ukazovaly, že jde jen o vybrané lidi, a tak celý blok obešel a dostal se k zadnímu východu. Ten hlídaný nebyl, a tak nebylo nic jednoduššího, než dveře prostě vykopnout. Začínal už být vážně namíchnutý. _Tak já ho ještě budu vyzvedávat v bordelu, ne?_ Prošel úzkou, špinavou chodbičkou, na jejímž konci byly další dveře do další chodby. Tentokrát čisté. Koberec byl černý a stěny vymalované do červena. Dělalo se mu špatně. Nechtěl zkoušet jeden pokoj po druhém, a tak si prostě zašel za „vrátným“. Stál na začátku chodby, žvýkal, jako když kráva přežvykuje svoje žrádlo a pozoroval svíjející se ženu na pódiu u tyče, kolem které slintalo obecenstvo. A tak mu přitiskl pistoli ke krku.

„Ticho, nevyšiluj. Jestli to půjdeš nahlásit, budeš mít problém nejen ty, ale i tvůj šéf, takže: dlouhán v obleku. Zrzavý vlasy, modrý oči, asi metr osmdesát pět. Kterej pokoj?“ A pán mu to převelice rád řekl. Schválně se ještě ohlédl, jestli tam stojí a dělá, to co obvykle. Stál tam a trochu se třásl. Ne, ten nikam nepůjde. Byl to pokoj 303, dveře zdobené tmavě růžovým sametem a zlatým kováním. Starý westernový vykřičený dům hadr. A stačilo jen pootevřít dveře.


	6. Chapter 6

První se mu naskytl pohled do intimního přítmí. Collinsova košile ležela na zemi a o kousek dál kalhoty. To už byl pohledem skoro u postele a... Dobrotivé nebe, tohle bylo snad víc, než by o Collinsovi musel vědět. Totiž to, že má rád sex se vědělo všeobecně, ta fáma ho provázela od případu k případu. Ale vidět ho jak si užívá? A navíc... Shaw se počítáním končetin neobtěžoval, Natova zpocená záda poznal. Ale nezdálo se, že by agent zaznamenal, že je v pokoji ještě někdo. Ten chlap prostě rád šokoval. A dařilo se mu to, ale vzpamatovávat se hodlal až doma. Potichu vešel dovnitř a dveřmi třísknul.

„Doufám, že si to panstvo užilo a teď zvedni prdel a oblíkni se, volá nás šéf. A pohni, nerad bych vytahoval bouchačku a tvýho milence vykopával nešetrně, mohlo by se mu něco stát,“ zavrčel a opřel se o dveře. Tohle vidět nemusel, nechtěl a byl na něj vážně naštvanej!

Collins ustal v pohybu, a pak se velice pomalu otočil. Připomínalo to pohyb šelmy, kterou někdo vyrušil v hodování a pěkně ji tím naštval. Až na to, že on naštvaný nebyl, v očích mu hrálo pobavení.

"Ale, tady si někdo hraje na prudérního..." poznamenal, potom od sebe toho prostituta jemně odstrčil.

"Na to, že sem vpadneš jak velká voda, a pak se tváříš tak strašlivě ublíženě. Poslouchej, nebudeš z toho mít nakonec následky? Musím ti sdělit, že lidi se vážně nemnoží dělením, ani chlapečky nenosí čáp a holčičky vrána. A někteří si rádi užijou, bez ohledu na pohlaví."

„Mně, osobně, je vážně jedno, s kým a kde si užíváš,“pomalu přešel k posteli a chladně se usmál,“takže pohneš, nebo,“ vytáhl z pouzdra zbraň a namířil ji na mladičkého prostituta,“tu někdo přijde k újmě?“

"Nehraj si na kovboje, idiote," zasyčel Collins mezi rty. "Nestačí ti, cos udělal za rozruch? Vlámal jsi se sem určitě zadním vchodem, co? Tohle je trestný, nakrásně by na tebe mohli zavolat policii a nechat tě legálně zavřít, protože tu nemáš co dělat. Tak tu bouchačku schovej a nevylívej si svoje bolístky. A byl bych rád, kdyby ses otočil, tvoje útlocitná dušička by mohla mít následky." Pak se sklonil a lehce políbil prostituta na čelo. "Nezůstanu ti dlužen."

„Výborně! Kdyby šéf řekl, že budu mít v popisu práce tě vyzvedávat i z bordelů, vykopl bych s tebou dveře! Sem federální agent, co mě můžou udělat? Maximálně mě šéf seřve. Chtěl sem se konečně po dvou dnech vyspat! A co? Já tě musim vyzvednout z bordelu. A neboj se, abys mi způsobil následky, musel bys přitvrdit. Počkám v autě, _manekýne_ ,“ odpověděl a nechal tam ty dva, jak je pán bůh stvořil. Hlídači, na kterého předtím mířil, dal do ruky nějakou tu bankovku a ten lehce kývl. Shaw na něj mrknul a pak se spakoval zadním vchodem.

Nečekal ani deset minut a Collins se objevil u auta. Byl trochu rozcuchaný a ta kolínská nebyla jeho, ale jinak se mu nedalo vytknout nic. Určitě by ho pustili i do luxusnějších podníků, než jen k Růži.

"Co to mělo znamenat?" ucedil studeně, když si sedl na místo spolujezdce a zapásal se. "Hraješ si na Pana uraženýho? Šlápl jsem ti na kuří oko, tak mi to dáváš sežrat? Nebo se prostě jen neumíš chovat?!"

„Ani jedno, ale mam za prdelí šéfa, co čeká výsledky. My nemáme absolutně nic a teď je tu další mrtvola. Seznam podezřelých se vztahuje na celý Rusko a ty si jdeš v klídku šukat do bordelu? Tohle neni dovolená,“ oplatil mu to stejným tónem a rozjel se k bance.

"Takže se jen neumíš chovat. S tím dokážu žít," zhodnotil si to Collins pro sebe. Potom vytáhl telefon a zavolal svému nadřízenému, protože s tím chlapem vedle sebe nehodlal ztrati už ani slovo. Jestli se něco dělo, chtěl mít přesné informace a ne vystresovaného idiota, o jehož schopnostech začal poslední týden pochybovat docela hodně. Mohl si být jist, že je ta tendence vzájemná, ale to ho v tuhle chvíli opravdu netrápilo.

Ale to už ho Shaw úplně ignoroval a zastavil na kraji chodníku. Přivítal ho pochůzkář, co našel tělo a pustil ho přes pásku. Obětí byl zhruba čtyřiceti letý muž. Ležel v kaluži krve, na krku řeznou ránu a obličej – nebyl.

„Co tu dělal tak pozdě?“ zeptal se Shaw.

„Prý ještě dodělával nějakou práci.“

„Jděte támhle za kolegou, prosím,“ kývnul někam za sebe  a policista ho poslechl. A pak se pořádně zadíval na tu ránu na krku. Byla vedená zprava doleva. Takže vrah byl levák.

"Levák," ozvalo se nad ním. Collins už si také s nezúčastněným výrazem mrtvého obhlížel. "Nebo mimořádně zručný pravák. Který se pokouší napodobit Harolda, ale nejde mu to."

„Oh, nepovídej, toho jsem si už taky všiml,“ odpověděl kousavě a dál si prohlížel tělo. V tu chvíli ho Collins takřka nečekanou silou vytáhl na nohy a praštil s ním o nejbližší zeď.

"Teď mě poslouchej, buď se uklidni a dělej svou práci bez těch idiotskejch keců, nebo vypadni! Na tvoje uražený ego nikdo není zvědavej! Dělej za co jsi placenej, lízat rány si můžeš potom!"

„Fajn, už sem vychladl. Pustíš mě, nebo ti tu ruku mám zlomit?“

"Zkus to a ustřelím ti hlavu," zavrčel a potom ho pustil. Pak se vrátil k tělu a během těch několika kroků se stihl dokonale uklidnit, nebo to aspoň tak vypadalo. "Napodobuje ho. Ale nejde mu to. Buďto teda je jen napodobenina, nebo netuší, že jsme Harolda dostali a je jen neumětel."

„A nebo mu prostě někdo řekl, jakým způsobem chce, aby ty lidi zabíjel. Teď už nic nevykoumáme, za chvíli přijede náš tým, tak tu zůstaneme, dokud tu nebudou.“ Byli tam do pěti minut. A tak se Shaw a Collins odebrali k autu. Cesta domů proběhla v klidu, v tichu a naprosté ignoraci.

×

Do postele padnul nervově vyčerpaný a naštvaný. Ale kašlal na to. Chtěl se vyspat a naprosto ignoroval fakt, že mu dneska ujely nervy a odnesl to Collins. Potřeboval by profackovat a Nathaniel alespoň měsíc bez těch svých udělátek na obličej, vlasy, do sprchy a bez svých drahých obleků a sexu. To by pro něj byl dostatečně velký trest. Povzdechl si a otočil se na druhý bok. Nechtěl usnout, bál se toho. A navíc, nechtěl zase do té noční můry. Jenže potom usnul. A padal, padal...

_„Ja něznaju!“ vykřikl a někdo na něj vychrstnul další kýbl studené vody._

_„Kde jsou ty plány!“ zaburácel hluboký hlas a teprve po tom, co mu přerazili nos a zlomili pár žeber, vyšel na světlo. Jenže i kdyby chtěl tisíckrát, neuvidí ho pořádně, protože viděl rozmazaně.Nevěděl, jestli za to mohl fakt, že měl v organismu plno drog, kterými ho nadopovali, nebo kvůli tomu, jak do něj bušili  od rána do večera. Tělo ho bolelo a z ramenou a paží mu tekla krev. Plno malých ranek, ale za to hluboké. Vykřikl bolestí, když ho jeden z těch Rusáků skopl na zem i s židlí._

_„Ptám se ještě jednou: kde jsou ty plány?“ A on odpověděl, že neví. Na to ho zase nechal ve společnosti toho sadisty. Přivázali ho na stůl a za chvilku se nad ním už zase skláněl s rouškou přes ústa a injekční stříkačkou v ruce. Všechno začínalo znovu..._

Pak někdo zabušil na zeď. A znovu. A znovu.

Nathaniel udeřil do stěny ještě jednou a vší silou, kterou měl. Když to nemělo požadovaný účinek, nenaloženě se vyhrabal z postele a šel se podívat, co se pro kristovy rány stalo. Byt by v tuhle noční hodinu byl naprosto tichý, jak se sluší a patří, ale tentokrát ne. Z Shawova pokoje se ozývaly divné zvuky. Ledskdo by je mohl považovat za doprovodný jev činnosti s pravou, či levou rukou, ale Collins nebyl ledskdo a zvuky sexu znal víc než dobře. Ne, tohle bylo horší… Když otevřel dveře, naskytl se mu pohled na zpoceného Shawa, který seděl na své posteli, hrudník se mu zdvihal neuvěřitelnou rychlostí, rukama se opíral o kolena a zíral do zdi.

„Co je?“ zeptal se Collins ve snaze ho vytrhnout z ze šoku. Ale nepodařilo se mu to. Alexander pořád nevnímal. Všechno k němu doléhalo z velké dálky, a když zavřel oči, pořád viděl ten sadisticky spokojený pohled, který si ho s neskrývanou radostí prohlížel. Všechny ty řezné rány, všechno, co bylo jeho dílem. _On_ byl jeho dílo...

Nakonec k němu přešel, popadl ho za rameno a rázně s ním zatřásl. "Shawe! Shawe, no tak! Vnímej mě!"

Slyšel, jak na něj někdo mluví. Znal ten hlas, a tak se za ním otočil. Jen zvednout hlavu se zdálo jako nadlidský úkol.

K tomuhle prostředku se uchyloval jen nerad, ale tady zjevně šlo o víc, než jen o banální noční můru. Ještě jednou s ním rázně zatřásl a když se ani potom Alex netvářil příčetněji, s povzdechem se napřáhl a vrazil mu z každé strany facku.

„Dobrý, dobrý, už jsem v pohodě,“ chytil ho za zápěstí, když se agent napřahoval k další dávce.

"Nevypadáš na to," odtušil Collins a zadíval se na něj, skoro by ho tím pohledem mohl zretngenovat.

"Co to bylo?"

„Zlej sen, nic víc. Promiň, jestli jsem tě vzbudil,“ odpověděl potichu a vstal z postele,“příště, až se tohle stane, dělej, že nic neslyšíš,“ dopověděl pomalu a lehce mu stiskl rameno. Potom odešel trochu mátožným krokem do obývacího pokoje nalít si skleničku – jako vždycky.

"A blbej tak trochu nejsi?" zeptal se Nathaniel, který  šel za ním, ale zůstal stát mezi dveřmi a jen ho pozoroval. "Až tě postřelí, mám taky dělat, že jsem nic neviděl a neslyšel?" A pak si sedl na kožený gauč, přece jenom, byl stále ospalý.

„Víš, kdyby se mi zdálo něco horšího, mohl bych na tebe vyrukovat s tou kudlou, kterou mam pod polštářem. Asi bych tě nezabil, ale určitě zranil. A až mě někdo postřelí, co budeš dělat? Vrhneš se ke mně, po tom, co ho rozstřílíš na kousky?“ Podal mu skleničku skotské a sedl si na opěradlo.

"No, uvažoval jsem nad možností, že bych ti zavolal sanitku, ale dobře, budu se k tobě vrhat a kvílet nad tvou krví, která mi zmáčí Armaniho."

„Radši mě nech umřít, jo? Prokaž mi tu laskavost,“ mrknul na něj a na ex do sebe vyprázdnil celou skleničku.

"Promiň, ale kdo by mi potom zaplatil čistírnu? A ještě promiň, ale neznám nikoho, kdo by se uměl naštvat tak kvalitně." Collins se ušklíbl, když na Shawově tvářil vytanul malý úsměv. Byl na dobré cestě... Ale když se mu pokusil uzmout skleničku, Shaw uhnul.

"Vem si svojí."

"Nač ji budu špinit?" ohradil se a natáhl se pro ni. Zapomněl, že Shaw sedí na opěradle gauče a že přeceňuje svoje síly. Než si to stačil uvědomit úplně, válel se na něm. Byl to mžik.

"Vole..." hlesl Alex.

"Nápodobně..." zamumlal, ale nějak mu v té chvíli vypověděl rozum službu. Byly tři ráno, byl ještě trochu rozespalý. A nemohl ručit za to, co dělá. Políbil ho.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex si povzdychl. Přesně tohle porušovalo všechny jeho zásady a navíc – přesně tohle nechtěl, aby se stalo. Nevadilo mu to, ale problém byl v tom, že věděl, jak se potom budou chovat. Prioritou bude případ, občas se budou ignorovat a občas si nezávazně užijí. Měl tak trochu pocit, že Collins bez sexu vydrží určitou dobu, ale potom, co ho vyrušil v tom nejlepším, ho asi trochu naštval.

„Neblbni, co to děláš?“ zamumlal potichu a uhnul jeho rtům. Ne, že by si nedal říct, ale...

"Neuvažuj nad tím, prostě si to užij," objasnil mu Collins po chvíli ticha, kdy si ho jen zkoumavě prohlížel. Zkoušel odhadnout, jestli ho partner udeří rovnou, či později... Pak se na to vykašlal a políbil ho znovu.

A potom Shaw rezignoval úplně. Ignoroval v mysli červený alarm i hlas, ať nic z toho, co se chystá udělat, nedělá. Prostě mu jen zajel rukou do zrzavých vlasů a druhou si ho přitiskl víc na sebe. Zprvu měl v plánu mu přerazit nos, ale sešlo z toho, protože nečekal, že mu bude tak dobře. A pak polibek oplácel se stejnou vášní, jako ho dostával.

„Doufám, že nečekáš snídani do postele.“

"Klidně ti jí udělám. Ale ty neočekávej romantické procházky po parku," zamumlal Nathaniel mezi dvěma polibky. Jeho výstražný alarm mlčel, koneckonců, tohle vážně nedělal poprvé. Při dalším polibku se konečně zmocnil té skleničky a s cinknutím ji postavil na stolek. "Posuň se," popostrčil ho potom kousek dál, aby si na té pohovce nezlámali páteř. A pak mu zajel rukou pod tričko. Svléknout ho byla otázka několika vteřin.

„Nečekám nic. Nechceš radši do postele?“ Ani nenechal Nata odpovědět, chytil ho pod zadkem a pomalu s ním vstal. Několika kroky prošel chodbou a kopnutím rozrazil dveře od pokoje víc, aby mohl projít. Svléknutí trika považoval za nevratný proces, jen doufal, že si Collins nevšiml těch jizev. Položil ho na postel a rukama zajel pod triko.

"To jsem netušil..." Vzápětí zapomněl, co vlastně chtěl říct, ale určitě to nebylo nic důležitého. Nechal se svléknout a přitiskl se k němu, Shaw hřál jako kočka. A na dotek byl takový - skoro jemný. Rozhodně si nehodlal stěžovat. Hodlal si to jen užít a tak se ani nebránil, když se Alexander stal poněkud iniciativnějším.

Usmál se, když cítil, jak mu Nate přejíždí rukama po zádech a občas zatne nehty. Bylo to příjemné. A pak se od něj na chvíli odtrhnul, od těch hebkých rtů, a usmál se. Zahákl prsty za kalhoty od pyžama a pomalu je stahoval dolů za neustálého líbání jeho krku.

Nathaniel tiše vydechl. Tohle bylo o stoprocent lepší, než zaplacená láska, ačkoliv s Vincentem už měl cosi jako vztah. Ale ani ten kluk se ho nikdy nedotýkal s takovou dychtivou naléhavostí, jako to teď dělal Alex. A když mu stáhl kalhoty od pyžama a posunul se polibky kousek dolů, vyloudil z něj nefalšované zasténání.

"Aaa, to je... to je moc dobré..."

Když pomalu sjížděl rukama po tom štíhlém těle, trochu ho překvapilo, že je Collins na ostro. _Jako by si to plánoval, podvraťák._ Nadzvedl se o trochu víc a docela jemně ho stiskl. Pobavilo ho, když se pod ním trochu vzepjal a zasténal mu do úst. Druhou rukou mu zatlačil na rameno a donutil ho tak, aby si znovu lehnul. Potom mu jazykem přejel od klíční kosti po čelist a dal si záležet, aby to chvilku trvalo. A pak mu vtiskl polibek pod ucho.

Nathaniel se pod jeho doteky zamlel ze strany na stranu a pokusil se mu to nějak oplatit, ale Shaw ho držel pevně. Nakonec přece jen vykroutil jednu ruku z jeho sevření a popadl ho za vlasy na zátylku. Málem mu proklouzly mezi prsty, ale chytil je pevně. Pak si ho přitáhl, aby mu viděl do obličeje, druhou rukou sjel po jeho svalnatých zádech a stiskl mu zadek.  "Jsi vážně k sežrání," konstatoval, než ho znovu políbil. Chtěl ho líbat. Nikdy by to nepřiznal, ale jeho pusa ho bláznivě vzrušovala.

Shaw se trochu usmál, a pak ho něco napadlo. Polibky začal mapovat tu štíhlou, ale přesto vypracovanou hruď. Volnou rukou pak pevně chytil Collinsovy obě ruce za zápěstí, aby se mu nemohl vysmeknout a položil mu je na břicho. Mezitím pomalu pohyboval rukou v jeho klíně a polibky se už jistě přibližoval k podbřišku.

"Ty... Ty bastarde!" vyjekl Nathaniel, když ho políbil přesně na tu hranici, kdy se břicho stává klínem a kde byl tak zatraceně citlivý... Snažil se upamatovat, jestli dneska večer použil žiletky i jinde než na obličeji, ale mozek mu vypovídal službu. Zvláštní, obyvkle to byl on, kdo držel režii milování v rukou a být ten ovládáný... Nemyslelo mu to. Jen vnímal, jak ho Alex líbá, jak mu krouží po kůži jazykem a je to tak zatraceně sexy vzrušující!

A přesně v tu chvíli ho pustil a s úsměvem se zvedl. Vidět Collinse na zádech bylo vážně tak... _Dokonalé_. Jak zrychleně oddechoval, měl slastí přivřené oči a byl vzrušený. A tak rozkošnicky mu nadával. Zrzavé vlasy měl na čele slepené potem, a když zjistil, že se nic neděje, podíval se na něj.

„No, když se ti to nelíbí, můžu odejít,“ řekl mu s úšklebkem a čekal, co z něj vyleze.

"To... si děl... áš... srandu!" vyrazil ze sebe a vymrštil se do sedu. Byl vzrušený až to skoro bolelo a jestli se někdy chtěl s někým pomilovat, tak to bylo tady, teď a s ním. "To neuděláš," zašeptal potom, když zahlédl jeho úsměv. "Nebo snad ano?" dodal provokativně a sedl si jak ta nejlacinější děvka. S koleny daleko od sebe, vystavil se jeho pohledu - byl sexy a moc dobře to věděl. "Vážně bys mě tu jen tak nechal?" Přimhouřil oči a olízl si rty. Pak si přejel dlaní po hrudi.

„Co myslíš?“ zašeptal a pořádně si ho prohlédl. Ten vážně věděl, jak někoho přesvědčit, aby si vlezl zpátky k němu, ale chtěl si hrát, tak si budou hrát.

"Že budu smutný, opuštěný..." Naoko zaškemral a ruka mu pomalu sklouzla do klína. "A budu si muset pomoci sám." Rázem se převalil na břicho a lehce se otřel o prostěradlo. "Hmmm, tvoje ruce jsou lepší, ale co se dá dělat," zavrněl potom.

Krátce se zasmál a pozvedl obočí. Pak si složil ruce na prsou. „No, vypadá to, že to tu zvládneš i beze mě. Takže, mám odejít?“ zeptal se potom, naklonil hlavu trochu na stranu a přivřel víčka.

"Přijdeš o mou vděčnost..." Převalil se v tu chvíli tak, aby se Alexovi naskytl víc než lákavý pohled na jeho pozadí.

„Hm, pěkné, ale na to jsem se neptal,“ odpověděl, ale sám postoupil o krok blíž k posteli. „Stačí jedno jediné slovo.“

"Chci tě," hlesl Collins zastřeným hlasem a skoro se k němu připlazil.

"To jsou dvě slova," pousmál se Alex a sehnul se nad něj.

"Prosím..."

Už chtěl říct „ _Nebudu tě trápit“,_ ale vykašlal se na to a místo toho se prostě jen přitiskl k těm naběhlým polštářkům a Nathaniel ho objal kolem krku. Nezbývalo mu nic jiného, než si na něj lehnout. Když mu potom ovinul nohy kolem boků, vsunul jednu ruku pod jeho záda a na posteli se s ním posadil. Musel Collinsovi zasténat do úst, když se trochu zavrtěl a klínem se přitisknul blíž k tomu jeho. _Provokatér,_ blesklo mu hlavou, ale o to víc ho chtěl.

"To to se mnou chceš dělat oblečený?" kousl ho Nathaniel lehce do ucha a znovu se zavrtěl, protože jasně cítil tu odezvu.

„Ne, ale to mě budeš muset svlíknout sám, víš?“ oplatil mu to stejnou mincí a navíc ho kousnul do krku, jen lehce a hned zarudlé místečko ošetřil jazykem.

Nathaniel se pousmál a potom ho povalil na záda a znovu na něj spadnul. Slyšel, jak Alex heknul a zalapal po vzduchu, ale to už se nedočkavě a hladově vrhl rty na jeho kůži a rukama na jeho kalhoty. On sám spal jenom v pyžamu, ale jeho milenec se zřejmě obával o svou poctivost, protože spal v pyžamu a ještě ve spodním prádle.

"Hm..." vzhlédl a zadíval se mu do očí. "Najdu tam i pás cudnosti?"

„Jestli ti to udělá radost, do příštího sexu snad nějakej seženu,“ usmál se a rukou mu zajel do vlasů na zátylku. Pak ho silou donutil trochu zaklonit hlavu, sám se trochu nadzvedl a přisál se mu na krk. Nikdy nevěřil, že by mohl mít až tak hebkou kůži.

"Bude příští sex? To beru jako poklonu," hlesl a nechal se ochotně přitáhnout blíž a přitisknout k tomu tělu. Alex ho trochu kousal, ale jen mu z toho běhal příjemný mráz po zádech. Pak se mu ale vytrhnul a zbavil ho pyžama i boxerek definitivně. A k dovršení všeho se na něm pohodlně uvelebil, s bradou opřenou o jeho břicho.

„No tak, pojď blíž,“ usmál se na něj lišácky Shaw a opřel se o lokty.

"Copak jsem neposlušný mazlíček, abys mě lákal na pamlsek?" ušklíbl se v oplátku a sklonil se. Jazykem obkreslil jeho pupík i vyrýsované svaly a slízl pár kapek potu, které mu vyrazily na kůži.

„Rozhodně se tak chováš,“ zasténal a zase klesl do polštářů. Vážně ho dostával do kolen. To, jak se choval, jak ho líbal, jak se mu dobýval do úst. Ale hlavní pro něj bylo, že donutil Nathaniela sténat, říct, že ho chce a teď si to náramně užíval.

"A co se dělá s neposlušným mazlíčkem, když přijde blíž?" Nathaniel se polibky propracoval až na jeho hrudník, lehce ho kousl do bradavky a potom mu hladově chňapl po rtech a bezostyšně mu strčil jazyk do úst.

Trochu se mu nad tou dravostí zatočila hlava, ale líbilo se mu, jak si ho dobývá. Obě ruce mu položil na zadek a posunul si ho trochu blíž do klína. Když mu Nate přejížděl jednou rukou po rameni a druhou se lehce podpíral, přitiskl ho k sobě, co nejvíc mohl. A Collins ho kousnul do jazyka.

"Chtělo by to krém," zamumlal potom Nate, když mu z legrace zkusil uhnout a on se ho poněkud frustrovaně snažil znova polapit. "A krém," dodal potom a dravě se usmál.

„Hm, to se budeš muset zvednout,“ zamumlal Alexander a ukázal na skříňku vedle dveří.

Nathaniel ho uposlechl jen nerad a když šel ke dveřím, občas se ohlédl přes rameno, jestli ho Alex pozoruje. A pak ještě schválně zavrtěl pozadím. Shaw na to nic, jen se uculoval. To už se ale vrhl na skříňku, rychle ji otevřel, prohledal...

"Nic tu není!" otočil se potom zpátky.

Agent se jen culil, a pak z nočního stolku vytáhl, pro co ho sám poslal. „Já vím, jen sem tě chtěl vidět zezadu,“ mrknul na něj a zasmál se je jeho výrazu.

"A stál ten pohled alespoň za to?" Vrhl se zpátky k němu, povalil ho a sedl si mu obkročmo na klín. "Hm? Stálo to za to?!" ušklíbl se, sklonil a znovu ho hladově políbil. A potom se zajíkavě nadechl, protože si ho Alex přidržel na místě, aby ho mohl patřičně připravit.

„Samozřejmě, že ano,“ zašeptal mu spokojeně do ucha a kousnul ho do lalůčku. Pak se mu podíval krátce do očí a s nebývalou vášní se vrhnul na jeho rty. Přitom do něj opatrně proniknul jedním prstem a Nate mu pevně stiskl rameno. _Fajn, tak na tohle pomalu._

"Opatrně..." hlesl mu do ucha a potvrdil, že tohle rozhodně poprvé nedělá. Trochu ho kousnul, když s prstem pohnul, a dýchal rychle, ale pak se zavrtěl a skoro zasténal. "Sakra."

„Ale, ale, ale, copak?“ usmál se a přidal pomalu i druhý prst. Volnou rukou si ho přidržel ještě pevněji a jazykem pronikl hlouběji do jeho úst.

"Och bože..." zasténal však Nathaniel místo smysluplné odpovědi a jen ho pevně objal. Po chvíli pudový reflex zvítězil a on se mu pokusil vytrhnout. Jen čistě z principu.

"Víš, co se dělá zlobivým mazlíčkům, když se nechají nachytat na pamlsek?" zamumlal mu Alex do ucha a on zavrtěl hlavou.

"Co-co?" hlesl po chvíli a znovu se zavrtěl. Nebyl schopný uvažovat, ale chtěl. Strašně moc ho chtěl!

"Tohle," olízl mu Alex ucho, pak odněkud vytáhl policejní želízka a jak byl Nate zpitomělý, docela bez odporu mu Alex přicvaknul ruce k čelu postele. Pak jen pozoroval zmatený výraz, když si uvědomil, co mu vlastně udělal. Zkusmo trhnul rukama, ale marně. Když z něj pak Shaw prsty vytáhnul, zklamaně vydechl, ale to už je nahrazovalo něco jiného, většího a rozhodně uspokojivějšího.

"Ježišikriste!" vyjekl a skoro mu zadrkotaly zuby. Byl sladký, tak bezmocný, vzrušený a žádostivý. Zdvihl nohy, ovinul je Shawovi kolem boků a potom se k němu vzepjal a pokusil se ho políbit. Bez úspěchu. Následné zasténání bylo půl vzrušené a půl zklamané.

„Jsi vážně rozkošný, víš to?“ zašeptal a okamžitě ho políbil. Měl dojem, že kdyby Nate mohl, obejme ho kolem krku, přitiskne na sebe a nepustí. Pomalu do něj začal pronikat, aby ho to nebolelo, ale netušil, jak dlouho dokáže čekat, než udělá Collins první krok.

"Bože můj!" zasténal a zazmítal s sebou. V očích mu zahořely plamínky a chraptěl, jakoby mu vyschlo v krku. "Prosím, prosím, prosím!" zaškemral potom. "Udělej mi to, Alexi..."

„Nedočkavče,“ zasténal mu do úst, když se pohnul. Nate jen silněji stiskl nohama jeho boky a řetěz želízek zacinkal, jak začal v rukách drtit čelo postele. Jen nerad se odtrhnul od těch rtů, ale chtěl mu vidět do obličeje, jak se svíjí rozkoší a sténá jeho jméno.

"Alexi, sakra, Alexi!" Kroutil se jako hádek, kterého vytáhnou z vody, ale zárovň si připadal jako po několikaleté naprosté abstinenci. Vzrušený byl jako snad nikdy a každý Alexův dotek ho brněl na kůži ještě dlouho po tom. Byl rozbolavělý slastí a kdyby mu v tu chvíli Alex nabídl, že ho pomiluje k smrti, neváhal by ani okamžik.

Slabě se usmál a začal přirážel o něco rychleji. Přitom ho líbal na krku, pod uchem, lehce kousnul do brady a loudil tak z něj steny. Netušil, jestli je Nathaniel zvyklý na roli toho pasivního, ale evidentně si to užíval. A potom, co zajel rukou mezi jejich spocená těla a stiskl ho v dlani... No, prostě rajská hudba pro jeho uši - a že nebyla nejtišší.

Prosil, škemral, chvíli i nadával, popisoval mu, jak je úžasný. Měl neuvěřitelnou zásobu obscénností, když přišlo na sex, ale nebyl hrubý. Jen zadýchaný a žadonící. Po nějaké chvíli už jen škemral, chňapal mu po ústech a jeho kůže byla horká jako plotna.

„Ty máš teda slovník,“ ušklíbnul se na něj Shaw a ještě o něco zrychlil tempo. Rukama mu pak přejížděl po celém těle a nestačil se divit, kolik tepla z něj sálá. A potom, když ho chraplavým hlasem prosil o uspokojení, rozhodl se mu ho dát.

Nathaniel se proti němu vzpínal, svíral ho v sobě, co mu síly stačily. Tolik ho chtěl. Žádný nadržený puberťák ještě nechtěl svoji dívku tolik, jako on chtěl a měl Alexe.  Ochotně se poddával jeho dobývání, jeho náporu, přijímal všechny pozornosti jeho rukou i rtů a po chvíli snad ani nevěděl, jestli je ještě na světě, nebo někde v ráji...

Věděl, že už se prostě dlouho neudrží, a když ho Collins tak provokoval, ani se udržet nechtěl. Přirážel ještě rychleji, sténal mu do úst a rukou ho přitom přibližoval k vrcholu, jako sebe. Ještě pár krátkých vteřin vydržel odolávat, ale když ho v sobě Nate sevřel za celou tu dobu snad nejpevněji, zatmělo se mu před očima. Tahy zrychlil, i když netušil, že to je možné, a svět jim oběma vybuchl současně.

 

Polibek ze strany na skráň. "Odvaž mě," požádal ho po chvíli Nathaniel, ještě pořád zprudka oddechoval, byl zčervenalý, ale usmíval se, spokojený kocour, který dostal svoji smetanu.

„Hm, co kdybych řekl, že nemůžu najít klíček?“ usmál se na něj Shaw a políbil ho.

"Tak bych si namouduši provedl něco vážně ohavného, jakmile bys zavolal zámečníka," vrátil mu polibek a přidal špetku doznívající vášně. "Odemkni mě, no tak."

„Když tak prosíš,“ mrknul na něj a ze stolku sebral klíček, aby vyhověl jeho žádosti. Pouta cvakla a Collins byl volný.Ty potom shodil do otevřeného šuplíku, a pak ho zavřel.

"Parchante..."

"Jakej sem byl?" zeptal se Shaw se smíchem, ale to už ho vtiskl do peřin a prudce políbil.

"Dokonalej," hlesl potom.

„To bych si měl dát za rámeček, co?“ položil mu další otázku s vědomím, že tímhle to pěkné končí. Vážně byl zvědavý, jestli se ráno probudí sám a Collins ho pak úplně zazdí, nebo to bude jako dřív, akorát oba přijmou ten fakt, že se spolu vyspali.

"Klidně se ti pod to podepíšu. Dáme si sprchu?" navrhl mu potom a ještě jednou ho políbil. Netvářil se, že by to chtěl přejít. "Voda uklidňuje..." dodal ještě svůdným hlasem a zdvihl ho. "Pojď, nebo ráno nevstanem."


	8. Chapter 8

Tu noc se mu už žádné můry nezdály. Jen v klidu oddechoval a občas se ve spánku trochu zamlel. Když se ráno vzbudil, první co ho napadlo bylo, kde je. A pak mu došlo, že včera po sprše si šli oba lehnout do dočasného Nathanielova pokoje, protože jeho postel byla tak trochu spocená. Radši se ani neotáčel za sebe, nějak tušil, že tam jeho společník nejspíš nebude. Jen si povzdechl a přejel rukou po obličeji. Jo, včerejšek byl úžasný a on se po dlouhé době konečně uvolnil, ale co teď? Vstávat se mu nechtělo a budík ještě nezvonil. Najednou se odněkud vynořila ruka a obtočila se pevně kolem jeho pasu. Pak se ukázalo, že k ruce patří i tělo. Collins proti všem předpokladům zůstal na místě a pořád spal, nebo to alespoň zatraceně dobře předstíral, protože vzápětí se k němu přitiskl, bradu mu zavrtal kamsi mezi lopatky a dál spokojeně oddechoval, jakoby se vůbec nechumelilo. Lehce se usmál a přejel po jeho ruce. Na vnější straně nahmatal dlouhou jizvu, ale byla divná. Jakoby se víc menších jizev spojilo dohromady. Začal počítat vystouplejší části, ale po dvacítce to vzdal. Zajímalo by ho, odkud je má, nebo spíš proč si je udělal. Ale nechtěl ho kvůli tomu budit.

"Kdyby to viděl Smith, asi by mě nechal zavřít do blázince," zamumlal mu v tu chvíli Nate s pusou přitisknutou ještě pořád na jeho zádech. "Říkej tomu bláznova úlitba."

"Nevěděl jsem, že nespíš," plácl Shaw první, co ho napadlo.

"Spal jsem, ale ta věc je příšerně citlivá... Žádná jiná jizva není tak citlivá, jak tahle. Je jak radar," trochu se zasmál a políbil ho na rameno.

„Od čeho jsou?“ zašeptal a přestal po ní přejíždět prsty.

"Co bys řekl?" Opřel se o něj a postrčil hlavu tak, aby na svojí poznamenanou ruku viděl.

"Všichni?" opáčil Shaw otázkou.

"Které jsem zabil, do jednoho..."

"Není jich nějak hodně?"

"Samopal zmůže strašný věci, taková atomová bomba v malém měřítku," Nathaniel si povzdechl.

„Blázne,“ zašeptal a otočil se na záda, aby ho mohl políbit. A pak prostě vstal a v rouše Adamově došel do svého pokoje se obléknout. „Jdu pro snídani!“ zahulákal do bytu a zavřel za sebou dveře. Když se vrátil, Collins byl v kuchyni a pil svoji extra silnou kávu s extra porcí mléka. Ten hrnek měl bezmála půl litru, ale byla to ze všech jeho podivností ta nejménší.

"Přiznej se," uhodil na něj, sotva se objevil ve dveřích. "Žes čekal, jak se seberu, vypařím a budu dělat, že se nic nestalo?"

„Copak ty jsi to nechtěl udělat?“ usmál se na něj a položil na stůl čerstvé pečivo. Nechtěl prostě říct „ _Jo, přesně to jsem si myslel“_ , protože neměl tušení, jaké bude vzbudit se vedle někoho. On sám preferoval známosti na jednu noc a ráno to byl on, kdo opouštěl postel, když ten druhý ještě spal.

"Ty jsi vážně na hlavu," povzdechl si Nathaniel. "A máš o mně vážně mylný představy... Že mám sex rád, neznamená, že jsem zvyklý dělat nic se nestalo, jedeme dál. Já náhodou mám rád ty rána, kdy se člověk probudí a může s tím druhým posnídat a popovídat si. Nutně to nezakládá nárok na další vztah, ale utíkat jako zbabělec, to je fakt mimo moje chápání... Pojď sem," natáhl k němu ruku a přitáhl si ho blíž. "Bylo to hezký a nebudu se bránit si to někdy zopakovat. Bez výčitek, bez nárokování, ale nebudu dělat, že se nic nestalo." Vlepil mu ještě jeden polibek a jeho pusa chutnala po kávě.

„Dobře, dobře,“ zasmál se a polibek mu oplatil. „Každopádně kvůli tomuhle si nezačínám s nikým z práce, i kdyby to měla být sekretářka, víš?“ dopověděl a vzal si jeho kafe, aby se mohl napít.

"Možná si ony nezačínají s tebou, když tak člověk vidí, jak zoufale se snažíš vyhnout čemukoliv, co by jen vzdáleně připomínalo vztah," ušklíbl se Nathaniel. "Nechceš vlastní kafe? Odhaduju, že máme tak hodinu, než se něco stane... Buď zavolá můj, nebo tvůj šéf, případně oba dohromady."

„Kdyby někdo volal, oblečený jsem. A navíc, jsem to já, kdo je nechává v posteli samotný. Všechny chtějí vztah, lásku, dítě... Já se zamilovat neumím,“ odpověděl mu tiše.

"To je tak, když si někdo plete sex s láskou," povzdechl si Nate, pak se mu jemně vyvlékl a vytáhl mu z poličky nový hrnek. "Udělám ti to kafe, hm? Doufám, že se stihneme nasnídat, nerad pracuju s prázdným žaludkem."

„Nemusíš. Jo, to je problém. Nejsem citově založenej. Nic víc než nenávist mi nezbylo.“ Bylo to spíš přiznání. Ani se na Collinse nepodíval a otočil se zády, když mu v kapse zavibroval mobil.

„Dobře, za chvíli jsme tam,“ odpověděl klidným hlasem a povzdechl si.

„Musíme jet, oblíkni se a snídani si vezmi s sebou. Počkám v autě před barákem.“ Už se na něj nepodíval, jen sebral klíčky od auta a potichu za sebou zavřel vchodové dveře.

Nathaniel jen povytáhl obočí, ale tady nemělo cenu tlačit na pilu. Ten chlap měl očividný problém někde v sobě a byl tam setsakramentsky zakořeněný. Tak odložil hrnek do dřezu, lítostivě se podíval na pečivo, které už si rozhodně nestihne sníst v klidu a šel se obléknout. To radši pracovat s prázdným žaludkem, než přijít na plac neupravený. Za deset minut popadl sáček, strčil ho do kapsy a dveře od Shawova bytu jen zabouchnul. Dvacet minut, pomyslel si lítostivě. Dvacet minut navíc... Co se dá dělat.

×

„Tak se posaďte, panstvo,“ vyzval je Brimingham a ukázal na volná místa u podlouhlého stolu. Smith už tam byl také, čekalo se jen na ně.

„Agente Shawe, po telefonu jsem vám už trochu objasnil situaci, prosím, řekněte hostům, oč jsem vás požádal,“ kývl na něj a oslovený si stoupnul.

„Před třemi lety jsem byl v Rusku. Naše Spojka nám dohodla schůzku s Kontaktem, ale někdo z centrály nás prozradil Sergeji Jukanovi, tamnímu šéfovi mafie. Kontakt jsem měl odvést do bezpečí, ale i když nás napadli, podařilo se mi ho na poslední chvíli zachránit i s plány,“ dořekl stručně a zase se posadil.

„Děkuji. Náš Kontakt byl dnes v noci zavražděn ve svém bytě, ale ještě předtím se nám někdo naboural do systému a plány ukradl. Máme tu krysu, ale nevíme, kdo to je,“ shrnul to v rychlosti Brimingham a nervózně si hrál se snubním prstenem.

"Máme tu krysu pod zámkem?" pozdvihl Collins obočí a tázavě se nahnul přes stůl. "To znamená, že máme pod zámkem někoho, u koho nedokážeme zjistit totožnost? Ani my, ani vy? To je dost podivné."

„Jsou dvě možnosti: agent, který ví o této misi, nebo bývalý agent, ale ti o tomto případu nevědí. On rozhodně nevypadá ani na jedno,“ promluvil Smith.

„Sledujete Jukanova aspoň?“ zeptal se po chvilce ticha Shaw.

"Můžu si s tím zadrženým promluvit?" Collins jedním pohledem obsáhl celou místnost a tázavě se zadíval na Briminghama. Ten se rozhodl napřed odpovědět svému agentovi.

"Jukanova sledujeme nepřetržitě, střídají se na tom čtyři agenti. A ano, můžete si se zadrženým promluvit, Collinsi, ale bez překladatele to bude k ničemu."

"Prosím?"

"Mluví jen rusky, navíc nějakým dialektem."

"A to ho podezříváte, že je agentem?" ušklíbl se Collins a potom se zdvihl. "Strávil jsem v Rusku všechny školní prázdniny až do poloviny střední školy. Myslím, že se domluvíme."

„To jsem ho mohl vyslýchat i já,“ řekl Shaw a podíval se na svého šéfa.

„Vzhledem k vašemu postavení k misi, by bylo lepší, kdyby ho vyslýchal agent Collins,“ odpověděl mu na otázku Smith a Alexander se na něj prudce otočil.

„Do toho vám nic není,“ syknul na něj a sevřel ruku v pěst.

"Ne, do toho mi skutečně není. Ale fakta jakou fakta, která nemůžete zpochybnit."

Shaw se k němu naklonil přes stůl a s ledovým klidem mu řekl: “Tak mě z toho případu stáhněte, když vám tu tak vadím. Já se o práci na něm neprosil.“ A potom se otočil a zmizel z místnosti. Nutno podotknout, že během toho si všichni mohli vyslechnout, jak peprně nadává v několika jazycích s dokonalým přízvukem – i v ruštině.

"Idiot," ulevil si Smith, ale nemyslel to zle. Jen jako konstatování faktu. Brimingham na něj pokývl, že to naprosto chápe a nebýt to jeho agent, označí ho podobně.

Nathaniel se chvilku díval na oba a potom požádal o dovolení se vzdálit. Bylo mu uděleno, oba pánové si měli co vyříkávat sami se sebou, k tomu ho nepotřebovali. A on si od rána kladl otázku, jestli ta noc ovlivní jejich spolupráci. Zřejmě ano...

Shawa našel na chodbě, dával si levnou kávu z automatu a vypadal, že by do něčeho s chutí kopnul.

"Chováš se jako rozmazlené děcko, víš o tom?" zeptal se ho a zarazil jeho ruku, protože to vypadalo, že mu tu kávu chce chrstnout do obličeje.

„To je moje věc. S tebou to nemá co dočinění,“ povzdechl si Shaw a posadil se na schody. Bylo mu nevolno. A za všechno mohla ta zatracená minulost. Už to chtěl mít z krku. A najednou si opravdu přál, aby ho někdo z toho případu odvolal.

"Blbečku," sedl si vedle něj, potom sáhl kamsi do svého saka a podal mu chladnou hranatou věc. "Cvakni si, ale potom to zapij tou kávou. Nebylo by dobré, aby z tebe táhlo. Stačí už takhle ty tvoje extempore. Stejně chci, abys u toho výslechu byl. Budeš mít víc času na pozorování... A světe div se, věřím tvému úsudku."

„Ne, díky, napiju se až doma, dneska chci být střízlivý, alespoň dopoledne. Pak ti něco řeknu, ale to počká. Stejně by ti to nejspíš řekl můj šéf, anebo tvůj. Šmejd je na to dost velkej,“ odfrknul si a zhluboka se nadechl.

"Nechceš mi to říct rovnou?"

Chvíli mlčel, ale pak se na něj podíval a spustil.

„U FBI jsem celkem 4 roky. Na začátcích jsem byl stejnej zelenáč jako ti, kteří sem chodí po úspěšným složení zkoušek. Namyšlenej, že se kolem mně točí celej svět a moje první mise musí bejt na úrovni záchrany světa. Aby ne, zkoušky jsem složil jako nejlepší. První půlrok jsem dostával takové ty úkoly jako sleduj tohohle, támhletoho, ale opravdovej úkol jsem dostal po roce. Všichni vědí, že ta “zkušební doba agenta“ jsou dva roky, ale ne, oni mě museli poslat do Ruska hned po roce. Tehdy byl Brimingham na nějaké konferenci a zastupoval ho tu Smith, jo, ten byl dřív u nás,“ uchechtnul se, když viděl Collinsův výraz, a pak pokračoval dál.

„Prý nebyl nikdo vhodný, kdo by se na tu akci hodil, navíc jsem mluvil plynně rusky, byl jsem mladej a Smithovi se moje nadšení hodilo. I když jsem ještě neprošel tou zkušební dobou, uklidnil mě, že mám jen Kontakt dovést to bezpečí, nic jiného. Jenže když jsem přijel na Sibiř, kde byla domluvená schůzka, všechno se posralo. Kontakt se mi podařilo ukrýt a on bezpečně zdrhnul, jenže já tam zůstal. A Rusáci mě sebrali – bez plánů, neoblomnýho... Vyslýchali mě, ne zrovna šetrným způsobem, občas se toho dokonce ujal sám Jukanov, na ten jeho ksicht se žvárem v dršce nikdy nezapomenu. Spokojenej vážně nebyl, protože jsem mu nikdy neřekl, kde ty plány jsou. Tři měsíce s jeho sebrankou a šílenym doktorem v čele. Pak se mi podařilo zdrhnout, jenže sem netušil, že ten hajzl má základnu na neosídlený části Sibiře. Nějak jsem se dostal do malé vesničky, kde se o mě postarali, ale nebyla to valná záchrana. Trvalo mi dohromady skoro půl roku, než jsem se dostal zpátky sem. Prolezlej nemocema, se smrtí na jazyku. A Smithe pak přeřadili k vám, protože poslal na úkol agenta, kterej na tuhle misi neměl dostatečné schopnosti – prý. Jenže u vás sekal latinu a dotáh to na zástupce ředitele. Samozřejmě, že mně pak doporučili návštěvu cvokaře, ale s tim jsem je poslal do háje a přišel jen na první sezení – to bylo povinný. No, co ti budu podívat. Pětačtyřicet minut naprostýho ticha, kdy na mě ten idiot čuměl skrz brejle a připitoměle se usmíval. Když se mě pak zeptal „ _Nechcete mi něco říct?_ “, prostě jsem se sebral a odešel. Ty jsi vlastně první, komu jsem to řekl,“ domluvil a zíral na svoje spojené ruce. Čekal, co mu na to řekne. Přece jenom, on byl starší, zažil toho víc. A teď se poprvé v životě bál, že ho člověk, kterému se svěřil, pošle do hajzlu. Kdyby nebyli v budově, zakouřil by si.


	9. Chapter 9

Collins seděl nějakou dobu mlčky, tuhle informaci potřeboval vstřebat a nějakým způsobem zařadit. Ostudně dlouhá reakce, která by ho zřejmě v jakékoliv jiné situaci stála krk. Ale tady si ten luxus dopřát mohl, tak toho zneužíval měrou vrchovatou.

Že býval Waylon Smith u FBI se vědělo, jeho případ byl ukázkovou spoluprací mezi oběma agenturami. Shaw si jen mylně vyložil jeho překvapený obličej, netušil, že ten zpackaný případ byla zrovna jeho mise. _Svět je vážně malej_ , napadlo ho pochmurně. A potom si cvakl ze své placatky sám, protože ten alkohol vážně potřeboval. Na to, že Sergeje Jukanova vlastně nikdo, nikdy pořádně neviděl - Alexe v té chvíli nepočítal - toho ten chlap stihl vážně docela dost. Dost, aby z něj pár desítek lidí mělo špatné spaní a horší pracovní podmínky. Byl jedním z nich. A v tuhle chvíli ho docela zajímalo o jaké plány mohlo jít, že o ně tolik stál. Protože, v tu chvíli začal zase uvažovat logicky a nezúčastněně, Jukanov by docela zapadl do té skládačky a obrázek by nejenže byl úplný, ale také dával smysl.

"Nevíš, co to bylo za plány?" zeptal se potom. Nekomentoval jeho duševní pochody, řídil se pravidlem, co nechceš, nedělej jiným. A on nechtěl, aby se Alex zaobíral jeho duševnem a pocity po misích podobného kalibru. Protože pravdou bylo, že podobný příběh prožil sám... Jen s trochu jiným průběhem a o něco lepším koncem.

„Plány byly dvoje. Chemická zbraň a stroj, ve kterém se dala zničit. Netušim, který z nich ten sráč má, ale tak jako tak sme v průseru,“ povzdychl si a byl rád, že to Collins nepitvá.

"Dobře... Takže když jsme oba zase o něco moudřejší, mohli bychom si jít popovídat s naším ruským přítelíčkem... Mám nejasný pocit, že se ještě dozvíme hodně zajímavých věcí."

Jen se usmál a podal mu malou lahvičku, kterou sám použil na Harolda. Nebyla o nic větší, než skleněné testry na parfémy.

„Vlastní výroba, kdyby nechtěl mluvit,“ mrknul na něj. „Dovnitř s tebou stejně nemůžu. Navíc, kdyby si šéfové náhodou rozmysleli, že se půjdou podívat, Smith by mě tam rád neviděl.“

"Ne, ale na pozorovatelnu si sedneš, tam tě chci mít. A chci, abys měl uši a oči nastražené. Smith i Brimingham stejně umí rusky asi tak jako já malgaššky." Nathaniel se lehce ušklíbnul a potom se zdvihnul a podal mu ruku. Když ho vytahoval na nohy, prudce s ním trhnul směrem k sobě. "A abys sis nemyslel, že jsem to včera říkal jen tak z plezíru," svůdně se pousmál, "byl jsi dokonalý."

„Neblbni, sme v centrále. To, že tu nikdo nechodí neznamená, že nikdo neposlouchá,“ usmál se na něj a naklonil se k jeho uchu. „A tys byl rozkošný,“ zašeptal a vtisknul mu lehký polibek pod lalůček.

"Hm, a kamery jsou tu taky," dodal Collins a pobaveně sledoval, jak se od něj Alex odtahuje, jako by mu dal ránu elektrikou.

„Jo, ale sem až zas tak dobře vidět není, víš?“ A pustil ho. Ale nějak extra by mu to nevadilo, kdyby to bylo vidět, protože za zdmi tohohle domu se odehrálo tolik věcí a pásky se záhadně vytratily nebo nešly přehrát. Tak co by se mělo dít? Jenže na druhou stranu, opravdu chtěl riskovat, aby si jeho intimnosti s Nathanielem nakonec přehrávala celá kancelář a hlasitě se bavila?

"Šel bych se podívat na našeho hosta, jsem vážně zvědav jestli nám má co říct, nebo ne..." drcl do něj Nate přátelsky a ukázal mu chodbou dozadu. "Až po vás." Najednou jakoby se v něm uvolnila nějaká západka a proměnila v ho milejšího, chápavějšího šaškujícího člověka. Normálního člověka.

Jen se usmál a dál šel před ním chodbou až k hlídaným dveřím. Pozdravil hlídače a podržel Collinsovi dveře. Potom zapadl hned za ním. „Tak mě napadá, tady, za sklem, žádný kamery nejsou, ani odposlechy,“ usmál se spokojeně, když podával Natovi sluchátko.

"A to znamená?" Sluchátko si vzal, ale nepřipevnil, místo toho se na něj podíval napůl tázavě, napůl výzývavě. Očividně nevěděl, jak si to má vyložit, asi i v něco doufal, ale ne tak brzo.

„Že si tě ještě na pár vteřin půjčím,“ zašeptal a pomalu ho opřel o stěnu. Přece jenom, kdyby s ním mrsknul, ti venku by tam vtrhli, co je to za bordel. Chvilku ho pozoroval, a potom se mu vrhnul na rty.

Nathaniel se zmohl jen na překvapený výdech, jak ho ten bleskový pohyb zaskočil. Ale potom instinktivně otevřel ústa a pustil ho dovnitř. A na chvíli přestal myslet. Tedy logicky.

"Dneska jsem se zaručeně holil," hlesl mu do ucha, když mu Alex prozkoumával čelist.

„No na co všechno ty nejsi připravenej,“ zamumlal mu do úst a vklínil mu koleno mezi nohy, a tak se na něj víc přitiskl. Jednou rukou mu mnul bok a druhou ho přidržoval za zátylek. A zase si říkal, že by ho klidně znovu ohnul – i v práci.

Nathaniel se uchechtnul, číst myšlenky sice neuměl, ale z té naléhavosti si odvodil ledascos. A některé signály byly víc než jednoznačné... Sjel mu rukama na zadek a neodolal, aby ho pořádně nestiskl, včera k tomu měl tak málo příležitostí.

"Hele, jedna noc a už se budu dělit o svoji pověst nymfomana?"

„On ti ji snad někdo bere?“ pozvedl jedno obočí a přisál se mu na krk. Musel uznat, že mu ta Collinsova kolínská už nevadila, dokonce mu začala vonět. Trochu syknul, když mu stiskl zadek a o něco víc přitlačil kolenem do rozkroku.

"Zatraceně, neříkej, že si to chceš rozdat přímo tady!"

Hodil po něm ublíženým pohledem, který se hned změnil na lišácky protřelý. „Chci, ale teď to nepůjde,“ odpověděl prostě a znovu ho políbil. Rukou mu nezapomněl zajet k rozkroku a trochu ho tak pozlobit. A pak se odtrhnul se spokojeným úsměvem a pozoroval ho, jak tam stojí přilepený na stěně a zrychleně oddechuje. „A nezapomeň se upravit, aby se ti náš přítel nesmál a neměl narážky. Budem to pak muset napsat do zprávy a navíc tam jsou kamery i odposlech,“ mrknul na něj a s vnitřním pocitem zadostiučinění si sedl na židli. Usmíval se jako školák, který právě provedl něco, za co ho pošlou rovnou k řediteli.

"Ty jsi hajzl," kontroval to Nathaniel a usilovným dýcháním do břicha se snažil napravit a přimět své tělo k poslušnosti. Ještě že měl hodně těsné kalhoty, sice to bylo poměrně nepohodlné, ale ještě chvilka a nebude vidět vůbec nic. Ale za tohle se mu pomstí!

„Já vím a tobě se to líbí,“ ušklíbnul se a podíval se na jeho kalhoty. „Měl bys chvilku počkat, jinak to bude vidět,“ prohlásil jako všeználek a posadil se čelem k němu. Vypadal roztomile, jak tam stál a neúspěšně se pokoušel uklidnit.

"Tohle ti nedaruju," metl po něm vztekle a demonstrativně za sebou práskl dveřmi, protože tohle potřebovalo studenou vodu. A že by při té proceduře mohl jeho exkluzivní a nepochybně nechutně drahý oblek od Armaniho dojít k úhoně teď bylo vedlejší, což znamenalo, že je vážně zle.

A teď se vážně rozesmál, i když nepochyboval, že až přijedou domů, vrátí mu to Nate i s úroky. A moc se na to těšil. Docela ho zajímalo, co teď dělá, protože měl pocit, že jen tak se toho nezbaví – přinejmenším by si musel pomoct.

Studená voda za krk. Spousta studené vody za krk a také spousta nadávek a ohavných představ, které pomáhaly. Naštěstí, protože jinak by se tam vrátil a provedl vyúčtování včetně úroků na místě, jakkoliv to bylo neetická a kdovíjaké ještě. Po čtvrt hodině usilovného vzteku mohl konstatovat, že problém je vyřešený a dodat, že jak je v ráži, tak se s vyslýchaným mazlit nebude ani náhodou. Velká výhoda.

Okamžitě zmlknul, když uslyšel otevírání dveří _. Ale, ale, parťák je v náladě,_ ušklíblo se jeho zlomyslnější já a pozorovalo, jak si Collins nandavá sluchátko. Stačilo by prostě vstát, udělat pár kroků a... A tak radši přestal uvažovat a jen si ho v klidu s nejnevinnějším výrazem prohlížel.

Nathaniel se na něj ani jednou nepodíval, vlastně ani jednou neotočil hlavu jeho směrem, otáčel se zásadně celý a připomínal trochu panenku na klíček, velice hezkou, ale velice naštvanou panenku.

A s vyslýchaným se moc nemazlil.

Agent Collins při výsleších sázel na jednu osvědčenou metodu, vydeptat vyslýchaného natolik, že ještě rád odpoví na jakoukoliv otázku. Fungovalo to sice jen na určité typy, ale zato mohl ručit za téměř stoprocentní úspěšnost. A mladík, který seděl proti němu a tvářil se, že v nejbližších chvílích očekává právo útrpné po středověkém vzoru, byl ideální materiál. Několikrát si ho obešel, jako krejčovský mistr obchází zákazníka, aby viděl, jesli mu sako padne po všech stranách. Mladík očividně měl slabé nervy... Jeho mínus.

Shaw si položil nohy na stůl a pozoroval Collinse při práci. Kroužil kolem něj, jako když sup čeká na svoji porci zdechliny. Mladík měl hold smůlu, že byl slabé povahy. Třásl se, obličej měl orosený potem a nervózně si žmoulal rukávy saka. Silná povaha se pozná jednoduše – seděl by v klidu, zarytě koukal před sebe,  třeba by se i usmíval, ale neřekl by absolutně nic. Tenhle vypadal, že se každou chvíli sesype, ale ještě předtím všechno vyklopí, jen aby na něj nikdo nesahal. Když se pak Nathaniel zastavil za jeho zády a jednou rukou se opřel o opěrku jeho židle, druhou o roh stolu, zadržený se trhaně nadechl.

„Tak?“ pronesl po chvíli tiše a zadíval se na něj. Mluvil anglicky a díval se na něj tak vyzývavě… Ten kluk totiž nevypadal jako Rus ani v nejmenším. Ale zkoušel to a docela dobře.

Něco rychle zadrmolil, člověk by se mohl vsadit, že je to ekvivalent „já nic nevím, já vůbec nic nevím,“ v notně pokřiveném kavkazském nářečí.  Ale Collins se nedal obalamutit. Místo toho vytáhl z kapsy lavhičku, kterou mu půjčil Shaw a demonstrativně ji postavil doprostřed stolu. Nepospíchal. Mohl na něj začít řvát, mlátit mu hlavou o zeď a vyhrožovat elektrickým křeslem – docílil by jen toho, že kluk by odkýval všechno, jen aby měl pokoj. Jenže on nechtěl všechno, chtěl pravdu.

„Víš co to je?“

Zavrtění hlavou.

 „Ale nechceš si to zkoušet na sobě, že ne?“

Oči přes půl obličeje, leskly se v nich slzy.

„Máš představu, co to s tebou může udělat, že ano?“

Horečnaté přikývnutí.

„Tak… Co kdybys začal mluvit a nějak jsme to srovnali? Abych tuhle věcičku nemusel použít.“

Znovu cosi rusky zadrmolil, Collins na něj pohlédl téměř laskavě.

„Umíš anglicky, chlapče. Ale pokud chceš, tak můžeme v tom roztomilém divadle pokračovat.“ A pak na něj rychlopalně vysypal několik vět naprosto dokonalou ruštinou.

Mladík na něj pohlédl a pak začal mluvit. Anglicky a trochu roztřeseně.

Moc toho nebylo, spíš vůbec nic. Když skončil, Collins se na něj znovu usmál a znovu to byl úsměv laskavý a skoro něžný. Pak se natáhl pro lahvičku, která mezi nimi pořád trůnila na stole jako nemluvný svědek… Otevřel ji a na jeden lok vypil.

„Obávám se, že to sherry bylo pár stupňů mimo, aby bylo příjemné…“ Pousmál se jeho udivenému pohledu. „Ach, zdá se, že jsem vyměnil lahvičky. Tohle byla moje poslední pojistka. Ale i tak to byl příjemný rozhovor, ne? Děkuju mnohokrát.“  Pak se zdvihl a nechal zdrceného mladíka napospas čtyřem stěnám.

Tak tohle nebyl Rus ani omylem. Chvilku se ušklíbával, když si něco mumlal pod fousy, ale nahlas neřekl rusky ani slovo. Byl to docela zábavný pohled, jak před něj postavil tu lahvičku a zadržený se na ní podíval vytřeštěnýma očima – určitě mu v tu chvíli srdce vynechalo několik bouchnutí. Ale to byl účel. A pak začal mluvit. To šlo celkem rychle, čekal větší divadlo. Když potom za ním Collins přišel, tvářil se stejně, jako když místnost opouštěl.

"No?" zeptal se potom stejným tónem, jakým vyslýchal zadrženého. Potom se opřel o roh stolu, jen pár centimetrů od podrážek jeho bot.

„No, kdyby sis ty lahvičky vážně spletl, teď bych se tě mohl zeptat na cokoliv a ty bys mi odpověděl – popravdě,“ řekl, jakoby se nechumelilo a sám se k němu nahnul. „Jelikož je to vlastní výroba, imunní jsem proti tomu pouze já. Tohle není jako drogy, pod kterými jsme podstupovali cvičná zajetí a výslechy, Collinsi.“ Pak se na něj usmál, když zjistil, že trochu zbledl.


	10. Chapter 10

Pak si prohledal kapsy a vytáhl druhou lahvičku ze stejně opáleného skla, jako byla ta první. "Řekni, že si děláš srandu," hlesl potom a snažil se zachovat si alespoň zdání dekora. Nešlo mu to.

„Ani trochu, zlato,“ odpověděl a usmíval se. Pak si stoupnul a posadil se na stůl, aby viděl lépe na jeho oči – těmi to začíná. Jen chvíli počkat, jestli se projeví příznaky. Když ne, je Nathaniel v suchu.

Po chvíli bylo jasné, že v suchu není ani omylem. Spíš po kotníky ve vodě, která neustále stoupala. Zbledl ještě trochu, na čele mu vyrazily krůpěje potu a rozšířily se mu zorničky. Bylo jasné, že si taky uvědomuje, v jakém průšvihu se nachází.

"Nemáš náhodou protilátku, co?"

„To fakt nemám. Jak jsem řekl – moje tělo je na to imunní a vážně mě nanapadlo, že si obě dáš do jedné kapsy. Musíme počkat, než to vyprchá,“ povzdechl si a zakroutil nevěřícně hlavou. „Ukaž,“ řekl  jen a chytil Collinsovu hlavu, aby si ho prohlédl pořádně. „No, pěkný,“ zhodnotil jeho stav.

"Dohajzlukurvaprácejájsemaledebil!" vychrlil ze sebe Collins na jeden výdech a pak se na něj podíval. "Aspoň mně odsud odvez! Jestli mě takhle uvidí šéf, tak letím na hodinu!"

„Klídek, to jsem měl v plánu. Jeho,“ kývnul ke stolu, za kterým seděl mladík,“za chvíli odvedou, takže my můžeme jít. Celou cestu buď zticha, radši se na nikoho ani nedívej,“ protočil panenky a sebral klíčky od vyslýchárny. Otevřel dveře a otočil se na jednoho z hlídačů.

„Hele, Bobby, až si přijdou pro toho experta, tady máte klíčky. My máme pro dnešek padla. Kdyby přišli šéfové, řekni, že hlášení dostanou zítra ráno, že jsme na něco kápli a potřebujem mrknout do složek, co máme doma, jo? Díky, kámo,“ poděkoval a strážný jen pokýval hlavou. Tahali se z malérů navzájem, tak proč by mu nepomohl.

Věděl zhruba, když otevřel dveře a vyvedl ho ven. Zhruba ale po třech krocích se mu všechno rozmazalo. Snažil se nedívat ani na jednu stranu, ale to bylo relativně snadné, protože na obojím viděl jen nezřetelně se pohybující stíny... Cítil, jak ho Shaw drží za paži a vede, ale pohyboval se spíš mechanicky, jako hračka na setrvačník. A matně ho napadlo, že kdyby Shaw chtěl, tak se s ním může pomilovat na místě a on neřekne ani á. Bylo to k vzteku, bylo to tak strašně k vzteku! Nadával si do pitomců, i když už vlastně jen brečel do rozlitého mléka. A jediné, co mu zbývalo, bylo doufat, že si kolegové maximálně pomyslí, že to přehnal s pitím a teď na to doplácí. Doufal v to z celého srdce.

„Ty jsi vůl,“ konstatoval potichu Shaw a došlo mu, že takhle prostě po hlavních chodbách jít nemůže. A tak se rozhodl, že to vezme oklikou. Bude trvat déle, než se dostanou k autu, ale to nevadí. Jen doufal, že Collins nebude remcat, když ho vedl uličkami určené pro personál. Jenže pak Nate trochu víc zavrávoral a on věděl, že se musí na chvíli o něco opřít. Rychle se rozhlédl, kde jsou kamery, a vyhlídl si úsek, který se nenatáčí. Rychle tam s ním došel a opřel ho o zeď. „No tak, tohle mi nedělej, za chvíli tam už budeme,“ povzdechl si a znovu ho chytil. Naštěstí to už ke garážím nebylo daleko, protože na tomhle patře byl malý výtah, který jen přímo k nim.

Když ho pak posadil do auta, byl Collins úplně mimo.

„Sakra, nad čím jsi vůbec přemejšlel, když jsi to do sebe hodil na ex?“ zeptal se a zavřel dveře auta.

"Snažil jsem se, očividně zkrat v programu..." vydechl Nathaniel a třesoucíma se rukama zašátral po pásu. Třikrát ho minul, na počtvrté ho připoutal Alex sám. "A než se zeptáš, jo, jsem vůl. Jsem velkej, kapitální vůl. Víc nepřiznám ani na mučidlech." Sebral někde špetku humoru a neváhal ji použít.

Ušklíbnul se. „Jasně, ty hrdino. Víš co? Nebudeme to pokoušet. Ještě bych se dozvěděl něco, o co nestojím,“ dořekl a podíval se na něj. Pak nastartoval a vyrazil domů.

Nathaniel se přestal proklínat, nemělo to cenu, a pokusil se usnout. Neměl tušení, jak dlouho to svinstvo bude působit, a radši se neptal, protože si nebyl jist, jestli  v tomhle stavu vůbec dokáže otázky taky klást. Spíš si tipoval, že příštích pár hodin bude mít na programu jen odpovídání. Nehezké vyhlídky. A spaní se taky nezadařilo.

"Nebude žádnej výslech?" zavtipkoval skoro opile, když ho Alex dostával do bytu. "Žádné zneužití mé blbosti? Žádné otázky, na bordel, sex, vztahy? Nic? Tos mě zklamal." Evidentně to s těma otázkama nebylo tak horké.

„Co sis myslel? Že toho využiju? Budu se ptát na to, jak dlouho do toho bordelu chodíš, kolik chlapů si tam vystřídal? Promiň, ale mam dojem, že jsem viděl dost,“ prohlásil, když Nathaniela posadil na gauč a ještě ho zkontroloval. Vážně byl zvědavý, kdy to z něj vyprchá.

"Už ses zeptal..." loupl po něm okem. "Čtyři, počkej, skoro pět let... Pokaždé, když se dostanu do Washingtonu.. Ale kolik jsem měl chlapů, to po mně vážně nechtěj spočítat, asi bychom tu byli ještě zítra. Že zůstávám na snínadni neznamená, že to není známost na jednu noc."

„U mě si taky zůstal na snídani a přesto tvrdil, že na jednu noc to neni. Mohl ses spakovat k sobě do pokoje, nemluvit se mnou...“ mrknul na něj Alexander a šel oběma nalít sklenku skotské. _Vlastně ne, pro hosta vodku_ , uchechtnul se, když načínal novou láhev.

"Bože můj! Neznamená to ani jedno. Prostě rád snídám v klidu a na to, jestli si s někým něco začnu dál, nemá jedna snídaně vůbec žádnej vliv! A kromě toho, docela dobře se na tobě spalo..."

„Jo tak dobře spalo. Jsem rád, že sloužím jako dobrej polštář. Víš co, tady máš trochu vodky a zkus se prospat,“ řekl potom tiše a na ex do sebe obrátil svoji skleničku. Pak si začal pomalu rozepínat knoflíčky košile. A na zátylek se mu přilepil Nathanův pohled, úplně hmatatelný, jako ruka, která se mu ovinula kolem pasu a začala s rozepínáním knoflíků odspodu.

"A ty jdeš dělat co?" zachraptěl agent CIA.

„No, měl jsem v úmyslu se převlíknout. Co chceš dělat ty?“ zeptal se a obočí mu vyletělo nahoru. Tenhle účinek neměly mít. Ovšem, pokud to nebyla vina drog, ale Collinsova.

"Převlíknout? Proč?" Nate mu stáhl košili z ramenou a potom se rty otřel o jeho kůži. Jen tak trochu, ale v jeho případě to znamenalo jasné pozvání. "Přece ses nikde nevymáchal..."

Povzdechl si a pomalu se k němu otočil čelem. „To seš vážně tak sjetej?“ Usmál se a podíval se mu do očí. Podle zorniček, které už nebyly až tak rozšířené usoudil, že do hodiny by měl být zase v normálu.

"No, řeknu ti to takhle..." Ušklíbl se. "Ber, dokud dávám, nebo nech být, ale pak nebreč."

„Ptám se, co chceš ty,“ zašeptal a přejel mu rty po krku. Ruce nechával svěšené podél těla. Dokud si prostě neřekne, nic nebude.

"Co bys řekl?" opáčil otázkou a najednou se z toho stala hra kdo s koho. Oba na to měli chuť, alespoň na malé pomazlení, ale ani jeden nechtěl ustoupit.

Na to nic neřekl, jen ho políbil a začal s ním couvat do jeho pokoje. Pomalu, aby se ani jeden z nich nenatáhl na zem. Občas ho trochu kousnul do spodního rtu, někdy mu věnoval trochu drsnější polibek. A pak se posadil na jeho postel a prostě jen čekal. Nathanielův pohled začínal už pomalu střízlivět. „Tak co teda?“ Krátce se zasmál a naklonil hlavu na stranu.

"Dělej, jakoby toho byla dvojnásobná dávka," zahuhlal agent Collins a povalil do ho peřin.

 _To nebude těžké..._ „Dneska nahoře, jo?“ ušklíbnul se a jednou rukou si ho přitáhl za zátylek blíž. Blíž k sobě, blíž ke svým rtům a druhou rukou rozepínal knoflíčky jeho košile. _Hm, Nate na koni..._ , řeklo si jeho druhé já a zachechtalo se té představě, zatímco už jezdil bříšky prstů po Collinsově břichu, bocích a náležitě si to užíval. Nathaniel měl hebkou kůži – narozdíl od něj – a byl také citlivý, jen se musely najít ty správné partie. Celkem vzato byl jeho společník náruživý milenec a utahat ho dalo práci. Vzpomněl si na jeden rozhovor nováčků v tělocvičně, kdy jeden ze skupiny prohlásil _„Sex je fuška, ale někdo to dělat musí.“_ Když nad tím tak přemýšlel, žádná práce to nebyla – spíše uvolnění, ale musel k tomu být i schopný partner, kterého on měl. Rukou mu sjel po páteři a nad kostrčí trochu přitlačil, aby si na něj Collins víc lehl.

Poslechl ho víc než ochotně, natáhl se na něj a sevřel ho nohama. "Co to vlastně bude?" ušklíbl se mezi dvěma polibky, zatímco Shaw zjevně přemýšlel, jak ho dostat ze saka, aniž by to nějak utrpělo. "Muchlování, vzájemná výpomoc, milenecký sex? Jsem vlastně tvůj první chlap, nebo už máš zkušenosti? Tipl bych, že máš, byl jsi jak urvaný ze řetězu..." Provokoval a očividně ho to bavilo.

„To nechám na tobě. A zkušeností mám víc, než dost,“ zavzdychal mu do krku a vyvlékl druhou ruku ze saka. Pak ho odhodil kamsi dozadu – teď nehrálo důležitou roli a Nate se mu víc líbil bez oblečení. Chvilku uvažoval nad tím, jestli tu zatracenou košili nemá prostě roztrhnout, ale vzhledem k tomu, jak drahý byl Collinsův oblek, pochyboval, že bude mít košili hadr. A pak si povzdechl. Už _zase_ byl díky němu vzrušený! A jakoby to nestačilo, milý agent se na něm klidně uvelebil, zdvihl se do sedu a začal se provokativně pomalu svlékat. Frustrovaně zaskučel a začal mu bříšky prstů hladit břicho. Potom se trochu nadzvedl a za neustálého očního kontaktu mu jazykem přejel po odhalené kůži.

"Zbožňuju, když můžu vyvádět své milence z konceptu... To se ti tolik líbím?" Nathaniel se sklonil a jemným šťouchnutím si vynutil, aby ho políbil. Nevěděl, jestli to, co cítí, má na vině ještě ta jeho nehoda, nebo prostě jen jeho libido. Ale líbilo se mu to a nehodlal se toho pocitu ještě vzdát. S rozepínáním košile byl v polovině a zlomyslně se usmál. "Jak dlouho máme volno? Co si dát sprchu?"

 _Jednou tě zničí... Uvidíš..._ „Čas máme dokud nám nezavolají,“ odpověděl a předešlou otázku ignoroval. Před Nathanielem neměl nikoho něco málo přes měsíc. Nebyl čas a nálada. Vážně to na něm bylo tak vidět, že se mu líbí si s ním užívat? Uhnul pohledem, tím pádem i hlavou, na stranu a čekal, co udělá jeho kolega. Zvedne se, odejde?

Ten se ale už vysoukal z košile a sklonil se. Původně ho chtěl políbit, ale když se podíval jinam, pružně zvolil jinou strategii a olízl mu tvář a sevřel mezi zuby jeho ušní lalůček.

"Mlčení znamená souhlas," zašeptal potom a začal ho líbat na spánek, kořen nosu, nos, až se propracoval zpátky k ústům.

A Alex ho objal rukama kolem pasu a natiskl na svoje tělo. Potřeboval ho cítit, chtěl ho cítit. Najednou do polibku vložil o něco víc emocí, než chtěl, ale nepřestával a dál se ho držel jako se chytá tonoucí stébla. Jestli Nathaniel vycítil, co se v něm odehrává, nedal to najevo. Jen ho políbil s mnohem větší zběsilostí, než předtím. Skoro instinktivně ho potom objal kolem krku, nechal ho, aby mu hlavu opřel do dlaní a na okamžik se mu zadíval do očí.

"Pojď to udělat," hlesl potom Nate a políbil ho.

Shaw mu neodpověděl, jen kývnul a pokusil se zdvihnout.

"Hele," Nathaniel ho přirazil zpátky a v očích mu šibalsky zajiskřilo. "Zase mně chceš nosit?"

"No, kdybys chtěl," povytáhl Alex obočí, Nathaniel však zavrtěl hlavou. Pak se zdvihl sám a pomalu vykročil před ním. Kdyby byl ženská, mohlo by se říct, že to bylo něco na způsob sváděcího tance.


	11. Chapter 11

„Ale rozmazlovat tě nehodlám,“ zašeptal mu škádlivě do ucha, když ho přirazil na stěnu těsně vedle dveří koupelny a sám ho hladově políbil. Jakoby to byl jejich první polibek. Rukama mu pak zručně rozepnul pásek kalhot a drsně přejel po rozkroku. Collins zalapal po dechu a Alexander ho pak jedním trhnutím otočil a už byli v koupelně. Za neustálého líbání se pokoušel nahmatat na stěně vypínač, ale marně. Teprve po chvíli se ozvalo téměř slyšitelné _cvak_ a místností se rozlilo mírné světlo. Koupelna byla poměrně velká, s rohovou vanou kombinovanou se sprchovým koutem. Všechno bylo laděné do černobíla. Lehký nádech elegance nechyběl, i když to by do Shawa asi málokdo řekl.

"Hezké," zhodnotil to Nathaniel a to bylo všechno, místo toho se zase začal věnovat zkoumání jeho pusy, která ho nepřestala fascinovat. A zároveň ho začal nedočkavě vysvlékat ze všeho oblečení, které ještě měl, ale které pořád tak neskutečně překáželo!

„A pak kdo je tu jak utržený ze řetězu, že?“ pousmál se a zajel mu rukou za kalhoty. Nějak tušil, že se Collinsovi ta koupelna líbit nebude, i když u sebe měl svoji, ale to mu bylo v tu chvíli srdečně jedno. Nathaniel mu už s jiskřičkami v očích svlékal kalhoty a usmíval se u toho, jako puberťák.

"Hele, jak moc jsme si jistí, že nás šéfové nechají na pokoji?" zeptal se potom jen tak mimo, jakoby vůbec nebyli, kde byli, a nedělali, co dělali.

"No, jak moc věříš mé intuici?" opáčil otázkou a políbil ho na krk.

"Momentálně bych ti spolkl cokoliv i s navijákem," zahuhlal Nathaniel a stáhl mu kalhoty z boků i s boxerkami.

„Dneska otravovat už nebudou. Máš mě celého pro sebe. Šťastnej?“ zasmál se krátce Shaw a vysvobodil ho ze zbytku oblečení, které ho už od pohledu trochu v rozkroku škrtilo. A pak tam oba stáli jen v rouše Adamově a navzájem se líbali, hladili a Collins provokoval.

"Nadšenej," usmál se a provokativně se před ním zavrtěl. Pak se mu hbitě vyvléknul z objetí a dlouhými kroky se přesunul k vaně. Ocenil ji pohledem a vrátil se zpátky. A najednou Alexe přirazil ke zdi a začal mu rukama přejíždět po nahém těle jako při osobní prohlídce.

Kachličky ho zastudily do zad a jen trochu chladily skutečnost, že z něj Collinsovy ruce dělají pochodující akumulačky. A tak ho s radostí chytil za boky a přitisknul na sebe, aby vzápětí zaklonil hlavu a nahlas zasténal. Tohle bylo příjemné, moc příjemné. Jak mu Natovy ruce bloudili po těle – cítil je úplně všude, jednu chvíli na ramenou, pak zase na břiše...

"Je to dobré, pouta nemáš," Nate ho lehce kousnul do ucha a potom se mu opětovně vyvléknul a přešel k vaně. "Dáme si koupel?"

„No a měl bych pro ně dojít?“ zeptal se provokativně a mlsným poledem přejížděl po jeho těle. Byl vysoký, štíhlý, rozhodně jeho typ a zatraceně dobře si toho byl vědom. Proč by si nemohli užít? Zaklonil hlavu a přivřel víčka. „Dáme si koupel.“

Jistě, naskytovala se spousta důvodů "proč", ale jen blázen by to začal rozebírat teď. A kupodivu, v tomhle se oba shodli. Protože Nathaniel možná měl na to, aby si zaplatil nejvyšší standart, který U Růže poskytovali, ale vášeň, nadšení a spontánnost v ceně nebyly ani omylem. Ani sdílená zkušenost někoho, kdo prostě "ví, jak to chodí". Až na Angelu nikdo nevěděl čím se živí, byl normální platící, bohatý a znuděný zákazník. Dobrá, po Alexově extempore o tom asi budou mít trochu pochybnosti, ale vzal to ďas. Otočil kohoutkem a sedl si na kraj vany. Pak si Alexe důkladně prohlédl.  "Líbí se mi, co vidím," zkonstatoval potom tiše.

„A co vidíš?“ zeptal se s úsměvem a složil si ruce na prsou. Líbilo se mu, s jakým zájmem si ho Collins prohlížel. A pak začal napouštět vanu – byla velká, rohová, oba se do ní vejdou s přehledem. Trochu naklonil hlavu, aby měl lepší výhled – na jeho zadek. A ten prevít se mu ještě schválně natočil! A pak se navrch ohlédl přes rameno, což vypadalo vážně moc hezky. Tak nějak svůdně...

"Vidím krásnýho a zajímavýho chlapa v nejlepších letech. Se kterým mě strčili proti mý vůli do jednoho případu, ale já se už za to nezlobím. Alespoň ne tolik. Ještě něco?"

„Ale no tak, ještě se budu červenat,“ pronesl a přešel k němu. Ještě nikdy nepotkal někoho, s kým by byl ochotný si to rozdat víc, jak jednou, natož aby vůbec o něčem takovém uvažoval. A přece ta osoba teď seděla na jeho vaně a provokativně se na něj usmívala. Asi na něj padla sentimentální nálada, nebo tak něco.

Nathaniel ho pozoroval neméně upřeně a najednou mu hlavou bleskla myšlenka, která by dokázala celý tenhle proces spolehlivě zabít, kdyby se pozdržela, nebo snad byla vyslovena nahlas... Myšlenka na to, jestli tohle opravdu musí být jen krátokodobá příjemná záležitost. Skoro se oklepal.

"Copak?" zeptal se Alex. Taky mu nic neušlo. Ale on se z míry vyvést nenchal.

"Chladno je mi... A ta vana se napouští tak pomalu."

Zkoušel na něj ten nejokázalejší trik pod sluncem a on se ke Collinsovi velmi rád připojil. Natáhl ruku k jeho tváři a přejel po ní palcem. Ušklíbnul se nad tou prostou myšlenkou, která ho napadla, myšlenka, které se bál. A tak se k němu sklonil a políbil ho na čelist. „Mám tě zahřát?“

"Můžeš to zkusit... Ale jestli nám ta vana přeteče, tak vytíráš ty," pousmál se a vyplázl na něj jazyk.

„Hm, a jakým způsobem to mam udělat?“ mrknul na něj a narovnal se, rukou mu stále přejížděl po tváři.

"Třeba si se mnou vlézt do té vany..." Natáhl se, aby zavřel kohoutek a skoro slastně zavrněl, když se mu Alexova teplá dlaň přitiskla mezi lopatky a pomalu sjížděla dolů k bedrům. "Jak je možné, že víš, nač mně dostat?" zamručel posléze.

„Říkej tomu intuice,“ zasmál se a trochu do Nathaniela šťouchnul, což mělo za příčinu, že se převrátil a spadnul do vany s hlasitým _šplouch._ Taky ho pocákal od hlavy k patě a důkladně zlil podlahu, což si Nate neopomněl zkontrolovat hned, jak se vynořil, popadl dech a ujisitl se, že ještě žije.

"Hele, to nebyla zrovna milostná předehra, ale spíš pokus o vraždu," zkonstatoval to potom, sjel do teplé vody a nohy si hodil na okraj.

„Posuň se trochu,“ plácnul ho lehce po lýtku a překročil jeho překřížené nohy, aby se ponořil do vody. Pak si opřel hlavu o vanu a zavřel oči. Přesně tohle potřeboval. Klidnou horkou koupel. Většinou se jen rychle osprchoval a zalezl do postele, ale tohle... Tohle bylo fajn. A bylo to fajn taky z toho důvodu, že tu byl on... A právě se přesunul k němu, docela se na něj položil a políbil ho.

"Hej, otoč se," doporučil mu po chvíli, kdy mu jen jazykem šmejdil v ústech. A když ho poslechl, Nathanielovy rty se mu otřely o rameno, pak o druhé, políbil ho na zátylek a nakonec pokračoval polibky dolů, jakoby mu snad chtěl spočítat všechny obratle.

Zasténal a prudce se k němu otočil, jen aby ho přitiskl na kraj vany a políbil. Prudce, vášnivě, a pak ho objal rukama kolem pasu. „Já se z tebe zblázním,“ zasténal a víc se na něj natiskl. Ty jeho doteky byly tak moc příjemné, jemné, tohle mu chybělo.

"To nedělej, to by se šéfům moc nelíbilo," pokusil se Nathaniel ještě zavtipkovat, ale pak to postupně vzdal, protože tenhle živelný útok naprosto vstřebal všechnu jeho pozornost. "Pojď sem, sem, ano, prosím," zmohl se potom mezi polibky a nechal by se v tu chvíli zmanipulovat snad ke všemu.

„Šéfové by se mě rádi zbavili,“ vydechl mu do krku a rukama mu přejel po zadku. Pak se uvelebil a pohodlně opřel. Posadil si Collinse na klín a rukou přejížděl po páteři. Vážně se pomalu začínal bát, že z tohohle se časem vyklube něco víc, než jednorázová záležitost - trochu se zaseknul.

"Nemusíme to dělat, jestli nechceš, ať už z jakýhokoliv důvodu..." zašeptal v tu chvíli Nathaniel a dal mu docela cudný a dokonce trochu váhavý polibek na tvář. "K tomuhle tě přece nikdo nenutí," pousmál se ještě, aby dodal svým slovům váhu.

Jen zakroutil hlavou a usmál se. Tohle nemá cenu, teď to nehodlal řešit. Jen si ho k sobě víc přitáhl a skoro _zoufale_ políbil. _Zoufale?! Sakra co to děláš?_ Zakřičel jeho vnitřní hlas, ale on se ho rozhodl ignorovat. A najednou to zase bylo o něčem jiném. Jestli se předtím spolu chtěli jen vyspat a jít si zase po svém s tím, že někdy zase... tak teď - co vlastně chtěli teď?

Nathaniel ho líbal, jemně a takřka opatrně, držel zase jeho hlavu v dlaních, cuchal mu vlasy a trochu se usmíval. Těžko říct, jaké myšlenky se mu honily v hlavě.

Zavzdychal mu do úst a a sevřel kolem něj ruce pevněji. Připadal si žádaný a možná i _milovaný_. To, že se sám nedokázal zamilovat, nebo se té emoce spíš bál, neznamenalo, že sám se tak nechtěl cítit. A teď to bylo tak dokonalé a on chtěl mít Nata jen pro sebe. I když uvažovat o lásce někoho, jako byl Nathaniel Collins, bylo přinejmenším úsměvné. Ale na co uvažovat, přinejmenším v tuhle chvíli... „Tak co budeme dělat dneska?“ usmál se na něj něžně a v duchu si fackoval. _Odkdy se z tebe stává romantik?_ Nepopíral, že se mu to líbí, ale... Myšlenka se vypařila, když se Nathaniel na jeho klíně zavrtěl a rukou mu přejel po hrudi.

"Co obvykle děláš s chlapem ve vaně?" Sklonil se k němu a pomalu hledal všechna citlivá místa na jeho těle a dělal to tak neomylně, že snad musel mít v hlavě mapu. Olízl mu ucho a chvíli žužlal lalůček. "Já bych třeba..." Nechal větu nedokončenou a jen se na něm pohodlně uvelebil.

„Aaah, ty provokatére!“ zavzdychal a zaklonil hlavu. Když mu potom začal oždibovat krk, jen si ho přitiskl víc na klín a nahlas zasténal. Tohle se nedalo vydržet. Byl z něj vzrušený, až to bolelo.

"Sakra práce, neuděláš to už?" zahuhlal Nathaniel s nosem přitisknutým kamsi mezi jeho krk a rameno.

„Když to tak chceš, udělej to sám,“ zašeptal mu do ucha a lehce ho kousnul do ramene. Collins se na něm pořádně vrtěl a přiváděl ho tím k šílenství. Pomalé pohyby sem a tam, sem a tam - až to nevydržel a přisunul si ho na doraz. Na jeho rameni se znatelně rýsoval obtisk Shawových zubů.

"Kruci, kruci..." Nadával by i hůř, ale nebylo mu to nic platné. Ještě že měl Alex tu koupelnu vybavenou opravdu kvalitně po všech stránkách. Najít ochranu a nějaký krém bylo otázkou ani ne minuty. Další záležitosti proběhly ještě rychleji.

„Ty se s tim vážně nepářeš, viď?“ Tak trochu se mu motala hlava a tak trochu silněji stiskl Collinsovy boky.

"Ne, nemám rád průtahy..." pousmál se a políbil ho letmo na spánek. A jeho pravá ruka mezitím nenápadně putovala mezi Alexovy nohy, ještě kousek níž a hlouběji...

"Uvolni se," hlesl po chvíli, kdy se Alex jeho vpádu pokoušel bránit. A políbil ho, aby trochu odvedl jeho pozornost. Tenhle pohled na Alexe se mu strašně moc zamlouval. Měl pocit, že by se snad pořád dokázal dívat, jak se rozechvěle kouše do rtů, přivírá oči a snaží se, blázínek, nesténat tak moc nahlas.

„Tohle se ti líbí, co?“ zasténal a snažil se mokrou rukou rozdrtit okraj vany. Ze začátku to bylo trochu nepříjemné, ty prsty v něm, tlačilo to, ale po chvilce si na to tak nějak zvykl a navíc – Nate tak dokonale dokázal odvést jeho pozornost. Dokonce ho omylem kousnul do rtu, až mu začala téct krev – až takovou rozkoš mu způsoboval.

"Strašně," přiznal Nathaniel bez okolků a sklonil se nad něj, sklouzl mezi jeho nohy, jednou rukou se zapřel o kraj vany, druhou ho objal v pase a přitáhl blíž. "Strašně se mi to líbí, protože jsi nádhernej chlap," zamumlal mu ještě tiše.

„To takhle licho-tí-š ka-ždým-u?“ zeptal se a snažil se, aby to dávalo smysl, protože do něj začal Collins pronikat. Nebyl dole poprvé, ale přecejen preferoval, když byl nahoře on. Ale začal uvažovat o tom, že v jeho přítomnosti bude s ukeho pozicí klidně spokojen, protože kolik pozornosti se mu dostávalo... Zajímalo ho, jestli se takhle cítil Nate, když spolu spali poprvé.

"Ne..." Nate ho pomalu políbil a jemně pohladil. Skoro ho mrzelo, že není on ten opečováváný a milovaný, ale na druhou stranu, opečovávat a milovat Alexe, alespoň po té stránce fyzické se vším všudy, taky nebylo k zahození. Znovu a znovu ho líbal a pak si uvědomil, že takhle opatrný je snad úplně poprvé.. A to ho ani nepřipravoval o panictví. Podivná věc. Ale v tu chvíli ho plně objalo Alexovo teplo a zapomněl myslet docela.

„Víc...“ zašeptal a zatnul mu nehty do ramenou. Takhle intenzivní to ještě nikdy nebylo, ale líbilo se mu to. Druhou rukou si přidržel jeho obličej blízko svého a chvíli si prohlížel ty perfektně vykrojené rty, než ho políbil, a než do něj Nathaniel pronikl úplně.

"Víc už to nejde," pousmál se po chvíli Nate, když se k sobě jen tiskli, Alex mu nehty přejížděl po kůži a kdyby se jich kdokoliv na cokoliv zeptal, nedostal by kloudnou odpověď.

„Budeš tam mít pěkný škrábance,“ ušklíbnul se, když uviděl, jak jeho stopy po nehtech začínají na ramenou rudnout. Trochu se zamlel, aby donutil druhého agenta k nějaké te akci, ale ten se pořád k ničemu neměl, jen zhluboka oddechoval a díval se mu do očí. „Snad tě nezmohlo jen tohle.“

"Možná... Ale spíš se na tebe rád dívám, protože to, jak jsi nedočkavý, je pohled úplně k sežrání..." Pak se usmál a přirazil. Alex zvrátil hlavu nazad a snad mimoděk zalapal po dechu.

„Je ti jasné, že nemám ve zvyku prosit.“ Bylo to spíš konstatování - potom, co se vydýchal - než otázka a on byl tak netrpělivý! Collins mu to odpíral a jeho momentální poloha mu nedovolovala dělat zhola nic! A tak mohl jen frustrovaně pozorovat, jak si ho partner prohlíží a jazykem si přejíždí po rtech. Když se nadzvedl, aby ho políbil, laškovně uhnul a Shaw si povzdechl.

Neříkal nic, jen ho dál pozoroval a něžně provokoval, protože mu odpíral to, po čem tolik toužil. Pak se trochu pousmál, sevřel jeho pravou ruku a olízl mu prsty. Vlastně mu jen dával čas, aby si na jeho přítomnost zvyknul, ale nemínil mu to nijak ulehčit. Lehce stiskl jeho ukazováček mezi zuby a potom si ho vsunul do pusy.

Měl chuť se nějak šikovně překulit a prostě si vzít, co chtěl, ale vzhledem k tomu, že by to nedopadlo dobře, radši potichu trpěl a sledoval, jak mu mizí vlastní ukazováček v Natových ústech. Jazyk mu po něm kmital sem a tam. Usmál se a přimhouřil oči. Tohle si líbit nenechá. Zahákl prst za jeho zuby a palcem si přidržel Collinsovu bradu, pak ho přitáhl k sobě a kousnul do krku. Zatímco u něj byl tak blízko, ovinul mu nohy kolem boků a natiskl se na něj, co nejvíc mohl.

Nathaniel se se zasténáním vzdal a poddal jeho tlaku a chtíči. Jenže potom zjistil, že v téhle poloze toho moc nezmůže ani jeden. Trochu se usmál.

"Asi bychom se měli obrátit, nebo si ještě ublížíme..."

„Jo, to bychom mohli,“ usmál se a pomalu si na něj sedl a naaranžoval Nathaniela tak, aby se opřel o stěnu vany. A pak nebylo nic jednoduššího, než ho chytit za ruce a přitisknout mu je ke kachličkám, aby nemohl nic dělat a pomalu se nadzvedávat a dosedávat. Líbilo se mu mít Nathaniela v moci – dnes i minule. Ani nepotřeboval být seme. A když se mu potom ze sevření vyvlékl a chytil ho za boky, musel nahlas zasténat, protože to tempo, které si určoval bylo přímo vražedné – vražedné pro ně. Už jen proto, že ten nápor slasti se nedal vydržet.

Nathaniel se pod jeho sevřením kroutil, ale neměl šanci, ne když vlastně ani nechtěl... Jím se klidně nechal ovládnout a ztýrat oddalováním slasti... A pak ho pohltil ohromující koktejl endorfinů. Když zase začal normálně vnímat, zjistil, že Alexe tiskne vší silou k sobě a líbá ho jak zběsilý, jakoby ho už nikdy líbat neměl.

„Počkej, počkej,“ odtrhnul se od něj, aby nabral do plic vzduch a opřel si hlavu o jeho rameno. Asi bude mít na bocích modřiny od toho, jak ho Nate pevně svíral. Teprve když ho pustil, místa, kde měl Collins ruce, ho začaly trochu bolet. „To-to bylo... šílené,“ usmál se a políbil ho na krk, kde mu zběsile pulsovala tepna.

"To mě povídej... a už to asi nemůžu svádět na to, že jsem byl sjetej, co?" Natáhl se pro houbu a gel a začal ho pomalu umývat.

„Takhle bys po dvojitý dávce rozhodně nevyváděl,“ rozesmál se a nechával si tu péči líbit. Bylo to příjemné a on byl vyčerpaný.

"Co ty víš, zkoušel jsi to někdy?" Políbil ho na vlhké rameno a drbal ho důkladně na zádech.

„Říkám – jsem imunní, ale dvojitá dávka by ti v určitou chvíli mohla přivodit infarkt.“ Přitiskl se na něj a sjel rukama na perfektně vytvarovaný zadek. Šlo to trochu ztuha, když byl Collins ještě pořád opřený o tu vanu, ale přinejmenším si sáhl.

"Budeš na mně muset dávat pozor, abych si ji nikdy nevzal... Nevím jak ty, ale já mám nerad co dočinění s mrtvolami. A tím míň pak lidí, se kterými jsem se miloval..." Naznačil mu tak jak jemně vnímá rozdíl mezi těmi dvěma slovy, a jak je pro něj důležitý.


	12. Chapter 12

Shaw se trochu zaseknul, ale pak se jen narovnal a ukradl si jeden z mnoha polibků. Netušil, co má na tohle říct, protože tyhle situace nezvládal levou zadní. Když ho Collins tak pečlivě namydlil, sebral z rohu vany sprchový gel a nalil si trochu do rukou. Těmi potom začal krouživými pohyby mapovat Nathanielovo tělo a spokojeně se usmíval.

"Hele, jak dlouho se známe?" vydechl Nate po chvíli a opřel špičku svého ukazováčku o jeho bradu.

"Dva týdny, tři dny a nějakých šestnáct hodin. A spíme spolu podruhé ve čtyřiadvaceti hodinách. Proč se ptáš?"

"Kde ses sakra dozvěděl, co na mně platí?" Nathaniel se usmál a v očích se mu rozhořely ohníčky.

„Ale, ale, mládě tě nedokázalo pořádně uspokojit?“ zasmál se a okamžitě se mu vybavila scéna z bordelu, jak se na něj Nate pomalu otáčel, zatímco osoba pod ním vypadala, jakoby chtěla zmizet za nejbližší závěs. První myšlenka, která ho napadla, byla „ _Sakra, je vůbec plnoletej?_ “, ale nejspíš byl, jinak by tam nepracoval.

"Vincent? Snad bys na něj nežárlil..." rýpl ho Nathaniel pod žebra a rozesmál se. "Ten samozřejmě ví, co na mně platí, ale musel jsem mu to říct."

„Jestli jsi mu to musel říkat, tak to není milenec. Když si někoho zaplatím, tak čekám, že mu nebudu muset nic říkat, ne?“ zeptal se a mydlení těla přešlo v rafinované hlazení.

"Byl tak vystrašený, že jsem z něj málem nedostal ani slovo. Ale náhodou, učí se rychle... A kromě toho - nikdy jsem neříkal, že je můj milenec," Nate přimhouřil oči a poddal se těm dotekům. Že by druhé kolo? Proti nebyl. Měli celou noc.

„Ne, nežárlím,“ usmál se. „Ale uspokojí tě, jako já? Hm?“ Vklínil se mezi jeho nohy a trochu přitlačil. „Co tedy pro tebe je? Naučit se něco rychle neznamená kvalitní sex,“ zafuněl mu lehce do ucha a přitiskl ho na sebe.

"Žárlíš, až se ti kouří z hlavy," poznamenal Nate klidně. "Jinak by ses takhle neptal... Žárlíš na kluka, kterýho jsi viděl jen jednou a už vůbec ne pořádně... ale je to roztomilé... A ano, uspokojí mně, je to takové mláďátko k pomazlení."

„Výborně, tak tedy dobrou noc,“ pustil ho Shaw a mrknul na něj. Rychle ze sebe opláchl mýdlo, a pak si omotal kolem boků bílý ručník. _Když mláďátko, tak mláďátko..._ Cestou z koupelny se tlumeně smál a nevěřícně kroutil hlavou.

Collins tam zůstal chvíli překvapeně sedět, ale potom zaklonil hlavu a rozesmál se na celé kolo. On doopravdy žárlil! Předtím řečené myslel víceméně spíš jako vtip, ani ve snu by ho nenapadlo, že by to Alex mohl vzít vážně... Když se dosyta vysmál, pohlédl na svůj klín a povytáhl obočí. Klidně by si dal druhé kolo, ale po tomhle výstupu už asi Alexe nepřemluví. Škoda toho.

Zavřel za sebou dveře od pokoje a ručník hodil na skříň. Ze šuplíku si vytáhl čisté boxerky a oblékl se. Ten zrzavej parchant! Vážně začal pociťovat něco, co se mu vůbec nelíbilo. Musí se konečně sebrat. Sebral ze skříňky krabičku cigaret a zapálil si. Pak se natáhl naznak na postel a rozesmál se. Tohle bylo bláznivé období. Vždyť se ani nechoval, jako on. Zhluboka natáhl a snažil se pořádně uklidnit. Po chvilce se mu to i povedlo. Ještě než si lehnul, otevřel dveře na balkón, aby dovnitř pronikl čerstvý vzduch. Díky tomu se mu podařilo přeslechnout slabé vrznutí svých pokojových dveří. A když se otočil, stál tam Collins, kolem pasu měl ručník, ale ani ten nedokázal schovat všechno. Zvláště když se o to Nate evidentně ani nesnažil.

"Přišel jsem ti popřát dobrou noc," usmál se na něj svůdně s přimhouřenýma očima. A pak se plácl do čela, jakoby si na něco vzpomněl: "Nemáš tu náhodou dobrý lubrikační krém? To víš, když jsi mě tak opustil... A nechce se mi chodit za Vincentem, po kvalitním sexu by to byl skoro hřích..."

„Noční stolek, druhé šuple,“ odpověděl prostě a natáhl se na záda s rukama za hlavou a zavřel oči. Deka ho přikrývala jen od pasu dolů a kromě boxerek nic neměl. Slyšel, jak Collins pomalu přechází k nočnímu stolku. Ani se nepohnul, natož aby otevřel oči. Najednou nalevo vedle něj dopadlo jeho tělo.

"Mimochodem, to nevíš, že lépe se mazlí s něčím, co není sotva odrostlé mámině sukni?" zeptal se Nathaniel klidně.

„Hmmm,“ zamumlal a mírně se usmál. Vážně ho zajímalo, za jak dlouho to vzdá. Neměl ho provokovat s Vincentem.

Jenže neznal Nathanielovu povahu tak dokonale... On se totiž nevzdával. Ne v posteli. Přisunul se těsněji k jeho boku a sklonil se nad jeho netečnou tvář.

"Jsi neskutečně sladký, když žárlíš na kluka, který se ti nemůže rovnat..."

Otevřel jedno oko a povzdechl si. „Nepřišel jsi náhodou pro něco?“

"Ano, ale na co lubrikant, když tu mám tebe..."

Ušklíbnul se a otevře i druhé oko. „Tak co chceš?“ Málem se lekl, když zjistil, jak moc blízko Collins je.

"Netvrď mi, že dospělej chlap, kterej je v posteli fantastickej, může žárlit na kluka, kterýho ani pořádně neviděl..." Nathaniel se usmál a jeho ruka přejela Alexovi od krku dolů po břiše a vklouzla pod pokrývku.

Přimhouřil oči a rozhodl se, že nedá nic najevo. Ta ruka ho nenechávala chladným. „Lichotky nezabíraj.“

"To je ovšem škoda, protože ti hodlám lichotit dál... Byl jsi úžasnej, jak včera, tak dneska." Ruka postupovala dál, až za jeho boxerky a neomylně se mohla přesvědčit, že lichotky možná nezabírají...

"Nerad se vzdávám kvalitního sexu... Hm, krásného milování..."

„Vážně? A čeho ještě?“ zeptal se a pohledem sjel k jeho ruce. Byl v pokušení se na něj vrhnout, ale...

"Nerad se vzdávám lidí, se kterými je mi dobře..." zašeptal po chvíli Nathaniel.

„Slyšel jsem dobře?“ usmál se a prudce přetočil Collinse pod sebe. Ručník, který měl omotaný kolem pasu se už dávno válel na zemi, a tak pod ním ležel v rouše Adamově. A byl krásný.

"Slyšel," usmál se Nathaniel neochvějně a objal ho kolem pasu. "Nerad se vzdávám lidí, se kterými je mi dobře... A s tebou je mi dobře." Pohladil ho po tváři. "A vážně jsi rozkošný, když žárlíš..."

„Že tě zase připoutám k posteli?“ vyhrožoval Shaw a rukou mu přejel po podbřišku. Jen lehce, aby to cítil, ale zároveň aby ho to šimralo. „Hm?“

Nate znovu přimhouřil oči a olízl si rty. "Nikdy bych neřekl, že budu mit vůči sobě sadomasochistické, nebo snad submisivní sklony..."

„Hm? Nechám tě volného. Bude to živelnější,“ zasmál se krátce a přisál se mu na rty. Do mysli se mu vkradl pocit, že si ho docela i oblíbil, že ho začíná mít rád.

"Ach, tedy mne hodláš týrat mnohem rafinovaněji než pouty? To si dám líbit." Nathaniel se usmál a pak schválně natáhl ruce dozadu. "Jsem jen tvůj."

„To říkáš všem?“ zeptal se a zalehl ho trochu víc. Rukama přejížděl po holé kůži a natiskl se na něj, co nejvíce mohl.

"Zase žárlíš?" opáčil Nathaniel otázkou a ovinul mu nohy kolem boků.

„Když řeknu, že ano?“ odpověděl mu otázkou a olíznul mu krk.

"Hm, nechám tě, abys mi předvedl, že jsi lepší a že nikdo jako ty už se nenarodí."

„Předchozí  chvilky ti nestačily?“

"Jako pravý muž ze sebe v souboji s protivníkem vydáš maximum," ušklíbl se Nathaniel.

„Neutahuj si ze mě,“ zavrčel a kousnul ho do ramene, kde mu zanechal znaménko. Bude ráno zuřit, až to zjistí. Už se těšil, až si ho bude udobřovat.

"Myslím to vážně, jsem o tom přesvědčený... au!!! Ty potvoro!" zasténal, když ucítil jeho zuby.

„To nezní moc bolestivě,“ usmál se a přirazil svůj klín k jeho. Oba byli až moc vzrušení, až moc chtiví.

"Tohle ti nestačí?!" Už namáhavě oddechoval a vyslovoval s jistou námahou. Nebylo tak úplně snadné ho zbavit sebekontroly, ale když už se to podařilo, stálo to za to.

„Nestačí,“ zašeptal mu do ucha a políbil ho těsně pod něj. Jen tak trochu se pohnul a zasténal, jak se jejich klíny o sebe třely. Collins mu moc nepřidával, když ho k sobě tisknul nohama. Už pomalu, ale jistě ztrácel i poslední špetku sebekontroly.

"Sakra, tak už to udělej!" zasípal mu Nathaniel udýchaně do ucha a přitiskl si ho blíž. Toužil po něm tak, že se mu málem točila hlava.

„Až tak moc to chceš?“ zasmál se tiše a zalapal po dechu, když Nate stiskl jeho boky a přitiskl ho tak na sebe. S námahou natáhl ruku po šuplíku, aby vytáhl kondom, když v tom se Collins zavrtěl. „Aaah, nech mě udělat aspoň tohle, když to tak chceš,“ zasténal a pokusil se hodit naštvaný pohled na svíjející se tělo pod sebou.

"Skoro bych tě to nechal udělat i na ostro!" vyrazil ze sebe Nathaniel, ale pak ho poslechl, přestal se vrtět a ležel pod ním jako hadrová panenka, s vyklenutými boky a zadkem na jeho stehnech. Rukama svíral příčky postele a zhluboka trhaně oddechoval. A klouzal očima po jeho těle, jakoby se nemohl vynadívat.

Pousmál se nad jeho nedočkavostí a svléknul si boxerky. Zuby natrhnul obal kondomu a v tu chvíli Nate ožil a jal se ho nasazovat sám.

„Po-počkej,“ vydechl, když se ho dotkly jeho ruce a čelem se opřel o Nathanielovo rameno. Navlékal pomalu a s lišáckým úsměvem. Když Nathaniel dokončil, co chtěl, objal ho kolem krku a nohama pevně kolem boků.

"Tak pojď, pojď... Ukaž mi, že s Vincentem není oč stát," provokoval ho tiše a ještě se o něj trochu třel a líbal ho všude, kde dosáhl.

Jen něco nesrozumitelně zavrčel a pronikl do něj na jeden příraz. Chtěl to, má to mít. Collins mu zatnul nehty do boku a do ramene. „Moc mě neprovokuj!“

Už z něj kloudnou větu nedostal, jen vzrušené zasténání, skoro výkřik. Potom následovala takřka zuřivá snaha ho přimět, aby něco dělal, aby tam jen tak nebyl...

"Sakra! Sakra! No tak! Prosííím!"

Vsunul mu ruku pod hlavu a chytil ho za vlasy, aby mu ji trochu zaklonil a mohl se věnovat v plné kráse jeho krku. A pak začal přirážet, sice pomalu, ale aspoň si nemohl jeho společník na nic stěžovat.

Nathaniel si už nestěžoval, ani by ho to nenapadlo. Jen měl pocit, že se v něm svíjí každý jeho nerv a každá částečka kůže, kde se do Alex dotkl, ho pálí, jak ocejchovaná. Nechal ho, ať si s ním dělá co chce, jen vzlykal a sténal, když to dělal moc pomalu, důkladně... A doháněl ho tím k šílenství.


	13. Chapter 13

Věděl moc dobře, že zítra ta záda budou pěkně poškrábaná, ale bylo mu to jedno. Na chvilku se odtrhnul od jeho krku a opřel si hlavu o rameno. A pak začal přirážet rychleji. Dýchal přímo zběsile a snažil se v sobě tlumit steny. Tělo pod ním se třáslo a on mu chtěl dát to, po čem toužilo. Uvolnění. Teprve teď si uvědomil, že se ho ještě ani nedotkl. Vsunul ruku mezi jejich těla a uchopil ho. Nejdřív něžně, a pak začal pohybovat rukou do rytmu přírazů.

Nathaniel mu na oplátku sevřel ramena, až mu klouby úplně zbělely a přisál se k jeho rtům, protože ho zoufale chtěl a potřeboval líbat. Naléhavě si jazykem probil cestu dovnitř a líbal ho se vší zběsilou vášní, kterou v něm vyvolával.

Netrvalo to dlouho, celý ten starý rituál, který lidstvo provozuje už odnepaměti. Když už oba cítili, že se blíží k vrcholu, Shaw přímo jeho rty v polibku drtil a Nate ho k sobě křečovtě tisknul, nehty mu zatínal do kůže a občas mu nějaký ten sten unikl. A potom přišlo zatmění a vytoužené uvolnění.

„Tak co, bylo to lepší, než s Vincentem?“ zeptal se provokativně Alex a lehce ho políbil na rty.

Nathaniel se na něj podíval lehce zamlženýma očima a polibek mu vrátil tak, že skoro zapomněl dýchat.

"Co myslíš?" odpověděl mu potom otázkou a úsměvem.

„Chci to slyšet od tebe.“

"Bylo to úžasné..."

"A?"

"Stokrát lepší..." vydechl a dovolil si ten luxus, opřít se do polštáře a na chvíli zavřít oči. Jenže pak už se jaksi propadal do Limbu.

Alex ho s mírným úsměvem pozoroval, a pak pohladil jeho tvář. No co, tak se osprchují ráno. Jenže když hodil kondom do koše a jakš takš se uvelebil, zase se propadal do Sibiřského pekla. Naštěstí se trhnutím vzbudil, ale Collins mu spal na rameni s rukou přehozenou přes hrudník. Jemně mu jí položil podél těla a přikryl dekou. Pak si došel do sprchy, smýt ze sebe ten pot a oblékl si boxerky. Už by stejně neusnul, nemělo cenu si jít lehat znovu. Jen se zastavil mezi dveřmi ložnice pro složku s případem, ale Nathaniel stále klidně oddechoval a ze spánku se usmíval. Potichu se otočil a sedl si na pohovku. Na konferenční stolek rozložil papíry ze složky a začal přemýšlet. Ty převody něco znamenaly. Zamračil se a ze šuplíku vytáhl blok s propiskou. Nahoru napsal _Sergej Jukanov_ a hned pod jméno částky převodů, datum a odkud kam šly. _No jistě, že mě to nenapadlo, sponzoři! Někdo ho sponzoruje._ A tak nad případem proseděl až do čtyř do rána, kdy se rozhodl, že si půjde zaběhat a cestou se staví v pekárně. Oblékl si na sebe šedivou teplákovou soupravu a bílé tílko. Collins spal dál, spánkem spokojeného kotěte.

Když se za dvě hodiny vrátil, v bytě byl klid. Složky s případem nedotčené a Nathaniel stále v limbu, objímajíc polštář. Usmál se nad tím obrázkem a připravil pro oba snídani. Ze stolku sklidil papíry a blok dal zpátky do zásuvky. Zrovna, když zaléval kávu, ozval se z koupelny zvuk tekoucí vody.

Nathaniel se pak objevil asi za dvacet minut, vymydlený do čista, očividně naprosto svěží, jakoby se včera nic nestalo. Ale usmíval se a zcela očividně měl dobrou náladu... Drsný a nepřístupný agent nebyl momentálně dostupný, ten přijde až s oblekem a kravatou. Zatím byl zabalený v ručníku a z vlasů mu kapala voda. A když od něj přezval hrnek s kávou, v očích mu zajiskřilo.

"Mimochodem... Lámu si nad tím hlavu už pěkných pár hodin - čím to, že i když to pokaždé děláme skoro furt stejně, je to nejlepší sex mýho života?"

„To netuším,“ zasmál se a svlékl se zebe propocenou mikinu i tílko. Začínalo mu být vedro a nesnášel, když se na něj oblečení lepilo. Pak sáhl do ledničky a vytáhl vychlazenou minerálku. Kafe ještě bylo horké a měl po tom běhu žízeň.

"Vlažnej čaj by byl lepší... A nebo aspoň voda bez bublin," podotkl Nathaniel. "JInak ti tvoje srdce v budoucnu moc nepoděkuje..."

„Je neperlivá,“ mrknul a prošel kolem něj, aby hodil prádlo do špíny a v rychlosti se osprchoval. Měl rád po ránu studenou sprchu – dokázala dokonale probrat a byl potom čilý. Pak si omotal ručník kolem boků přesně ve chvíli, kdy se ozval žaludek. Zatřepal hlavou, aby z vlasů dostal přebytečnou vodu šel zpět do kuchyně se nasnídat. Nathaniel se s úsměvem ládoval pečivem.

„Podívej se do zásuvky u stolku. Něco jsem tam napsal a během ranního výletu si to nechal proležet v hlavě,“ mluvil klidně, s rozmyslem, a pak si usrknul z chladnějšího kafe.

Nathaniel sáhl do označené zásuvky a přečetl si jeho poznámky. Jeho čelo bylo hladké, jen koutky úst mu tu a tam zkřivil úšklebek.

"Sponzoři? Inu, proč ne... A jak se ti to ještě rozleželo v hlavě?"

„Je fakt, že chytrý je dost, ale potřebuje nějaké peníze. A jelikož- Promiň,“ omluvil se, když zazvonil telefon a on ho šel zvednout. Šéf vždycky věděl, kdy má zavolat. A tak potom jen kýval, něco zamumlal, zavěsil a šel se rovnou obléknout. „Pohni, máme se hlásit,“ zavolal pak jen z ložnice a při pohledu na zvalchovanou postel se jen ušklíbnul. V noci to bylo velmi, velmi zajímavé.

"Kdo má pohnout?" zeptal se Nate, který si právě u stolu zavazoval tkaničky. V hrnku chladla nedopitá káva a pečivo na stole bylo netknuté. Ale jeho kolega byl opět perfektně upraven a usmíval se, chladným a neosobním úsměvem profesionála. "Zatímco se budeš oblékat, můžeš mi klidně sdělit, co se ti to tedy rozleželo v hlavě. A co chtěl šéf."

„Samozřejmě, že ty,“ mrknul na něj a projel si rukou vlasy. Byl si naprosto přesně vědom toho, jak vypadá, ještě když má kolem krku volně kravatu a rozepnutou košili. „Kde jsem skončil? – O, ano. Chytrý je, ale na tuhle akci nemá tolik financí, takže si sehnal prachatý kumpány. A šéf... šéf má pro nás úkol.“ Z mísy na botníku sebral klíčky od auta a podržel Collinsovi dveře.

"Jaký úkol? Ten tón, kterým to říkáš, se mi vůbec nelíbí. A kromě toho... Myslím si, že to nebyli sponzoři. Tedy alespoň ne vědomí a dobrovolní. Spíš bych řekl, že prostě čerpal peníze prostřednictvím pár zkorumpovaných úředníků... Samozřejmě, čirou náhodou to byli homosexuálové. A čirou náhodou se potom každý z nich seznámil s Haroldem."

"Tomu sám nevěříš."

"Té náhodě ne."

„Jedeme do Ruska.“ A to bylo všechno, co řekl. Nastoupil do auta, připoutal se a čekal, až nastoupí jeho kolega. Když mu šéf řekl, že tahle mise bude velmi nepříjemná, čekal, že to časem přijde, ale takhle brzy? Ještě na něj nic neměli – tedy, skoro nic – a on je posílá Sergejovi do náruče.

Nathaniel neřekl nic. Jen se, snad podvědomě, narovnal a napjal v ramenou. Zřejmě Alex nebyl jediný, kdo měl na Rusko špatné vzpomínky... I když to byla země jeho předků.

"Nebudu tvrdit, že se mi chce," poznamenal nakonec, když se na něj Collins podíval s otázkou. "Ale rozkaz je holt rozkaz a co zmůžem, co?"

Shaw jen neurčitě kývl na souhlas a zadíval se před sebe. Volant svíral možná trochu křečovitě, možná trochu víc hypnotizoval cestu před sebou, ale rozhodně se snažil ignorovat ten vnitřní pocit, který mu říkal “ _Vykecej se z toho, nejezdi tam._ “

"Zastav," zarazil ho najednou Collinsův hlas. "Okamžitě, zastav, dělej! Alexi!"

Zaskřípěly brzdy a oběma to trhlo dopředu.

"Co je?!" zeptal se Alex.

"Přesedni si, nebo se vybouráme..." oznámil mu Nathaniel klidně. Ale oči mu plály.

„Bože! Ty máš ale nápady! Takhle mě děsit!“ zamumlal Alex a vystoupil z auta.

"Nápodobně, málem jsem měl ošklivou příhodu, když jsi minul jen o pár centimetrů ten náklaďák."

„Promiň,“ povzdechl si a sedl si na místo spolujezdce. „Asi z toho případu odstoupím,“ prohlásil, když se Nate rozjel. Nikdy nebyl nevyrovnanější. V poslední době stačilo říct _Rusko_ a už dostával tik.

×

Všichni čtyři seděli ve velké místnosti, kde se normálně pořádají konference. Dnes se tu ale pořádala prezentace, kde si shrnuli všechna fakta k případu. Plátno obskakoval sám Brimingham a zuřivě mával ukazovátkem z jednoho konce prezentace na druhý. Alexander s Nathanielem seděli vedle sebe, a zatímco Collins klidně přikyvoval a vnímal, Shaw bubnoval bříšky prstů do spisu před sebou a zadumaně hleděl před sebe. Poslouchal jen na půl ucha a bylo mu jasné, že na konci si nebude pamatovat ani fň.

„Je vám to jasné?“ ozvalo se potom.

Nathaniel kývnul, pomalu a rozvážně, ale Briminghamovi se do očí nepodíval, spíš to vypadalo, že nad něčím uvažuje a nechce, aby se druzí příliš vyptávali. Nakonec se zvednul.

„Měl bych otázku, co přesně čekáte, že tam dokážeme? Máme zatím podezření a hypotézu, kterou musíme ověřit. Můžeme se mýlit, ostatně, pořád stojíme na dost vratkých nohách… Z výpovědí Harolda a toho kluka jsme se toho moc nedozvěděli. Není to trochu slabé jako argument, proč nás poslat do horoucích pekel?“

Nadřízení na něj hleděli, jakoby jim předložil mrtvou myš k obědu.

„Co tím sakra chceš říct?“ zeptal se potom Smith ledově.

„Já bych jen rád slyšel, co přesně se čeká, že dokážeme tam, a co jsme zatím nedokázali tady.“

„Vy mě chcete zase poslat tomu Rusákovi pod ruku?“ zeptal se najednou Shaw a všechny oči se otočily na něj. Nepochyboval o tom, že tam na něj narazí, možná dokonce prohodí pár slov. O to hůř, že teď měl parťáka. Tehdy nebylo těžké se pohybovat sám, ale když měl teď Nata... Byl si jist, že by se Collins cítil velice dotčen, kdyby věděl v jakých souvislostech o něm právě uvažuje. Najednou měl neodůvodněnou potřebu ho chránit, udržet ho mimo tu zatracenou zem, mimo vliv jejích obyvatel, udržet ho prostě někde na okraji - jen aby se mu nic nestalo. Směšné myšlenky, když jeden uvážil, že se týkají jednoho z nejlepších mužů, které má CIA k dispozici.

"Potřebujeme zabránit potenciální katastrofě, Shawe," odpověděl Brimingham klidně. "Sám jste to viděl. Tady nám někdo odčerpává miliony z účtů amerických občanů a po světě zase někdo skupuje jaderný materiál. Když sečteme ty malé dávky, vyjde nám z toho jaderná zbraň mnohem ničivějšího dosahu, než byla použita v Hirošimě."

„No tak proč si na to nevezmete někoho jiného? Je tu plno agentů, kteří by po mém místě skočili raz dva. Protože jestli něco zmrvím, půjde to na vaši hlavu. Sám to víte,“ vypadlo z něj nakonec. Prsty bubnoval o stůl dál a přemýšlel, proč se do toho ještě Nate nebo Smith nevložili. Zástupce by se ho nejspíš snažil nějak potupit a Nate? Ani netušil, co by řekl. Že jiného kolegu nechce, nebo by jim dal za pravdu. Padesát na padesát.

Brimingham místo toho zvolil ale jinou taktiku. Zvedl se a velkorysým gestem ukázal Smithovi dveře.

"Dám si kávu. Jste zjevně přepracovaný, Shawe, a měl byste se uklidnit. Tenhle váš výpadek budu momentálně ignorovat. Máte dvacet minut. Bez diskuze!"

Smith ho předešel a opustil zasedačku jako první. Brimingham za sebou lehce práskl dveřmi.

Nate vypnul projektor a potom se posadil zpátky na své místo. Čekal.

„Bože, on vážně chce, aby mi ujely nervy. Aby to skončilo fiaskem a on mě mohl vyrazit,“ zamumlal si pro sebe a sevřel ruku v pěst. Odolával pokušení řádně třísknout do stolu. V jednom měl šéf pravdu. Nováček, kdyby se dostali do problémů, by tuhle akci nejspíš nepřežil a strachy by vyblekotal i to, co by nevěděl.

"Můžeš se z toho vykecat, jestli opravdu myslíš, že to bude takový průser," podotkl Nate a podíval se na něj. "Já každopádně pojedu. Chci vědět, co za tím je. Ale nechci tam jet naslepo. Jsem ochotný tam jet, ale musím vědět proč. Ani nevíme, jestli ten jaderný materiál jde jednomu člověku."

„Rozhodně jde jednomu člověku. Jukanov se nerad dělí. Divil bych se, kdyby se zrovna u něj něco změnilo,“ odpověděl mu a poznámku o vykecávání jakoby přeslechl. Nemohl a ani nechtěl Collinse nechat odjet samotného. Navíc, co se týkalo Sergeje – to byl průser vždycky.

"Nevíme, jestli je za tím on. Je tu jen pravděpodobnost, pravda, velká. Ale Harold už nic neřekne, nic neví, ten kluk jakbysmet, máme tu pořád jednu mrtvolu, u které vrah napodoboval Harolda a fůru otázek. Ukradené plány na chemickou zbraň, ale někdo skupuje jaderný materiál... Nezdá se ti, že je v tom trochu hokej?" Nate točil palci mlýnek.

„Snaží se nás zmást? Nic jiného mě nenapadá.“ Alex se v křesle otočil čelem k Natovi a podepřel si rukou bradu. Opravdu v tom byl bordel, leda že by měl Jukanov rozjeté akce dvě a ne jednu. To mohla být pravda, ale mohlo to být taky úplně jinak. Jejich úkol byl jasný, rozmotat tohle šílené klubko ohavných náhod, vražd a zlodějiny, najít viníky a předat je k potrestání. Popravdě, nebyli tomu blíž ani o kousek. „Pojedu tam s tebou. Nerad, ale pojedu,“ řekl po chvíli a zhluboka se nadechl. A už v tu chvíli věděl, že toho bude litovat. Mělo mu to být jasné už tehdy, kdy ho viděl sedět v kanceláři šéfa. Že tenhle zrzek s pochybnými metodami řešení případů a ještě pochybnějšími koníčky mu převrátí život vzhůru nohama. Naskýtala se otázka, jestli to on cítí stejně. Vpadl mu taky do života? Se svými traumaty a potlačenou agresivitou? Collins se tvářil jakoby nic. Nebo se o to aspoň pokoušel. Když ho člověk pozoroval dost dlouho, dokázal v něm objevit normální lidské emoce (aniž by se s ním musel pomilovat). Nepatrně pozdvihnuté obočí. Cuknutí úst.

„Díky,“ odpověděl konečně. „Nechci se spoléhat na nikoho jiného.“

„Přece ti nenechám na pospas nějakého nováčka,“ zašklebil se Shaw a už byl o něco klidnější. Tentokrát tu cestu zvládne. Určitě. A potom si představil Nathaniela ve spolupráci s nováčkem, jak ho sjíždí opovržlivým pohledem, jak zrovna k němu mohli přiřadit _tohle._ Neubránil se pobavenému úšklebku.

"To bylo míněno ironicky?" usmál se Nate, jakoby přesně uhádl nač myslí.

"Prosím?" Alex se zatvářil jako nevinnost sama.

"Ale nic, nech to být," mávnul Nate rukou a zadíval se na promítací plátno. Teď bylo prázdné a zšedlé. Klidné. Alespoň navenek.


	14. Chapter 14

Ten den už se nic neřešilo, pouze před ně nadřízení hodili dvě letenky směr Rusko, informace a adresu hotelu, ve kterém se měli ubytovat. Nezapomněli připomenout, že odlétají večer a na sbalení věcí mají pár hodin. Když to Smith říkal, tvářil se na Nathaniela docela pobaveně a Alexander netušil proč. A tak se oba genti sebrali a vydali do garáží, aby se následně o pár minut později ocitli v Alexově bytě. Když si Shaw u sebe v pokoji pokládal černou sportovní tašku na postel a ze skříně do ní skládal pár svých věcí, útroby mu svíral nepříjemný pocit. To ho jen utvrdilo v tom, že v tom Collinse nemůže nechat. Nepříjemný pocit byl vzápětí vystřídán pocitem zvědavosti. Protože z Nathanielova pokoje se ozvývalo tlumené klení a sem tam nějaká rána. Jakoby si ulevoval od vzteku, ale do čeho to mohl mlátit?

Když k němu nahlédnul, Nate právě zavíral svůj kufr. Který byl...

"Hele, víš, že je v letadle váhové omezení zavazadel?" zeptal se opatrně.

"Jistěže vím," zavrčel Collins nespokojeně. "Nesnáším balení!" dodal potom procítěným hlasem.

„Co to dát do dvou kufrů?“ položil svoji otázku a pobaveně se opřel o futra dvěří. Připadalo mu to tak trochu jako lodní kufr. Ne, že by proti nim něco měl, ale když si vybavil svoji tašku, do které zabalil nejnutnější věci, a kterou by mu pravděpodobně dovolili i jako ruční zavazadlo vzít s sebou k sedadlu, bylo tohle... Obrovské. Sice ho už viděl, když se k němu Nate nasáčkoval, ale to byl lehce opilý a hlavně si ho moc nevšímal.

"Co si to zkusit potěžkat," zavrčel místo toho Collins a kousek poodešel. Alex pokrčil rameny a zkusmo zdvihl kufr. Na to, jaký měl objem, byl překvapivě lehký.

"Polovinu věcí musím nechat tady... To mi Brimingham dělá naschvál," pokračoval Nate nabroušeně.

„Pokud tě to tak žere, můžeš si dát něco ke mně,“ usmál se Alex a složil si ruce na prsa. Vážně bylo komické sledovat Nata, jak se rozčiluje – kvůli oblečení. Ale když si na něm tak zakládal...

"Ale ne, to je dobrý..." ozval se nakonec povzdech. "Ještě tam ten kufr budu muset nechat a to by mě vážně naštvalo. Ale jakmile si ze mě bude Smith dělat srandičky, kopnu ho."

„Mám dojem, že začne hned, jakmile uvidí tvůj naštvanej výraz a taky po tom co si všimne, že kolečka kufru za sebou nenechávají otisk v betonu,“ zasmál se upřímně té představě.

"Pch, to jistě... Ten kufr má podváhu, zatraceně!" Nate se ještě pokoušel mračit, ale potom se rozesmál. "No dobře, dobře, mysli si, že jsem zatracený metrosexuál, který se neobejde bez nočního krému."

„A nejsi?“ vyprsknul smíchy Shaw a radši se otočil, že jim oběma nalije skleničku pití. _Pro hosta vodku,_ připomněl si a sobě nalil... Sobě nalil také. Na kuráž, na večerní let a návrat do pekla.

"Jsem," potvrdil mu Collinsův hlas za pravým ramenem. "Ale ty nemůžeš tvrdit, že ti to vadí."

„Nevadí, hodí se to k tobě,“ pokrčil ramena a otevřel si bar, vytáhl dvě skleničky a do obou nalil vodku, přihodil pár kostek ledu, _ještě deštníček,_ pomyslel si a podal jednu Natovi.

"Zcela upřímně... Potkal jsem tolik špíny, že jí ze sebe v životě nesmeju," poznamenal Collins, když si od něj skleničku převzal. A potom ji do sebe obrátil na ex. Alex našponoval uši. Tohle byla první poznámka, která se týkala parťákovy minulosti. Nakonec mu jen dolil a sedl si na gauč. Ze stolku vytáhl krabičku cigaret a zapálil si. Docela by ho zajímalo, co se stalo, ale nehodlal to z něj páčit. On mu přece taky řekl sám od sebe, proč je takový, jaký je. A pokud se mu Nate bude chtít svěřit, udělá to teď. Teď ale na jeho asi trochu vyčkávavý pohled, odpověděl zavrtěním hlavou.

"Promiň, ale... Já o tom nechci mluvit. Jsou jisté věci se kterými jsem se... Nikdy nesrovnal. Ani vnitřně. Chtěl bych to umět jako ty..." povzdechl si potom a šel si nalít další. "Jenže neumím," zamumlal a znovu ji do sebe obrátil na ex.

„Připadám ti v klidu? Nikdy jsem se s tím nesrovnal... Jen to dusím, v noci se budím s křikem a chlastam, abych zapomněl. Někdo má holt viditelné rány, jako já a někdo neviditelné, jako ty,“ zamumlal s cigaretou v puse a potáhl.

"Jsi schopný o tom mlvuit," objasnil mu Collins. "Možná se budíš s křikem, ale jsi schopný o tom mluvit. Já tohle neumím. Nebudím se, nezdají se mi sny, nemůžu nikomu říct, co se stalo. Ani knězi ne. Dělám si jizvy za každého mrtvého. A nejsem schopný mluvit. Vím, že to asi zní zvláštně... Ani mě se tam nechce."

„Musel jsem mluvit. Nechtěl jsem, abys mě měl za magora, kterým sice jsem, ale aspoň víš, že oprávněně,“ pousmál se. „Z nutnosti člověk dělá věci, které by normálně neudělal. A já se ti svěřil,“ dopověděl s vydechl kouř. Následovně upil ze skleničky a zašklebil se. Vodku neměl dlouho.

"Jak říkám, chtěl bych to umět. Pokouším se toho zbavit už hodně dlouho... Jenže to nejde." Ani nevěděl, proč mu to vlastně vysvětluje. A tak trochu čekal, kdy Alex řekne, aby se přestal vykecávat, že má jen hromadu řečí, ale nic z toho. Chápal by ho.

„Řekl jsem ti to svoje co nejstručněji to šlo. Kecal bych ještě chvíli a asi bych se ti tam sesypal, takže tě naprosto chápu. První krok je nejtěžší. Já to už nikomu ani říkat nebudu. Byl jsi první a také poslední.“ Shaw dopil zbytek obsahu skleničky a pohledem poprosil Nata, jestli by mu nedolil. Přišlo mu, že dneska se opijí opravdu na kuráž, aby do toho letadla vůbec nastoupili.

"Všechno stejně shoří," poznamenal Nate sám pro sebe a naposledy doplnil skleničku sobě i jemu. "Hele, tam, kam jedem bychom měli být střízliví, jinak nás to může stát krk."

„Hm, mám v plánu vystřízlivět hodně rychle. Tys měl skleniček víc, měl bych to říkat já tobě,“ usmál se a típnul nedopalek. Vodku do sebe obrátil na ex, skleničku postavil na stolek a rukou si projel vlasy, co mu padaly do čela. Měli ještě několik hodin času a on se nudil. Zabaleno měl všechno, tak co dělat? _Spát,_ ozval se mozek. A jak tam stále seděl, uvolnil si kravatu a začal si rozepínat košili. Do odletu stoprocentně vystřízliví. Vzadu na krku ucítil lehký polibek a Nathanielova ruka ho pohladila ve vlasech. Jenže tentokrát bylo něco jinak, ty doteky byly vysloveně něžné, láskyplné - ale nevypadalo to, že ho snad Nate chce svádět. Spíš, znělo to absurdně, jakoby se chtěl ujistit, že je s ním. Spokojeně se usmál a opřel se o něj.  Další polibek přišel na tvář a potom se Nate jen zlehka otřel o jeho rty. Chutnal po vodce a vypadal smutně.

"Možná mi to nebudeš věřit, ale nechce se mi tam. Ne za takovýhle okolností."

„Budu tam s tebou. Není to sice kdoví jaká útěcha, ale budu tam,“ usmál se a políbil Collinse. Stáhl ho k sobě na klín a prohrábl mu pečlivě učesané vlasy, aby narušil to dokonalé vzezření ještě dokonalejšího agenta.

"To je náhodou docela dobrá útěcha. S jiným bych tam nejel." Lehce se zamračil nad zrušením svého účesu, ale doopravdy se nezlobil. Zástupně se předtím vztekal na svůj kufr, ale tohle už by bylo moc... Jen se k němu přitisknul. Alexovo teplo uklidňovalo.

„Proč ne? Nerad zajíčky?“ poškádlil ho agent a pousmál se. Nathaniel byl rozkošný. A on ho k sobě jen víc přitiskl a rukama ho hladil po zádech. Chtěl ho nějak uklidnit, ale nevěděl jak.

"To se ptáš ty, který jsi položil chudáku Vincentovi pistoli k hlavě?" Nate se na něj podíval a v očích mu zajiskřil vypitý alkohol. "Alexi, Alexi..."

„K hlavě? Ne, jen jsem na něj zamířil. Potřeboval jsem tě nějak dostat ven a upoutat tvoji pozornost. Byl jsi tak zaměstnaný, že bys mě těžko poslechl,“ pousmál se a sledoval, jak vodka začíná působit. Jo, když někdo vypije několik panáků na ex...

"Nedívej se na mně, jako kdybych neuměl pít," cvrnkul ho znenadání Nate do nosu. "A pravdou zůstává, že jsi Vincenta vyděsil k smrti. Proč mám takový pocit, že jsi strašně žárlil?" usmál se potom.

„Tehdy jsem ještě nežárlil, byl jsem akorát nevyspalý, naštvaný a žárlit jsem začal později,“ odpověděl popravdě a dál ho hladil, občas sjel rukou k opasku kalhot, ani jinak nedělal nic hrozného.

"Když jsem tě vykýbloval ven, musel jsem ho uklidňovat... A to je kluk, který dělá i pro klienty, kteří mají rádi poněkud netradičnější služby."

"Myslíš sado-maso?" povytáhl Alex obočí.

"Jo. Ale nabitou pistolí na něj mířili poprvé. Málem se tam rozbrečel."

„Hm, hodláš ho ještě navštívit? Než vyrazíme?“ zasmál se krátce a sjel rukama na ten  perfektně tvarovaný zadek, aby si Nata posunul výš. Co mu asi tak měl říct? Žárlit začal, až když se spolu vyspali. Nechtěl si představovat, že by se mezitím mohl Nathaniel stavit U Růže a užívat si s tím kuřetem.

"A riskovat, že ho tentokrát opravdu zastřelíš?" Nate se pousmál a posadil se mu na klín obkročmo. "Nejsem blázen."

„Zastřelit? Za co mě to máš?“ zeptal se naoko překvapeně a potom zaklonil hlavu a sledoval ho zpod přivřených víček. Byl rozkošný, roztomilý a sexy a moc dobře to ten zmetek zrzavej věděl.

"Za žárlivýho agenta. A myslím si o tobě přirozeně jen to nejhorší, jak jinak," ujistil ho Nathaniel a s předstíraným zájmem se začal věnovat jeho košili. Zapínal ji.

„No samozřejmě. A můžeš mi vysvětlit, proč mě zapínáš?“ otázal se s pozdviženým obočím a sledoval jeho jemné ruce, jak obratně zapínají knoflíčky panensky bílé košile. Pokud se dostane do postele, nechtěl tam jít v obleku.

"Dáš mi důvod, proč bych to dělat neměl?" odpověděl mu otázkou. To mu bylo podobné, dělat neviňátko, nebo snad dokonce hloupého. Alex nepochyboval, že tuhle nevinnou tváříčku už mu taky někdo zbaštil. Nate uměl být přesvědčivý.

„Chtěl jsem si jít lehnout. Půjdeš se mnou?“ zeptal se potichu a prsty mu přejel po tváři, ze které se smutek už částečně vytratil. „Usměj se,“ zašeptal potom, když se dostal k jeho rtům. Chtěl vidět jeho úsměv, alespoň malý, od srdce, aby věděl, že je na tom o trochu lépe. I když podle toho co říkal, to asi moc dobře nešlo.

Nathaniel se mu pokusil vyhovět, ale dopadlo to tak na půl cesty. Tak mu raději položil ruce kolem krku a přitiskl se k němu.

"Co kdybys mě tam odnesl? Ať si ještě trochu zaposiluješ?" zašeptal potom se rty tak blízko, že by stačilo málo a políbil by ho.

„Začnu ti říkat princezno,“ zasmál se krátce Shaw, ale než se Collins nadál, držel ho v náručí a rázným krokem si to mířil k sobě do ložnice, kde ho hodil na postel a sám si ve stoje začal rozepínat košili – znovu.

"Poslouchej, jeden by řekl, že bys snad chtěl sex," Nathaniel se zatvářil naoko vyděšen a posunul se po postel mimo jeho dosah.

A agent se jen zasmál, košili i s kravatou hodil někam ke skříni s praštil sebou na matraci. „Ani ne. A ty?“ Otočil hlavu jeho směrem a pohladil ho po tváři, už po několikáté, ale nemohl si pomoci.

"Hmmm... Nevím, ale mám pocit, že tě něco usvědčuje ze lži..." Konečně se usmál.

Shawa napadlo něco na způsob toho, že by se měl usmívat častěji, protože ten úsměv mu slušel a byl krásný. Málem to řekl i nahlas. „Jsi rozkošný,“ zamumlal a přitáhl ho blíž k sobě.

"A ty jsi strašně neodbytný a neodolatelný..." odtušil Nate, ale nestihl větu ani pořádně dokončit, protože byl důkladně políben, takže ho všechna chuť na mluvení přešla.

Alex spokojeně zapředl, když Nata za neustálého líbání zalehával a mezitím i stíhal rozepínat knoflíky jeho košile. Snažil se při tom dávat pozor, aby nějaký neurval, to by Collinse veškeré vzrušení nejspíš přešlo. Malé pomazlení před odjezdem nemohlo škodit, mohlo je dokonce i takřka nepatřičně uklidnit... Ale selhání by je naopak mohlo velice nepříjemně napružit. „Začínám tě mít rád, věříš mi to?“ zasmál se, Collinsova košile odletěla stranou a on ho zalehl úplně.

„Věřím. A rád," zamumlal Nathaniel v odpověď a nechal ho, ať si s ním dělá co chce. Do odletu jim zbývalo osm hodin.


	15. Chapter 15

O nějakou nepodstatnou dobu později si Nate položil hlavu na jeho zpocené břicho, zlehka políbil slanou kůži a zavřel oči. Připadalo mu, že takhle nějak se musí cítit spokojená kočka, kterou někdo drbe... Alexovy prsty mu zajely do vlasů.

„Ty mě jednou zničíš,“ zachraptěl a přejel si jazykem po vyprahlých rtech. Nadzvedl se na lokti, aby na něj lépe viděl a vyčerpaně se usmál. Bylo to krásné, dokonalé a on by si to klidně zopakoval, jen se musel vydýchat a museli by mít více času. Šest hodin bylo sice dost, ale Nate se jistě bude chtít vysprchovat, on samozřejmě také a cesta na letiště také chvíli potrvá. A především se chtěl prospat.

Nathaniel ho objal kolem pasu pevněji a se spokojeným zamručením se k němu přitulil. Už chybělo jen předení. "Nápodobně," zamumlal potom kamsi do jeho pupíku a pokusil se ho znovu líbat.

„Jo, naprosto mě odděláš,“ zasténal Shaw a snažil se Collinse vytáhnout k sobě nahoru, protože pokud bude pokračovat, on bude zase vzrušený a vážně si chtěl zdřímnout.

"No dobře, dobře," vzdal to Nathaniel, vyplížil se po něm nahoru a jen zlehka ho políbil na rty. "Už toho nechávám, ano? Ale to tys mě svedl, pamatuj si to, prevíte.“

„Samozřejmě a tobě se to líbilo,“ oplatil mu to Alexander, přitáhl si ho blíž a zavřel oči. Bylo příjemné mít vedle sebe hřející tělo, které se k vám tiskne. Usínat v něčím objetí, už dlouho si nepřipadal tak spokojený. Vlastně od té doby, co se s ním seznámil, se mu sexu dostávalo bohatě a mazlení také. A on se přistihl, že se mu to líbí. Bylo to jako mít docela normální vztah... Něco, co nezažil už pěknou řádku let, čemu se vyhýbal - a ono to bylo docela milé. Jen ho zajímalo co bude dělat, až tenhle případ vyřeší. Nate odjede a on... On zase bude sám, případně mu přidělí nováčka, jako posledně. A uvědomil si, že to nechce. Stiskl Nata kolem pasu silněji a políbil ho do vlasů.

"Polibkem do vlasů to začíná, orgasmem to končívá," zavtipkoval Nate trochu košilatě a polibek mu vrátil na ústa. "Ale nechám tě spát, potřebuješ to. Jako já potřebuju sprchu.“

Zívnul a zamžoural na něj. Pořád ho k sobě tisknul a odmítal pustit. „Zůstaň tu, pro-“ _sím._ A už spal. Budík si nařídil, takže se nemusel bát, že by zaspal a nestihl se osprchovat, ale momentálně absolutně nic neřešil. Jen plul prázdnotou a bylo mu dobře. Protože se do toho zrzavého prevíta s modrýma očima zamiloval. Na pár hodin si tím byl absolutně jistý, zamiloval se do něj. Protože mu vpadl do života, na nic se neptal a začal ho měnit. A stihl ho přitom i zahřívat. A takového člověka ještě nikdy nepotkal. Všechny zajímal jeho vzhled, byt, peníze, ale vzhledem k tomu, že Nate měl stejnou práci a vypadal i líp... Akorát nechápal, proč vlezl do postele zrovna s ním. Příšerná minulost, citově nestálý, nervově labilní – byla to záhada. I když Natova minulost evidentně taky nebyla nablýskaná, přece jen mu připadalo, že je na tom jaksi lépe... Ale možná to nebyla pravda. Možná na tom byli stejně. Možná na tom byl Nate hůř – nevěděl.

„Na-te,“ zamumlal ze spaní a nepatrně sebou trhnul. Špatný pocit zahnal mírný polibek do vlasů. Potom ho Collins důkladně přikryl a šel si dát sprchu. Jednak ji potřeboval a jednak se mu pod vodou přemýšlelo o moc lépe, než na suchu. Když si nevěděl rady s případy, šel si pravidelně zaplavat.

Shaw se mezitím otočil na bok, objal polštář a vdechoval Nathanielovu uklidňující vůni, která ho zbavovala veškerých nočních můr. Možná se ze spaní i trochu usmíval, byl spokojený.

×

Moskva je přivítala studeným, nevlídným počasím. Pršelo. Nebo možná sněžilo, v podivném šerém světle to šlo jen těžko poznat. Ale v tom světle vypadali všichni starší, ztrhanější…

 _Přesně jak ve filmu_ , pomyslel si Nathaniel, přitáhl si límec kabátu blížk sobě, aby za něj prolezlo co nejméně zimy. Dařilo se jen zpolovice. Do toho se zvedl vítr a roztočil po zemi papírky a odpadky. _Vítejte doma_ , stálo na jednom z nich.

Alex, stojící vedle něj, se křivě pousmál. To tedy sedlo.

„Nevím, co si pánové představujou, že tady najdeme… Ale hodlám to najít velice rychle a vypadnout zase zpátky. V tomhle ročním období je tu děsně,“ zavtipkoval Collins, nadzdvihl svůj obří kufr a mávnul na taxíka.

„Nate, ten hotel je odtud kousek. Navíc podle velikosti zavazadla si bude napoprvé řidič myslet, že jsi boháč, napodruhé zjistí, že jede za roh a začne ti nadávat,“ povzdechl si Shaw a přehodil si přes rameno svoji sportovní tašku a říkal si, jak mu bylo před pár hodinami v té vyhřáté posteli s Natem vedle sebe pohodlně.

"To chceš jít v tomhle pěšky?"

"Jak ty se můžeš živit tím, čím se živíš, to nepochopím," zabrumlal Alex dobromyslně.

Nathaniel zmlknul, popadnul svůj kufr a vydal se k hotelu. Vypadal přitom, jako kdyby pochodoval džunglí s proviantem na zádech.

„Ale jestli na tom trváš, já ti na toho taxíka klidně mávnu!“ zavolal na něj se smíchem Shaw a přidal trochu do kroku, aby ho dostihnul a neztratil z dohledu. V jednom měl Collins pravdu – byla zima jako na Sibiři. I když tam bývalo fakticky ještě chladněji... Vysvětlujte to ovšem tělu zvyklému na trochu jiné podmínky. Aklimatizace je sviňa.

Nathaniel pochodoval sveřepě dál. Zmocnil se ho totiž špatný pocit, intuitivní pobídka, aby byl opatrný. Svoji intuici nenáviděl. Protože s sebou nesla předtuchy. A ty mívaly občas ve zvyku se vyplnit.

Alex se stále pochechtával a svůj vnitřní alarm vypnul, jelikož ten začal svítit červeně už při překročení pomyslného prahu letiště. „Jak můžou být ulice v tomhle počasí takhle plný? Lidi by měli bejt zalezlý doma…“ mrmlal si pod nosem, když ho smích trochu přešel.

Hotel vážně nebyl daleko, jen pár bloků od letiště. A kromě toho ho ta procházka parádně zahřála, jak si kufr přehazoval z ruky do ruky a navíc skoro sprintoval.

Pokusil se při tom odrušit svůj sílící špatný pocit a napadlo ho, jestli se nestává tak trochu paranoikem. Protože se mu trochu ulevilo, až když se v hotelu zapsal svým krycím jménem a měl všechny východy pěkně na očích.

Když za Alexem bouchly dveře pokoje, úlevně si oddychl a hodil tašku do nejvzdálenějšího rohu. Na recepci na ně sice koukali jako vyvorané myši, když prohlásili, že chtějí společný pokoj, ale nakonec jim klíček přeci jen dali a s trochu nuceným úsměvem popřáli příjemný pobyt.

"Zatím se moc nechováme, jako tajní agenti, co?" podotkl Nathaniel a svalil se do křesla.

„A jak se tajní agenti podle tebe přesně chovají?“ ušklíbnul se na něj Shaw a začal si svlékat kabát. V hotelovém pokoji mu totiž začínalo být poněkud vedro. Asi puštěné topení na plný ceres.

"Roztěkaný a napůl vystresovaný chlap moc profesionálně nepůsobí. Kromě toho se chováme jak páreček tajnejch milenců." Úšklebek mu vrátil a obrátil do sebe sklenici vody.

„A nejsme snad?“ vrátil mu to s mrknutím, složil si ruce na prsou a opřel se o stěnu. Pokoj byl celkem útulný, až na tu úzkou chodbičku, která vedla ode dveří do malé předsíňky a ta hned navazovala na nněco jako obývací pokoj.

"A nemělo by náhodou platit pravidlo, co je v domě, to není pro mě? Kromě toho... Jak je to dlouho, co jsme se naposledy milovali?" Nate zdvihl obočí.

"Šestnáct hodin."

"To je sakra dlouho."

„A pak kdo je tady nymfoman, co? Co budeš dělat, až budeš bez sexu třeba měsíc?“ posmíval se mu parťák, ale od stěny neodešel. Dál postával a provokativně se na Nathaniela culil.

"Byl jsem. Obvykle to bylo proto, že se nenašel nikdo, s kým by stálo za to, to dělat," ušklíbl se Nathaniel a rozvalil se v křesle pohodlněji.

„No to bych tedy rád poznal tohoo, kdo tě v zálibě v sexu trumfnul,“ pronesl a hranou zvědavostí, pomalu přešel ke svému společníkovi a opřel se rukama o opěradla křesla. Byl blízko…

"Třeba ty?" povytáhl Nate svůdně obočí a vmáčkl se do křesla, jakoby před ním snad chtěl utéct.

„Vážně?“ Shaw se přiblížil ještě víc, přimhouřil oči a usmíval se. Miloval tyhle hry. Hry o ničem a vlastně o všem. Mohli jste je zkazit jediným slovem, ale také jim jediným slovem dát úplně jiný rozměr.

"No ovšem, ty jsi naprosto dokonalý příklad... Ubytoval jsi u sebe úplně cizího chlapa a do dvou dnů ses s ním pomiloval. A hned několikrát," Nate si olíznul rty.

„Zatím sis nestěžoval,“ vyplázl na něj jazyk Alex. Absolutně ho nezajímalo, že se takhle chovají puberťáci a malé děti.

"Zatím jsi mi nedal důvod, že áno..." Prohrábnul si vlasy a povolil límeček u košile. Tohle ho bavilo. A velice.

„Hm, svůdníku,“ zašeptal s úsměvem Alex a pohledem pohladil ten nově vysvobozený kousek kůže z košile, než ho zajal rty.

"A pak kdo je tu nymfoman," nadechl se Nathaniel prudce, ale ještě se nehodlal vzdát. I když ho Alex líbal a postupně svlékal, pokoušel se držet si odstup. Nebo alespoň tvář chladného profesionála.

„Samozřejmě, že ty,“ zavrněl mu do ucha a s radostí pozoroval, jak ze sametové kůže pod jeho prsty sálá stále větší teplo.

"Kdo mě tu teď svádí?" procedil Nahaniel mezi zuby a odolal pokušení ho kousnout.

„Hm, já a moc se mi to líbí,“ zamumlal a políbil Collinse pod ucho, prsty jemně přejížděl po krku a zároveň si pomalu sedal svému společníkovi na klín.

"Ježiši," zasténal Nathaniel, ale ještě chvíli se rozhodl nepovolit. Tohle bylo totiž zatraceně příjemné, jak se Alex snažil. Shaw se mu totiž vrtěl na klíně, oždiboval krk, zatínal nehty a spokojeně se usmíval, když cítil, jak se jeho tělo napnulo. Nakonec ho alespoň chytil za zadek a posunul blíž k sobě. "Dobře, dobře, máš to mít ty prevíte..." vzdal se nakonec Nathaniel a hluboce ho políbil. "To je ale děsně nezodpovědný rozdat si to, sotva jsme dorazili do Ruska."

„Pokud ti to vadí tak moc, můžu z tebe slézt, vytáhnout složku s případem a dělat, že mě vůbec, ale vůbec nezajímáš,“ odpověděl a snad by to znělo i vážně, kdyby zrovna lehce nekousal Nata do krku a netiskl mu pevně ramena.

"Potom bych byl ovšem nucen uchýlit se k poněkud brutálnějším metodám," zasmál se Nathaniel a začal mu rozepínat opasek. V ten moment se pokojem rozezněl zvuk telefonu. Pisklavý, táhlý zvuk, oznamující, že se vám někdo snaží velmi, velmi, velmi nutně dovolat.

„Doufám, že je to někdo z hotelu, abych ho mohl seřvat,“ zavrčel vztekle Shaw, slezl svému milenci z klína a naštvaně si to rázoval na druhý konec pokoje ke řvoucímu telefonu. „ _Da?!_ “ štěknul a vzápětí zmrznul.

„ _Zdravstvuj tě, Alex. Je pokoj pohodlný? Ten hotel mám rád, mají velmi pohodlné postele a dobré jídlo – ale to odbočuji. Škoda, že se agent Collins přihlásil pod jménem, pod kterým mne navštívil i posledně. Jinak by mi možná trvalo trochu déle, než bych zjistil, že tu jste._ “


	16. Chapter 16

Nathaniel zůstal sedět na místě, ale ten telefon poslal všechnu touhu k čertu. S povzdechem si zapnul kalhoty a z krabičky na stole si vzal cigaretu. Zapálil si a slastně vdechl kouř… Uvědomil si, že naposledy si zapálil, než odletěli ze Států.

Alex se pořád nevracel, možná to byla ambasáda, nebo někdo takový… Dokonce za sebou přivřel i dveře, aby hovor nedoléhal do druhé místnosti. A on se nešel přesvědčit, jestli je to opravdu ambasáda, nebo kdo vlastně.

 _Nezodpovědnej_ , pokýval nad sebou hlavou. _Kurevsky nezodpovědnej, s chováním patnáctiletýho puberťáka… Tos byl odjakživa, ale tentokrát tě to může stát i krk_. Povzdechl si a dohasínající cigaretou si připálil novou.

„ _Co chceš?_ “ Snažil se znít klidně a rozhodně neignoroval fakt, že se zmínil o Nathanielovi. Ten ruskej sráč se ho jen snažil naštvat a vyvést z konceptu. A taky ho přešlo veškeré vzrušení, které do teď cítil.

_"Co bych chtěl... Uvítat vás v Rusku. Je to země netušených možností, což ty sám víš nejlépe, ne?"_

„ _A co dál? Určitě nevoláš jen kvůli přivítání._ “ Co ho znal, volal vždy, když se něco chystalo. Takže ani v nejmenším nepochyboval, že tohle je součástí nějakého jeho plánu. Aby jim něco řekl, něco se z nich pokusil vytáhnout, vyprovokovat a ty další staré známe věci, za které by mu nejraději zlomil vaz.

Collins dokouřil, jenže Alex se pořád nevracel. To už nevypadalo na obyčejný hovor s ambasádou, nebo nadřízenými, to vypadalo na solidní průser… Ani nevěděl, proč ho to napadlo, ale v tu chvíli jakoby mu zapípala poplašná kontrolka.

Típl právě zapálenou cigaretu a potom otevřel dveře do vedlejšího pokoje.

Stačila mu jedna věta, aby pochopil, že se jeho instinkt nemýlil. Byli v průseru.

Shaw se na něj podíval a dohodli se beze slov. Pak druhá strana zavěsila. Collins beze slova sebral láhev a nalil jim oběma panáka. Alex ho přijal stejně bez řečí a obrátil ho do sebe jakoby to byla voda.

„Jukanov?“ zeptal se Nathaniel po drahné době, kdy mlčeli.

"Zkurvenej Rusák," zamumlal jeho společník a víc než štědře si dolil do skleničky. Momentálně ani nevěděl, o čem tak mluvit. _Uvítat vás v Rusku,_ pitvořil se v duchu a nejradši by tomu šmejdovi dal pár přes hubu. Stačilo mu už jen slyšet ten hlas a zvedal se mu kufr.

"Menší uvítání, že?" ušklíbl se Collins nevesele a převzal od něj láhev. "Zkurvenej Rusák," přitakal potom. Ne, ve službě by neměli pít, ale kdo tu byl, aby jim to mohl zakázat? Kdepak, šéfové se zmohli jen na to, aby je poslali do horoucích pekel. A Collins si čím dál tím víc uvědomoval, že nemají nejmenší šanci, aby to nějak, jakkoliv... Do hajzlu.

"Přesně... Chci odtud co nejrychlejš vypadnout." Alex si opřel skleničku o čelo a úlevně vydechl, jak studené sklo chladilo rozpálenou kůži. Oddechoval zhluboka a za každou cenu se snažil uklidnit. Měl z toho vycouvat, neměl sem jezdit.

"Souhlas." V duchu sumíroval. Pak si uvědomil, že zakrněl. Jistě, oslnivě dopadl Herolda a vysloužil si tak uznání, ale v terénu nepracoval už dlouho... Nicméně, některé věci se nezapomínají, no ne? "Budeme muset asi začít vážně pracovat," ušklíbl se jemně a obrátil do sebe třetí skleničku. A stačilo.

"Jo a co budeme dělat? Ani nevíme, kde, co, jak," zamumlal Shaw a podíval se na svého společníka. Ještě před chvíli by dělali něco absolutně jiného, ale veškerá vášeň byla pryč. Jen Natova rozepnutá košile a zarudlé flíčky na krku naznačovaly předchozí činnost.

"Použijeme nelegální metody, jak jinak." Nate zdvihl telefon a objednal si na pokoj tsatsiky.

"Řecké jídlo v Rusku?" zdvihl Shaw obočí.

"R, nebo ř, není to je jedno?" Nathaniel se tvářil značně nevesele.

"Budou příšerné, je ti to doufám jasné..." poznamenal jeho parťák.

"Nic horšího už mě tu potkat nemůže. Až to dojím, tak použijeme všechny nelegální metody, které nám zákon zakazuje."

"Doufám, že tu máš pořádného informátora, který za něco stojí." Na to obrátil celou skleničku do sebe a trochu silněji s ní praštil do stolu. "A mám zkaženej celej večer."

"To já budu mít taky, až sním ty tzatziky," ušklíbl se Nate. "Ale jo... Míval jsem tu informátora. Doufám, že ho ještě nezabili. A kromě toho... Dočetl jsi se v mém životopise taky fakt, že jsem studoval matematiku? Jistý čas?"

"Ne, hodláš se někam nabourat?"

"Tak nějak..."

"Doufám, že si nemyslíš, že ten šmejd má ty plány volně přístupný? Jak ho znám, tak je bude mít někde v soukromým počítači. Mimochodem, mám dojem, že tvoje _jídlo_ právě dorazilo," odpověděl, když zaslechl zaklepání na dveře a jejich následné otevření. Šoupání vozíku po parketách byl jen doplněk servisu pokojové služby. Vážně by si přál, aby nikdo nezavolal, mohl si teď užívat, létat ve výšinách a všichni by byli spokojení.

Když servírka odešla, Nate zdvihl poklop a zkusmo ochutnal.

"Mohlo být hůř," konstatoval potom.

"Nebudeš zvracet?"

"Ne." Znovu si dal pár soust a zatvářil se trochu spokojeněji.

"Dobře, do které databáze se hodláš prolámat? Nebo kam se vůbec hodláš prolámat?"

"No, to ještě nevím," zamumlal Nate s plnou pusou.

"Jo, bezva plán. Takže, ty se najez a já půjdu do sprchy... Trochu se zchladit," prohlásil Alex a protáhl se. Neměl tady boxovací pytel, sex mu dneska taky bouchnul a navíc mu volal ten nejhorší možný člověk na světě. Hned několik důvodů ke studené sprše. Alespoň to utlumí hned, než vybouchne úplně a odnese to Nate.

"Můžu se pokusit zjistit, kdo v poslední době nakupoval neobvyklé množství jaderného materiálu, chemikálií a podobných legrácek... Web je hluboký. Velmi hluboký."

"Dobrej nápad, pak mi řekni, jak to dopadlo!" houknul na něj od dveří koupelny Snow a oblečení ze sebe téměř serval, jen aby byl co nejrychleji pod tou ledovou vodou. Co možná mohl přičíst k dobru některých Ruských hotelů, zejména těm, které patřili místním mafiánům, bylo, že byly vkusně zařízené a měly pěkné, velké koupelny, nejčastěji s rohovými vanami kombinovanými se sprchovým koutem. A pak už se místností jen linulo šumění vody.

 Nathaniel dojedl svoji značně improvizovanou večeři, pak si pomyslel, že když je v Rusku měl si dát kaviár a šampaňské. Pak zasedl k počítači, protože mu došlo, že ze sexu nic nebude, ani z ničeho jiného. A dokud něco neudělají s Jukanovem, tak ani nebude.

"Nathaniele!"

"Co je?" zavolal na něj zpátky, zatímco se pokoušel sestavit vyhledávací dotaz.

"Nástup!" zaznělo na oplátku z koupelny, kde stál Alex už dobrých deset minut pod ledovou vodou a stále nic nezabíralo. Rozhodl se vyzkoušet něco naprosto jiného a tušil, že to přijde vhod i Collinsovi.

Nathanniel se objevil mezi dveřmi vzápětí a Shaw mohl zkonstatovat, že se ještě pořád neobtěžoval upravit, takže košile ho napůl odhalovala a rozhodně to byl hezký pohled.

"Můžeš se svlíknout," poradil mu ještě Shaw a usmál se. Kohoutek s vodou otočil na teplou, aby Nate nestihl remcat, že je to moc studené, že nastydnou a tak dále.

"Oh, neříkal jsi něco o tom..." Nate se zarazil, ale potom se usmál.

"Neříkal jsem nic, kromě toho: svlíknout, hned!"

Povytáhl obočí, ale poslechl ho a potom se zatvářil jako stydlivá holčička a zůstal stát pár kroků od něj.

"A teď?" pípl tiše.

"Pojď sem," zamumlal pak a stoupnul si bokem. Čekal, až k němu vleze a hodlal udělat něco... Něco co by ho konečně uklidnilo a Nathaniela taky. Nebo při nejmenším uspokojilo.

Nathaniel se sice zatvářil, že vůbec neví, oč mu jde, ale vlezl si k němu pod teplou vodu a slastně zavřel oči, když mu dopadla na ramena.

"Hm, tohle je ale příjemné..." zavrněl s úsměvem.

A Alex ho přirazil ke stěně, až heknul a potom se vrhnul na jeho rty, přišpendlil ho svým tělem, které bylo jako kus ledu. Těch pár minut pod teplou vodou jej ještě nedokázalo úplně zahřát. A líbal ho. Přímo zuřivě, vybíjel si všechen vztek a rukama drsně přejížděl po Natově kůži. Jakoby zítřek neexistoval. "Jo, je to příjemné," hlesl potom odpověď.

Ozvalo se tiché kníknutí, potom Nate zdvihl ruce, aby ho objal, ale nestihl to. Vzápětí mu Alex obě ruce přitiskl na mokré kachlíky a Nathaniel se tak docel ocitl v jeho moci.

"A tobě je příjemné, když mě můžeš ovládat, co?" zachraptěl mezi polibky.

"A tobě?" Přisál se mu na krk, lehce oždiboval kůži, slíbával každou kapku, která se třpytila jako perla, dokud nezmizela v jeho ústech a on ji nenahradil jazykem. Nakonec se nestydatě vecpal mezi jeho nohy a rukou mnul Natův bok, pomalu, prsty občas sjel na stehno a trochu stiskl. Začínal být vzrušený...

Nate zrychleně dýchal a potom se na něj podíval, zatímco se ani nepokusil dát ruce dolů.

"Hádej," zamumlal mu do rtů a ovinul mu jednu nohu kolem boku. "Strašně mě to vzrušuje, když mě můžeš ovládat," pousmál se.

"Myslím, že už jsem se uklidnil..." odpověděl mu Alex.

"Což znamená co?" Nathaniel na něj pohlédl s podezřením.

"Že jsem klidný. Ale vzrušený. Co s tím uděláme?"

"Máš mě tu ve sprše. Nahatého a nadrženého... Potřebuješ ještě nápovědy, nebo ti tu mám mávat vlaječkama?"

"Jo, potřebuju písemnej návod," ušklíbnul se Shaw a přejel palcem po opuchlých rtech. Nathaniel byl k sežrání. Nejradši by ho hned teď viděl v posteli, jak mu zatíná nehty do zad, prosí, aby pokračoval, že ho zabije, jestli přestane. Chtěl jeho tělo propletané se svým, v dokonalém souznění, jako to bylo vždycky. Nakonec ho popadl, mokrého odnesl do ložnice a hodil na postel. Nathaniel se na něj žádostivě podíval a to byl konec...

Za chvíli měl ruce zase přišpendlené nad hlavou, kousal se do rtů a proklínal ho, když to protahoval, naopak mu sténal, když mu způsoboval slast. Pak jen něco omámeně šeptal, rozumět mu nebylo, ale ten naléhavý tón zvedal Alexovi krevní tlak.

Pomyslel si cosi o ztělesněné roztomilosti a kráse, protože to oboje Nathaniel byl, a potom sténal s ním. Líbal ho na krk, na ústa, čelist, tváře - všude, kam dosáhl, kam ho napadlo a stále mu svíral ruce, sledoval hru svalů, když mu stisky Nate vracel a usmíval se. "Nate," mumlal stále dokola a přitom ho docela nepatrně stiskl, aby jej přivedl zpátky na zem, při nejmenším aby se na něj podíval. Ale Nathaniel se zdál úplně mimo.

Pak už to bylo jedno, protože jimi oběma zazmítalo vyvrcholení...

"Drž mě," zašeptal Nathaniel potom.

„Držím,“ odtušil Alex a přitiskl ho k sobě. Nate jej pevně objal.

„Hele, jsme my vůbec to, zač nás šéfové vydávají?“ zasmál se najednou Collins.

"Za co by nás měli vydávat? Agenti?" Shaw nasadil přemýšlející výraz. "Ale jo, právě jsme ve fázi uklidňování, jelikož jeden z agentů potřeboval první pomoc."

"Ale?" Nathaniel v duchu sestavil vyhledávací dotaz a trochu se zastyděl, že v takové chvíli myslí na případ. Pět minut by ho možná nezabilo. Ale na druhou stranu už zažil situaci, kdy pět minut představovalo všechen čas, který měl. V duchu přidal ještě jedno kritérium, ale valné naděje si nedával.

"Ale práce volá. Myslím, že nám pošle něco na uvítanou. Nějaký dárek. Nejlépe kulku, která mě, nebo tebe, doufám nepošle k Doktorovi," zasténal Alex a protáhl se. Pravdou bylo, že mohl očekávat milion věcí, ale ta jedna jediná, kterou by neočekával, tak tu by Rusák zrealizoval. Pravý dáreček na přivítání.


	17. Chapter 17

Dotaz nakonec sestavil na třikrát a získal potřebné informace. Měl perfektní přehled o tom, kdo, kdy, za kolik a kde nakoupil jaderný materiál i chemikálie. Ale neposunulo je to dál ani o milimetr. Bylo to stejné jako s těmi bankovními účty. Příliš malé částky, než aby se to dalo vysledovat, nebo považovat za alarmující. Prostě nenápadné, nikomu to nebylo podezřelé. Ne víc, než obvykle.

Dokud se jim neozvala informátorka. Že něco na Jukanova má. Jenže ani jeden z  nich ji neznal podle jména, ale velitelství tvrdilo, že je všechno v pořádku. "Víš, jak to dopadlo posledně, když něco takovýho tvrdili," zašklebil se Alex.

 _Blbě,_ pomyslel si Nathaniel, ale nahlas to neřekl. Jen vedení požádal, aby dočasně zablokovali všechny transakce na trhu, které se týkají jaderného materiálu, nebo chemikálií. Pokud je to tedy v jejich moci. Šéfové odpověděli kladně. "Nelíbí se mi to," podotkl potom, když sledoval, jak je jeho požadavek plněn a trh zvolna tuhne. Samozřejmě, že to nešlo absolutně, ale dočasně to zmrazit šlo. Alespoň něco. Ale ten špatný pocit sílil. Měl pocit, že Alex mu neřekl všechno a že mu něco uniklo. Něco důležitého...

"Tak, chce se se mnou sejít, aby mi mohla předat ty materiály," promluvil ode dveří Alex a v ruce držel pevnou linku. Netvářil se nijak nadšeně, o to méně, že se měli sejít k večeru. Ta ženská byla buď magor, nebo sebevrah. Nebo obojí, což byla zaručeně ta nejhorší kombinace. Ale co by mohla být jiného, když podle všeho špehovala Jukanova?

"Budu na drátě a poblíž, kdyby se to náhodou podělalo," ušklíbl se lehce Nathaniel. "Pořád tě budu mít na očích."

 

Jenže dohodnutá hodina se neúprosně blížila. Co na tom, že se to Alexovi nelíbilo. Musel tam. A taky šel. Tmavé ulice byly chladné a tiché. Nikdo nebyl natolik pošetilý, aby se procházel venku v tuhle hodinu. Když dorazil na určené místo, ještě tam nikdo nebyl. A tak čekal a doufal, že Nathaniel je někde blízko.

"Slyšíš mě?" zapraskalo mu v uchu. Nathaniel. A jeho udělátka. Když došlo na věc, uhlazený agent se proměnil v počítačového geeka.

"Hm," zamumlal polohlasně Alex, kdyby náhodou informátorka přišla o něco dřív. Zřejmě by jí bylo podezřelé, proč si mluví sám pro sebe nahlas. Navíc většina z nich nejsou idioti, aby si nedali dohromady dva a dva. Nechtěl se prozradit. Zbývalo ještě pět minut a stále nikoho neviděl. Nelíbilo se mu to. Ostatně ten pocit měl už od výstupu z letadla.

„Radši už nemluv,“ doporučil mu Collins, který se mu nastěhoval do hlavy. Nebylo to úplně příjemné, ale na nic taky ne. Do myšlenek mu stejně neviděl. „Mám s tebou vizuální kontakt, takže bude stačit, když jen kývneš hlavou.“

Shaw se sice divil, jak může v té tmě něco vidět, ale mírně kývnul hlavou. Nathaniel potom ještě něco řekl, ale nerozuměl mu. Z blízkého kostela začaly vyzvánět zvony. Celá a informátorka nikde. Nebo to si myslel, dokud nezahlédl přibližující se siluetu. Stále byla mimo dosah skomírajících pouličních světel, aby určil pohlaví.

"Vidím ji," oznámil mu Collins.

"Je to ženská?" zeptal se přes to všechno Shaw.

"Jo, to jediné určím. Ale nic víc..." Nathaniel zjistil, že se potí. Za to mohlo Rusko. Jeho ruské geny se bouřily proti přítomnosti rodné hroudy, byl z toho celý nesvůj a tohle se mu nelíbilo ani za mák. Tušení, které se mu usadilo za krkem, se ne a ne hnout. Ve vzduchu byl průser.

Nastavil na dalekohledu větší citlivost a zaostřil na tu ženu. Po zádech mu stekl ledový pot.

Tu tvář už totiž viděl. Před pár měsíci v Alexově bytě. A od té doby by si ji nespletl s žádnou jinou. Její mužskou verzi totiž vídal, kdykoliv se s Alexem milovali.

Shaw přimhouřil oči, snažil se zaostřit, rozpoznat tvář. A na pár vteřin přestal dýchat. "To není možné," zamumlal a nevěřil svým očím. Tohle byl buď hodně špatný vtip, nebo... Ne, byl to špatný vtip. "Veroniko?"

"Zdravím, bráško."

Celou dobu si myslel, že se něco podělá a teď to měl. Nathaniel polknul několik nadávek a potom pomalu opustil svoje stanoviště. Správně tam měl zůstat podle plánu a zasáhnout jen v případě potřeby, ovšem tohle byla nad vší pochybost vyjímečná situace. Prostě průser.

Pustil dalekohled a vytáhl pistoli.

"To se mi zdá. Ty... Ty máš být mrtvá. Několik let mrtvá. Zemřela jsi na té misi," blekotal dál Alex a byl v perfektním šoku. Jeho dvojče. Jeho krev. Jeho sestra. Je naživu. Z hlavy se mu vypařil důvod, proč tu vlastně, na koho tu měl údajně čekat a co se to doopravdy děje.

Nathaniel zaklel, protože podle všeho byl Alex tak dokonale mimo, že by nevnímal ani pistoli položenou k hlavě. Najednou si dal dvě a dvě dohromady. Ten informátor, ten Alexův informátor, který zůstal v Rusku... Toho teď měli před sebou. Byl to mžik, než mu to všechno sepnulo. Oh, doprdele. Jukanov! A Alexovi to zřejmě došlo také.

"Samozřejmě, že zemřela. Díky tobě..." pousmála se. "Nejsem nic jiného, než stín v tvé hlavě. Nebo ve tvém svědomí?"

"Díky mě? To ty ses rozhodla, jako starší sestra, že na tu misi půjdeš! Já chtěl místo tebe!" Pche, starší o téměř tři minuty. Dvojvaječná dvojčata. Byli stejní. Naprosto. On upadl, rozbil si koleno a ona začala brečet. Rozhodli se jít na stejnou školu, stejnou střední, byli nerozluční. Oba šli k FBI a nakonec je rozdělila jedna jediná posraná mise.

"A tys mě tu nechal, to je přece normální, ne?" Úsměv nahradil úšklebek.

Collins by se modlil, kdyby to uměl, ale takhle jen mohl doufat, že Alex zachová chladnou hlavu. Že mu nerupnou nervy. Že se to neposere ještě víc. I když, v tomhle případě už to bylo asi jedno. Už takhle bylo úplně...

Dál mluvila, slyšel její hlas přes Alexův mikrofon, ale jen vzdáleně, nerozuměl jí ani slovo. Mohl jen odhadovat, že je nepříčetně vzteklá.

"Sakra, já tě tu nechtěl nechat!" Sourozenecká hádka. Z dálky to nevypadalo nijak hrozně, z blízka velmi nebezpečně. Který pár, ať už milenecký nebo sourozenecký, používá při hádkách bouchačky? "Tys mě zradila! Vlastního bratra! Prodalas mě tomu zkurvysynovi, vykecala na mě první poslední! Za to ti mám děkovat, nebo co? To je nějaká pomsta?!" mířil na ni pistolí, ale ruka se mu chvěla. Zrovna jemu. A který smírčí soudce je připraven střílet? Pokud se Nathaniel nemýlil, tak byl první. Stiskl zbraň pevněji, ujistil se, že ji nemá zajištěnou a postupoval dál.

Alex pomalu ztrácel nervy, poznal mu to na hlase a to nebylo dobré, to vůbec nebylo dobré.

"Prodala? Prodala?!" Rozesmála se. Byl to vysoký, pisklavý smích někoho, kdo snad kdysi býval jeho druhou polovinou. "Pořád tak vtipný, to snad není možné. Prodala? Nebylo co prodávat! Ostatně, ty ses zase nechal koupit. Abys utekl, zapomněl jsi, žes kdysi míval sourozence!"

"Řekni, kdo mě prásknul?! Kdo mě kurva prásknul?! Přesně ten hajzl věděl, kde budeme. Tak tak jsem to přežil, nic jsem mu neřekl! Všichni se dostali ven, kromě mě. A víš co? Za celou tu dobu mě nikdo nehledal. Ani vlastní _sestra_ ," to slovo skoro vyplivl. Teď už mu to dávalo smysl. Musela přeběhnout už dřív, už předtím, nebo někdo jiný z jejich skupiny, kdo byl o tom případu informován. Malá skupina lidí, nejvyšší úroveň bezpečnosti.

"Prásknout? Měla jsem co prásknout? Nebylo nic, co by už nevěděl! Jasný? Jen jsem potvrdila jeho domněnky, nic víc!" Bylo zvláštní, že nekřičela. Vlastně ani dost nezvýšila hlas. Jen se na něj dívala, přes mušku zbraně. Sestra, kdysi dávno. Jako jedno tělo a jedna duše. Kdysi dávno.

 

Nathaiel stál jen kousek od nich, neviděli ho, ale nemohl zasáhnout. Riskoval by tím hrozně moc a zisk by byl pramalý. Už pochopil, že tohle byla dokonale nalíčená past. A i když nesklapne, jak asi měla, tak přišli o celé hotelové zázemí. Jukanov moc chyb nedělá.

 

"No a co! Ale díky tobě to věděli na sto procent! Potvrdila jsi jim to! Za co si tě koupil, hm?!" Byl vzteklý. Nejradši by ji zastřelil, z dálky, nebo z blízka? Ale to by mohla vystřelit i ona. Upřímně doufal, že Nathaniel sem nevtrhne, nepřežil by to. Ona... Ona byla šílenec, mnohem nebezpečnější než on, mnohem horší než oni dva dohromady. Koutkem oka se podíval kamsi do tmy a jemně kývnul hlavou, Veronika to neviděla, díky bohu. Naproti tomu Alex doufal, že Nate to postřehnul.

Postřehl, ale netušil, co s tím má dělat. Nebo mu jen Alex naznačuje, že má situaci pod kontrolou? Nevypadalo to tak. Rozhodně na to nemohl vsadit.

"Jukanov," odvážil se zamumlat. "Ať mě čert vezme, jestli tu není někde poblíž."

"Za co mě koupil? Musel mě kupovat? Za tu almužnu, co jsme brali, by si koupil i šéfa a ani by ho to nestálo moc peněz. Seroža moc dobře ví, že kvalitní práce se musí taky kvalitně zaplatit."

Shaw v tu chvíli zřetelně slyšel, jak Nathaniel zalapal po dechu.

To byla chyba. Veronika zamířila do tmy a vystřelila. Shaw zase namířil sestře na ruku a vystřelil též. Teprve až potom zašeptal tiché " _Ne."_   Minula? Trefila? Jenže kdyby trefila, Nathaniel by vykřikl, pokud by netrefila hlavu, nebo srdce. Dopad těla na zem by skoro neslyšel.

"Alexi," ozvalo se ve sluchátku. "Alexi, co se stalo?" zeptal se Nathaniel dutě a dočista bez výrazu. "Je mrtvá, Alexi?"

Shaw si znatelně oddechl. Pomalu přešel k bezvládnému tělu. Zapomněl, že střelba ji líp šla levou. Pokud, byť jen trochu, vychýlil ruku z kurzu, mohl... Mohl ji zabít. Odkopl pistoli a podíval se na ránu. Netrefil ruku, netrefil rameno, trefil... Ne, nedíval se blíž. "Já..." Jen tam stál, ramena svěšená a pistoli skoro upustil. Najednou byla tak těžká, jakoby vážila metrák.

"Tak tedy klobouk dolů, nečekal jsem, že to uděláš," ozvalo se najednou ze tmy. Tam, kde měl stát Nathaniel a krýt mu záda.

Stál tam. Jen měl pistoli u hlavy.


	18. Chapter 18

"Tys nečekal hodně věcí. Třebaže nováčka nezlomí mučení, zabije ti všechny lidi a navíc zdrhne," odpověděl a vážně, vážně doufal, že Nate něco udělá, podkopne mu nohy, podřízne ho, ale stále nic. On mu takhle na dálku nemohl pomoci. Radoval se předčasně.

"To máš pravdu. Ale co jsem rozhodně nečekal je skutečnost, že tu zase po letech potkám starého přítele... Že, Nate?"

Collins mlčel. Ani se nehnul, jen pozoroval tu malou, červenou tečku, která Shawovi tančila na límečku košile.

"Znám tady Nathaniela velice, velice dlouho. Ačkoliv, když jsme se potkali poprvé, byl to ještě mladíček. Nevinný, krásný. K zulíbání."

"Můžeš říct tomu amatérskýmu sniperovi, aby mi přestal laskavě mířit na krk?" Teprve potom mu došlo, co to vlastně řekl. "Ale... Ale Collins tě nezná."

"Ale zná, zná mě moc dobře... Jen si to trochu neuvědomil. Řekni tady svému parťákovi, jak moc dobře mě znáš, Nathanieli..."

Collins mlčel, jen se tvářil zarputile a kdyby jeho pohled mohl zabíjet... Už dávno by se stalo.

"Nebo to snad necháš na mně?"

 "Nathaniele?" Použil tón, který naznačoval, že čeká na vysvětlení. Navíc... Posledně, kdy mu řekl celým jménem, bylo v koupelně, ve sprše. Jen mu to blesklo hlavou. Na kratičký okamžik.

Byla to dokonale absurdní situace, ale on celý tenhle případ byl dokonale absurdní. Tolik vodítek, tolik slepých stop a jedna velká blbost, která se mu teď měla vymstít. Neměl si se Shawem nic začínat, neměl...

Mlčel. Neměl slova, kterými by mu to řekl.

"Každý má svou první misi, že ano? Tebe prodala sestra, jeho zase nadřízení vyměnili za jednoho služebně staršího. No, a ve vězení, protože vězení jsou temná, jsem ho našel já. A za drobnou úplatu ho vzal pod svá křídla a dostal ho ven. Už jsem říkal, jak byl nevinný a k zulíbání?"

Alex se zamračil. Co ten šmejd měl pořád s nevinností a... A pak mu to došlo. Nathaniel a Jukanov. Bože! Nejradši by si nafackoval. Jenže na to nebyl čas. Musel dostat Natha- agenta Collinse, opravil se v duchu, z mušky toho kreténa. Jenže jak, když sám byl terčem? Červená tečka se mu nervózně chvěla na krku...

"Nate? Nemáš k tomu, co říct?" Jukanov se ušklíbl a dloubl ho hlavní. "Ne? Tak já dopovím zbytek příběhu sám. Má to celkem nečekaný konec, Nate byl sice povolný, aby si zachránil krk, ale malé hračky koušou. Kousal samopalem a vystřílel mi polovinu lidí."

Samopal zmůže hrozné věci, to mu řekl, když objevil jeho jizvu. Hloupé myšlenky.

"Ještě jeden detail. Nate tehdy samozřejmě nevěděl, kdo jsem. Proč bych se hračce představoval. Stačilo jen to jedno jméno. Takové milé... Seroža, že ano, Nate?"

Nelhal, věděl to. Poznal to na něm. Říkal tu hnusnou pravdu a vyžíval se v tom. "A co mně je do toho?" Bylo mu do toho hodně, nebo si to alespoň myslel. Ale na druhou stranu, možná myslel špatně.

"Ale nic, jen jsem si říkal, že by bylo dobré vědět, ne? Navíc to má terapeutické účinky, takové vyprávění hrůzného zážitku..."

"To bys mi musel povyprávět detaily a ne! Ne, nechci je vědět!" zavrtěl odmítavě hlavou s mírným úšklebkem. Dostat se pryč. I s Collinsem. Začal obcházet sestřino tělo, pomalu, protože částečně leželo ve stínu. Tam se mohl ztratit. Alespoň natolik, aby stihl jednou jedinkrát vystřelit. Obešel kaluž krve, už téměř černé, jako jeho boty.

Nathaniel stál jako prkno, snad ani nedýchal, jen očima sledoval každý jeho pohyb. A byl bílý jako stěna, vypadal napůl, že mu snad je zle… Pak zaťal pěsti. Agent. Agent, který si sice vyslechl něco nepříjemného, ale teď na okamžik zapomněl na všechno, protože mu šlo o krk.

Mlčel, ale v duchu sumíroval.

„Nechceš je vědět? A já myslel, že tě zajímá každá podrobnost o tomhle zrzavém krasavci.“

"Víš, že ani ne? Víc by mě zajímalo, jak si dostal Veroniku na svojí stranu." Což byla pravda. Byla tvrdohlavá, nenechala si nic líbit, byli stejní, ale evidentně tolik ne, když se nechala podplatit, umluvit, ať to bylo dokoliv, podlehla. A to Shawové v povaze neměli.

"Jsem prostě dobrej, smiř se s tím," Jukanov se ušklíbnul. "Prostě dobrej, jinak bych nedělal, co dělám, ale byl bych něco podobného jako vy dva..."

Nathaniel se pohnul. Drobný pohyb, téměř nezachytitelný. Šoupnul nohou dozadu. Potom Jukanovi bleskově vrazil loket do žaludku, podkopl mu nohy a vykopl pistoli. Snipeři buď byli úplně blbí, nebo měli zakázáno je trefit. Kulky jen neškodně prosvištěly kolem.

"Běž! Tak sakra padej!" To bylo první, co ze sebe Alex dostal. Byl vzteklý - ne, ba přímo nasraný. Collins a Jukanov. Kvůli Collinsovi zabil vlastní sestru. Měl o něj strach... On, něco cítil, nebo si to alespoň myslel. A teď to bylo pryč.

Nathaniel ho poslechl zcela automaticky. Někdy fungují reflexy, když mozek nestíhá. Byli v průseru. Byli v obrovském průseru. A neměli šanci.

Připadal si jako Forrest Gump. Když se dostaneš do problémů, utíkej. Tak běžel. Kličkoval špinavými moskevskými ulicemi jako vyplašený zajíc, několikrát zakopl, ale běžel... Běžel, dokud něco uvnitř něj neřeklo dost. Ale svému problému neutekl.

Podíval se na Alexe a neviděl nic.

"Nejradši bych tě zabil na místě..."

"Tak to udělej, jestli na to máš odvahu!"

"Sakra, zabil jsem ji kvůli tobě! Jeho bych taky zabil!" Shaw zastavil, vytáhl pistoli a namířil ji na Nathanielovo srdce. Měl v sobě vztek - na sebe, ale především na něj, že mu to neřekl. A pak zbraň jen trochu vychýlil ze směru a vystřelil. Stejně jako před chvílí jeho sestra. Možná ho škrábnul do paže, možná ne. Bylo mu to jedno. Práskl výstřel a agent Collins padl k zemi. Čistá rána, jen na opačnou stranu hrudníku.

A to se agent zastavil v chůzi podruhé. Pomalu se otočil ve chvíli, kdy se Nate poroučel k zemi s rukou na ráně a nevěřícně zíral na dlaň od krve. Od _své krve_!  Rychle k němu přiběhl a ránu pořádně stlačil. Druhou rukou vytáhl mobil a volal záchranku, aby okamžitě přijela.  Mluvil klidným a vyrovnaným hlasem, na to, v jaké situaci se nacházel. Postřeleného partnera svíral v náručí a snažil se v té tmě rozeznat, jestli je střelec stále na střeše - už tam nebyl.

„Hlavně neusínej!“ syknul, ale ani se na něj nepodíval. Jen ho držel a snažil se zastavit krvácení, dokud nepřijela záchranka.

Nathaniel se na něj podíval, ale po chvíli si uvědomoval, že vidí neostře a všechno se mu víc a víc rozmazává. Otevřel pusu a chtěl mu něco říct, cokoliv, protože se vážně necítil na to, aby umřel a neřekl při tom ani slovo, ale nemohl. Prostě to nešlo. Jen to bolelo a krev mu máčela košili i to, co zbylo z obleku. K čertu s tím vším.

Záchranka přijela skutečně brzy, když jim řekl, kdo jsou. Nathaniela odoperovali v rekordním čase a ještě dostal soukromý pokoj. Shaw stál opřený od dveře a pozoroval, jak spí. Doktor mu řekl, že by nebylo nejlepší, kdyby se vzbudil sám. Prý by mohl začít vyvádět. A tak si nakonec sedl do křesla a otočil se směrem k oknu. Ani se nestačil převléknout. Stále na sobě měl pracovní oblek a košili od krve. _Nathanielovy_ krve. Kulku, nebo to, co z ní zbylo, už poslal do laboratoře, jen počkat na výsledky. Proč má Collins zašitou paži a jemu v zásobníku chybí kulka – o tom radši pomlčel.

A pak se ozval telefon a vyzváněl velmi neodbytně a nahlas, dokud ho nezvedl.

"Shaw?!"

"Odevzdáte pistoli a odznak kolegům, kteří jsou na cestě do nemocnice. Zpátky do Států vás eskortuje jednotka. Tohle si vypijete!"

„Samozřejmě, _pane,_ “ odpověděl poslušně s notnou dávkou ironie a zaklapl telefon, i když se Brimingham snažil ještě něco říct. Nutno podotknout, že už to vážně nestihl. Alexander si povzdechl a promnul oči. Tohle znamenalo jediné – stažení z případu a Collinse čeká nový parťák. V tom se vedle něj ozvalo zasténání a místností se rozeřval tlakoměr, jak se Nate probudil do prostředí, které neznal.


	19. Chapter 19

Chvíli jeho oči mžouraly náměsíčně na strop a potom se zaostřily na něj.

"Ahoj," hlesl po chvíli, když ho poznal. A pak mu hlava sklesla na stranu. Než se Shaw zdvihl, celá procedura se opakovala. Tentokrát se na něj díval déle a potom teprve váhavě pronesl "Ahoj..." a zase omdlel. Než přišel k sobě definitivně, podařilo se mu to ještě několikrát.

„Doufám, že už neomdlíš. Je to nejspíš naposledy, co mě vidíš. Vlastně ne, ještě se uvidíme na řízení. Vystřelil jsem na tebe a Briminghamovi se to nelíbilo. Stahuje mě z případu. Přidělí ti nováčka,“ pronesl neosobním hlasem a zhluboka se nadechl. Když uviděl Collinsovy vyprahlé rty, sebral ze stolku skleničku s vodou a přiložil mu ji k ústům. Vlastně k němu ani nechtěl být hrubý – chápal, proč se tak zachoval, ale mysl mu nedovolovala dát najevo jakoukoliv emoci.

Napil se jen trochu a neodpověděl mu. Jen se pomalu opřel do polštáře a díval se na něj. Dýchání bolelo. Pohyb bolel. A bolelo ještě něco, o čem nechtěl přemýšlet. Nakonec jen přikývnul a přivřel oči.

"Promiň," vydechl po dalším nekonečném bloku ticha. "Promiň, jestli můžeš..."

„Chápu. Nechtěl ses tím chlubit. Já se svou minulostí také ne, ale řekl jsem ti to. Jako prvnímu a jedinému, protože jsem měl pocit, že ti můžu věřit,“ odpověděl pomalu a zadíval se mu do očí. „Ode mě budeš mít pěticentimetrovou jizvu na levé paži. Ta druhá bude památka na nepovedený atentát na tvou osobu,“ dořekl a položil skleničku zpět na stolek. Dokáže mu to odpustit? Když tam s ním klečel na špinavé zemi, bál se o něj, ale práce ho naučila city ignorovat nebo dusit v sobě.

V tu chvíli se tlakoměr znovu rozeřval na celé kolo. Nathaniel se s námahou zvedl do sedu. A bylo mu jedno, že se mu před očima dělají mžitky bolestí.

"Já to nevěděl. Nepředstavil se, tentokrát... Nevěděl jsem to. Seroža a Sergej Jukanov... Co bys mi řekl... Nesnášíš Rusy a já ti měl přiznat... spal jsem s ním, bylo to hezké... Seroža..." Mluvil namáhavě a sípavě oddechoval.

„Ještě víc než Rusy nenávidím lži. Byl jsem k tobě upřímný, čekal jsem totéž od tebe.“ Přišel k němu ještě blíž a položil mu ruku na zdravé rameno, aby ho donutil si lehnout.

"Lhal bych, kdybych tvrdil něco jiného... Já ti to jen.. .neřekl. Vidíš v tom lež? Dobře..." Vzepřel se tlaku jeho ruky a potom ho chytil za zápěstí. "Nebudu vypovídat. Tohle je mezi náma. Komisi do toho tahat nebudem."

„Brimingham mě stejně odvolá, ať už chceš, nebo ne. Lehni si sakra a uklidni se! Jestli si chceš promluvit, mluv. Ale uklidni se, ať sem nevlítnou sestry,“ přikázal a praštil s ním do polštáře. Ruku z jeho sevření téměř vyrval.

"Co ti mám říct...?" vydechl Nathaniel. "Že mě to mrzí? Mám opakovat, že jsem to nevěděl? Mám říkat, že jsem byl překvapený stejně jak ty?" Pomalu se složil zpátky do peřin. Pak se na něj podíval. "A k čemu mi to bude? Ty už neumíš odpouštět... Slyšíš jen já... Svoje já."

„Proč tě to mrzí? Vždyť jsme spolu jen spali. Nic jiného v tom nebylo, ne?! Odpouštět? Ty snad umíš odpouštět? Jde to vůbec s naší prací?“ Zrychleně oddechoval a v rukách drtil opěradlo židle. Takže ve finále za všechno může on?

Nathaniel mlčel. Přistroje se mohly zbláznit, ale nikdo jiný to zřejmě neregistroval. Ruské nemocnice.

"Nevěděl jsem to, jako ty jsi nevěděl o své sestře," řekl nakonec tak tiše, že to skoro nebylo slyšet. "Nebudu vypovídat před komisí, nebudu ti dělat problémy... Vždyť jsme spolu jen spali..." Poslední větu řekl tak hořce, jakoby měl vypít odvar z pelyňku.

V tu chvíli mu došla jedna jediná věc, která jeho osobnost dokázala rozcupovat na kousky. Ten pocit, který ho zaplnil. Pocit, kterého se bál. Bylo mu špatně. Špatně ze sebe, ze všeho. „Tak se mi podívej do očí a zopakuj to,“ řekl potom a podíval se na něj. Jenže Collins se na něj nedíval. „Zopakuj to.“

Konečně otočil hlavu a zadíval se mu do očí, zpříma a neuhýbavě. "Sám jsi to přece řekl. Jen jsme spolu spali, ne? Vždyť to pro tebe nic neznamenalo...." vydechl konečně a hlas se mu třásl. Byl unavený, měl pocit, že ho cosi uvnitř něj roztrhalo na kusy - a věděl, že tentokrát se neumí ovládnout.

Bylo to poprvé, co viděl Collinse tak vyčerpaného. A bylo mu ho líto. Chtěl mu to říct, tak moc, ale zjistil, že místo toho se dívá kamsi za jeho hlavu s nepřítomným výrazem. „Jestli to pro tebe znamenalo sex a chvilkový uvolnění... Řekni to a já ti zmizím ze života. Už o mně neuslyšíš a budeš mít klid.“ Sám ani nevěřil, že něco takového vypustil z úst. Klouby na rukách měl od křečovitého svírání opěradla úplně bílé.

"A co to znamenalo pro tebe?" odpověděl mu otázkou po chvíli, kdy potřeboval zklidnit srdce, které mu bušilo jako splašené a hodlalo vyskočit až do krku. "Chtěl jsi mě zastřelit? Protože to neznamenalo nic?" Na chvilku se odmlčel. "Já s tebou neměl sex," dořekl potom konečně. "Já se s tebou miloval."

V tu chvíli jakoby ho někdo praštil kladivem. Sakra! Vždyť on na tyhle řeči není! „Myslíš, že člověk chce někoho zastřelit proto, že pro něj nic neznamená? Zamysli se,“ odpověděl tiše a přestal drtit opěradlo. Pak si povzdychl, posadil se na židli a složil hlavu do dlaní. _Já to nevěděl... Spal jsem s ním, bylo to hezké..._ Pořád mu to rezonovalo v hlavě. Vážně mu může věřit? Vždyť o jejich chvílích také prohlašoval, že jsou hezké. _Sakra, co mám dělat? Tohle nás na výcviku neučili!_ A pak si uvědomil, co mu řekl před chvílí. A co teď opakoval.

"Já s tebou neměl sex. Já se s tebou miloval. Možná tam rozdíl nevidíš, ale já ano. Mít sex můžu na každým rohu... Ale pomilovat se s někým..." Dýchalo se mu hůř, ale jestli někdy bylo důležité, aby mluvil, tak teď.

Ano, rozdíl to byl. I on ho viděl. Do milování člověk vloží city. Jenže on nevěděl, co mu na to odpovědět. A tak mlčel  a dál sledoval podlahu. Tohle chování u něj bylo atypické! Jenže nevěděl, co má dělat. Když šlo o city, nikdy nevěděl. Možná čekal, kdy ho Nathaniel požádá, aby odešel, vypadl z jeho života nadobro a utne tak celou tuhle trapnost. Jenže on to neudělal, jen tam ležel, dýchal s maskou a celou dobu se na něj díval. Upíral na něj ty svoje oči, jakoby si snad mohli číst myšlenky!

A pak už Shawovy nervy ruply definitivně. Prudce se zvedl a uhodil pěstí do polštáře, těsně vedle jeho hlavy, až sebou Nate škubnul. „Řekni mi, co sakra chceš? Abych ti odpustil? Abych ti řekl: Ne, pro mě to nebyl jen sex? Co sakra chceš slyšet?! Já totiž nevim, co mám dělat! A štve mě to!“

"A máš mi co odpouštět? Moji nevědomost? Mojí snahu přežít? Můj pocit studu a viny? Jestli mi to potřebuješ odpustit, abys mohl říct, že to nebyl jen sex, prosím!" Nathaniel by se byl znovu zdvihl, ale svaly mu odmítly poslušnost. "Sakra," vydechl potom. "Sakra, dělej si co chceš, dělej co uznáš za vhodný, dělal jsi to tak vždycky..."

„Fajn!“ vyštěkl vztekle, strhnul mu kyslíkovou masku a políbil ho. Doufal, že ho Collins pochopí a bude tuhle záležitost považovat za vyřešenou. Jednou rukou se opíral o matraci a druhou si ho přidržoval za zátylek. A přístroje se znovu rozeřvaly... Jednou, jedinkrát se řídil srdcem, ne rozumem. A nejspíš to bylo správně.

Líbali se dlouho a horečně, dva přeživší v poušti. Pak se od něj Nate odtáhl, protože zoufale potřeboval vzduch, ale zdravou rukou ho hladil ve vlasech, po tvářích, po rtech, všude, kde se Alex nechal. "Už víš, jakej je rozdíl mezi mít sex a milovat se?" hlesl, když se nadechl. A vzápětí vykašlal na Shawovu košili další krev.

„Počkej, pro někoho dojdu. Přece tu má někdo službu ne?“ zamumlal vztekle a další flek na košili už neřešil. Bylo mu to jedno, ale musel někoho přivést. Nepochybně tam někdo něco zvrtal. Byli s tím průstřelem hotoví až podezřele rychle a asi jim někde něco uteklo... Když odcházel, Nathaniel vypadal jako upír po důkladném obědě. Když se vrátil, vypadalo to, že s ním obědvali dva další. A skoro nedýchal. A sestra s doktorem jen stáli a vybavovali se, co bude dál. A tak vytáhl zbraň a přitisknul jí doktorovi k hlavě. _No co, stejně jsem z případu staženej, ne?_

 _„Už se ti přemýšlí líp, doktůrku?“_ zeptal se a osoba v bílém plášti jen rychle zakývala hlavou a pokynula sestře, aby pacienta převezli na sál – znovu. Byl v tom hezký kus ironie, že by si vyjasnili vzájemné vztahy, jen aby se Nate mohl v klidu a pohodlí odebrat do rakve?!

Na chodbě před sálem pak strávil další hodinu pochodováním. Nevydržel sedět na těch vratkých plastových sedačkách, když ti _doktoři zachraňovali_ jeho Collinsovi život. Dnes už vážně nevěděl, co cítí, natož co dělá. V jednu chvíli z jeho pokoje chtěl odejít, ale to by tu teď jistojistě nestál a on by nebyl na sále. A v druhou by ho nejradši seřval, jako malého parchanta, jaký v něm dělá bordel.  Pak si pomalu sedl na sedačku, jak ho začaly bolet nohy. Agent Shaw byl na kolenou – obrazně řečeno. A to všechno kvůli němu. Žádná minulost, žádnej Rusák za to nemohl – jen on. _Asi ti na něm vážně záleží, Alexandere..._ A pak tok myšlenek přerušil odchozí ze sálu. Alex se zvedl a už sahal po zbrani, aby si s doktorem popovídal, když promluvil jako první.

„Váš agent bude v pořádku. Jsem doktor Sukochev. Kolega přehlédnul úlomek kulky, ale podařilo se mi ho vytáhnout.“

×

Narkóza je jako magie, v jednu chvíli vnímáte všechno kolem tak jasně, ostře, až z toho bolí všechny smysly... A v další není kolem nic, jen černočerná tma. Jak dlouho to trvá? Hodinu? Dvě? Tři? Nevíte vůbec nic, jen pohled na hodiny vám prozradí, že vám někde zmizel kus života. Nemusí být velký, ale později chybí... _Nevím, jestli jsem měl sny, spíš ne, než ano. A jestli ano, tak mne mrzí, že si žádný nepamatuju. O čem jsem mohl snít? O Alexovi a jeho rtech... O případu, který mi převrátil život naruby... O minulosti, která se vrací ve spirále, aby se prolnula s přítomností... O tom, co bude dál..._

_Nevím, jestli jsem snil, ale cítil jsem bolest. Byla všude a nechtěla ustoupit. A potom jsem zvracel Alexovi do klína..._

Tak trochu děkoval bohu za nápad vyhrabat v nějakém kumbálu, který tu našel, kýbl. Povzdechl si a pohladil ho po zpocených vlasech. Potom ho opřel zpátky do polštáře do polosedu a ústa otřel kapesníkem. Collins byl bledý a zrychleně oddechoval. Jeden problém za druhým, ale tenhle měl alespoň řešení – Nathaniel se uzdraví. Co řekne na řízení šéfům vážně netušil. Že měli menší výměnu názorů? To těžko. Kýbl postavil pod postel a posadil se na židli. Ruce si složil na prsou a prostě čekal.

Za padesát šest minut se Nathanielova víčka zachvěla, pomalu a váhavě se pootevřela a jeho oči zamžouraly kolem. Vypadal tak trochu jako ospalé kotě, které právě někdo vytáhl na světlo.

"Alexi?" zašeptal pomalu a tichounce.


	20. Chapter 20

Shaw prudce zvedl hlavu, kterou opíral o dlaně, a usmál se. „Ano? Jsem tu,“ odpověděl potichu a posadil se na kraj postele, aby na něj pořádně viděl.

"Přísahám, že tentokrát jsem se tvých flakónů a zázračných lektvarů ani nedotknul..." Slabě se pousmál a potom nahmatal jeho ruku. "Mrzí... Mrzí mně, že dělám další potíže. Už jsem na tohle asi starý."

„Bez tebe by tu byla nuda,“ mrknul na něj a stisk opětoval. „A na tyhle kecy seš mladej. Nemohl jsi vědět, že tam někdo je. Bylo šero. Stalo by se to tak, jako tak.“

"Ty umíš být tak milý," povzdechl si Nathaniel a zase zavřel oči. Ale úsměv mu na tváři zůstal, nepatrný, ale byl tam. Taky se mu do tváří vrátilo trochu barvy, takže už nevypadal, že každou chvíli umře. Vlastně vypadal mnohem lépe, než když se probral poprvé. I když z něj trčelo o něco víc hadiček než předtím.

„Jo, to je jedna z mých předností,“ zazubil se a přejel palcem po hřbetu jeho ruky. „Nechám tě odpočívat,“ řek potom po chvíli, kdy už Nate oddechoval klidněji. Přístroje pípaly, ale v normálním tempu. Nebylo čeho se obávat. Taky tu kvůli tomu udělal řádnou scénu.

"Myslíš..." Nate ještě tak docela nespal, "myslíš, že bys mi někde mohl koupit cigarety?"

"Sotva jsi se probral, už chceš kouřit?"

"Radši bych tebe," usmál se trochu provokativně, "ale chybí mi ta vůně tabáku... Ten pocit, že je mám u sebe. Slibuju, že si nezapálím, dokud mi doktor nedá povolení." Mluvil celou dobu pomalu a trochu se zadýchával, ale ten úsměv, ten úsměv...

Trochu pozvedl obočí a první poznámku přešel. A pak ho napadlo, jak mu to oplatit. Zalovil v saku, které si pověsil na židli během čekání, než se Nate probudí, vytáhl krabičku, potom cigaretu a zapálil si. Škodolibě se usmál a ještě došel otevřít okno – v nemocnicích se přeci nesmí kouřit – aby sestra nic necítila, kdyby náhodou přišla. „Tak co, stačí?“

"Jenže ty tu nebudeš věčně..." hlesl Nate napůl v polospánku. "A taky by sis měl koupit... něco... k jídlu..." To už usnul definitivně. A připomněl svému partnerovi, že vážně už skoro osmačtyřicet hodin nejedl. A k čemu bude, když tu zkolabuje z vyčerpání?

Vyfoukl kouř a v rekordním čase vykouřil cigaretu. Pak pohladil Collinse po tváři a políbil na čelo. „Teď se starej o sebe,“ zašeptal potom, popadl sako a opustil pokoj i nemocnici s tím, že se vážně těší na jídlo a horkou sprchu. Do hotelu dorazil pěšky a recepční jen přejel pohledem jeho košili, trochu zbledl s tím, že nemá žádné nové vzkazy. A tak si tedy objednal něco k jídlu a odebral se do pokoje. Když se na sebe podíval do zrcadla, upřímně se zděsil. Neoholený, košile od krve, hrudník pod ní též a zoufale potřeboval sprchu. Povzdechl si a špinavé oblečení rovnou hodil do koše. Tu krev z toho už nedostane...

Zrovna stál u zrcadla a holil se, když mu zazvonil telefon. Zapnul hovor na reproduktor.

„Ano?“

„Smith,“ představil se ostře hlas. Shawova ruka se zastavila v polovině pohybu.

„Co chcete?“

"Chci, abyste věděl, že ruším původní rozhodnutí. Zatím vás z případu nestáhnu a váš prohřešek přejdu. Nemyslete si, že z toho vyváznete takhle lacino, ale zatím jste nám užitečnější na svobodě, než ve vězení. Co je s Jukanovem?"

„Zdrhnul,“ sdělil mu stručně agent. „Jak jsem _vám_ užitečný?“ zeptal se a dal najevo, že tentokrát čeká pravdivou odpověď, ne jako za jejich poslední spolupráce.

"Pokud vím, Collins nebude pár týdnů schopný jakéhokoliv převozu a jak jsem se právě dozvěděl, Jukanov je na svobodě. Bylo by velmi pošetilé vás za této situace poslat za mříže," odpověděl Smith klidně.

„Tak byste nasadil na tenhle případ někoho jiného. Neříkejte, že nemáte dostatek agentů, kteří by po tomhle případu skočili.“

"Ne," odpověděl překvapivě Smith, "nemáme nikoho, kdo by na tenhle případ mohl být nasazen. A neptejte se proč, do toho vám nic není. Spokojte se s tím, že vás zatím potřebujeme, a že vaším úkolem je ochránit agenta Collinse do doby, než ho budeme moci převézt zpátky. Ještě nějaké otázky?"

„Ne, Smithi, žádné otázky nemám,“ odpověděl a zavěsil. Ano, byl drzý. Ano, uvědomoval si to. A konečně do třetice – ten parchant si to zasloužil a osobně mu bylo jedno, co si o něm myslí. Doholil se a podíval na svůj odraz v zrcadle. Už zase vypadal jako člověk. Když přešel do kuchyně, už tam stál vozík s jídlem. A žaludek se ozval.

Když vydatně povečeřel, telefon se ozval znovu. A vyzváněl neodbytně, i když se ho snažil ignorovat. Brimingham i Smith by to vzdali po nějaké době, tohle byl zaručečně někdo neznámý. Možná se ho snažili dovolat z nemocnice, možná je něco s Natem...  Tichý hlas ze sluchátka ho rychle uvedl do obrazu.

"Dobrý večer," pozdravil ho Sergej Jukanov.

„ _Dobrý večer,_ “ odpověděl nejklidnějším hlasem, který v tu chvíli ze sebe dokázal vyloudit. Určitě volal kvůli Collinsovu stavu. „Collins to přežije, jestli vás to zajímá.“

"Ovšemže to přežije, přece si svoji hračku nepoškodím. Ale vy jste ji chtěl poškodit a to tedy nevím, zda vám odpustím. Už jste se tak nehezky zachoval ke svojí drahé sestřičce... Včera měla pohřeb, nádherné představení."

Sevřel ruku v pěst a málem řekl, že kdyby mu chtěl ublížit, udělá to rovnou. Ale mlčel, neudělá ze sebe idiota. „Ah, vážně? Co jste jí dal vytesat na náhrobní kámen?“

"Odešla navždy, rukou toho, koho nejvíc milovala... Musel jsem jí nakonec dorazit."

„Jak šlechetné to gesto, od vás. Tu kulku vám vrátím,“ odpověděl s úsměvem.

"Když si ji vytáhnete z Nathaniela, tak klidně..."

„Nebojte se... Na to, že je to vaše hračka, jste se k němu tedy nezachoval velmi pěkně. Postřelit ho...“ zamumlal si pod vousy nesouhlasným tónem. Když tedy divadlo, tak divadlo.

"Doufám, že tentokrát si Ivan povede lépe... Měl ho trefit do kolena. Ale snad se mu to z bezprostřední blízkosti povede lépe."

Už se chystal říct: _Jistě, jistě_ , ale došlo mu, co myslel tím _“z bezprostřední blízkosti“_. Rychle si oblékl sako a vyrazil směrem k nemocnici. Štěstí bylo, že pokoj měli v přízemí a nemusel čekat na výtah, natož běhat ze schodů. _„Ty suka!“_ zasyčel potom do telefonu, když proběhl recepcí a rozrazil vchodové dveře. Lidé na ulici se mu vyhýbali, radši se ani nedívali jeho směrem, každý si hleděl svého.

"Co jsi ochotný udělat, abys ho zachránil před doživotním zmrzačením?" zeptal se Sergej Jukanov hladce. "Protože jestli ho chceš zachránit, tak teď zastavíš na nejbližší křižovatce."

„A proč bych ti měl věřit?“ přešel také do tykání, ale vážně se zastavil. A začal očima těkat kolem sebe. Na střechách nikoho neviděl, ale bylo dost dobře možné, že se mýlí, nebo že ho sleduje přes kamery na ulici.

"Výborně. A teď mně poslouchej. Mám s vámi nevyřízené účty, s oběma. Ale klidně se spokojím jen s jedním. Zkazili jste mi obchody, ale není to nic, co by nešlo napravit... Potřebuju přístup k několika databázím. Vím, že ho máš. A dáš mi ho. Jinak se bude tvůj drahý navždycky plížit o holi."

„Ke kterým?“

"Dozvíš se na místě... Neboj se, nezdržím tě dlouho. Jakmile se Nate uzdraví, rád bych ho měl u sebe a mohl mu poskytnout nejlepší možnou péči... Propustím tě. Věřím, že pro tebe nebude nejtěžší, nechat někoho v Rusku. Budu dokonce tak velkorysý, že ti dám čas na rozmyšlenou..."

„Jeho ti nenechám! Rozumíš?! Sestru si zblbnul, ale Nathaniela ti nenechám!“ zavrčel vztekle do telefonu.

"V tom případě ho radši zabiju," odpověděl Jukanov klidně. "Máš týden. Rozmysli se... Třeba najdeš jiné, oboustranně výhodné řešení. Jsi přece chytrý."

„ _Nět_! Nechte ho žít. Na něco přijdu.“

"Věřím, že na něco přijdeš. _Dasvidanja._ " Mohl skoro slyšet, jak se ten parchant usmál. Měl nepochybně radost, protože ho měl v kleštích. Protože na Natovi oceňoval tělo a jeho "umění" v posteli, ale nic víc. Ve skutečnosti mu šlo o něj, přece mu to tenkrát řekl.

 _„Sakra, sakra, sakra,“_ zanadával si v rodné švédštině nahlas a prohrábnul si rukou vlasy. Mozek mu pracoval na plné obrátky a jen stěží ho přinutil uklidnit. Teď musel za Nathanielem. A tak se dal do běhu. V nemocnici byly všechny chodby prázdné, jako vždy. Když dorazil ke dveřím jeho pokoje, zastavil se, aby nejdřív nahlédl dovnitř, ale nikdo tam nebyl a Collins odpočíval. _Díkybohu, je v pořádku,_ blesklo mu hlavou. Pak jen vešel dovnitř, sedl si na židli a chytil ho za ruku.

Náhle se dveře otevřely, ale dovnitř nevpadl žádný útočník, pouze se tam objevila doktorova hlava.

"Á, to jste vy... Měl jsem poněkud obavy, když jste se tak náhle ztratil. A taky volalo několik lidí a ptalo se na zdravotní stav pana Collinse. Ovšem bez vašeho souhlasu jsem jim nic nemohl říct."

„Správně. I kdyby vám před obličejem mávali průkazy, sem mohu jen já a vy, je vám to jasné?“ řekl potom a tvářil se přitom tak nesmlouvavě, že doktorovi nezbylo nic jiného, než kývnout a neptat se.

"Speciální opatření?" zeptal se potom slabě Nate, když doktor po chvíli odešel a nechal je samotné. "Netušil... jsem, že... jsem tak důležitá... osoba."

„Nevím, kdo po tobě střílel. Co kdyby se snažil dostat sem s tím, že patří k nám?“ pokrčil rameny Shaw a slabě se usmál. _Samozřejmě, že jsi důležitý!_ Ale nahlas to neřekl.

"Lituju, že jsem ho nezabil," povzdechl si Nathaniel a neklidně se zavrtěl. "Jukanova... Museli to být jeho lidé. Utekl, že je to tak?" zašeptal potom a díval se na něj, jakoby mu vůbec nic nebylo a jen spolu probírali případ.

„Teď to nech být,“ odpověděl mu a snažil se nemyslet na ten zoufale krátký týden. Bylo mu špatně, jen na to pomyslel. Ale chtěl, aby Nate žil, musel to udělat. „A ano, utekl,“ řekl potichu.

"Doprdele, práce." Tlakoměr trochu zapískal, ale potom se vrátil do normálu. Collins se uměl velmi dobře ovládat. "Doufám, že budu co nejrychleji schopný převozu. Ale vrátím se sem, abych toho bastarda našel..."

„Za čtyři dny tě převezou k nám. Chci, abys odtud vypadnul,“ usmál se a a opřel si hlavu o volnou ruku. Co bude dělat, když mu převoz nedovolí? Musí to zařídit. Musí ho odtud dostat.

"Ne, že bych se na to těšil. Smith a Brimingham si na tomhle smlsnou... Na nás na obou," Collins se na něj podíval úkosem a potom sevřel jeho ruku. "Asi jim to ušetřím, ten vztek. Rozhodl jsem se. V aktivní službě to balím."

„Tuhle práci máš rád. Smlsnou si na mně a nevadí mi to. Takže s tímhle přestaň,“ zamumlal a zavřel oči. Jen na chvilku. Teď si nemůže dovolit spánek, teď... ne...

"Ne, už toho mám dost... Všeho mám dost. Klidně půjdu cvičit nováčky, ale tohle už dělat nechci. Prostě už ne..." povzdechl si Nathaniel, ale víc už jen pro sebe, než pro něj. Nebyl si jist, jestli ho Alex ještě vnímá.

„Na nováčky je tě škoda,“ řekl potom a definitivně přestal vnímat svět kolem sebe.


	21. Chapter 21

Nathaniel se na něj chvíli díval a hlavou se mu honily všelijaké myšlenky. Možná ještě není tak starý, spousta agentů v aktivní službě je mnohem starší, než on. Ale on se cítil unavený, a už dlouho, tohle byla ta příslovečná poslední kapka. Měl jedno z nejvyšších hodnocení vůbec, tvrdě se na něj nadřel a svoji práci měl rád. Jenže už nemohl… Možná za to částečně mohl Alex, protože to po dlouhé době byl člověk, s nímž si dovedl představit víc, ale nebylo to jen tím. I když možná… Trochu se pousmál, Alex by náhodou byl krásný důvod, proč se vším praštit.

Nechtěl usnout, ale když už se mu to podařilo, byl byl radši, kdyby se mu nic nezdálo. Nejspíš to bylo tím, že zase potkal onu osobu z minulosti, která mu všechno připomněla. Ten děs.

 _Seděl připoutaný na křesle a nepřítomně zíral do prostoru. Místností se dál linula Kaťuša,_ jeho _nejoblíbenější, ale Shaw osobně jí nesnášel. Ze začátku mu nevadila, ale když jí potom pouštěl pořád dokola, byla to hrůza. A pak uslyšel klapot a tichý smích._

_„Vrača nět,“ zašeptal vysíleně a v ústech ucítil krev. To bylo špatné. Padnul na něj stín, a když zvednul hlavu, uviděl ho tam. Černé vlasy stažené do culíku, štíhlý s doktorkým pláštěm a šíleným úsměvem na tváři. Jeho noční můra osobně._

_„Vra...ča...nět,“ zopakoval znovu a omdlel._

Sevřel mu ruku pevněji a proklínal svojí nemohoucnost. Právě teď by potřeboval vyskočit na nohy a zatřást s ním jak se šejkrem. Aby ho z té noční můry probral. Rychle probral...

"Alexi!" oslovil ho důrazně a pokusil se ho štípnout. Bez úspěchu. "SHAWE, NO TAK!"  

Slyšel svoje jméno, někdo ho volal. Docela hlasitě. Otevřel oči a zjistil, že Natovi pevně svírá ruku. Možná, že měl až zoufalý pohled. „Jsem vzhůru, promiň,“ zašeptal a snažil se z jeho sevření vyvléknout. „Jak dlouho jsem spal?“

"Já nevím, asi půl hodiny... Mohl bys..." Collins se pokusil škubnout prsty, ale to Alexovo sevření bylo křečovité. A jeho vlastní ruka ho taky moc neposlouchala.

„Jistě, omlouvám se,“ vyhrknul a okamžitě mu silou ruku vytrhnul. Potom vstal až moc rychle a zamotala se mu hlava. Rukama se okamžitě opřel o opěrku židle a zhluboka se nadechl. Musel něco rychle vymyslet, ne tu vyspávat u Collinsova lůžka.   

"Tak co se děje?" zeptal se Nathaniel znenadání a díval se na něj. Agent CIA, v plné kráse. "Od první chvíle, co jsi sem vpadnul, vypadáš strašně. Co se stalo?"

„Je toho moc. Nic víc,“ odpověděl a dal mu jasně najevo, že víc z něj nevypáčí, ať už by byl v sebehorším stavu.

"Existuje nějakej rozumnej důvod, proč mi to nechceš říct? Ještě jsme ten případ neuzavřeli, ne?!" Nate se vzepřel na zdravém lokti a pokusil se zdvihnout. Hlava se mu už naštěstí nemotala.

„Ano, existuje. Nemůžu ti to říct, tak mi, prosím tě, věř!“ Nebyla to prosba. Dnes už nikoho o nic prosit nehodlal. Stejně jako nemohl nikomu nic říct a jemu už vůbec ne, pokud chtěl, aby žil.

"Rozumnej důvod se týká toho, že ležím na kapačkách, co? Že se nemůžu hejbat, tak radši ani nemůžu myslet?" záměrně se pokoušel tít co nejvíc do živého, ale úspěch neměl. Tlakoměr opět začal vyšilovat, jak v něm narůstal vztek.

„Uklidni se, hlavně se uklidni. Nemůžu a ani ti to říct nechci. Chápeš?“ Ani nedoufal v to, že Nathaniel pochopí, z jakého důvodu mlčí. Ale časem na to snad přijde. Otázkou bylo, jestli už nebude pozdě. Collinsova taktika na něj nezabírala, na takový nátlak byl zvyklý, ale radši bude mít za zadkem naštvaného Nata, než Jukanova. Když se k tomu všemu hraje o život osoby, na které mu záleží.

"Co si sakra chceš dokazovat?! Že jsi velkej machr, kterej všechno zvládne sám?!" Věděl, že ho loket dlouho neudrží, ale líp se nadává ze sedu, než když na vás někdo kouká z ptačí perspektivy. "Že ti prostě hrdost nedovolí říct mi o pomoc?!" vyštěkl ještě, a i když v duchu věděl, že nemá tak docela pravdu, že o něj má Alex jen strach, cítil se dotčený, že se s ním nechce poradit.

„Dokazovat si nechci nic, promiň,“ zašeptal a povzdychl si. Nemohl to udělat. Co když někdo poslouchal? Zavřel oči a projel si rukou vlasy. „Uklidníš se už?“

"A jak asi..." vydechl Nate, ještě pořád zuřivý a zklamaný. "Když mi něco tajíš, něco sakra důležitýho!"

„Promiň, já nemůžu. Rád bych, ale nemůžu, pochop to!“ vydechl zoufale a chytil ho za ruku.

"Jen ti chci pomoct," jeho parťák se zase pomalu složil zpátky na polštář. "Nelíbí se mi, že jsi odteď na všechno sám," řekl konečně, co mělo být řečeno už dlouho předtím.

„Tohle ani jinak nejde. Tu pomoc bych stejně nepřijal a věř mi, kvůli hrdosti to není,“ usmál se slabě a pohladil ho po tváři. Takhle sentimentální náladu neměl hodně dlouho.

"Nevyskytuješ se občas i mimo Washington?" pousmál se Nathaniel smířlivě a sevřel jeho ruku. "Jen tak..."

„Občas ano,“ odpověděl a stisk opětoval. „Počkej chvilku, jen vyřídím hovor.“ Zvedl se a vytáhl z kapsy mobil. Zatímco vytáčel číslo, odcházel na chodbu. A Smith mu to zvedl okamžitě.

„Collinse přesně za 4 dny převezete do vaší nemocnice. Neptejte se proč, nic mu neříkejte. Ať jsou tu vaši lidé včas! Jinak si mě nepřejte.“ Mluvil klidně, a tak, aby ho Collins v pokoji neslyšel. Pak hovor ukončil a vrátil se nazpátek. „Hovor vyřízen,“ usmál se.

"Za pár dní budu v pořádku, je to jen průstřel," oznámil mu Nathaniel s klidnou tváří.

„Nic jiného si ani nemyslím.“

×

Říká se, že čas plyne jako voda a v případě našich agentů to platilo dvojnásob. Collins se už uzdravoval, dokonce ho odpojili od kapaček. A i když na Shawa naléhal sebevíc, nic z něj nedostal. Maximálně to, že ho odvezou do Ameriky ke specialistům, což se mu také nelíbilo. _„Nechci tě tu nechávat samotného!“_ , to mu tehdy řekl. Když mu potom ale ve spánku píchnul uklidňující kombinaci prášků, těžko mohl protestovat. Nejspíš se probudí až ve Státech.

Alexander rozkázal Smithovi, aby nikomu neříkal, že ještě zůstává v Rusku, ale bylo mu jasné, že se Collins bude ptát. Každou chvíli očekával hovor a to, že ze sluchátka uslyší jeho naštvaný hlas. Seděl na gauči v hotelu a utápěl svojí melancholickou náladu v panáku vodky. Potom mu telefon skutečně zazvonil.

"A-Alexi..." Trhavý nádech, kamsi mimo a ve sluchátku to zapraskalo. "Ty sis vážně myslel, že ho odvozem do Ameriky nějak ušetříš?!" zeptal se potom Jukanov, jakoby to byla ta nejsamozřejmější  věc na světě. "Asi jsi pořád nepochopil, jaká jsou pravidla téhle hry..."

„ _Zdravstvuj tě._ O co ti jde? Chceš přístup k databázím, tak jeho nech na pokoji! Pravidla chápu dokonale, tak z hry vynechme jednoho člověka,“ řekl potom klidným hlasem.

"Ne, protože ty jsi pravidla porušil. Kdybys ho nechal v Moskvě, nechal jsem ho já na pokoji. Pokusil ses mě podrazit, tak jsem tě předešel. Ale můžu tě uklidnit, má tu nejlepší péči, kterou může mít. Nic necítí, skoro ani nevnímá. Sejdeme se za dvacet minut..." Dodal místo určení a zavěsil. Karty byly rozdány.

 

Stál na rohu zapadlé uličky v kabátě a čekal. Byl nervózní, ale nedával to na sobě znát. Nemohl ho mít, prostě nemohl. To nebylo možné. Smith by nedovolil, aby se něco takového stalo.

"Zdá se, že vám na něm opravdu záleží... I když jste ho postřelil," ozval se za ním Jukanovův hlas. Velký mafia-boss si přišel osobně pro svoji zásilku. Asi by se měl cítit polichocen, ale nic takového se nekonalo. Jeho poznámku přešel a radši se na něj zle podíval. „Nech ty formality a přejdi k věci.“

"Dobrá, auto čeká za rohem a doufám, že se nebudete zlobit, když vás napřed prošacují moji přátelé. Nechceme přece Nathanielovi ublížit ještě víc, ne? Kvůli němu tady jsme, ne?"

„Zmlkni,“ zavrčel a vykročil směrem k autu. Pokud měl na mysli “přátelé“, myslel tím namakané gorily, které stály u dveří v perfektně padnoucích oblecích a měřili si ho pohrdavým pohledem. Prošacovali ho opravdu důkladně, jeden by čekal, kdy mu stáhnou kalhoty s následnou prohlídkou tělních dutin, ale nestalo se. Jen mu sebrali pistoli, i to málo dokladů co u sebe měl. Byla docela nasnadě otázka, co by Jukanov udělal, kdyby řekl, že je mu nějaký Collins naprosto putna. Nejspíš by mu nevěřil.  A tak nastoupil do auta a sedl si co nejdál od Sergeje. Nepotřeboval, aby se na něj lepil. Neměl vůbec tušení, kam jedou, protože vůbec netušil, že v téhle části města má nějakou základnu. Byl jen na Sibiři a to mu stačilo.

"Ani se nezeptáte, jak se daří vašemu partnerovi?" zeptal se Jukanov po nějaké době, která byla asi krátká, ale v jeho společnosti nesnesitelně dlouhá.

„Fajn, jak chcete. Jak se daří mému partnerovi?“ zeptal se kousavě a otočil se na něj.

"Potřeboval by doplnit železo, mám podezření, že mu trochu chybí. Je nějak moc bledý..." Jukanov se usmál a potom mu podal sklenku. "Šampaňské?"

„Ne, díky,“ odpověděl a otočil se jinam. Nechtěl se na něj dívat a kdyby mohl, roztřískal by mu láhev šampáňa o hlavu.

"Vy jste vážně nepříjemný, poslyšte. Já chápu, že máte vztek, selhal jste, ale co je to proti tomu, když zachráníte život někomu, kdo vám... možná ani nebude vděčný?"

„Nechápete nic, ale to nevadí.“ Dál sledoval sedačku před sebou a zarytě mlčel. O čem se zrovna s ním má asi tak bavit? O Nathanielovi? O tom, co bude, až dojedou na místo? Proč vůbec toužil zrovna po jeho společnosti? Jako by u sebe neměl dost lidí, se kterými by vlezl do postele, nebo je s radostí nechal mučit u doktora. Ale on do té malé místnůstky s křeslem uprostřed vážně nechtěl. Ale co jiného mu zbývalo, jestliže chtěl, aby Nathaniel žil? Pokud se Jukanovovi dalo věřit, což tedy byla vážně naivní představa. Ne, jemu se věřit nedalo ani omylem.

Auto je provezlo snad půlkou celé Moskvy, každou chvíli zatáčeli vpravo, vlevo, jednou se snad otočili úplně. Řidič nevypadal, že je zmaten spletí uliček. Spíš se snažili zmást jeho. Což se jim poměrně dařilo, protože ho vozili přes čtyři hodiny a nakonec zastavili před anonymním skladištěm, které obíhala zeď ve výšce dobrých tří metrů. A nad nimi nebylo nic, jen široširá obloha a nízké mraky.

 _No výborně,_ prolétlo mu myslí kousavě. Pokud jste někdy měli pocit, že jste v loji, věřte, že Shaw se cítil několikrát hůř. Nejen, že vůbec netušil, kde je, ale neměl ani jak dát nadřízeným či Collinsovi vědět, že je v pořádku. Ne, že by to Briminghama, natož Smithe, nějak extra zajímalo, ale nevěděl, jak dlouho tu bude. A do osmi hodin se měl hlásit. Když vystoupil z auta a za ním se zavřely těžké, kovové dveře vrat, pochyboval, že to do stanovené lhůty stihne.

"Vítejte v mém skromném útočišti," Jukanov velkoryse opsal celý prostor kolem sebe. Bezútěšně prázdný a kromě vrat se odsud nedalo utéct. Leda by jeden uměl lítat.

"Jo, nic jsem si nepřál víc," ucedil Shaw mezi zuby.

"A mimochodem, doktorovi se po vás moc stýskalo..."

„Nějaká další překvapení? Třeba, že si k doktorovi zajdu osobně? Jako posledně?“ vyjel na něj vztekle. Docházela mu trpělivost a vůbec si nebyl jistý tím, co od Jukanova čekat. Nevěřil mu a už vůbec nevěřil tomu, že hned, jak ho nechá vytáhnout z databází to, co potřebuje, tak ho nechá jen tak kráčet po světe.

"Ale no tak, vy jste opravdu vzteklý, vždyť jsem vás jen pozval na přátelskou návštěvu a vy jste přijal... Mimochodem, abyste viděl, jak jsem velkorysý... Borisi, ukaž pánovi, kde leží jeho přítel. A buď na něj milý."


	22. Chapter 22

Jediné, co mohl Alexander o budově říct bylo, že je kompletně prázdná. Každé dveře bylo možno otevřít pouze na čipovou kartu, ale jen u jedněch stála gorila. Když přišel blíž, vůbec se mu nelíbilo, co viděl. Ve dveřích bylo vybudované okénko, přes které viděl připoutaného Nata k posteli. Trčely z něj různé hadičky, stejně jako v nemocnici a přístroje ukazovaly, že je stabilizovaný. Dovnitř ho ale Boris nepustil.

„Proč je připoutaný?“

"Protože by si jinak mohl ještě ublížit a to přece nechceme," Jukanov si založil ruce za zády a podíval se na něj nevyzpytatelným pohledem. "Potřebuju ho živého, chci ho živého - stejně jako vás. Ale to vám musím dát potřebnou motivaci, že? Borisi, otevři ty dveře. A dej pánům pět minut soukromí." Pokynul strážnému a neuspěchaným krokem se vzdálil.

Sedl si na židli, kterou si přitáhl z druhého konce místnosti a chytil Collinse za ruku. Nevěděl, jestli to cítí, ale jemu stačilo, že ho vidí živého. Jak se vůbec něco takového mohlo stát? Vždyť  Smith by na svého nejlepšího agenta měl dávat pozor. Ledaže by se něco zvoralo už od začátku. „Promiň mi to. Snažil jsem se tě do toho nezatáhnout,“ zašeptal mu do dlaně a povzdychnul si. Kdyby byl ženská, určitě by se rozeřval jak malé děcko. Ale protože nebyl, jen pevně zavřel víčka a v duchu si nadával do idiotů.

"Je to v prdeli, co?" povzdechl si Nate znenadání a podíval se na něj zamlženým pohledem. "Doufám, že tohle se mi už nezdá..."

„Nezdá,“ odpověděl potichu a byl by radši, kdyby tu Nate nebyl. Kdyby ten zavšivenej Rusák prostě zase jen použil jednu ze svých lží, aby ho sem dostal. Ale to bylo samé kdyby, kdyby, kdyby.

"Co po tobě chtějí?" Pokusil se otočit, ale pouta mu v tom zabránila. A pak na okamžik ztuhnul, protože zaregistroval Borise, který si zřejmě slovo "soukromí" musel vyhledávat ve slovníku.

A nebyl jediný, kdo si ho všiml. „Borisi, řeklo se pět minut. A pokud vím, tohle pět minut ještě rozhodně nebylo, takže vypadni!“ Pak jen slyšel odfrknutí a pomalé kroky, které vedly z místnosti. „Nemůžu ti to říct.“

"Nejdýl do čtyřiadvaceti hodin nás začnou hledat. A nenajdou, na to je ten parchant mazanej. Takže usoudí, že jsme asi zběhli... Teď už mě nemusíš chránit, Alexi... Ale díky, žes mi kryl záda celou tu dobu."

„Ty...mi děkuješ?!“ vyrazil ze sebe těžce a podíval se na něj. „To snad nemyslíš vážně, ne?!“

"A byl bych fakt rád, kdyby ses přestal obviňovat z toho, co se stalo. Prostě byl chytřejší... A pokud vím, tak jsme se odsud původně dostali v celistvém stavu..."

„To se mi zdá. Tohle je snad vtip. Nemam se obviňovat?! JAK to mám asi udělat? Proč jsem tě do toho nechtěl asi tak tahat? Proč ti to pořád nechci říct? Zapni mozek, agente!“

"Můžeš za to, že mě postřelil? Kdyby se to nestalo, tak bychom si dávno hřáli zadek v zasedačce! Agente!" Tlakoměr zapípal, to zařízení bylo spolehlivější než kdejaký detektor lži.

„Nemůžu, ale můžu za to, že tě dostali při převozu. Bože, kdybys mi byl volnej, tak bys tu teď nebyl, sakra,“ zašeptal a sklonil hlavu.

"Já musím mít asi halucinace..." povzdechl si Nathaniel. "Můžeš mi opakovat tu kravinu, co jsi právě řekl? Že by mě Sergej nechal jít, kdybych ti byl volnej?"

„Kravina to není. Bohužel. A jestli ti to pomůže, klidně ti budu lhát. Problém mi to nedělá – máš halucinace,“ pronesl pak relativně klidným hlasem.

"Sergej by mě nenechal jít, i kdybych ti byl volnej na dvě doby. Sergej nikdy nenechává jít svoje hračky..." hlesl Nathaniel a pokusil se nahmatat jeho ruku.

„Asi bych neměl _jeho hračku_ rušit při léčení, že?“ pousmál se smutně, zhluboka se nadechl a nechal se chytit za ruku. Co měl dělat. Tohle tak zatraceně moc bolelo.

"Dej mi pusu, protože jestli chci, aby si se mnou někdo hrál, tak on to rozhodně není."

„Nemůžu, určitě pozorují. Nemusíme jim dávat najevo, že... Kašlu na to.“ Zatřásl pak hlavou, trochu se nadzvedl a políbil ho. Opatrně.

"Teď už je to stejně jedno, nemyslíš?" zamumlal mu Nathaniel do rtů a nejradši by ho objal. A nemohl. Bezmocně trhnul zdravou rukou a řetízek pout mu výsměšně zachřestil v odpověď. "Já ho zabiju..."

 Jeho další slova umlčel svými rty. Třeba je to naposledy, co jsou takhle spolu. Přejel mu rukou po krku a zajel pod triko. Jen se ho prostě potřeboval dotýkat.

Nate zavřel oči a poněkolikáté proklel tuhle mizernou situaci. I když ho bolelo rameno, klidně by se teď nechal svléknout a jen by se k němu natáhl. Čert vzal sex, s radostí by u něj jen ležel, nahý jak mimino a s vědomím, že ten zkurvený mobil už nezazvoní...

„Budu muset jít. Tohle bylo už déle, než pět minut. Divím se, že sem nepřišel osobně,“ zašeptal mu do rtů a narovnal se. Nikdo ještě neklepal, ani nenakukoval přes okénko. Ale... Když se pak podíval na Collinse, sedl si zpátky na židli a rozhodl se, že čekat, až někdo přijde rozhodně není špatný nápad. Kdo ví, kdy ho zase uvidí.

Nathaniel jen tiše přikývnul a potom se na sebe jen dívali. O čem mluvit? Plánovat útěk? Jen blázen by to dělal Jukanovovi na očích. Výmluvně si protáhl prsty, jakoby se pokoušel dosáhnout na jeho ruku. Kdo ví, kdy ho zase uvidí.

„Promiň mi to,“ zašeptal znovu a usmál se na něj. Vyčítal si, že ho do toho zatáhl. Kdyby mu na něm nezáleželo, nebyl by tu. Kdyby si s ním nic nezačal, bylo by to jednodušší. Jukanov by ho neměl jak vydírat.

"Jak vám to spolu sluší, vy mé hrdličky..." Dveře odjely stranou a dovnitř vkročil sám velký boss osobně.

„Díky za pochvalu. Taky by ti prospělo najít si ženskou,“ odseknul, a když neochotně pouštěl Nathanielovu ruku, ještě po ní jemně přejel prsty.

"Na co? Mám vás dva. Kurvu, která vleze do postele sama a ochotně a divokou šelmu, kdybych zatoužil něco krotit. Jsem velmi šťastný člověk. A proto budu velkorysý. Nebojte se, nevidíte se naposledy..."

„Nepodařilo se ti ani doktorovi mě zkrotit za tři měsíce. V čem myslíš, že to teď bude lepší?“ zeptal se a konečně se na něj otočil. Přece nechtěl být nezdvořilý úplně. Jenže hned jak se zeptal, bylo mu jasné, že odpověď nebude pěkná.

"V tom, že on udělá cokoliv, aby ti nebylo ublíženo. To nevíš?" Jukanov přešel k posteli a skoro něžně Nathaniela pohladil po vlasech. "Udělal by cokoliv, abych ti neublížil. A bylo by vážně nevděčné, kdybys tím zhrdal. Tak se zvedej! Máš práci!"

Neřekl ani slovo, zvednul se a odešel z pokoje, jen aby ho Boris zavedl o dvě patra výš do jiné místnosti s počítačem. A tam ho zavřel. Z toho si vyvodil, že se má nejspíš dostat do těch databází. Už si říkal, do jakých, když na monitoru uviděl lístek. Tak si sedl za stůl a dal se do toho.

"Co vlastně chceš, Sergeji?!" zeptal se Nathaniel, když s Jukanovem osaměli. A v duchu ocenil, že ten parchant je opravdu mazaný. Kdyby ho nenechal připoutat, byl by ho vlastnoručně uškrtil.

Seděl nad tím už dvě hodiny a z toho zvuku ho začínala bolet hlava. Program odmítal jeden kód za druhým a jemu se nedařilo nabourat dovnitř ani oklikami. Tohle se Rusákovi nebude líbit ani omylem. Projel si rukama vlasy a povzdechl si. Jak z tohohle vybruslí vážně netušil.

"Potřebuju přístup k několika databázím hlubokého webu. Což máte. Potřebuju napravit, co jste mi vy dva zpackali. A to se mi daří. A v neposlední řadě si dělám starosti o tvoje zdraví. V posteli jsi byl extratřída, rád bych si to zopakoval..." Sklonil se nad něj, ale Nathaniel uhnul.

"Odvaž mě," požádal potom, když se Jukanov opět narovnal.

"Proč bych to měl dělat?"

"Protože mě brní celé tělo, potřebuju se otočit. Odvaž mě..."

"Uvidíme. Jestli se tvůj drahoušek bude chovat hezky, odvážu tě." S tím ho štípl do tváří a nechal ho samotného.

„Sakra!“ zanadával nahlas a měl chuť do něčeho kopnout. Příkazový řádek se mu stále vysmíval a zel prázdnotou – už po několikáté. Žádný kód ho už nenapadl, ledaže by po jejich zmizení nechal všechny Brimingham změnit. „No, a teď sem vážně v prdeli!“

Jenže nebyli pryč ani těch osm hodin, kdy se měl hlásit on, natožpak oněch pověstných čtyřiadvacet, kdy se prostě hlásí všichni agenti bez výjimky. Ne, něco se muselo podělat někde jinde... Ale tohle zdržení jim vlastně dávalo výhodu. Natovi dávalo výhodu. Když se bude pár týdnů bezúspěšně snažit lámat kódy, může se Nate zatím vzpamatovat, trochu se zahojit. Jenže co když ho těch pár týdnů kódy lámat nenechá? Co když je chce okamžitě? Znovu si zanadával do idiotů. Něco se posralo v centrále, ale netušil kde, nebo u koho. A vážně se mu nechtělo trčet u Jukanova tak dlouho. Jenže tu byl Nathaniel, doslova připoutaný k posteli a v ne dobrém zdravotním stavu. Největší průser... A to bylo, upřímně, dilema jako prase. A potom se otevřely dveře a dovnitř vešel Rusák. A podle Shawova “nadšeného“ obličeje poznal, že se mu moc dobře nedaří.

"Takže? Slíbil jsem vašemu příteli, že ho nechám protáhnout svaly, když se budete chovat slušně. Co pro mně máte?"

„Špatné zprávy. Ty kódy museli změnit. Nedaří se mi tam dostat.“

"To je opravdu špatná zpráva... Takhle se ten chudák koleduje o pořádné proleženiny a ošklivě pokroucenou páteř. Jak dlouho to bude trvat?!"

„Já nevím! Vyzkoušel jsem všechny přístupové kódy, které znám. Nemůžu se tam prostě probourat.“

"Tak se snažte. Jeho zdraví je ve vašich rukou. Chci vidět alespoň nějaký pokrok!"

„Sakra, seš tak zabedněnej, nebo mě nechápeš? Nedostanu se tam. Nejde to. Jestliže změnili kódy, dostanou se tam jen lidé z cetrály!“

"Tvá sestra mi o tobě prozradila spoustu věcí. I to, že jsi schopný se prolomit přes jakýkoliv systém, když se ti dá dost času. Dostaneš ho. Ale v zájmu Nathanielova zdraví bys měl hnout kostrou."

Alexander něco zavrčel a znovu se začal soustředit na systém. Vážně byl zvědavý, co na něj sestra mohla dalšího vykecat. Vždycky byla mluvka, docela se divil, co se stalo, že ještě neprořekla svou profesi. Ale to už bylo jedno. Ano, byla pravda, že se dokázal nabourat do všech možných databází, ale zrovna tyhle byly nejhlídanější a nesložitější. Aby se do nich dostal, potřeboval by určitě dva týdny. Týden na to, aby zvládnul vytvořit program, který mu pomůže se nabourat dovnitř, protože kdyby zadávat všechny příkazy ručně, do tak obsáhlé databáze, by trvalo týdny. A další týdny, než by se mu podařilo dostat alespoň do jedné z nich. Jukanov ho pozoroval, stál mu za zády celou tu dobu, jak jestřáb, který číhá na kořist. Skoro mu dýchal za krk a sledoval každý jeho pohyb. Vydržel tam stát celé dvě hodiny a dívat se, jak marně zápasí s algoritmy a snaží se obejít bezpečnostní programy.

"Víš, vážně jsem si myslel, že toho Nathaniela ušetřím, přece jen na něm si cením jiných věcí, než jeho hlavy... Ale bude to muset udělat on, protože ty jsi mi k ničemu," promluvil sladkým hlasem. "Co se nepodařilo tobě, může se podařit jemu. A s tebou si aspoň může dát schůzku doktor, jemu ještě užitečný budeš."

"Doprdele! Co je tohle vlastně za zkurvenej plán!" zařval Alex znenadání. Jukanov se jen usmál.

"Můj plán, který ty nikdy nepochopíš. Ale můžeš si o tom s Doktorem promluvit. Víš, jak si rád povídá."

„Nemůžeš čekat, že se do toho za pár hodin prolámu. To nejde. I těm nejlepším hackerům to trvalo měsíc, než se dostali dovnitř. A já to mám zvládnout za pár hodin? Ty ses zbláznil!“ vykřikl a prudce se zvedl. Uvnitř se však třásl. Na sezení s Doktorem si pamatoval a nebylo to nic příjemného. Jeho noční můra...

"Právě to jsem čekal! Čekal jsem, že to uděláš, ale asi nemáš potřebnou motivaci. Uvidíme, zda ti Doktor zdvihne morálku. A zatím necháme Nathaniela, aby se na to podíval, někdo kdo se zabýval matematikou by s tím neměl mít takový problém, že? Borisi! Vezmi pána k Doktorovi! A řekni mu ať se krotí."

 _„Nět, vrača nět!“_ Ale Boris už ho chytil za loket a táhnul ke dveřím. _Omyl, teď jsi v prdeli, milý Alexi,_ ozvalo se podvědomí. Doktorovo "království" bylo pořád stejné. Chmurná, tmavá místnost, na stropě svítila jediná zářivka, ty ostatní - nad stoly - byly zhasnuté. Na jevišti by to bylo velice působivé, ale tady to plnilo svůj účel. Nahánělo to čiročirou hrůzu. Stejně jako Doktorův úsměv, kterým ho uvítal. A jeho perfektně strojená angličtina.

"Dobré odpoledne, Alexi. Tak se zase vidíme. To jsem vskutku rád."


	23. Chapter 23

„Ale já ne,“ odpověděl prostě, když se trochu uklidnil. Přísahal by, že je to úplně stejné, jako na Sibiři, ale nebylo. Tohle bylo...horší. Mnohem horší. Když ho potom Boris posadil do křesla, připoutal a odešel, zůstali s Doktorem sami.

"Vy nejste rád, že mně vidíte?" Doktor ho pomalu obešel a prohlédl si ho ze všech stran. "To mě mrzí, to mě skutečně mrzí. Stejně tak to, že jste zklamal Sergeje a to do vás vkládal tolik nadějí. A teď je musí složit do rukou vašeho přítele, musím najít něco na horečky..."

Nelíbilo se mu to. Ale vůbec. Ten pohled, kterým si ho prohlížel a tón, kterým na něj mluvil. S jakou samozřejmostí bral to, že tu u něj je. Jako by to byla jeho povinnost, sedět v tomhle křesle a nedat najevo vůbec nic – hlavně strach. A nenechat se zlomit. Teoreticky mu nedělal vůbec nic, prakticky s ním manipuloval, nebo se o to snažil – zatím neúspěšně.

"Víte, ten lék na horečky je má vlastní chemická konstrukce... A vážně nerad bych vašemu příteli ublížil, to by mi Sergej nepoděkoval. Ovšem proto tu mám vás, že ano?!" Na okamžik mu zamával dlouhou tenkou jehlou před nosem a potom mu ji takřka vrazil ze strany do krku. "Mělo by to zabírat rychle..."

„Co-to-je-?“ heknul Shaw, když mu Doktor vytáhl z krku jehlu. Jo, na tohle byl přeborník. Vždycky vstřikoval jed či tlumící látky rovnou do oběhu. Prostě se nemohl dočkat, až si začne hrát a látka začne působit.

"Však říkám, lék proti horečce, který hodlám aplikovat vašemu příteli," Doktor se na něj zeširoka usmál, zaškrtil mu ruku a začal počítat.

„A proč ho dáváte mně?“ zasténal a dělalo se mu jaksi mdlo.

"Ach, Alexi, jste tak nedovtipný. Vždyť jsem vám to říkal, potřebuji to na někom odzkoušet. Nebudu dávat Sergejově hračce nic, co by ji mohlo zabít."

„To mi vážně lichotí, že jsem-pr-vní,“ zamumlal. Doktorův úsměv viděl dvakrát a to bylo děsné. Vlastně všechno viděl dvakrát a točila se mu hlava. _Bože, co to do mě nacpal?_ Připravil se na všelijaké mučení, ale to, že bude dělat pokusného králíka ho nenapadlo. A jestli tohle měl Doktor připravené pro Nata, tak to tedy opravdu odflákl, protože jako lék proti horečce to nefungovalo. Naopak, tělem se mu rozléval pocit, že se co nevidět uvaří zevntiř.

"Ach, asi jsem to přehnal s nějakou složkou... No, nevadí, mám tady ještě spoustu pokusných dávek. Každá s jiným poměrem. Tak se uvidí. Těšíte se? Zachráníte své lásce život, vyskočily mu opravdu ošklivé horečky... Alexi, Alexi, no tak, vnímejte mně!"

„Od-dělal-jste-si-pokusného-králíka-hned... To-neb-ylo-chyt-ré,“ vyrážel ze sebe obtížně slovo po slovu. Všechno se mu slévalo do jedné změti barev a on netušil, co je co. Mozek mu stávkoval a připadal si jak po hodně špatném a nepovedeném flámu.

"Tohle vás nezabije, milý Alexi, tohle vás ani v nejmenším nezabije..." Doktor se usmál a přitiskl mu stetoskop na prsa. "Na to si dám moc dobrý pozor."

„Jako-by-vá-m-to-neb-ylo-je-dno...“ vydechl a pokusil se zvednout hlavu. Košile se mu potem lepila na tělo, což přímo nenáviděl, ale momentálně mu to bylo jedno. Ve spáncích cítil tlukot srdce a měl pocit, že mu brzy vybouchne. Tohle rozhodně lék na horečku nebyl. I když byl Doktor šílenec, ochotný podat svému pacientovi cokoliv. 

"Tohle nefunguje? Není vám lépe?" zeptal se a osušil mu pot z čela. "No tak zkusíme jinou substanci, třeba to půjde lépe. Nezapomínejte, na výsledku tohohle testu závisí život..." Vbodnul mu druhou injekci.

„Ocenil bych, kdybyste mě zabil na místě. A je mi pořád stej-ně.“ Připadalo mu, jako by každé slovo vyslovoval nejméně pět minut. Doktor si dřepnul před něj a jeho světle modré oči vypadaly ve světle zářivky dokonale neživé.

"Nevěřím, že byste teď chtěl zemřít. Zase byste tady nechal někoho, koho velice milujete... Doufám, že vám Boris řekl, že v tom pokoji je dvousměrné zrcadlo."

„A co je vám do toho? Neřekl, ale myslím, že jsem nedělal nic, za co bych se musel stydět.“ V tu chvíli trochu strnul, protože vážně nic takového nedělal, ale proč si byli ostatní tak jisti tím, čím on ne? Na Nathanielovi mu záleželo, velmi, ale miloval ho? Samozřejmě, byl to jeden z pokusů jak ho vystresovat. Opravdu chytré, docela se jim v tom i dařilo, ale stejně... Měli pravdu?

"Ne, vlastně ne... Nemilujete ho, že? To jste se mi právě chystal říct, Alexi, že ano? Že vám na něm vůbec nezáleží a nesejde vám, co s ním bude." Další injekce. Ten chlap se snad dokonce trefoval stále do toho samého vpichu! Nic mu neodpověděl, jen sebou cuknul. I přes tu zdrogovanost mu došlo, o co se snaží. A nehodlal mu to nijak ulehčovat. Bude to dusit v sobě. Užírání se zevnitř je sice horší, ale lepší, než aby dával najevo nějaké osobnější city k někomu. Toho by Doktor mohl využít. A Doktorova síla byla v něčem jiném, než v psychickém deptání oběti. To ostatně ta Jukanovova také. Jeden by řekl, proč se o to vůbec snaží, když stejně Nathanielovi neublíží... Jedině snad, že by se tím bavili. Protože co jiného mohli sledovat tím, že mu Doktor zevrubně a úchylně popisoval, co s Natem hodlají udělat, jen co se uzdraví? Jak na něm hodlají vyzkoušet to a ono. Jak si potom Jukanov svoji hračku naučí poslušnosti. Nehodlali mu udělat nic z toho, nic z toho...

A pak mu doktor zničeho nic roztrhnul košili a s jistým zadostiučiněním pozoroval tenké vybledlé jizvy, kterými měl posetá ramena a hrudník. Občas po některé z nich přejel prsty a bylo vidět, že vzpomíná s radostí, což se o Alexanderovi říci nedalo. A když si ho tam tak prohlížel, bylo Shawovi jasné, že psychické deptání je u konce. Teď nadcházela ta "příjemnější fáze", ke které bylo potřeba, aby mu krev bušila ve spáncích a potil se na každém kousku kůže. Doktor si zálibně vybral jeden ze svých skalpelů, zkusil ostří a potom se k němu otočil.

"Dobrá, uznávám, že v psychickém nátlaku jsem trochu břídil. Ale jedno ti můžu říct, jestli ten tvůj přítelíček bude potřebovat pomoct, pomůžu mu vážně rád." S tím mu nechal ostří přejet po kůži.

Ani neceknul. Doktor moc dobře věděl, že na to, aby z něj něco vydoloval, musel udělat víc věcí, než jen jedno říznutí. Záměrně tvořil nové jizvy, občas otevřel i ty staré. Krev se vsakovala do bílé košile a Shaw stále mlčel. Občas mu uniklo slabé syknutí, když zajel skalpelem hlouběji, ale sám věděl, že tohle je teprve začátek. Nebyl tu dlouho a Doktor si určitě připravil nové nástroje, které na něm chtěl vyzkoušet, kterými ho chtěl pořezat, označit si ho, kdyby se u něj do budoucna stavil. Jediné, s čím agent nepočítal bylo to, že se tu jednou ocitne znovu.

 

Ležel a díval se do stropu. Netušil, kolik uplynulo doby mezi touhle chvílí a chvílí, kdy odvedli Alexe, ale pár hodin to jistě bylo. Dokonce i usnul, ne že by to za něco stálo, ale spánek byl to jediné, co mohl dělat. Bolela ho záda, jak se nemohl pořádně pohnout, rameno se také ozývalo tupou pulsující bolestí. Netušil proč se mu ještě nechce na záchod, ale protože už nějakou dobu necítil nohy a na boku postele visely podezřelé věci, usoudil, že to ani vědět nechce. Tohle byl vážně zlý sen. Něco jiného je ocitnout se v zajetí a mít aspoň zdravé kosti. Ale ocitnout se u Sergeje Jukanova s průstřelem v rameni - osud mu už líp karty rozdat nemohl.

Pomalu přejížděl pohledem všude kam se mohl podívat, aniž by si vykloubil krk, a co viděl ho vůbec neuspokojovalo. Žádná okna, žádné druhé dveře, čtyři větrací otvory, kterými by prošla leda tak myš. V rohu přišroubované armádní lůžko s dekou a polštářem. Mohl aspoň naivně doufat, že sem Alexe zase přivedou, ačkoliv netušil, co by tím Jukanov měl sledovat. Syknul, protože záda začala bolet přímo nesnesitelně. Musel v téhle poloze strávit už nemíň osmačtyřicet hodin.

 

Nejhorší bylo, že Doktor přesně věděl, co dělat. Už z minula. A když se místností rozehlo „ ** _Razcvětaly jabloni i gruši....“_** **bylo to jen takové dokreslení atmosféry spolu s tou znehybňovací látkou, kterou mu píchnul. Když potom Doktor uznal za vhodné, že těch řezných ranek má dost, nutno podotknout, že každá byla jinak hluboká, přesunul se na paže. A jak byl ještě mimo, připadalo mu, jakoby řezal do rytmu písně, ale možná mu to tak jen vážně přišlo. Potom, co se na svoji paži podíval, jakoby ji vytáhl z mixéru. Krvácela, ale ne tolik, aby na to umřel a navíc nebyla zasažena důležitá místa. Doktor se jen nudil. Ale bolelo to jako čert.** A najednou přestal. Prostě odhodil svůj skalpel kamsi do dřezu a přešel k druhému stolu. Tam, kde měl ty svoje testovací látky...

"Myslím, že pro dnešek skončíme, můj milý Alexi," pronesl potom s maniakálním úsměvem. "Musím si ještě něco zařídit a nemám na vás celý den, ačkoliv bych jinak rád. Borisi!"

Cítil, že ho někdo zvednul a podepřel. Nejistými kroky šel s dotyčným a přesto, že látka už odeznívala, stále byl jaksi mimo. A celé tělo ho neuvěřitelně bolelo. Obzvlášť ramena a ruka. Celou dobu seděl, proto skoro nic necítil, ale teď... Zasténal a málem spadnul na zem, kdyby ho Boris nedržel. Tolik látek v jednom organismu nedělalo dobře, obzvlášť, když se míchaly.  O to hůř, že začal vnímat okolí. A Jukanov vážně dodržel slovo! Protože ho Boris vedl zpátky k Nathanielovi. Jen netušil, proč jde doktor s nimi. Přece Natovi nemůžou nic... Nedomyslel, už tu byly dveře, ten odporný pokoj, Natova postel. Boris ho nešetrně hodil kamsi do rohu, na něco, co připomínalo vojenský kavalec a zastoupil mu výhled. Ale Doktorovy boty mířily jedním směrem.

"Oh ano, pouta... ale to nevadí, to vůbec nevadí..."

Nathaniel cosi nesrozumitelně odpověděl a potom tiše vykřiknul.

"A hotovo... Pan Jukanov bude velmi rád, až vás uvidí v lepší kondici. Borisi! Jdeme!"

„Bože, mně je špatně,“ zamumlal a pokusil se otočit, aby si neležel na zraněné ruce. Marně. Tělo mu vypovědělo službu a těžko říct, kdy bude zase funkční. Přesto zavřel oči a snažil se znovu se otočit, protože ačkoliv stále necítil skoro žádné končetiny, bolest mu zaplňovala celou mysl.

"Alexi?" zavolal na něj tiše Nate a doprovodil to slabým zachřestěním řetízků. "Alexi?!" opakoval naléhavěji, když se Shaw nehýbal, jen tiše ležel a krvácel na čisté povlečení.

"Sakra, můžete mně odvázat?!" zařval potom, protože se právě dostavil pocit, že mu někdo rozpůlil lebku a napumpoval srdce.

„Jsem...vzhůru...Nate,“ zašeptal pomalu a konečně se mu podařilo posadit. Zraněná ruka visela bezvládně podél těla.  Ten hajzl mu od ramene až k loktu udělal hlubší zářezy, než jaké měl na spodní části paže. Hlavu si opřel o zeď a úlevně vydechl, když zjistil, že je studená. Příjemně chladila a on byl pomalu jak v ohni, ale nebylo to až tak hrozné. Zavřel oči a jen tak seděl, bez hnutí, dokud se alespoň trochu nevzpamatoval. Potom si svlékl košili, nebo spíš to, co z ní zbylo, a nemotorně si tím obvázal ruku. Jen aby na chvíli přestala krvácet a nezasvinil si tak celou “postel“.

Collins v tu chvíli dělal neuvěřitelný rámus, jak lomcoval řetězy a snažil se osvobodit. Nevěděl, co mu to Doktor píchnul, ale každý nádech cítil v zádech, jakoby mu tam někdo nabodal tisíce jehel. Po těle mu vyrazil pot a jen stěží vnímal Alexovo bolestné sípání.

"Sergeji! Ty sviňáku!" zařval, když nabral dech. "Odvaž mě! Slyšíš?! Odvaž mě!"

„To...neudělá,“ zasípal zmoženě, ale nebyl si jistý, jestli ho Nathaniel přes řinčení řetězů slyšel. Potom přestal a čekal, až to zopakuje. „To-ne-udělá,“ řekl znovu namáhavě a otevřel oči. Zeď už přestala chladit, a tak se trochu předklonil. Na stěně zůstaly krvavé otisky.

Nathaniel ho nevnímal, nebo možná ani nechtěl vnímat. Všechno ho bolelo, bolelo tak strašným způsobem, že pomalu přestával uvažovat, kde je pravda a co se mu už zdá. Tlakoměr vřeštěl jak zjednaný, ale nikdo se neměl k tomu, aby se přišel podívat, co se to vlastně děje.

"Alexi?" zašeptal potom Nathaniel zmoženě. "Alexi, co ti to..."

„Uklidni se, to je začátek. Má pro mě připravený mnohem hezčí věci,“ pronesl s co největší ironií, na kterou se v tu chvíli zmohl. „Kdyby ze mě neudělal pokusnýho králíka, tak funguju normálně,“ dopověděl a byl rád, že dá konečně dohromady souvislou větu. Látky z něj nejspíš už pomalu vyprchávaly. Ještě tak dvě hodiny a možná bude schopný i chodit. „Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se potom, když se na něj podíval.

"Ne," odpověděl Collins po chvíli. "Nejsem v pořádku. Bolí mě celé tělo a... A myslím, že nejsem schopný odhadnout vzdálenost ani čas... Mluvím s tebou vůbec?"

„Neboj, nemáš halucinace. A za chvíli to přejde. Nedal by ti nic, co by tě zabilo...“

"Tím bych si nebyl tak jist," uchechtl se znenadání Nate hořce. "Popravdě bych na to nevsadil ani zlámanou grešli. Že já idiot nedával víc pozor na psychologii..."

„Věř mi, nedal. Kdo by se mu pak lámal přes přístupový kódy.“ Tak nějak byl smířený s tím, že jestli se to Natovi povede, on u Doktora vypustí duši. Tentokrát ho totiž nechá stoprocentně hlídat mnohem více lidmi. Posledně ho podcenil, teď už ne. A nebo ho bude nechávat Doktor pod drogami. Byla pravda, že proti většině byl odolný z výcviku, ale Doktůrek uměl namíchat skvělé kombinace, které by odrovnaly i slona.


	24. Chapter 24

"Nezlomím mu jediný kód, jestli tě bude mučit," odtušil Nathaniel kupodivu klidně, prvotní nával horkosti povolil, záda bolela pořád stejně, ale možná už si začal zvykat. Přistihl se, že leží našponovaný s hlavou vyvrácenou do stropu a oči upírá na jeden z větracích otvorů. Pokusil se uvolnit svaly, ale nešlo to, tak toho raději nechal. Nestál o další návaly bolestí.

„Budeš muset. I když my máme úplně jiné kódování, než je to vaše. Navíc všechno změnili od základů. Kdyby mi dal víc času, zvládnul bych to, ale chtěl to mít hned.“

"Má smůlu, nemyslí mi to.... Nedám dohromady ani trojčlenku. Nemůžu si vzpomenout ani na malou násobilku. Kdybys mi dal tužku, asi se ani nepodepíšu..." Nate si povzdechl. "Chtěl jsem... To je jedno. Nezvládnu to."

„Co jsi chtěl?“ vydechl a zaklonil hlavu. Bral by pořádný obvaz, léky proti bolesti a petačtyřicítku na zabití Borise, Jukanova a pro Doktora zásobník extra.

"Měl jsem dojem, že když tě vedli pryč, tak jsem slyšel otáčivý zámek. Chtěl jsem si vypočítat kombinaci... Nespočetl jsem nic. Nic." Collins potřásl hlavou. "Nemůžu nám nijak pomoct."

„Jsi otupený, tak se nediv. Mimochodem, Doktůrek mi řekl, že je tu dvousměrné zrcadlo. Nevím, jestli kecal, byl jsem tak trochu mimo. Možná tu má ale odposlech, kamery, co já vím,“ pokrčil rameny a syknul bolestí, jak se mu rány stáhly a zase rozevřely. „Kurva,“ zašeptal pak a zhluboka se nadechl.

"Dvousměrné zrcadlo?" Nathaniel to prohlásil překvapeným hlasem, ale potom zmlknul, jakoby ho něco napadlo. Něco, co je příliš troufalé a co by mohlo Alexe opravdu dožrat... "Můžeš přijít ke mně?"

„Pokusím se. Ještě se mi trochu motá hlava,“ odpověděl a nejistě se postavil. A potom, jako slepý, se přidržoval zdravou rukou zdi a pomalu krok za krokem se přibližoval k jeho posteli.             

"Pojď sem... Co nejblíž ke mně můžeš," navigoval ho Nathaniel podivně naléhavým hlasem.

„Jestli si k tobě sednu, už se nedostanu zpátky,“ zamumlal a opřel si čelo o stěnu. Potřeboval se zchladit. Po chvilce přiměl nohy k poslušnosti a zase byl o něco blíž k Nathanielově posteli.

"To nevadí," usmál se Nate a když si k němu Alex konečně sednul, natáhl k němu hlavu. "Dej mi pusu," hlesl sotva slyšitelně.

"Cože?!" Alex málem vybuchnul. "Teď?!"

"Jsem si jistý, že se Sergej dívá. Vždycky se rád díval... Za pokus to stojí, ne?"

„Nejradši bych tě uškrtil! Mám mu dávat další záminku? Aby mě mohl deptat? A tebe taky? Zbláznil ses?!“ syknul na něj a měl chuť ho praštit.

"Ne, počkej... Počkej, já vím, jak ti to připadá, ale prosím... Jsem si jistý, že mě potom alespoň odváže, když ho poprosím, budu ti moct pomoct."

„Pomoct s čím? Já jen prostě nechci abys... Aby ti... Sakra!“ sklonil hlavu a zraněnou rukou mu opatrně přejel po tváři, protože o tu zdravou se opíral. Nechtěl to udělat. Netušil, co tím Collins sleduje, ale nechtěl mu to dělat horší, než to je. Stačí, že mučí jeho.

"Když budu mít volný ruce, bude to lepší pro oba, ne?" hlesl Nathaniel a natáhl se k němu, co mohl. "Mně to taky není příjemné... Ne zcela, radši bych tě líbal kdekoliv jinde, ale... Mám jedno pravidlo, když mi jde o život, tak se na hrdost můžu vykašlat."

„Ty to nechápeš! Mně je hrdost ukradená,“ zašeptal už téměř zoufale. Bože! Jak Nathaniel někdy dokázal být tvrdohlavý.

"Mě je to taky jedno. Jestli ti tím můžu pomoct, tak ti prostě pomůžu... Sergej je na tohle vysazený, to ti můžu garantovat..."

Jen si povzdechl a naklonil se nad něj. Nechtěl to udělat. Prostě nechtěl, protože netušil, co se stane, ale věděl, že mu to dá Doktor pěkně sežrat. Pak už stejně bylo pozdě přemýšlet, protože ho prostě políbil. Tak, jak Nathaniel chtěl.

Netrvalo to dlouho, snad minutu, možná dvě... Nathaniel rozhodně uměl líbat líp, ale teď o to nešlo. Když přestal, na chvilku se mu vyčerpaně opřel o rameno, jakoby nemohl popadnout dech.

"Promiň mi to," špitl mu potom do ucha a vtiskl mu rychlý polibek na krk, mnohem vroucnější, než to divadlo, co tu předváděli. Zvedl hlavu. "Sergeji? Sergeji, prosím... Prosím, slyšíš?"

„Blázne. Určitě se perfektně baví na náš účet,“ zašeptal mu do ucha a snažil se ignorovat bolest v ruce. Ano, polibek byl dokonalý, ale za téhle situace krajně nevhodný. Bylo mu jedno, o co Rusákovi jde, ale nechtěl, aby na tom byl Nathaniel ještě hůř, nebo aby se mu něco stalo.

"Počkej..." zavrtěl však Collins hlavou a potom svoje slova zopakoval. Tentokrát jeho "prosím" znělo naléhavě a skutečně prosebně, skoro něžně, že slabší povahy by asi Nathanielovi snesly k nohám modré z nebe.

Dveře v tu chvíli cvakly a objevil se sám Sergej Jukanov v plné kráse.

"Prosím," zopakoval Nathaniel ještě jednou, hláskem hebkým jak dech. Vůbec se k němu nehodil, ale flirtovací umění zřejmě na Jukanova zabíralo.

"Ty umíš přesvědčovat, parchante!" sykl na prahu, potom k nim rychle došel a odemkl pouta. Pak se ale zle ušklíbl. "Ovšem neplýtvej s tímhle prostředkem, milý. Znáš to, jednou už to zabrat nemusí."

„Výborný, to je prostě výborný,“ zašeptal a složil se na Collinsovu postel. Provizorní obvaz z košile mu už prosakoval.

Jukanov si ho změřil nic neříkajícím pohledem, pak odešel, ale dveře nedovřel. Vzápětí dovnitř vjel Boris se stolkem, který v nemocnicích používají na rozvážení léků. Byla tam hodně skromná večeře pro dva, umyvadlo a nějaké obvazy. Boris se neobtěžoval říct ani slovo, ale dveře za sebou zamknul opravdu pečlivě.

Nathaniel se oklepal. "Tak to bychom měli..."

„Sněz i tu mojí porci,“ řekl mu a zavřel oči. Byl unavený, ale strach mu nedovoloval usnout. A tak tam prostě ležel s tváří zabořenou do polštáře a vdechoval Nathanielovu vůni. Nemělo cenu mu říkat, aby mu ruku a ramena ošetřoval, že při nejlepším to z něj Doktor strhne hned, jak to uvidí, při nejhorším to nechá tak, jak to je a vrhne se na druhou ruku.

Nathaniel ho pohladil po zpocených vlasech. Jemně a opatrně.

"Mělo by se to aspoň vymýt," zašeptal mu potom, když se Alex k ničemu neměl. "Aby se to nezanítilo, ano? Alexi, vnímáš mně?"

„Nejdřív se najez. Tohle počká,“ odpověděl a zasténal, když si zdravou rukou odmotával košili. Jak se mu ji podařilo utáhnout tak, že se do některých ran látka doslova přilepila, vážně netušil. Ale bolelo to.

"Jídlo taky počká, ještě něco od tebe potřebuju," hlesl Nate a přitáhl si ho k sobě, tak těsně, až to vypadalo, že se skoro začnou znovu líbat... Místo toho se mu ale rty přitiskl na ucho a začal mu naléhavě šeptat: "Obejmi mě a sáhni dozadu, někam k bedrům. Nemůžu už nějakou dobu pohnout nohama a všiml jsem si, že v jedné z těch kapaček je hodně silné anestetikum. Vážně netuším, co tím Sergej sleduje, že ze mě má mrzáka, ale nelíbí se mi to. Musím mít katetr v zádech a potřebuju, abys ho vytáhl."

Tak udělal, o co ho Nathaniel žádal a ještě si položil hlavu na jeho rameno. Trochu zafuněl, jak ho namáhaná zraněná ruka zabolela, ale nakonec mu jemně přejel rukou po páteři a víc se na něj natisknul. Po chvíli se mu podařilo nahmatat slabou hadičku, tak jí vytáhnul. Pomalu, nenápadně.

Nate trochu syknul, ale kývnutím ho povzbuzoval, dokud hadička nebyla venku celá.

"Uff," povzdechl si potom a znělo to velice úlevně.

"Bolelo to?" zeptal se Alex starostlivě, ale jeho parťák zavrtěl vehementně hlavou.

"Kdyby to tak nelechtalo, nic jsem necítil," ubezpečil ho potom. "Děkuju... Moc ti děkuju," přitiskl si ho k sobě co nejpevněji a nejopatrněji mohl a políbil ho do vlasů. "Dostanem se ven, Alexi. Nějak to zvládneme."

Silně o slově “my“ pochyboval, protože při dalších návštěvách u Doktora netušil, čím ho ještě nadopuje. Chtěl se dostat pryč, i s Collinsem, ale neměl ponětí, jestli se do té doby stihne alespoň jeden dát do kupy, což se o jeho maličkosti v tuchle chvíli nevědělo vůbec. A jak si ho k sobě Nate tisknul, líbilo se mu to. Bylo to příjemné, po těch hodinách, kdy u něj nebyl, vědět, že je relativně v pořádku. Zabořil mu hlavu mezi rameno a krk a úlevně si vydechl. Zavřel oči a dovolil si ten luxus usnout, i když si to zakázal. Nevnímal absolutně nic. Jen prostě spal s rukou přehozenou přes Natův pas a klidně mu oddechoval do krku.

„Oba,“ hlesl Nathaniel a políbil ho zlehka do vlasů, jakoby ho potřeboval ještě víc ujistit. Dostanou se odsud, musí! Rozhodně nechtěl strávit příští léta svého života jako Sergejova hračka v posteli. A už vůbec nechtěl, aby tatáž léta strávil Alex, prozměnu jako hračka pro Doktorovy šílené choutky.

Měl volné ruce a za pár hodin, nejvýš za pár dní, se bude moct zase i hýbat. Sice netušil, jak přiměje ochablé nohy k pohybu, aby se to Sergejovi nedoneslo, ale nad tím bude uvažovat, až to bude nutné… Teď byl nutný Alex, který mu spal na rameni a krvácel na povlečení.

Přitulil se k hřejícímu tělu ještě víc a možná se i trochu usmál, jak byl ve spánku spokojený. Nic necítil, až tak byl vyčerpaný. Několik dní nespal a dost se to na jeho psychice podepsalo. Ale teď měl vedle sebe Collinse a, když pominul situaci, znamenalo to relativně štěstí.

Přesto s ním však Nathaniel po chvíli zatřásl. Nedělal to zrovna rád, ale musel Alexovi ty rány aspoň trochu vymýt a taky by nebylo úplně od  věci, kdyby si lehl pořádně, aby ho ještě nezradila záda. Stačilo, že záda zrazovala jeho.

"Alexi..." vzal ho za zdravé rameno. "Alexi, prosím... Vstávat."

„Jsem vzhůru, jsem vzhůru,“ zamumlal sotva otevřel oči a hlava mu hned zase padala do polštáře.

Nathaniel s ním zaklepal důrazněji.

"Alexi! Tady nemůžeš spát!"

„Dobře, jdu si lehnout na tu věc, co se tváří jako postel,“ vydechl a snažil se nějak sebrat, aby mohl vstát a dobelhat se na druhý konec místnosti.

"No, kdybys dovolil, tak bych ti to aspoň vymyl, vypadáš příšerně," pousmál se Nathaniel. "Jídlo ti nutit nebudu, ale nehodlám riskovat, že se ti to zanítí. Zkus mi podat to umyvadlo."

Nejprve se rozhlédl, aby zjistil, co se to po něm vlastně chce, a pak konečně našel vozík s potřebnými věcmi. Ne, Boris ho nemohl dovézt k posteli. Musel ho prostě nechat u dveří. Vstal a pomalu k němu došel. Když už stál zase u Nathanielovy postele, posadil se na kraj a prostě čekal.

„Stejně je to zbytečný. Doktor to dá dolů, nebo... To je jedno. Prostě to nemá cenu.“

"Nebudu tě lepit, právě z tohohle důvodu ne," zavrtěl Nathaniel hlavou. S Doktorem se setkal několikrát, i když k důvěrnějšímu hovoru nedošlo, ale věděl přesně, co má Alex na mysli. Tak mu jen opatrně rány vymyl a na chvíli se podíval na sbírku svých kapaček, ale ani jedna se k dezinfekci bohužel nehodila. Procedil mezi zuby vzteklou nadávku. A potom ho alespoň zlehka pohladil.

„Tohle je tak... Zoufale nevhodná situace,“ uchechtnul se ironicky Alex a zakroutil hlavou. Už si ani nechtěl lehat, protože mu bylo jasné, že hned, jak usne, tak přijde někdo ze zaměstnanců a odvede ho k jeho ztělesněné noční můře.

"Kurevsky nevhodná situace, jen to řekni," vybídl ho suše Nathaniel a bylo zřejmé, že myslí na to, co on. Protože se vzápětí pokusil odsunout na kraj postele. Připadal si s jednou rukou zoufale nemotorný a nohy ho nechtěly poslouchat vůbec. Ale přece jen mu kousek místa udělal. A potom ještě demonstrativně poklepal na svoji pokrývku. "Natáhni se, alespoň na chvíli... Budu s nima smlouvat. Dokud si s tebou bude Doktor hrát, tak budou mé matematické schopnosti v prachu."

„Nic jiného ti nezbývá... Nebo mě odtáhne z Doktorova křesla, přiloží mi bouchačku ke spánku a řekne, ať to uděláš, nebo je po mně,“ povzdechl si, ale stejně se natáhl. Oči ale zavřít odmítal.

"Dík, že mi dáváš takovou motivaci," ušklíbl se Nathaniel a přitáhl si ho blíž k sobě. "Zkus spát, prosím." S tím ho taky ještě lehce políbil.

"Zase děláš Sergejovi divadlo?" povzdechl si Alex naoko.

"Sergej je mi teď u prdele, ty potřebuješ spát... Aspoň pár hodin, ale potřebuješ spát. A já jsem odhodlanej vyzkoušet cokoliv, abych tě uspal." Pokoušel se vtipkovat. Nešlo mu to, ne příliš.

„To jsi hodnej, ale stejně hned přijdou. Jen co na chvilku usnu. Je to metoda mučení. Testovali to i na zvířatech. Odpírali jim spánek, sotva usnuli, hned je budili a oni za pár dní zemřeli,“ usmál se a byl si stoprocentně jistý, že tohle na něm hodlá Doktor testovat. Měl neomezenou fantazii, co se týkalo mučení. Jak fyzického, tak psychického.

"Alexi, prosím... Prosím..." Collins uměl být tvrdohlavý jak mezek, když na to přišlo. "Jsem přesvědčený, že ne. Ne dneska. Alespoň to vyzkoušej."

„Dobře, pokusím sem,“ zašeptal a zavřel oči. Přesto každou chvíli čekal, že se rozrazí dveře a dovnitř vtrhne někdo od Doktora. Začínal být paranoidní. Ale v tomhle prostředí to znamenalo jistou možnost na záchranu života. Ovšem ne v jeho případě. A ke všemu, Nathanielovo teplo, jeho pomalé dýchání a jeho ruka, kterou ho opatrně hladil po vlasech, to všechno uspávalo i jeho paranoiu. Něco nesrozumitelně zamumlal a přitiskl se ke zdroji tepla víc. Mozek vypnul a on se propadal do nekonečné temnoty bez pocitů a snů – byl za to patřičně rád.


	25. Chapter 25

Nikdo ho vzbudit nepřišel celých šest hodin. Potom ho vzbudil Nathaniel sám a to neobyčejně opatrně. Jestli Doktorovi někdo tyhle hrátky zatrhnul, nebo ho to prostě jen nenapadlo, bylo ve hvězdách.

„Hm-m?“ zahučel rozespale a pomalu zvedl hlavu. Rozlepit oči bylo poněkud obtížnější.

"Jen si potřebuju protáhnout záda," pousmál se Nathaniel a kousek ho ze sebe odsunul. "Jen chvíli, pak si zase můžeš lehnout."

„Hm.“ _Opravdu plnohodnotná odpověď,_ pomyslel si, ale bylo mu to jedno. Chtěl spát, a tak udělal Nathanielovi místo, položil hlavu na polštář a v mžiku spal. Znovu.

×

Nathaniel na něj zíral tak nasupeně, jak toho jen byl schopen. Díval se do té tváře, která v něm roky nechávala smíšené pocity, které teď krystalizovaly do jediného – koncentrované a čisté nenávisti, která by byla schopná zabíjet.

Nenáviděl Jukanova tím víc, čím víc si uvědomoval, že on jím vlastně pohrdá. Že ho nepovažuje za víc, než kurvu. Ochotnou a prvotřídní kurvu. Která možná má mozek, ale koho to zajímá?

Ale i přesto, že si na něm Jukanov cenil úplně jiných „kvalit“, pro něj teď už druhým týdnem zkoušel najít přístup do jedněch z nejbezpečnějších databází na světě. Zdravou rukou sevřel klávesnici tak, že málem praskla. Pořád ho nenechali vstát, Sergej zřejmě doufal, že ještě pořád má tu kanylu s morfiem a nechtěl ho na ni upozorňovat, tak ho do počítačové místnosti vozili. Jak nějakého ochrnutého génia…

„Kde je agent Shaw?!“ zeptal se po chvíli, kdy se ho neúspěšně pokoušel zabít pohledem.

„Myslím, že právě debatuje s Doktorem. Víš, on tak strašně rád debatuje,“ pronesl klidným tónem, jakoby mu oznamoval, že dvakrát dva jsou čtyři.

Měl sto chutí se ho zeptat, proč už si Doktorem nepovídá i on, že už se s těmi kódy láme tolik dní... A po Alexovi to chtěl za pár hodin. Ale nakonec to neudělal. Nepochybně Doktor vzpomíná na staré časy a Sergej se ho pokouší přesvědčit, že čím déle se s tím bude babrat, tím bude Alexovi hůř a hůř.

"Já to sám nedokážu," oznámil mu proto raději.

„Budeš muset. Doktora respektuji, a když řekne, že se své hračky nevzdá...“ povzdychl si rádoby bezmocně a pokrčil rameny. Nepochyboval o tom, že by se Shawovi nakonec podařilo tam dostat, ale chyběla mu... Jistá motivace. Dal se vystrašit, ale ne _zlomit._ A to ho štvalo. Chtěl naštvaného Shawa, nadávajícího, ale nejvíc ze všeho chtěl _zlomeného,_ protože toho nikdy nezíská. Agent se mohl strachovat o Collinse, ale ani Doktorovi se nepovedlo ho doopravdy zlomit. Nebyl jako Collins, který raději vyjednával a smlouval, když hrozilo, že by musel "zbytečně" trpět. Collins, který si tak málo cenil vlastní důstojnosti, že s ním tři týdny šoustal o závod a potom mu, pěkně odpočinutý a uspokojený, vystřílel třičtvrtiny ochranky. Ne, Shaw znal pravidla téhle hry na čest a tvrdost a hrál ji do všech důsledků.

"Budu potřebovat jeho pomoc. Nebo už ses do Doktora při tom píchání zamiloval natolik, že mu radši necháš hračku, místo toho, abys měl svoje?"

„Pokud toužíš vidět svého milovaného, dobře. Ale těžko ti pomůže. Je mimo,“ zasmál se krátce Jukanov a v očích mu hrály plamínky. Ó, ano. Shaw hrál podle pravidel a dodržoval je. I když je chtěl občas porušit, protože to chce někdy každý, neudělal to. Byl vycvičený voják, vycvičený k zabíjení a poslouchání rozkazů bez sebemenší připomínky. To na něm oceňoval. Navíc radši trpěl on, než aby Doktorovi dovolil dotknout se někoho, na kom mu záleží. A Jukanov toho využil. Přesto ale nebyl stále spokojený. Když viděl poprvé to čerstvě naverbované kuře, které se nechalo zajmout místo Kontaktu, bylo mu jasné, že ho nezlomí. Za celé tři měsíce z něj Doktor nedokázal vypáčit jediné slovo o “jejich věci“. Alexander pořád mlčel. Občas zanadával, až všichni získali pocit, že umí jen to. Ale potom ho přesvědčil o opaku, kdy mu plyně rusky oznámil, že z něj nic nedostane. A tak se stal i Doktorovým oblíbencem. Jenže potom utekl. Po všem, co mu udělali se prostě zvedl, zabil polovinu jeho zaměstnanců a jinak nepozorován utekl. Ale docílil dvou věcí: Shawovi se podařilo ho naštvat a musel nechat vymalovat. Když se teď díval do Nathanielovy vztekem stažené tváře, musel uznat, že nadřízení věděli, co dělají, když je přiměli spolupracovat. Nemohli samozřejmě tušit, že mají kus společné minulosti a společného nepřítele, ale ten zbytek odhadli perfektně. V lecčems si byli podobní, ale Shaw nerad kličkoval, zatímco Collins byl úlisný jak had. Collins také dokázal spolknout svoji hrdost a pro přežití byl schopný neuvěřitelných věcí... A pro tohohle chlapa se Shaw nechával mučit. A on radši zdržuje, než by ho ušetřil dalších hovorů s Doktorem.

"Já to bez něj nedokážu. Nevím, jestli ti to někdo řekl, Sergeji, ale databáze FBI a CIA se poměrně liší. Neznám platformu a proto s tím nemůžu pohnout. Je mi líto, ale potřebuju ho, ve funkčním stavu."

„No dobře, zeptám se Doktora. Jestli ti ho půjčí je ale na něm,“ odpověděl a otočil se zády. Za dveřmi kývl na Borise. Okamžitě to gesto pochopil a neuspěchaným krokem si to namířil za Shawem.

Stál před dveřmi a vážně se bál je otevřít. Hlas uvnitř před chvílí utichnul a chodbou se neslo ticho. Ten křik... Ten křik mu rezonoval myslí ještě teď.  A pak je otevřel. Tedy, pracoval tu dlouho, Doktora i jeho úchylky znal, ale _tohle_ bylo moc i na něj. Agent seděl připoutaný na židli a z rukou kapala na zem krev. Vlasy měl slepené potem a oči úplně skelné. Po hrudníku se mu táhly desítky řezných ran a několik těch zranění na rukách bylo i na šití. Na břiše měl odřeniny a plno modřin. Doktor stál po jeho pravici, nakloněný k jeho uchu, s úsměvem mu něco šeptajíc a Shaw zrychleně oddechoval, aby znovu nekřičel. Bodyguard si teprve potom všimnul, že mu skoro celé ostří skalpelu mizí v paži. Borisovi se zvedl žaludek a mohl si gratulovat, že to ráno si kromě jednoho energického drinku nedal ani sardinku. Kdyby jo, asi by tu teď vážně pozvracel podlahu. Místo toho si jen odkašlal, poněkud hlasitěji, než měl v plánu.

Doktor pomalu zvedl hlavu a zadíval se mu přímo do očí na znamení toho, že ho hluboce vnímá.

"Šéf s ním chce mluvit," vyrazil ze sebe Boris a kývl na Shawa.

"Ale já jsem ještě neskončil..."

"Ihned," dodal pro jistotu, protože Doktor začal vypadat jako chlapeček, kterému chtějí vzít oblíbené autíčko.

„Dneska mám asi smůlu. Ani jsem na tobě nestihl vyzkoušet všechno,“ povzdychl si a vytáhl skalpel z paže. Ten potom utřel do hadříku a položil zpět na tác. „Tak mi zmizte z očí, než si to rozmyslím,“ mávnul rukou směrem k Shawovi.

A když ho Boris zvednul ze židle a pomalu táhnul ke dveřím, ještě jim zamával a zle se usmál. "Ale zítra, zítra si to vynahradíme," zavolal za nimi a Boris opravdu netušil, proč se při těch slovech zachvěl až někde do hloubi svojí duše.

Ano, byl těžký, ale věděl, že se o něj neopírá celou vahou. Dokonce šel skoro sám, ale když ho pustil, občas se nebezpečně zapotácel, a tak ho radši podpíral. Volnou rukou potom otevřel dveře do místnosti, kde byl Nathaniel a posadil ho na židli ke dveřím. Dál ho táhnout nehodlal. Už tak od něj měl zasviněný oblek. Pak za sebou jen zavřel dveře a nechal je tam o samotě.

„Vídíš?“ Sergej si dal tu práci, aby jeho hlas zněl naprosto neosobně. Žádný vztek, žádný triumf, dokonce ani žádné potěšení. Jen věcný tón, který by se dal snadno připsat stroji.

Collins by v tu chvíli dal všechno za to, aby byl opravdu strojem a dostál své pověsti děvkaře bez skrupulí… Možná kdyby byl strojem, tak by taky dokázal rychle vyřešit všechno, co po něm ten bastard chce!

„Vidím,“ procedil mezi zuby úsečně. Nejradši by Jukanovovi skočil po krku. „Ale já ho potřebuju!“

„Máš ho tu, když ho přiměješ mluvit, je tvůj,“ odpověděl a ohlédnul se přes rameno na Shawa, jak tiše krvácí na bílou podlahu. Asi si bude muset s Doktorem trochu popovídat. Přece ho nechce zabít.

"Je daleko." Collins měl co dělat, aby se udržel v klidu, ale nemohl přece prozradit, že přišel na ten jejich "trik" s morfiem a kapačkou v páteři. Ne, dokud nezjistí, proč ho Sergej chce mít nepohyblivého, nesmí se prozradit. Ale teď měl skutečně namále. Nejradši... "Je daleko, neuslyší mně. Vím, co Doktor umí..."

 „Rozhodně ne tak dobře, jako to ví Alexander,“ usmál se a přešel k Shawovi. Pak ho chytil za méně zraněnou paži a vytáhl na nohy. Vedle Nathaniela postavil židli a Alex si na ní nešetrně sedl. Trochu syknul a opřel se o opěradlo.

"To zajisté _." Vím, jak umí skvěle zacházet s morfiem a tak, ale zřejmě toho umí daleko víc... Kéž by to zkusil na tobě, Sergeji a pěkně pomalu a důkladně!_ "Alexi?" oslovil potom tiše tu zhroucenou trosku. "Alexi, prosím, slyšíš mně?"

Slyšel jen prásknutí dveří a tiché pochechtávání. A někdo na něj mluvil. Pomalu zvednul hlavu a zamrkal. „Nate? Jsi... to ty?“ zamumlal a otřel si krev z koutku úst. Doktor se rozjel, když zjistil, že má o něco vyšší práh bolesti, než když se mu “svěřil“ do péče posledně.

"Alexi, vnímáš mně? Prosím, vnímáš mně?" opakoval mu naléhavě a pokusil se k němu natáhnout. Ale na tohle pořád seděl daleko, tak toho radši nechal, nač dělat zbytečné divadlo.

„Vnímám,“ vydechl a posunul se víc k němu, aby nemusel mluvit tak nahlas. Měl sucho v krku a hlasité mluvení ho vyčerpávalo.

"Alexi, potřebuju od tebe pomoct." Mluvil na něj jako na dítě, nevěděl, jak moc ho slyší. Nevěděl, jak moc se na něm Doktor "podepsal".

„Debila ze mě dělat nemusíš,“ usmál se krátce a podíval se na monitor. Už to chápal. Collins se nedokázal dostat přes bezpečnostní systém. Kódování bylo úplně jiné než měli v CIA.

"Och, tak sorry," odfrknul si Nate na oko. "Já na něj opatrně a jemu se to nelíbí." Doufal, že sarkasmus zamaskuje tu prudkou úlevu, že je Alex silnější, než vypadal. "Potřebuju, abys na tom dělal se mnou, musí se to dělat dvoustranně."

„Jestli ti to nedošlo, nedokážu psát,“ podíval se směrem ke svým rukám, které ani pořádně nedokázal sevřít v pěst, jak bolely. Když Boris vyrušil Doktora, bylo mu jasné, že Collins potřebuje pomoct s lámáním kódů.

Nathaniel neřekl nic, ani se nepokusil nic říct. Jen se vyzývavě otočil na Jukanova, který stál opodál a šklebil se. Škleb ale rychle přešel v neutrální masku, která se neúspěšně pokoušela zakrýt jeho citelné rozladění.

„Hm?“ pozvedl jedno obočí a významně se na hrdličky podíval.

"Když nebude moct psát, tak je to v prdeli, hm?" oplatil mu Nathaniel upřený pohled.

„Můžeš psát ty, ne? Ale dobře, nechám sem něco přinést,“ pronesl neochotně a mezi dveřmi něco houknul na Borise. Jen kývl na souhlas a oba jim zmizeli z dohledu. Dveře samozřejmě zavřeli.

Rozhostilo se ticho, jen počítač šuměl s vytrvalostí moderní ruské kalkulačky s pohonem na propan-butan. Nathaniel občas zaskřípal zuby, ale potom se jeho prsty rozběhly po klávesnici. Jednou rukou to šlo pomalu, ale něco lepší než nic. Nepochyboval, že je pořád někdo sleduje, Sergej by je jinak samotné nenechal, ale tohle bylo docela dobré řešení.

"Alexi, obrazovka," sykl potom na něj a rychle vyklepal stručnou instrukci. _"Odpovídej kývnutím, nebo zavrtěním. Jsi hodně zraněný?"_

Zakroutil hlavou záporně a nenápadně se usmál. Tak Collins o něj měl starost? No, ať už vypadal jakkoliv hrozně, nebyl v tom nejhorším stavu. Jen byl trochu zfetovaný těmi látkami, kterými ho Doktor nadopoval. Ale měl dobrý organismus, takže zotavování trvalo kratší dobu.

 _"To je dobře, mám toho po krk. Snad už zvládnu vstát, rameno dobré. Musíme nějak dostat Sergeje. Zatím se tě pokusím udržet tady, mimo Doktora."_ Snažil se psát co nejstručněji, dělal chyby, ale hlavně to bylo rychlé. Jukanov se mohl vrátit každou chvíli.

„Hm,“ pokýval hlavou a opřel si ji o desku stolu. Příjemně chladila a uklidňovalo ho to. Trochu sebou škubnul, když slyšel někoho rozrazit dveře a dotyčný se skřípotem koleček dovezl stolek s obvazy a ostaními věcmi až k jejich stolu. Pak zase odešel.

Nathaniel znova zavrčel, když spatřil Borise, ale stačil včas všechno smazat, aby nic neviděl. A když je Boris zase nechal samotné, nehezky se ušklíbnul. Klávesnice znovu zacvakala.   
_"Pokus, uhrát na zdržení, než se zlepšíš. Potom Sergej, ruka v pořádku, nesmí to vědět. Mám..."_ Tady se zarazil a potom poslední slovo umazal. Na tohle bude dost času potom.

„Hm?“ pobídl tiše, aby tu onu věc dopsal, protože chtěl vědět, o co jde. Netušil, jak dlouho ho Jukanov nechá u počítače, dál od Doktora. Protože Borisovi se podařilo ho vyrušit v tom nejlepším. Chystal se na něm zase experimentovat s pár látkami. _„Máš velmi odolný a přizpůsobivý organismus,“_ řekl mu poprvé a s radostí do něj napral další dávku z injekční stříkačky. A teď to bylo to samé. Akorát pronesl, že je dobrý pokusný králík, protože se ze všeho dostává rychleji, než ostatní. Tehdy ho poslal k čertu, ale dnes jen mlčel a šetřil síly.

 _„Radši ti to povím osobně,“_ objevilo se na obrazovce a Nathaniel se mírně usmál. Jen tak trochu a jen tak na chvíli, aby si toho snad někdo nevšimnul. Pak to stisknutím dvou kláves smazal. Poslední vzkaz: „ _Nemusí vědět, že na tom nejsi „tak“ zle.“_ A dál už jen prázdná obrazovka a dekódovací program.

„Myslíš, že se ti podaří sednout si ke mně?“ zeptal se ho patříčně hlasitě. Když Shaw přikývl a s námahou, kterou tedy asi nemusel zrovna hrát, se vyškrábal k němu na postel, obvázal mu zrasované prsty jak nejlépe to jednou rukou svedl. Pokoušel se na něj příliš nedívat, tímhle se snažil Sergeje přesvědčit, že Alexe potřebuje především na kódování, ne pro svoji osobní potřebu.

A v duchu se ušklíbnul, protože tohle evidentně aspirovalo na zdařilé absurdní drama. Dva agenti, pár gangsterů a vyšinuté myšlenkové pochody každého účastníka. Hrál hru, které už tak docela nerozuměl, protože se tomu ani nedalo rozumět. Hrál ji s letitými kartami a podle starých pravidel. A jednou rukou. Plešatá zpěvačka hadr.


	26. Chapter 26

„Díky,“ zašeptal, když potom zkusmo zahýbal prsty. Moc dobře to nešlo, takže stejně bude muset psát Collins. Jeho ruce mu tak trochu připomínaly obvázanou mumii z dynastie Ptolemaiovců. „Jsem zvědavý, jak to uděláš, když nás pozorují,“ zamumlal potichu, aby ho slyšel jen Nathaniel a měl nutkání mu položit hlavu na rameno. Jen na chvilku. Ale nakonec to neudělal.

"Co přesně máš na mysli?" ucedil Nate koutkem úst a upíral oči na obrazovku.

"No, to osobní sdělení."

"Nejlíp, až odsud vypadnem," odtušil a obrátil se na něj. "Někde tam mám chybné kódování, ale na téhle platformě se v tom nevyznám." Kurzor zablikal na zjevné chybě. "Musíme na to jít ze dvou stran."

„ _Mysli na to, že já se odtud nemusím dostat,“_ napsal jednou rukou Alex do programu a dělal, že opravuje. Počítač znovu zapípal chybu.

Pohledem, který na něj Nathaniel vrhnul, by se daly velice úspěšně strašit děti. Něco nesrozumitelně zavrčel a potom jeho vzkaz smazal.O tomhle nehodlal diskutovat.

„ _I kdybych měl se Sergejem vlézt do postele,_ “ odpověděl mu potom a skoro do klávesnice třískal.

„ _Přece nečekáš, že v tomhle stavu se odtud dostanu, když mě hlídají pomalu jako tebe,_ “ vyťukal, jak nejrychleji dokázal a povzdechl si. S Collinsem byl problém v tom, že všechno viděl optimisticky. To on už nedokázal, už dávno ne.

„ _Hádej, hadači,_ _“_ odepsal Collins a dál upřeně zíral na kód, jakoby mu ten sám mohl říct, jak ho prolomit.

Prostě si jen povzdechl a smazal všechno, co si napsali. Potom pozoroval všechno, co je na obrazovce a na chvíli se zamyslel. „Je to obrácené, proházené. Že mě to nenapadlo...,“ zamumlal si pak pro sebe a nejradši by si nafackoval.

"Nehceš to říct ještě hlasitěji? Možná tě Sergej neslyšel dost dobře," Nathaniel se na něj podíval a vypadal tentokrát skutečně opravdu nazlobeně. Co nejrychleji se pokusil naklepat další kód.

„Jsem idiot, že mi to nedošlo už tehdy. Jsou to dva nejsložitější kódy vůbec. Nakombinované a prohozené. Jeden je FBI a druhý CIA,“ vysvětlil a označil několik odstavců. „Tohle je ten váš a tohle,“označil další část,“je ten náš. Akorát jsou napsané pozpátku. Chápeš?“

"Je ti jasné, že čím dřív to Sergejovi vyluštíme, tím dřív se vrátíš k Doktorovi?!"

„Ještě nevíš kombinaci, máš plno možností, než to napíšeš správně,“ řekl potichu a setřel si pramínek krve ze spánku. Popravdě, už ani nevěděl, jestli se odtud chce dostat. Povede se to a co? Bude mít noční můry a vybíjet si to bude doma u boxovacího pytle, což doteď nebylo moc účinné, nebo v nějaké rvačce, až bude zatýkat podezřelého. Nějak už nevěděl, co chce. Doktorovo našeptávání se mu dostalo do mysli.

Měl pravdu, samozřejmě, parchant jeden. Ačkoliv si to Nathaniel se skřípením zubů přiznal až za pár dní. Ale jednu výhodu to mělo, nemusel alespoň svou bezmoc hrát. Tenhle souboj s kódy se ukázal být těžším, než prostě kdokoliv předokládal. Jestli to Sergej chtěl mít hned, měl si unést geniálního hackera, nebo nějakého programátora, ne je dva...

Lámali dva spojené a obrácené kódy hodinu po hodině, částečku po částečce, ale postupovali hlemýždím tempem. Alespoň se však Natovi podařilo dosáhnout toho, že Doktor nechal Alexe na pokoji. Až jednou za nimi přišel velký boss osobně. Shaw už se lekl, že zdechnul, když u nich nebyl tak dlouho.

„Asi je na čase nechat pracovat jen jednoho, tuším,“ pronesl jakoby zamyšleně a naklonil hlavu mírně na stranu, jako to kdysi dělal Alex. Pozoroval, jak se na něj agent pomalu obrátil a znuděným hlasem odpověděl, ať táhne k čertu. A Collins přestal cvakat.

Sergej je oba chvíli pozoroval, připomínal tak kobru, která si prohlíží myš, než jí ukousne hlavu. Pak se zle usmál, čirým potěšením, nad tím, co se chystal udělat.

„Před pár dny se mě Nate snažil přesvědčit, že sám to nezvláne, že tě tu potřebuje. Ale dnes v noci mě přesvědčil Doktor, že on tě potřebuje víc. Oh, nevidím důvod, proč mu nevyhovět…“

Collins cosi procedil mezi sevřenými zuby. Znělo to jako sprosté slovo.

„Obávám se, že takhle bychom mohli celou akci protahovat donekonečna na což čas nemám. Takže bude velice příhodné dát Nathanielovi motivaci, aby celý proces patřičně urychlil. Protože tentokrát nechám Doktora, ať si hraje tak dlouho, jak bude chtít.“

Nathanielovi sklouzly oči stranou. Ne, nechtěl se na Alexe dívat, teď byla ta nejméně vhodná chvíle, aby dal najevo, že… aby dal najevo cokoliv, K ČERTU SE VŠÍM! Něco v něm si uvědomilo, že teď už je to vážně všechno v prdeli takovým způsobem, že nezbývá, než vsadit zbývající žetony na jedinou kartu. A vyhrát.

„Vem ho k Doktorovi, Borisi!“ ušklíbl se Sergej, když viděl, jak jsou oba zaražení a mlčenliví. „Moc se mu po něm stýská….“ dodal s gustem.

Nathaniel skřípal zuby a cítil, jak ho brní svaly. Ale nakonec, možná dobře, že se to takhle zvrtnulo… Někdy je lepší, když rozhodnou okolnosti.

Nenáviděl každý kousek té chodby. Šel jí už tolikrát, že si pamatoval všechny její šmouhy, kouty a ty ostatní věci. Za těch pár dní, kdy do něj doktor neládoval jednu látku za druhou, byl už úplně střízlivý, odpočatý, v rámci možností, a rány byly celkem zatažené. Takže teď šel Boris za ním a Shaw s rovnými zády šel pomalu k Doktorovi.

„Jsem rád, že Sergej moje přání splnil,“ usmál se a čistil další várku skalpelů. Boris ho strčil dovnitř a přibouchnul za ním dveře. A tak osaměli. Agentovi nikdo nemusel říkat, co má dělat. Prostě jako vždy přešel ke křeslu, posadil se na něj, ale než ho Doktor stihl připoutat, skočil na něj a svalil ho na zem. Doktor s heknutím skončil na zádech, ale byl to normální zvuk, na který byla ochranka před dveřmi zvyklá, když v sobě on dusil křik. Párkrát mu dal pěstí do břicha, aby nemohl vstát a odkutálel se z něj stranou, aby se natáhl pro skalpel, nebo něco, čím mohl Doktora odkrouhnout. Kousek od něj ležel na zemi nůž, ovšem než k němu stihl dojít, nepřítel už byl na nohách a pěstmi se perfektně trefoval do slabých míst. Nakonec se ale Shawovi podařilo nůž sebrat a ohnat se po Doktorovi.

„Živý, to se mi líbí,“ usmál se a vyplivnul krev. Bylo mu jasné, že tohle má prohrané. Když mu potom agent podkopnul nohy a najednou seděl na jeho bocích, v očích se mu zračilo čiré šílenství, všechna ta bolest, kterou v sobě dusil a nehledě na zranění ho _pitval_ zaživa. A Doktor křičel. A křičel tak hlasitě, že i gorily před dveřmi poznaly, že něco není v pořádku. A když se podívaly dovnitř, němě otevřely ústa a úplně zapomněly na to, že mají třeba povinnost útočníka zneškodnit. Nutno podotknout, že to ani jeden z nich nestihl.

 

"Takže je moje domněnka správná, pícháš Doktora?" zmohl se Nathaniel po několika vteřinách ticha na tuhle jedinou, slabou poznámku.

"Zajímá tě to moc?" ušklíbl se Sergej a opsal kolem něj kruh, v bezpečné vzdálenosti.

"Ne, spíš mě zajímá, jestli je v posteli lepší než já?" Vsadil všechno na poslední kartu, takže hrál nejlépe, jak uměl. Přes postel Jukanova dostal už jednou, a i když pochyboval, že by na ten podraz Sergej zapomněl, nenapadlo ho, proč by to nemělo vyjít znovu. Znal jeho náruživost a využíval toho.

"Jak se to vezme, znáš Doktora..." utrousil Sergej poněkud znechuceně. A vrhl na něj špatně ovládaný chtivý pohled.

 _No ano_ , pomyslel si Nathaniel, _pořád stejně nadržený, jako tehdy, divím se, že pro samé šukání máš vůbec čas dělat zločineckou kariéru... Ale Doktor ti asi nestačí, co? A já jsem bezmocný, pořád nemůžu hýbat nohama a nikam ti neuteču. A jsem tady, dokonce je tady i postel._

"Ovšemže. Alex by ti nepochybně řekl víc, ale tak víš jak... Doktoři jsou všichni stejní." Pokusil se usmát a svezl se na posteli níž. _Tak pojď, pojď, ty hajzle, máš tady večeři, myslíš, že jsem si nevšimnul, jak kolem mně kroužíš od chvíle, kdy jsi pochopil, že Alex bys se nechal radši zabít, než by s tebou něco měl? Jsem tady, ubohý, zraněný… Bezmocný, Sergeji, bezmocný._

“Teď tu bude několik hodin klid,“ pronesl Sergej znenadání stěží ovládaným hlasem.

 _Bože,to je Doktor tak mizerný, že skočíš i po zajatci, který se několik týdnů pořádně nekoupal?_ Nathaniel se nadechl a v duchu se obrnil. Jakkoliv si jindy podobné aktivity užíval z celého srdce, tentokrát se mu žaludek obracel odporem. Ale musel, teď už nešlo couvnout.

 „Skutečně?“ povzdechl si na oko unaveně a svůdně přivřel oči. Raz, dva, tři…

„Myslím, že už je jedno, jestli tvůj přítelíček zůstane u Doktora o hodinu míň, nebo víc. Stejně se odtamtud už nevyhrabe…“ zašeptal Jukanou a přiblížil se skoro k němu. Poslední vzdálenost překonal takřka skokem, vyrval mu klávesnici a stará nemocniční postel zaskřípala pod jeho vahou…

Nathaniel nastavil rty k polibku a v duchu se obrnil. Jen _do toho, máš-li odvahu! Dělej, k čertu!_

Sergej už byl blízko, ale ne dost blízko, ne, aby mu dosáhl na zbraň….

Ty rty byly horké a dech voněl nějakou mentolovou žývačkou. Tím všechno příjemné skončilo. Jukanou ho líbal dobyvačně, neurvale a Nathaniel dokonce po chvíli polknul vlastní krev.

 

Když skončil s Doktorovou ochrankou, opíral se o zeď a zanechával za sebou krvavou čáru. Šel přímo za Nathanielem. Bolest cítil, ale jakoby mu dodávala novou sílu. A tak zmasakroval pár dalších lidí zbraněmi, které sebral gorilám. Zákeřně, neosobně, z dálky. Slyšet byly jen zvuky dopadajících těl. A potom prudce otevřel ty dveře a zbraně mu vypadly z rukou, klesul na kolena a pořádně se rozkašlal, jak se tou námahou rozevřely rány a začala bolet žebra. Prostě se složil. A to, co viděl, se mu ani v nejmenším nelíbilo.

 

Nathaniel ucítil, jak Sergej ztuhnul, když uslyšel ten rámus. Ovšem, on nemohl vidět, co on... Alexe, zkravaveného od hlavy až k patě, jak se vlámal násilím dovnitř. Teď byla ta správná chvíle.

Jukanov se od něj odtrhnul a podíval se, kdo to...

Collins bleskurychlým pohybem vyvlékl ruku z pásky - zatímco druhou ho držel kolem krku, aby mu nikam neutekl - a hrábl mu do pouzdra. Do dlaně mu vklouznul Glock.

To už Sergej zaregistroval, co se děje...

"Astala vista, bejby," pronesl Nate se strašlivou dikcí, když mu přitiskl zbraň pod bradu. A potom zmáčknul spoušť.

A to už Alex klečel na všech čtyřech a chrchlal na podlahu krev. _Tak... Já tu málem chcípnu a on se s ním... cucá?!_ Pak se ale přinutil uklidnit, protože to určitě dělal kvůli tomu, aby se dostal k Sergejově zbrani. „Bože,“ zasténal, když vykašlal další krev.

V té chvíli ho mozek Sergeje Jukanova minul o několik centimetrů. Rozplácnul se vedle něj na zdi.


	27. Chapter 27

„Co to sakra bylo,“ zasténal a vyplivnul další várku krve. Nejenže byl naštvaný, co se tu s ním Collins líbal, ale tak nějak doufal, že by se na jeho smrti mohl podílet též, ale Doktora si užil také. A jeho krev měl po celém těle. Asi na něj nebyl zrovna pěkný pohled, to si myslel i on sám. Ale když se podíval na Nata, nebyl na tom o moc líp. Stále zíral na místo, kde před chvílí stál Jukanov, jakoby nemohl uvěřit, že je mrtvý.

Pak s naprosto neosobním pohledem a profesionálním pohybem zbrań zajistil a podíval se, kolik mu ještě zbývá v zásobníku. Až na tu jedinou kulku byl plně nabitý.

 _Zvláštní,_ pomyslel si Nathaniel Collins v těch několika vteřinách. _Odprásknul jsem chlapa, se kterým jsem se pár vteřin předtím líbal a taky se s ním  několikrát vyspal a... Vůbec nic necítím. Vůbec nic._ Mrtvý Jukanov se zhroutil na zem a odhalil tak nůž na svém opasku. Nathaniel se sklonil a vytáhl ho z pouzdra. Palcem zkusil ostří, naprosto vyhovovalo. Takže s gustem rozřízl svoji širokou jizvu podélně napůl. Čára za minulostí, ani to moc nekrvácelo.

„Nemyslíš, že krve bude dost?“ otázal se slabě Shaw a pokusil se postavit. Podařilo se mu to až na několikátý pokus a ještě se musel opírat o futro dveří.

Nate mu věnoval zvláštní pohled, ale pak jakoby se vzpamatoval. Vztekle zavrčel, odhodil nůž a na čerstvou ránu přitiskl dlaň. Pořád to skoro nekrvácelo, ale i tak... První měl být případ, svoje účty a bolístky si měl srovnávat doma.

"No jo," odtušil potom. "Ošetřím si to doma..."

„Ne, ošetří ti to v nemocnici. A něčím si to zavaž,“ přikázal mu a otočil se zády. Zatím to šlo až moc lehce. Co když přijde další ochranka?

Za ním se ozval šustot a potom tlumené nadávky, jak dal Nathaniel nohy na zem a pokusil se zjistit, jaké to je chodit po několika týdnech lazarství. Poměrně nešetrně ze sebe odstranil všechny přebytečné hadičky. Pak následovalo skoro úlevné zasmání.

„Jsi v pohodě?“ otočil se na něj Alex a krátce se opřel o stěnu. Jen na chvilku. Musel odtud Collinse dostat. A sebe také. Ale stále mu přišlo, že je to moc lehké. Vážně by tu Rusák nechával tak málo lidí?

"Tak v pohodě, jak je to za dané situace možné." Collins se zase vžíval do své staré role uhlazeného, elegantního, chytrého a smrtelně nebezpečného. Pravda, bez toho drahého obleku a kolínské to nebylo úplně ono, ale i tak mu to docela šlo. "Měli bychom vypadnout a co nejrychleji, než někdo přijde."

„Moje řeč,“ odpověděl a dál se ploužil labyrintem chodeb. Oběma bylo špatně a ani jeden z nich cestu dál jak do hotelu učitě nevydrží. Otázkou ovšem je, jestli Shawovi hotel nechal pokoj, když se tam tak dlouho neukázal. Teoreticky by měli, protože na ulici Collinse nehodlal nechat spát. Ale nejdřív  odtud museli vypadnout.

Nathaniel se zatím pomalu rozhlížel kolem. Pak se ještě pomaleji postavil a vydal ke dveřím. Nohy, tak dlouho vystavené nucenné nečinnosti, ho nechtěly moc poslouchat, ale nakonec tam došel a obezřetně vystrčil hlavu ven. Připomínalo to situaci z nějaké grotesky. Hodně černé a dost morbidní.

„Co jsi udělal s Doktorem?“ zeptal se potom. Ještě pořád se díval do chodby, jeho hlas zněl vzdáleně.

„Co asi?“ opáčil Shaw nezvykle tiše.

„Rozumím. Myslím, že vím, kde jsme…“

„V Moskvě, nebo v její blízkosti, to vím taky.“

 „Ne, o tohle nejde. Já už jsem tady byl, tenkrát…“ Nathaniel se na okamžik zarazil a potom se narovnal zpátky a podíval se parŤákovi do tváří. „Tohle bývala Sergejova ložnice. Jsem si tím jistý.“

„On měl v ložnici dvoustranné zrcadlo?“

Byla to trochu absurdita, odkudkoliv se mohli vyřítit další gorily a zmasakrovat je k nepoznání, ale jediné, co Shawa v tu chvíli napadalo bylo: Jukanov se nechával pozorovat ve vlastní posteli?

„Byl to perverzák, co bys chtěl,“ pokrčil Nate rameny. „Teď spíš doufej, že si vzpomenu na cestu zpátky.“

„V to doufám,“ odpověděl a opatrně ho vystrčil na chodbu. Potřeboval, aby vypadli co nejdříve. A nějak se snažil nemyslet na tu záležitost s oboustranným zrcadlem.

Nathaniel se důkladně rozhlížel a vážil každý jejich krok. A taky se snažil nebýt slyšet, vždyť tu ještě musel někdo být. Sergej tohle nemohl zvládnout jen s Borisem, Doktorem a několika strážnými. I když postrádal značnou část pudu sebezáchovy, tak šílený nebyl. Nebo snad ano?

Nenáviděl jeho sídla. Všechna mu přišla stejná a ztrácel se v nich. A pokud si jeho společník nevzpomene na cestu zpátky, jsou v háji. Krvácení se naštěstí trochu zastavilo, ale přesto cítil, jak sem tam nějaká ta kapka krve po něm steče. Ale momentálně mu to bylo jedno. Po několika týdnech tu byla naděje, že se z tohohle vězení dostanou, neřešil svá zranění. A Collins... Oh, ano, Collins obezřetně našlapoval na studenou podlahu o několik kroků před ním. Vypadal bledý a hubenější než předtím. Trochu se potácel, nohy ho pořád nechtěly poslouchat a rameno ho taky asi ještě bolelo. Ale stejně šel dál a skoro to vypadalo, že i na jistotu. Poznával to tady, věděl kudy má jít... Nebo tak alespoň vypadal. Trochu přidal do kroku a položil ruku na zdravé rameno. Potom ho zastavil, otočil k sobě a podíval se mu do očí.

„Hej, vážně seš v pohodě?“ zeptal se a bylo mu absolutně jedno, že na Natovi nechal krvavý otisk.

"Já jen přemýšlím, kde jsou ostatní... To mrtvo se mi nelíbí," Collinsovi nervózně cuklo obočí. "Tohle k Sergejovi nejde. Vždyť jsi byl na té Sibiři a vsadím se, že tam bylo víc lidí..."

"To bylo."

"Tak proč tady nejsou?"

„Pauza na oběd?“ pokusil se zavtipkovat.

"To by byl sakra dlouhej oběd..." Nathaniel se přes všechnu mizérii trochu pousmál. A pro jistotu natáhl kohoutek zbraně. Jestli jich bude víc jak patnáct, pánbůh jim pomoz… Nechtěl si představovat, jak by to potom vypadalo, nebo dopadlo.

Jenže mrtvo bylo úplně všude, v každé chodbě, kterou prošli, v každé další místnosti. Sergej si v tom skladu nechal vybudovat hotové bludiště. Libůstka bohatého paranoika.

Ale i přesto se tu Nathaniel dokázal podivuhodným orientovat a vedl ho dál bez sebemenšího zaváhání. Jen na okamžik se zastavil, Nathaniel nasál nosem vzduch kolem a potom do něj silně šťouchnul.

„Cítíš to taky?!“ zeptal se rozčileně.

Alex začichal… A mezi zatuchlinou, vlastní každé uzavřené stavbě, ucítil – čerstvý vzduch!

„Jsme skoro venku!“ Nathaniel zrychlil krok, co mu jen nohy dovolily…

Za dvě minuty se dozvěděli, proč v celém skladišti není ani noha. Jen co spojenými silami otevřeli těžké, olovem vystužené dveře, dívali se oba do ústí několika desítek zbraní.

„Ani hnout! Moskevská policie!“

„Kurva,“ zanadával si nahlas Shaw nahlas a sotva se udržel ve stoje. To samé Collins. Nohy ho, jak dlouho nechodil, řádně bolely a klepala se mu kolena. A pak jeden těžkooděnec z kavalérie přišel ze zadu k Alexovi a kopnul do něj, aby si klekl na kolena. _No jo, ruská policie, ta se o nic nezajímá,_ pomyslel si a svalil se na všechny čtyři pod tím tlakem. Už neměl na níc sílu. Otevřít dveře bylo v tomhle stavu kapánek nad jejich síly, a tak se složil a než zavřel oči, ještě se stihl Collinse zeptat, jestli je v pořádku. Alespoň v to doufal, protože pak mu všechno zčernalo.

"Jsme američtí občané!" pokusil se Nathaniel ohradit proti takovému zacházení, ale v koutku duše se přistihl, že jim to vlastně ani nemá za zlé. Vzpomněl si na nespočet razií, kterých se účastnil... Ne, za zlé jim to v podstatě neměl, ale když se na něj vrhli, donutili ho kleknout a přes jeho bolestné výkřiky mu nasadili pouta, pochyboval, že jim v budoucnu bude děkovat.

×

Vzbudil se na židli s rukama připoutanýma za zády. Měl pořád svěšenou hlavu, ani neviděl, kdo si sedá naproti. Ale když usoudil, že už hraje mrtvého brouka dost dlouho, zvedl hlavu a podíval se do očí policistovi, který ho měl údajně vyslýchat. Na první pohled fajn chlap. Na druhý pohled zkušený a na třetí idiot, jakých je tahle budova plná. Hodil před něj složku, _jako bych si jí mohl otevřít,_ a prohlásil se silným přízvukem: „Našli jsme na vás několik vzorků DNA. Každá patřila někomu jinému. Bylo jich 14.“ A Shaw se jen nehezky usmál a mlčel.

"Váš kolega tvrdí, že jste občané Spojených států amerických, kteří tady upadli do spárů gangesterů, kteří hodlali vydírat vaše rodiny ve státech. Pochybuji, že běžný americký občan je schopen tak efektivně zabíjet."

„Efektivně zabíjet? Kdo podle vás zabíjel?“ zasmál se a trochu pohodlněji se uvelebil.

"V tom skladišti, které někdo mimochodem přebudoval na velice efektní bludiště, jsme našli moc zajímavé věci. Třeba mrtvoly, spoustu mrtvol."

„O tom nic nevím,“ ušklíbnul se. Pravda, trochu mu ujely nervy, ale o tom, co udělal, se Collins dozvědět nemusel. Protože to bylo i kvůli němu. Za to, jak se k nim chovali, jak dělali, že nic neslyší, když ho Doktor mučil.

"Teď jde jen o to, rozlišit ty, které jste zabil vy a které zabil váš společník. Na něm se také našlo DNA... Nebude nám to dlouho trvat. Nemáte mi k tomu, co říct?"

„Hodně štěstí,“ odpověděl a klidně zavřel oči. Dělat z něj blbce? Nechal se, protože policistovi muselo být jasné, kdo je zabil, když na Nathanielovi našli určitě jen jedno DNA – Jukanova. Pouze toho Collins zabil, pokud věděl.

"No, dobrá. Ještě poslední věc, ke které mi asi nebudete taky mít, co říct. Jistý pan Brimingham sice zapřel, že by s vámi měl cokoliv společného, stejně tak jako pan Smith. Nicméně jsem nucen vás upozornit, že za špionáž jsou u nás opravdu vysoké tresty."

„Ta jména slyším poprvé.“ Samozřejmě, že to oba šéfové popřeli. Vždyť to tam vypadalo jak na jatkách. A to jen díky nim. No, spíš díky němu.

"Tímto považuji náš rozhovor za skončený. Na ta zranění se vám podívá náš lékař. Nikdo nás nebude pomlouvat, že snad své vězně mučíme."

„Ovšem,“ odpověděl uštěpačně. _Oni a mučit své vězně? To přece nikdy. Stejně toho doktora na sebe nenechám ani sáhnout. Špatně to zašije, ještě se mi pokusí nenápadně něco píchnout s tím, že je to proti bolesti. To určitě._

Lékař byl narozdíl od vyšetřovatele na první pohled nerudný a nepříjemný, ale v jádru docela férový chlap. Prohlásil, že takové zranění na tomhle místě šít nebude a nechal ho odvést na ošetřovnu, kupodivu docela kvalitně zařízenou. Zeptal se ho, jestli chce něco proti bolestem a když odmítl, jen pokrčil rameny. A šil rovně.

„Děkuju,“ poděkoval potom, když mu doktor zavázal ruku a naposledy zkontroloval, jestli někde něco nepřehlédnul. Po desinfekci rány bolely, což znamenalo bolestivé nádechy, ale aspoň si nepřipadal špinavý a netekla z něj krev.

„Jak je na tom kolega?“ zeptal se pak, protože měl tušení, že doktor by mohl být sdílnější.

"No, myslíte celkově? Nebo jen jeho určitou část?" Doktor si zapálil dlouhou papirosu a podíval se na něj skoro úkosem. Pak se trochu ušklíbl. "Víceméně dobře. Má v těle několik nehezkých látek, potřebuje trochu železa a spoustu klidu. Ta mělká rána na ruce je zahojená. To rameno bude horší, ale nemám prostředky, abych mohl říct něco s určitostí..."

„Má tuhý kořínek, to zvládne,“ pousmál se a zkusmo zahýbal paží. Kůže pořádně táhla, jak ji měl celou zašitou. Plno ran, hodně zašívání. _Sakra, nebudu se moct hýbat._

"To ano, nepochybně to přežije. Ale jak dopadne ta ruka, je ve hvězdách, a o tom to je. A vy sebou taky moc nevrťte, jinak vám ty stehy nesednou jak mají a budete to mít hnusně rozjetý."

„Nejsem model a jak jste si jistě všiml, už jich plno mám. Pár navíc? To mě nezabije,“ usmál se a zavrtěl hlavou. Co to vůbec říkal Collins? Že chce aktivní službu ukončit? Jestli to hodlá udělat, alespoň bude mít důvod. Teď už ano.

"Jenže rozjetý jizvy dokážou taky svinsky bolet a kurevsky dlouho se hojí, to jen tak na okraj..." Doktor chtěl ještě něco dodat, ale nedostal se k tomu, dveře od ošetřovny se rozevřely a dovnitř vklouzl asistent v bílém plášti. Podal mu nějaké papíry, při jejichž čtení doktor vraštil čelo. A potom učinil dodatek: "Co se týče vašeho společníka, budeme doufat, že o tu ruku nakonec nepřijde. Omluvte mně. Borisi, vezmi pána na pokoj. Nic na bolest nechce, tak ho jen nech odpočívat."

„Díky. Jen mu prosím neříkejte, že jsem se na něj ptal. Je strašně domýšlivý,“ zasmál se a nechal se asistentem kamsi odvést.

"No, on se na vás ptal taky, bylo by to poměrně nefér." Doktor zastrčil výsledky do kapsy svého pláště a odkráčel. Mladý asistent Boris se na Shawa nejistě zadíval, pak se ho zeptal, jestli může chodit. Po jeho přisvědčení ho dovedl na pokoj a dokonce mu nalil sklenici vody.

Sedl si na postel a zády se opřel o stěnu. Přesto, že měl v puse jako v polepšovně, se pití ani nedotkl a dál se díval do zdi. _„Stejně mu to neříkejte,“ stihl říct, než doktor odešel z místnosti._ A teď přemýšlel, co bude dál. Až se dostanou do USA, na centrále ho Brimingham pěkně seřve, potom bude vyhrožovat vyhazovem... A Nate, který možná přijde o ruku, nedořešený případ, protože šance na to, že ještě zjistí oč Jukanovovi šlo, byly pěkně mizivé. Povzdychl si a zaklonil hlavu. Tohle nikam nevedlo. Další možnost byla, že by se pořádně natáhl a usnul, ale to nehodlal riskovat, i když tělo ospalé bylo hodně. _Bože, co asi děláš, Nate?_ Strávil hodně neveselou noc, ale k ránu přišlo vážně nečekané překvapení. Mělo asi osmadvacet, sto sedmdesát centimetrů a docela nepřiměřeně krátkou sukni. Taky halenku ke krku a brýle s kostěnými obroučkami.

"Alexander Shaw?" podívala se na něj velice přísně a aniž by čekala, jestli odpoví, vyzvala ho, aby vstal. "Pojďte se mnou. Ihned!"

A tak beze slova vstal a šel. Na nic se neptal, po nikom se nedíval, a když prošli krátkou chodbou, kde otevřela dveře do jedné místnosti a hned je za ním zavřela, ani se polekaně neotočil, jako to je ve filmech. Protože před něj vzápětí položila nějaké papíry a tužku.

"Podepište to, ať se nezdržujeme. Je to prohlášení o tom, že jste tady nevykonával špionáž, že na vás nebylo použito násilí, že nebyla porušena vaše lidská práva... Čím dřív to podepíšete, tím dřív odsud můžeme vypadnout," řekla a naprosto nečekaně se usmála. "Angela Lawsonová."

Nedíval se na ní ani přitrouble, ani nechápavě, prostě vzal do ruky pero a na vyznačený řádek se s menšími problémy podepsal. Ruka se mu bolestí třásla. „Co teď?“

"Až to podepíšete všechno, podepíšete si pas a můžeme odsud. Kauce je složená, případ odložen. A neptejte se, jak jsme to dokázali, protože já to nevím. Apriori vás ale musíme dostat ze země před půlnocí. Takže se snažte."

„Fajn,“ odpověděl a dal se do práce. Celé to podepisování mu trvalo tak půl hodiny. Absolutně netušil, k čemu jim je taková hromada papírů, ale hlavně, že se odtud díky nim dostanou.

"Výborně," zhodnotila Angela Lawsonová jeho podpis po všem to martyriu. "Rozhodně píšete levačkou líp, než Nate pravačkou." Na okamžik se zarazila, ale potom sáhla pod stůl a vytáhla odtamtud tašku. Hodila mu bundu, čepici, rukavice a pořádné boty, přesně jeho velikost. "Natáhněte to na sebe a to už bude vážně všechno."


	28. Chapter 28

V autě s Natem nejel, ale než nastoupil, musel se přidržet dveří. Tak dlouho nebyl na čerstvém vzduchu, že mu to přišlo téměř jako sen. Zhluboka se nadechl a měl nutkání sáhnout do náprsní kapsy pro cigarety, i když tam žádné nebyly. Prostě síla zvyku. Pak mu pod nosem přistála krabička. Angela Lawsonová se na něj dívala téměř soucitně.

"Jak dlouho jste neměl?" zeptala se potom tiše, jakoby šlo o životně důležité léky.

"Pár týdnů to bude," odtušil Alex.

"Není nic horšího, než násilná odvykačka. Nate si taky musel připálit."

„O to nejde, mám nervy. A když mám nervy, kouřím,“ pousmál se a kývnutím poděkoval. Potom krabičku rozbalil, hned jednu cigaretu vytáhl a rovnou si zapálil. Do letadla se těšil, alespoň se prospí – nebo v to doufal.

„Collins už je v letadle?“ Nechápal, proč pořád říkala „Nate, Nate, Nate“, ale teď, jak se usmála, mu došlo, že nejspíš čekala, až se na něj zeptá.

Pak se ale zachmuřila. "Čeká na letišti. Chtěla jsem, aby odletěl hned prvním letadlem, ještě ráno, kupodivu bylo snazší se dostat k němu, než k vám, ale odmítl. Řekl, že poletíte buď oba, nebo ani jeden. Nebo něco v tom smyslu."

„Jo, dokáže být velmi tvrdohlavý,“ pousmál se a zapálil si další. Krabičku uklidil do kapsy a trochu byl překvapený tím, že oblečení, které mu dala, je z větší části vojenské. Ale cítil se pohodlně. „Měla jste mu jednu vrazit.“

"Za prvé, na takovou variantu ho mám moc ráda, za druhé, na takovou variantu na tom není moc dobře, za třetí, stejně by to nepomohlo, za čtvrté, byl by schopný mi to vrátit."

„Kdyby letěl sám, bylo by to lepší,“ řekl potom zamyšleně a zadíval se směrem k letišti.

"To máte asi smůlu, ale Nate se do vás zřejmě zamiloval. Nebo k tomu má velice blízko," informovala ho nevzrušeně.

„Vyprávěl, nebo to mám chápat jak?“ zadíval se na ní a potáhl.

"Abyste pochopil, znám Nathaniela Collinse už velice dlouho. Od první chvíle, co jsem u CIA, dostal mně tenkrát na starost. Hodněkrát jsme spolupracovali a jsme přátelé. Přesto, kdybych já byla na vašem místě, by neváhal ani pět minut a už dávno by byl doma. Že na vás čeká, ačkoliv ví, co mu hrozí, to mluví samo za sebe..."

Trochu smutně se usmál a típnul nedopalek do popelníku v opěradle. „To jsem neměl vědět,“ povzdychl si a projel si rukou vlasy. Zoufalé gesto...

"Myslíte?" pousmála se Angela Lawsonová a nabídla mu další. "Já si naopak myslím, že jste se to dozvědět měl."

„Proč? Mám i tak dost věcí na přemýšlení, nepotřebuju další,“ zamumlal a nabídku přijal.

"To samozřejmě chápu, ale i tak... Prostě si myslím, že některé věci by měly být řečeny, bez ohledu na to, kolik času potom zabere o nich přemýšlet. A kromě toho, Nathaniel toho bude muset s největší pravděpodobností nechat."

„Jo, to mi stihl říct, když mě šoupli na jeho pokoj. Myslel jsem, že to nemyslí vážně, ale teď má důvod – rameno.“ Z kapsy ještě vytáhl zapalovač a musel si odkašlat, jak dlouho nekouřil. Připadal si, jakoby vykouřil krabici pravých kubánských doutníků.

"Nebudou mu ho muset vzít, ale asi přijde téměř o všechen cit," Angela Lawsonová si překvapivě taky zapálila. "Skoro se ani nepodepíše, protože to druhou rukou neumí. To jen tak na okraj..." Vyhlédla z okénka. "Už tam budeme. Nechají nás projít diplomatickým kanálem, aspoň to bude bez průtahů."

 **„** To abych to típnul tady. Ještě mě seřvou, nebo se na mě budou pohoršeně dívat. To nesnáším, **“** pronesl a hodil cigaretu do přeplněného popelníku. „Nathaniel to zvládne,“ řekl pak a agentka se na něj překvapeně podívala. „Co je?“

"Nic... Jen mně napadlo, jestli si uvědomujete, že něco jiného je odejít, protože chcete, z vlastní vůle. A něco jiného je být odejit, protože jste nepoužitelný mrzák."

„ _Nemám na to nervy_ – přesně tohle mi řekl. Pak jsem usnul. Takže o skončení už při nejmenším uvažoval.“

"To byl relativně zdravý, nebo aspoň měl vyhlídky na uzdravení. Čistě teoreticky si to mohl ještě rozmyslet. Teď už nemůže, teď už bude muset. Pro někoho, kdo tuhle práci dělá skoro deset let, to nebude zrovna nejjednoduší.”

„Kurva!“ vykřikl najednou Shaw a praštil pěstí do dveří auta, až měl pocit, že si natrhnul pár stehů. „Já měl být na jeho místě, sakra!“ zasténal a opřel si hlavu těsně vedle pěsti. Bolest mu hned nedovolila ruku uvolnit, musel chvíli počkat. Když jí potom položil do klína, zaklel tiše znovu, ale spíš pro sebe – odřel si klouby.

"To mu řekněte, to ho nepochybně potěší," poradila mu Angela nezúčastněně a podala mu sáček s ledem. V luxusní limuzíně je pamatováno na všechno.

„Když nevíte, kdy máte mlčet, nemluvte radši vůbec,“ zavrčel na ní a na sáček s ledem se vykašlal. Až tak hrozné to nebylo. Prostě mu to ujelo, většinou tyhle věci svěřoval boxovacímu pytli. Asi u toho zůstane i do budoucna.

Angela Lawsonová jeho doporučení uposlechla bez odmluvy a až na letiště mezi nimi vládlo ticho. Ani potom spolu nemluvili, mluvila ona s úředníky, on se jen usmíval. Pak ho dva uniformovaní policisté odeskortovali do zadní části letadla. A tam u okénka seděl poněkud bledý Nathaniel s rukou na pásce a v takřka stejné bundě, jakou měl on sám.

„Jak seš na tom?“ zeptal se bez zdravení a stoupnul si před něj. Byl rád, že ho vidí, relativně zdravého.

"Ujde to. Dal bych si kafe a možná kousek čokolády... A hlavně bych se docela rád vyspal, bez toho, abych byl někde připoutanej, nadrogovanej, nebo bez čerstvýho vzduchu. Ty?“

Chvíli přemýšlel nad tím, co mu řekla předtím Angela, co cítil, když byli stále u Jukanova a Nate ho zabil. Jak se cítil, když mu mezi prsty protékal Doktorův život, jaký měl strach, že Collinsovi nějaký Rusákův poskok něco udělá, když on nebude poslouchat. Jak se bál, že ho jednou hodí do Nathanielova pokoje a nikdo tam nebude. Doktorova slova mu nahlodávala mysl i teď.

 _„Vážně k němu něco cítíte? Myslíte si, že bude stát o někoho, kdo dokáže cítit jen nenávist? Jste jen vyhořelá schránka člověka! Je jen otázkou času, kdy z vás bude_ zlomená _schránka. A věřte mi, to Sergej uvidí velmi rád,“ zasyčel mu do ucha a na čelisti mu přistála pěst. Doktor se dostával do ráže._

_„Vám se rozhodně svěřovat nebudu,“ odpověděl na jeden nádech a posměšně se trýzniteli podíval do očí._

„Mám se fajn,“ vydechl potom a sedl do vedlejší řady přes uličku.

Nathaniel se na něj podíval poněkud překvapeně, ale neřekl nic. Když po chvíli dorazila Angela, posadila se vedle něj, jakoby to byla ta nejsamozřejmější věc na světě. Byla jen o něco málo mladší než on... Ale v tuhle chvíli oba agenti vypadali starší nejméně o deset let. Byl by se vsadil, že kdyby mu půjčili zrcadlo, našel by si šedivé vlasy. 

A Shaw si je jen změřil pohledem a opřel hlavu o opěrku sedadla. Myslel si, že Angela poletí s nimi. Sice neviděl důvod, ale proč ne. Zhluboka se nadechl a zavřel oči. I chuť na spánek ho přešla.

Po chvíli mu někdo poklepal na rameno, už byli dávno ve vzduchu, dávno za hranicemi Ruska... Byla to Angela. A tvářila se naléhavě. "Prosím vás, vyměňte si se mnou místo. Nate usnul... A strašně chrápe," pousmála se trochu a dostatečně výmluvně.

„Collins ze spánku nechrápe, ale ano, vyměním,“ odpověděl a prohodil se s ní. Jakmile si sedl vedle Nata, nedokázal se uvolnit. Přišel si jak na jehlách. A navíc, za celou dobu neslyšel jedno jediné zachrápání a to od sebe nebyli tak daleko. O co jí, sakra, šlo? Nebo měl alespoň pocit, že jí o něco šlo. Povzdychl si a z konferenčního stolku sebral nějaký časopis. Potřeboval se nějak zabavit, aby nemyslel na Doktorova slova. Výhodou soukromých letadel bylo, že v nich pracovala pozornější obsluha a důležitou roli hrál i bar. Kdyby zrovna nebyl zaujatý článkem o výrobě japonských mečů a nožů, určitě by si nalil, protože většinou téhle “výhody“ plně využíval. Jistě, mohl se ještě dívat z okénka, ale vzhledem k tomu, že u něj seděl Collis, zavrhnul to. Nebude se naklánět přes spícího Nata, jen aby pozoroval mraky, což by ho po chvíli stejně přestalo bavit, nebo by usnul – to nechtěl. Takže otočil na další stránku a podepřel si bradu. Blonďaté vlasy mu spadly do čela a Shaw usoudil, že si musí zajít ke kadeřníkovi.

Mimoděk si vzpomněl na Collinsovu kosmetickou výbavu, která ještě pořád dílem byla v jeho bytě a dílem asi zůstala v tom hotelu, když museli zdrhat jak zajíci… To si ještě pokoušel naoko stěžovat, že nemá břitvu, ani ústní vodu. Známka, že to ještě bylo dobré. Pak už to dobré nebylo.

Nathanielova „očista“ se určitě jen na kadeřníka neomezí. Teď, jak vedle něj spal, jakoby vůbec neměl nic společného s tím mužem, se kterým ho donutili spolupracovat. Ani stopa po pěstěném, elegantně uhlazeném zabijákovi. Byl zarostlý a neupravený, zničený… Oba byli.

Nathaniel se na svém sedadle trochu zavrtěl, potom si zhluboka povzdechl – a nakonec se znenadání zadíval přímo na něj. Vypadal navýsost překvapený.


	29. Chapter 29

„Ahoj,“ řekl po chvíli váhání.

„Ahoj,“ oplatil mu Shaw pozdrav a už se ho zase chtěl zeptat, jak mu je. Naštěstí si to rozmyslel. Přece si nebude hrát na starostlivého rodiče. Nepatrně se pak na Nata usmál a svůj pohled stočil zpět na časopis.

"Co to čteš?" Collins se mu nahnul přes rameno, aby pohodlněji viděl. "Hmm, pořiďte si prvotřídní japonský meč," přečetl nahlas jeden z inzerátů. Pak se zarazil a podíval se na něj. "Mám dojem, že tady ještě asi tak před hodinou seděla Angela Lawsonová."

„Jo, údajně jí lezeš na nervy s chrápáním. Absolutně nechápu, co tím pozoruje,“ zamumlal, ale dostatečně nahlas, aby to slyšela i dotyčná osoba. Potom odhodil časopis na stolek a promnul si oči. Měl ho přečtený třikrát, ale něco prostě musel dělat.

"Můžu tě ujistit, že já to taky nechápu, ale to nic... Má občas jen trochu podivné nápady. Ale řeknu ti, nikdy jsem nikoho neviděl raději, když se nade mnou dneska ráno objevila." Nathaniel se uchechtl. "Bože, dal bych si panáka."

„To máš smůlu. Taky tvrdila, že bylo jednodušší se dostat k tobě, i když nevím proč,“ zamyslel se nahlas a trochu zaklonil hlavu. Už zvedal ruce, že se protáhne, ale na poslední chvíli si vzpomněl na všechny ty stehy. A tak je zase frustrovaně položil do klína.

"Protože my jsme zaměřený na špionáž venku, proto... Líp ti to nevysvětlím. Od nás se tak trochu čeká, že tam někde budeme, takže je to pojištěnější. Od vás ani moc ne, tys tam správně ani neměl být."

Ušklíbnul se nad tou odpovědí a svoji teorii o tom, že to spíš bylo kvůli tomu, že tam zabil tolik lidí a ten chlap to věděl, jen neměl důkazy. Kromě DNA na jeho těle a několik zmasakrovaných chlapů.

"Toliko oficiální teorie," vrátil mu ušklíbnutí Nathaniel, jakoby přesně poznal, co se mu prohnalo hlavou. "Neoficiálně se samozřejmě můžeme domnívat naprosto cokoliv... Snad ani nechci vědět, co k tomu řekne Smith."

„To je tvůj nadřízený, mně si podá ten druhý,“ odpověděl a dál zíral před sebe. Už ho ten pohled na konferenční stolek a bar začal unavovat. Jenže co měl dělat?

"Naleješ mi prosím? Něco slabšího, nevím, jak moc jsem zhnutovanej. Ale i tak si potřebuju cvaknout."

Jen kývnul na souhlas a pomalu se zvedl. Zašitá záda mu nedovolovala prudké pohyby. Žádná letuška za barem nebyla, takže vytáhl čistou skleničku a nalil mu sherry. Sobě nic, nějak neměl chuť a potřeboval být střízlivý. S cinknutím naplnil skleničku do poloviny, potom láhev uklidil nazpátek a zase se vrátil k jejich sedadlům.

„Na,“ řekl a natáhl k němu ruku s pitím.

Nathaniel si sklenici vzal, poděkoval kývnutím a obrátil ji do sebe. A potom se na něj podíval a na okamžik to byl zase uhlazený agent CIA...

"Máš ten problém se mnou?" zeptal se potom zcela nečekaně.

„Jaký?“ odpověděl otázkou a zůstal naproti němu stát.

"Máš nějakej problém, Alexi. Chci vědět, jestli ten problém máš se mnou."

„S Doktorem,“ odpověděl prostě a zadíval se z okénka, i když mu bylo jasné, že z toho úhlu neuvidí nic, než křídlo letadla.

"Dobře," Nate už se dál neptal. Jen mu vrátil skleničku a pak se na vratkých nohou přesunul k Angele, aby mu nechal soukromí, které zjevně Alex nutně potřeboval.

"Už si nepřesedávej, buď tak hodná," požádal ji a pokusil se ten zbytek cesty dospat. Brnění ve zraněné ruce ignoroval, na to myslet nechtěl, ne teď... Ne, ještě miminálně dalších pár týdnů.

Jen si povzdechl, když viděl, jak si přesedává a Angela po něm vrhla nechápavý výraz. Zakroutil hlavou a sedl si na Collinsovo místo. Po zbytek cesty se pak díval z okna a připomínal tak sochu. Nepohnul se ani o píď, jen zdvihající hrudník naznačoval, že žije. A pak jim druhý pilot oznámil, aby se připoutali, že budou přistávat. Ani na to nereagoval. Jen pozoroval, jak se blíží přistávací plocha.

Na letišti je čekala patřičná uvítací delegace. Smith, Brimingham a sanitky. Bez jakýchkoliv ohledů na případné protesty je oba ihned naložili, s tím, že po takové "cestě" je rutinní prohlídka nutná, kvůli nemocem, vším a kdo ví čemu ještě. Odvezli je do metropolitní nemocnice, sanitka v doprovodu dvou černých aut s majáky. Collins poznamenal cosi v tom smyslu, že si je asi někdo spletl s hodně důležitými státníky. Odpovědi se nedočkal, a tak mlčel.

×

Z nemocnice je pustili po třech dnech, kdy jim v rekordním čase stihli udělat všechny testy, jen aby zjistili, že jim vlastně nic není. Každý byl v jiném pokoji, a když se Shaw pak jedné sestřičky zeptal, jak je na tom Nate, odpověděla mu cosi o tom, že není oprávněná mu takovou informaci sdělit. V den propuštění ho na žádné chodbě nepotkal, navíc na něj čekalo před budovou auto. K velkému překvapení nejelo před centrálu, ale k němu domů. Ovšem to zjistil, až když vystoupil. Řidič mu podal nádhradní klíče od bytu, které nechával na centrále pro případ nouze, rozloučil se a odjel. A Shaw osaměl. Když pak za sebou potom potichu zavřel dveře od bytu, všechno bylo v tom stavu, v jakém to tam nechal. S tím rozdílem, že se na věcech kupila malá vrstva prachu. Tak nějak ho napadlo, jestli je tu Collins, nebo jestli je na jejich centrále na koberečku u Smithe. Jeho to pravděpodobně čeká až zítra.

Byt byl prázdný, tichý a zaprášený. Od chvíle, kdy se tady s Natem dohadovali, jaká velikost zavazadla je přiměřená, už uplynul skoro čtvrt rok. Ještě že nepěstoval žádné kytky, ty by dopadly. Vzduch se nedal skoro dýchat a v jednom rohu u stropu v předsíni se usídlil pavouk. Měl silné nutkání ho pojmenovat, jako to dělal, když byl malý, ale hned to zavrhnul. Místo toho všude otevřel okna a řekl si, že se pustí do uklízení. Vyluxoval, utřel prach a s obtížemi převlékl postele. Trvalo mu to déle, než obvykle. U sebe ze stěn pak jako poslední sundal fotky obětí a šel si zapálit na terasu. Už se nutně potřeboval nějak uklidnit. Každou chvíli čekal, že mu zazvoní telefon, kde mu naštvaný hlas Briminghama oznámí, kde se fláká a že má svoji prdel přesunout hned do jeho kanceláře. Bohužel nic takového se nestalo. Až k večeru bylo jeho přání vyslyšeno. Telefon začal vřeštět na celé kolo, naprosto neodbytně, dokud ho nezvedl.

"Zítra ráno u mně. V osm! A přijď hergot včas, jinak si mně nepřej," vyštěkl na něj Brimingham nenaloženě, ale kupodivu hned nezavěsil, čekal na jeho vyjádření.

„Všechno?“ zeptal se unaveně a promnul si oči. Zrovna se chystal jít spát, ale to šéfovi vysvětlovat nehodlal.

"Všechno, budem doufat, že víc už toho neprovedete. I tak je to průser až na půdu!"

U dveří se ozval zvonek.

Povzdechl si a přes obývací pokoj přešel ke dveřím. Ani se nepodíval do kukátka. „Dobře, pokud je to až takový průser a chcete moji výpověď, papíry mi pošlete, já je vyplním a přijdu je odevzdat,“ odpověděl do telefonu a dveře otevřel. Stál za nimi Nathaniel, vypadal unaveně, značně provinile se usmíval a když viděl, hlavně slyšel, že jde o naléhavý hovor, jen se zeptal pohledem a potom se protáhnul kolem něj dovnitř, takřka neslyšně.

"Výpovědi nechte laskavě na nás. Přijďte včas, to prozatím postačí!"

„Fajn!“ zavrčel vztekle a praštil s telefonem  na stůl. Nate šel rovnou k baru, aby si něco nalil, a pak se posadil na sedačku. Shaw jeho činu následoval, ale místo toho, aby si něco do skleničky nalil, popadl nejbližší láhev vodky a pil rovnou z ní.

"Tohle vypadá na solidní otravu alkoholem, poslyš," zahuhlal Nathaniel, když už v něm zmizelo půl flašky. Potom se zvedl a rázně mu láhev vyrval, tou zdravou rukou. Polití byli oba a oba se tvářili nasupeně. "Co to do tebe vjelo, poslyš!"

„Nic,“ odpověděl až překvapivě klidně a projel si rukou vlasy. Co by mu měl vykládat? Vždyť ho tam viděl. Zakrvaveného, zmučeného, _zlomeného_. Jukanovovi se to povedlo, ani o tom nevěděl. A to bylo nejhorší. To vědomí, že se to tomu hajzlovi podařilo.

"Nic, dobře...  Dobře." Nathaniel s třísknutím postavil láhev na stolek a vzápětí se pozvolna sesul zpátky na pohovku. Ruka mu téměř bezvládně ležela v pásce a v obličeji byl popelavý jak stěna. "Dej mi čas do konce týdne," pronesl potom dutě. "Pak se sbalím a přestanu tě otravovat."

„Kolikrát ti mám říkat, že to není tebou?!“ řekl poněkud hlasitěji, než měl v úmyslu a zhluboka se nadechl. Nechtěl křičet, prostě mu to ujelo – navíc, začínal pomalu cítit, jak mu vodka stoupá do hlavy.

"A proč ty si sakra myslíš, že bych chtěl odjet, jen abych ti nepřekážel?!" vyjel na něj Nathaniel. "Já sakra žiju jinde a tady už nemám co dělat! Případ je uzavřený!"

Shaw překvapeně zamrkal. Tohle nečekal. Vždyť nezjistili proč Jukanov ty plány chtěl. Nebo to byla ta věc, kterou mu chce šéf říct?

„Takže konec? Případ uzavřen, všichni jsou spokojení?“ zeptal se dutě a připadal si najednou úplně střízlivý. To bylo špatné znamení.

"Pro mně jo," odtušil Collins naprosto neosobně. "Dal jsem výpověď, ode dneška jsem obyčejný civil, maximálně budu dělat instruktora, jestli mi to povolí."

„Takže Angela kecala. To jsem si mohl myslet,“ uchechtnul se Alexander a zadíval se na Nata. Jen na chvilku, protože v tuhle chvíli se na něj nedokázal dívat dlouho. Bál se, že by se prozradil. Nebylo mu jasné, co, ale _něco_ by to jistě bylo. „To je v hajzlu,“ zašeptal potom a sklonil hlavu. Byl unavený, chtěl spát a zároveň se usnout bál. Dilema.

"V čem kecala?" Collins se na něj podíval, ale jeho pohled byl takový prázdný, jakoby se zeptal spíš ze slušnosti, než z opravdového zájmu.

„A není to jedno?“ odpověděl tak trochu apaticky.

"Ne, není. V čem kecala?"

„No, dejme tomu, že měla takovou teorii ohledně tebe a mně. Zjevně se spletla, když ten odchod bereš takhle v klidu.“

"Aha... A kdybych ti teď řekl, že se nespletla, co to změní? Už nejsem nejlepší agent CIA, promiň."

„Mně je jedno, jestli agent seš, nebo ne,“ zamumlal a pomalým krokem se začal přemisťovat do ložnice. Už na nic neměl sílu, natož na tuhle konverzaci. Ani se nedíval, jestli ho Collins následuje, prostě prošel chodbou až k sobě do pokoje, natáhnul se, zavřel oči, ale spánek stále nepřicházel.

Po chvíli se ozvaly tiché kroky a pak si Nathaniel sedl na postel, těsně k němu. Mohl cítit cítit, jak je vyhublý a Nate mohl cítit, jak je vyhublý on. Krásně romantické setkání. Oba ještě smrděli vodkou.

"Promiň," položil mu ruku na rameno. A jakoby se potom ještě dodatečně rozčílil: "Tak jo! Tak jo! Měla pravdu! Měla pravdu! Zamiloval jsem se do tebe! Stačí?!"

Nejdřív otevřel  jedno oko, potom druhé a vymrštil zdravější ruku tak rychle, jak jen mohl, aby si Collinse za triko přitáhl až k sobě. „Nesnášim, když se mi chce spát a někdo mě ruší,“ zasyčel na něj a strhnul ho vedle sebe. Potom si svlékl triko i kalhoty a odhodil je kamsi do prostoru pokoje. Vážně nechtěl, aby mu čistě převlečená postel načichla chlastem, a přikryl se dekou. Potom udělal něco, co bylo v jeho situaci naprosto nemožné – pohladil Collinse po tváři a povzdechl si. „Říkal jsem ti snad, že chci přiznání?“ zeptal se potom tiše.

"Ne, ale ani jsi neřekl, že ho nechceš..." pousmál se Collins nevesele a zase se zvednul. Narozdíl od něj byl ještě oblečený, ale to asi Alex v zápalu přehlédnul. "Jen to ze sebe sundám," ujistil spíš sám sebe, než jeho. "Pak bych se s dovolením vrátil. Nemůžu zaručit, že bych usnul v prázdným pokoji..."

Pousmál se a naslouchal do nočního ticha, které narušovaly jen Collinsovy kroky, a pak se pod jeho vahou trochu prohnula postel. Hned na to se mu v zorném poli objevila Natova hlava. Natáhl ruku a opatrně mu přejel po levé ruce. Rty měl přitom stažené do úzké škvíry a mračil se. Kdyby si alespoň trochu dával pozor, vlastně dávali oba, nemuselo to tak být.

"Doufám, že si to nevyčítáš," Nate se pokusil rukou pohnout, ale bez velkého úspěchu. "Nebyla to ničí vina, jasné? Kromě Jukanova, ten za to mohl. Mě... Jen mě trochu děsí, že už vlastně tu výpověď nemůžu vzít zpátky, to je všechno."

„Dobře,“ hlesl potom a přisunul si ho k sobě blíž. Alespoň pro dnešek, než z něj ten alkohol vyprchá.

Nate už nepromluvil, jen se o něj opřel, ale bylo to trochu jiné, než když u něj usínal vyčerpaný po sexu. Tohle byla zvláštní blízkost, nezamlžená slastnou mlhou v mozku… Dýchal úplně klidně, ruce složené na břiše. Vypadal stejně tak unaveně, jako se Shaw cítil.

A to ještě ani jeden netušil, že tohle je poslední klidná noc, než se objeví velké problémy.


	30. Chapter 30

„Takže, Shawe, MŮŽETE MI DOPRDELE ŘÍCT, CO STE TO TAM VYVÁDĚL?!!!!!“ zařval na něj Brimingham, až Alex uslyšel několik prásknutí z chodby. Šéf nebyl dobře naložený, ale to on také ne. Oblek mu byl poněkud volnější, ramena a záda ho bolela a měl pod očima kruhy z nevyspání.

„Pane?“ zeptal se nechápavě, když mu vážně nedocházelo, co tím myslí.

"Můžete mi nějak rozumně vysvětlit, jak to, že akce dopadla takovým fiaskem? Agent Collins v nemocnici?! Nechali jste se chytit?! Povraždili Jukanovovy lidi moskevské policii na očích?! Můžete mi to doprdele nějak vysvětlit?!"

Nemohl mu říct pravý důvod, že Smith zmrvil převoz a Nata unesli, že jeho tím vydírali, a pak mučili. Ale Briminghamovi by to stejně bylo jedno. Nezbylo mu nic jiného, než se nadřízenému vzdorovitě podívat do očí a pevným hlasem odpovědět, že mu to vážně vysvětlit nemůže.

"A můžete mi alespoň vysvětlit, proč jste na agenta Collinse střílel?!" zeptal se však Brimingham po několika chvílích mučivého ticha.

„Ujely mi nervy,“ přiznal potom neochotně a dál se na něj díval. Nováček by možná tuhle odpověď zahuhlal a okamžitě sklonil hlavu, ale on ne.               

"To je vskutku dokonalost sama. Tak ony mu ujely nervy! To mě podržte! Víte vy vůbec, co by z toho mohlo být, kdyby to Collins nesmetl ze stolu?!"

Tentokrát mu ujely nervy podruhé. Pomalu přešel k jeho stolu, třísknul dlaní do desky a naklonil se k jeho obličeji. „A myslíte si, že bych střílel, kdybych nevěděl, že to ze stolu nesmete?“ zasyčel na něj a narovnal se. Kolikrát už s ním vedl podobný rozhovor... Jenže teď byl unavený, chtěl spát a ne poslouchat naštvaného šéfa.

"Mám to chápat tak, že jste vystřelil jen proto, že jste věděl, že se vám nic nestane? No, bravo!" zasykl Brimingham.

„Lepší, než ho zmlátit do bezvědomí, ne?“ oplatil mu to stejně milým tónem agent.

"Zmizte mi z očí!" zařval na něj Brimingham potom. "Do večera chci mít hlášení na stole!"

Otočil se k němu zády a třísknul za sebou dveřmi tolik, jak mu to zraněná ruka dovolovala, ale stejně měl pocit, že mu nějaký steh prasknul.

 

„Výborně,“ usyknul vesele, když si potom v koupelně svlékl sako a na bílé košili se krásně vyjímal rudý flek.

Byl před ním obtížný úkol, protože tohle hlášení bude jedno z nejhorších, které kdy psal... Musel do něj sestěhovat všechno, relativně všechno, co se stalo, a pokud možno tak, aby ho Brimingham po přečtení nevyrazil na hodinu. Což nejspíš stejně udělá, až si hlášení přečte, ale to nějak neřešil. V dané situaci se zachoval, jak nejlépe mohl.

×

Doktor si prohlédl jeho rentgen a potom mu rameno ještě jednou prohmatal. Nathaniel Collins seděl na vyšetřovacím lůžku a jen se tiše díval do stěny. Tušil, co se teď lékař odhodlává, aby mu sdělil. Víceméně mu to sdělil už před několika dny... Ale dnes to mělo být defnitivní.

A on se kdesi uvnitř cítil prázdný.

"Zkuste s tou rukou pohnout, ohněte ji v lokti."

Poslechl, ale svaly ho nechtěly poslouchat. Táhlo to, bolelo a potom ho to nepustilo dál.

"Předpažte."

Udělal i to, ale s týmž výsledkem. Doktor pokýval hlavou.

"Je mi líto, pane Collinsi, ale vidíte sám. Hybnost je omezená asi tak na padesát procent. A bohužel vám můžu říct, že už se to nezlepší."

Jen kývnul, neměl, co by mu na to řekl. Vlastně neměl, co by vůbec řekl. Protože tohle znamenalo jediné, konec bez jakékoliv možnosti návratu.

Věděl, že by měl něco cítit, možná vztek, možná lítost, nebo alespoň smutek, ale necítil nic. Byl naprosto prázdný.

Pak se mechanicky oblékl, poděkoval a rozloučil se.

×

„Chtěl bych oficiálně podat výpověď,“ oznámil v jednu hodinu dvacet minut Waylonu Smithovi.

Ticho.

„Vzhledem ke svému současnému zdravotnímu stavu už nemůžu své povolání vykonávat tak důsledně, jak bych chtěl a jak mi nařizují předpisy.“

Stále ticho.

„Žádám o vyřazení z aktivní služby.“

„Vaše žádost se přijmá, agente Collinsi,“ odpověděl mu konečně Smith.

×

Svlékl si košili a odhodil ji někam na podlahu. Stejně ji už může vyhodit, tu krev nevypere. Pak si povzdechl a opřel se rukama o umyvadlo. Ne, že by byl imunní vůči věcem, co se staly, ale teprve teď se mu ramena zachvěla potlačovanými vzlyky. Nenáviděl slzy stejně tak, jako nenáviděl svoji momentálně omezenou hybnost a slabost. Ano, připadal si slabý a připadal si velmi zranitelný. Všechno vydržel kvůli _němu_ a stejně to bylo houby platné. Ruce v háji a slavný Shaw s nervy v pytli.

×

Smith na něj upřel pronikavý pohled a chvíli to vypadalo, jakoby snad měl na jazyku omluvu. Ale tenhle člověk se nikdy neuměl omlouvat, nikdy to nepotřeboval, nikdy to po něm nikdo nechtěl. Ani Collins teď omluvu neočekával. Nemyslel si, že to byla jeho vina. Nebo si to alespoň myslet nechtěl. Protože by mu nepomohlo, ani kdyby Smithe na místě odstřelil...

"Rád bych, abyste přesto zůstal. Nováčci vaše zkušenosti ocení."

"Ocení zkušenosti někoho, kdo si sám neuváže ani kravatu?"

"Samozřejmě..." Smith se pousmál.

×

Slyšel zvonění telefonu, ale nešel ho zvednout. Ani když vyzváněl dál a dál. Místo toho se umyl, i když na to pohodlné vysprchování nebo naložení do vany si bude muset kvůli zašitým ranám počkat, a pak si na teď už lehce krvácející ránu přiložil několik čistých čtverečků a zalepil je. Potom si oblékl pohodlné volné tepláky, z baru vytáhl láhev wisky, jednu skleničku a šel “soukromničit“ do svého pokoje.

×

Na cestu zpátky si vzal taxíka. Ujistili ho, že bude moct řídit, až se všechno pořádně zahojí a definitivně se ukáže, jak velké omezení mu zůstane. Ale zatím bylo pořád brzo, aby sedl za volant a ani se na to necítil. Rád měl nad svým autem naprostou kontrolu a teď by nemohl. Teď nemohl vlastně vůbec nic, oficiálně měl ještě nařízenou nemocenskou dovolenou a potom... Potom, kdo ví. Učit nováčky taky nevydrží věčně, i když pro začátek by to mohlo stačit.

Byt byl nezvykle, skoro strašidelně tichý. Čekal cokoliv, nadávky, mlácení do zdi, nebo boxovacího pytle, ale ticho bylo ze všech těch variant zdaleka nejhorší.

"Alexi?"

Zíral na dno prázdné láhve a měl pocit, že hůř být nemůže. Trhnutím se otočil po hlase a zadíval se na Collinse. Byl trochu bledý a vypadal... _Jak vlastně vypadá?_ Přešel k němu pomalou chůzí a pohladil ho po tváři, pak sjel na krk a pohledem sledoval neviditelnou stopu, kterou zanechávaly jeho prsty. Potom ho chytil za zraněnou ruku a políbil jí. Nemohl nic dělat. Collins měl na sobě oblek, košili u krku nedopnutou a byl bez kravaty. On a bez kravaty, to bylo takřka neslýchané!

"Kolik jsi toho vypil?" zeptal se Nate tiše po chvíli.

„Nemám toho v sobě ani z poloviny tolik, kolik bych chtěl,“ odpověděl mu nakřáplým hlasem a ruku pustil. Mohl by jít k baru, určitě tam ještě nějaké pití bude.

Nathaniel ho předešel a zahradil mu cestu.

"Nechceš mě radši ošukat?" zeptal se tónem, který se k němu zoufale nehodil. "Rozhodně to bude působit stejně, ne-li líp, než chlast."

V tu chvíli sebou Shaw nepřirozeně trhnul a pohledem se zasekl někde mimo čas...

_„Řekni, jaký je v posteli? Vážně je tak dobrý, jak o něm Jukanov říká? Víš, možná má nějaké ty přednosti, které ho dostali šéfovi do postele, ale já mám radši tebe, hm?“ zasmál se Doktor a zajel mu rukou do rozkroku.V tu chvíli Alexander prudce vykopnul a zasáhl ho do boku. On na něj v žádném případě sahat nebude! „Ale, ale, kocourek vytahuje drápky? To se k nám ale náramně hodí!“ vyštěkl a s posledním slovem mu vrazil pěstí. Zase..._

„Já... Teď... Nemůžu...“ dostal ze sebe pomalu a sklonil hlavu.

"Jo..." hlesl Nathan po chvíli. Pak mu došlo, jakou řekl pitomost. Jenže cokoliv, i kdyby mu teď Alex pár vrazil, by bylo lepší, než aby vychlastal všechno, co najde. A že byl přesvědčen, že právě na to se jeho partner chystal. "Pojď si dát kafe, nebo citrónovou šťávu. Cokoliv. Pojď."

Jen němě přikývnul a šel udělat kafe. Trvalo to trochu déle, ale nakonec se trefil lžičkou do hrnečků a sobě udělal extra silného turka. Potom je odnesl do obývacího pokoje a postavil na stolek. Zase cítil, jak se mu krev hrne do rány, a tak si sedl na gauč a přitiskl si na ránu dlaň, aby to nebylo tolik vidět. Collins se asi převlékal, protože ho nikde neviděl. _Nebudu chlastat, alespoň do doby, než se to zatáhne,_ pomyslel si hořce a usrknul z horkého kafe.

"Seřval tě Brimingham moc?" zeptal se Nate, který se tam odněkud vynořil jako duch.

"Co bys řekl?" opáčil trochu nasupeně a dál si držel rameno, protože začínalo pekelně bolet.

"Že tě seřval na tři doby a chce hlášení... Chtěl jsem požádat o jedno, napiš mu tam pravdu. Napiš mu, že jsem ti neřekl všechno a kvůli tomu ti ujely nervy... Že jsem ti zataji zásadní informace. Teď už je to stejně jedno."

„Tohle... Vynechám. Máš kliku, že nepíšeš hlášení,“ povzdechl si.

"Tohle nevynecháš, protože přesně takhle jsem to řekl Smithovi. Musíme tvrdit to samé, aby se v tom nezačali šťourat."

„Ten si mě taky pěkně podá,“ ušklíbnul se Shaw, lehce nadzvedl dlaň, jen abyl viděl totálně nasáklý čtvereček a kůži od krve. _No co, to počká,_ usmyslel si a jakoby nic se znovu napil kafe.

"Měl by sis s tím zajít znova k doktorovi. K pořádnému doktorovi... Nemůžeš chodit a lákat k sobě šelmy z širokého, dalekého okolí," pousmál se Nathaniel křečovitě, aby aspoň trochu uvolnil atmosféru.

„Zítra... Zítra budu běhat po doktorech...“ odpověděl kysele. Musel zajít k  _němu_ , protože jen on mu dokázal pomoct. A dostane prášky, které nebude chtít brát. Ale asi mu nic jiného nezbude. „Zítra přijdu později. Musím zajít za jedním přítelem.“

"Já se zítra vracím zpátky..." poznamenal Nathaniel po chvíli ticha. "Zpátky do Utahu. Budu učit nováčky, jak jsem říkal..."

Hrnek, přibližující se k ústům, se zastavil a vyklouzl ze sevření. Čas zmrznul a Alex zkameněl. Vrací? On se... Vrací?!

Nathaniel se díval stranou a pak se najednou docela schoulil, jakoby dostal kopanec do břicha. _Já jsem to tak neskutečně zkurvil_ , napadlo ho po chvíli. Nemohl se podívat Alexovi do očí, to nešlo. Přišel si jako v zamilovaném filmu, až na to, že příběh nespěl k happyendu. Bylo to všechno na hovno.

Shaw se velmi pomalu otočil k druhému agentovi, natáhl k němu ruku, a pak ho chytil za triko a přitáhl těsně ke svému obličeji. Oči se mu stáhly do úzkých škvírek. Najednou si připadal střízlivý, jako jindy. A těch pár loků kafe za to nemohlo. „Ty-odjíždíš?“

"Já..." Najednou nevěděl, co mu na to má říct, poprvé v životě mu došla slova tak strašlivým způsobem. Bude to tak lepší? Nevím, co mám dělat? Nic jiného nepřipadá v úvahu? Případ skončil, nemám tu co dělat? Jedno klišé debilnější a frázovitější než to druhé. Nakonec kývnul. "Ano."

A on nevěděl, co má udělat. Dát mu pěstí, pustit, políbit? Rozhodl se pro kombinaci. Prudce se přitiskl na Collinsovy rty a poté ho pustil. Vzápětí byl povalen na pohovku a políben s takovou vášní, že by ho to opilo víc, než nejlepší skotská.

"Kdybys věděl, jak moc se mi nechce..." zavrčel Nathaniel a opřel se mu dlaněmi o prsa. "Kurva, kdybys věděl, jak strašně se mi nechce!"

„Tak proč jedeš?“ zeptal se prostě a trochu syknul. V ramenou mu pulzovalo, ale to ignoroval – alespoň se snažil.

"Protože musím. Jestli neodjedu, tak si to vyžeru všechno až do dna. Agenti musí podávat hlášení na stopadesáti místech, to nevíš?" Hořce se pousmál. "Šéfstvo si myslí, že jsem to ukázkově zvoral, mám co vysvětlovat."

„Nejezdi,“ řekl mu a přitáhl si ho pro další polibek. „ _Prosím,_ “ dodal potom skoro neslyšně.

"Musím, jinak se taky může stát, že mi budeš muset nasadit náramky..."

„Momentálně nejsem ve službě. Dlouho nebudu, takže já ne.“

"A nechceš si vzít dovolenou?" navrhl mu Nathaniel znenadání a svalil se kousek stranou.

„ _Tohle je_ dovolená – povinná.“

"Tak pojeď se mnou. Mám velký byt. Velkou koupelnu. Postel navíc. A možná by se našel i nějaký ten alkohol."

„Tohle je hodně špatnej romatickej film,“ usmál se Alex – poprvé za celou dobu upřímně. „Tak fajn.“

"Romantické filmy nebývají dobré... Ale když máš vymytej mozek, ani ti to nevadí. Po celým dnu nemusíš aspoň přemýšlet, a pak máš čas budovat image chladného a nedostižného," ušklíbl se Nathaniel a ještě jednou ho políbil.


	31. Chapter 31

Sedl si do relativně pohodlného křesla potaženého černou kůží, které mělo vyvolat dojem elegance a vkusu. Když se ale podíval na tu ženskou naproti sobě, hrklo v něm. Kromě bílého pláště a na cedulce se jménem titul PhDr., neměla s doktorkou vůbec nic společného – alespoň podle vzhledu ne. Dokonce nevypadala ani elegantně, takže s místností silně kontrastovala. Ústa byla stažena do úzké škvíry a podle znuděného výrazu, ale tvrdého pohledu usoudil, že s touhle sranda nebude ani v nejmenším. Tmavě hnědé, kudrnaté vlasy jí padaly ze špatně utaženého ohonu přes kulaté obroučky brýlí a brčálově zelené triko ho přímo bilo do očí.

Krátkým pohledem si na deskách, které držela v ruce, přečetl název a přimhouřil oči. Měla _jeho_ spis. Trochu si poposedl a zeptal se: „Zajímavé čtení?“

„Rozhodně lepší, než co jsem četla doteď,“ pronesla s úšklebkem a Shaw se podivil, jak hluboký měla hlas.

A pak prostě spis odhodila, trochu se na židli odsunula a dala si nohy na roh desky stolu – a pozorovala ho. S hlavou mírně nakloněnou a jedním zdviženým obočím. Ruce si ložila na prsou a čekala. A Alexander se uchýlil ke stejné taktice.

Jenže po hodině, kdy doktorka ťukala  prsty do dřevěného opěradla židle a Shaw se užíral myšlenkami, je to oba přestalo bavit.

„Takže co máte za problém? Nebo tu hodláte sedět do skonání světa?“ promluvila jako první a protáhla se.

„Žádný problém nemám,“ odpověděl pevným hlasem, i když věděl, co za blbost právě řekl. Sám si uvědomoval, že od _jisté_ doby, je tu _jistý_ problém. Nejen fyzický, ale i psychický. Nemohl zatím do aktivní služby, protože by všechny zabil.

_Dívají se na mě. Vím to. Nemám sice oči na temeni hlavy, ale ty pohledy... No co, tak mam víc jizev, než obvykle! Už jsem se dostal i do formy, není ze mě kost a kůže, ale některé jizvy jsou stále trochu vystouplé a občas zabolí. Jako teď._

_A pak si mě zavolala Bee. V pohodě ženská, co tu trénuje nováčky. Prej jestli bych jí nepomohl. A já neochotně kývnul. Slyšel jsem ty povýšené řeči, že za ní jdu jak zpráskaný pes a ať mám svaly nebo ne, složí mě raz dva. A pak se ozval zvuk píšťalky a první si stoupnul proti mně. Když jsem mu dal pěstí do boku, druhou rukou si přidržel jeho ksicht a dal mu hlavičku, vrhl se na mě zbytek skupiny a Bee je ani nestihla okřiknout. A pak jsem se přistihl, jak tlačím palcem jednomu zrzkovi ohryzek zpátky do krku. Chroptěl a oběma rukama mi svíral paži.Pak se jen s žuchnutím svezl na zem a vykašlával se. A já po tomhle incidentu dostal nařízení k povinným návštěvám u cvokaře._

Rozhodl se, že nebude přemýšlet nad tím, co bylo, ale co bude, jelikož doktorka se na něj dost nepříjemně dívala a on měl náladu pod psa. Už jen kvůli tomu, že Collins před čtyřmi dny odjel. A bez rozloučení. Čekal alespoň vzkaz na záznamníku, ale absolutně nic. V bytě nebyla žádná známka další existence, kromě skleničky a načaté vodky, která stála na stole, když přišel domů.

„Vážně? Podle tohohle,“ poklepala na složku,“evidentně máte. Nenutím vás mluvit. Ale rozmyslete si, co mi řeknete příště. A teď běžte.“

A tak se sebral a bez rozloučení odešel.

×

„V tom Rusku jste se moc nevytáhnul…“ poznamenal Breckinridge.

„Smith taky zrovna ne,“ vrátil mu to a složil si ruce na klíně. Při troše snahy to ani nevypadalo, že mu v té jedné zbývá jen nějakých pětačtyřicet procent hybnosti. „Měl nás odtamtud dostat, ne nás poslat Jukanovovi do náručí.“

Tohle setkání bylo zvláštní. Seděl v té kanceláři už tolikrát, že mu přišla naprosto důvěrně známá, ale dnes se na ni díval úplně novýma očima. Nakonec se ta společná dovolená poněkud podělala, Alexovi na poslední chvíli příkazem shora zabránili odjet a pro něj si pro všechny případy přijel sám Smith, aby ho sem dopravil osobně. Žádné námitky se nepřipouštěly.

Breckinridge znovu pročetl jeho podrobnou zprávu.

„Takže nakonec nevíme, oč Jukanovovi šlo.“

„Ne, bohužel. Chtěl přístup do databází, ale co v nich, to už nebylo možno zjistit. Můžeme důvodně předpokládat, že pokud mu nevyšla ta akce s vývojem nové zbraně, pokusil by se ty informace prodat třetí straně, možná arabským státům, ale to jsou samozřejmě jen spekulace. Nic z toho se už nedá dokázat. Ani jeho spojení s Heroldem, ale to naštěstí na jeho odsouzení nebude mít vliv.“

„Dobře. Ale stejně vás nepochválím.“ Šéf si posunul brýle vzhůru a zadíval se na něj.

„Ani to neočekávám, pane. Taky bych rád, aby to dopadlo jinak. Nicméně, stalo se.“

Na chvíli se rozhostilo ticho.

„Oficiálně jste odešel do výslužby, máte už něco jiného?“

Bylo mu skoro sedmatřicet, a i když byl napůl mrzák, nepovažoval se za úplně odepsaného, byl ochotný pořád pracovat pro CIA. Ale pro změnu by mu mohli něco nabídnout sami, nemusel by se pořád vnucovat. Pokrčil rameny.

Breckinridge se na něj podíval pronikavým pohledem, jakoby zvažoval, co se mu honí v hlavě. Potom kývnul.

„Dobrá. Zatím je to všechno. Pane Collinsi.“

 _Pane Collinsi…_ Takže už je to definitivně potvrzeno – je civil.

×

Seděl na posteli a v ruce držel vodku. Měl ji skoro vypitou a připadal si úplně střízlivý. Melancholickou náladu neměl už hodně dlouho a štval ho zmatek, který v sobě měl. Nikdy nepochopil, co lidé na lásce vidí. Bylo sice pěkné mít se s kým vyspat, pokecat, dát si kafe, ale to mohl i s přáteli. Ale tohle bylo jedinečné, každý okamžik. A právě proto si najednou připadal divně. Ne sám, ne ztracený a rozhodně ne zranitelný. Už uplynul měsíc od Collinsova odjezdu. Shaw stále chodil za doktorkou, stále mlčeli a stále jí nic neřekl. Proč by také měl. Vždy celou dobu seděla s opřenýma nohama o stůl a něco si zapisovala do sešitu. Položil prázdnou lahev vedle postele a s rukama za hlavou si lehl. Předpokládal, že tohle bude nejhorší noc jeho života hned po těch, které zažil v Moskvě. A pak prostě usnul. V pracovním obleku, s rozepnutou košilí, v kalhotách i botách. A bylo mu to úplně jedno.

Kdesi v tichu slabě zarachotil zámek a potom se dveře pomaličku otevřely. Dotyčný se protáhl jen nezbytně úzkou mezerou a ani nerozsvítil. Zavřel za sebou naprosto neslyšně, potom skopl boty, protože na podlaze dělaly zbytečný hluk. Slyšet, ale nebýt slyšen, to je hlavní zásada, pokoušíte-li se někomu vloupat do bytu.

Neznámý ji dodržoval a plavně se posouval tichem dál, až dospěl do obýváku. Ticho a nikde nikdo. V druhém pokoji to bylo to samé, jen pár poházených věcí dokazovalo, že tu někdo nedávno bydlel... Napotřetí se trefil, rty mu zvlnil nepatrný úsměv. Pak přešel k spícímu a co nejopatrněji se natáhl vedle něj.

„Nee, Nate, nechte ho,“ zasténal ze spánku Shaw, i když upřímně doufal, že po vodce se mu žádné sny zdát nebudou. Většinou to tak i bylo. I ve snu mu po čele stekla kapka potu a obočí se téměř spojilo v jednu čáru. Nenáviděl tyhle sny.

Neznámý, ležící vedle něj, ho jen objal kolem pasu a přitáhl blíž k sobě. Nepokoušel se ho budit, nechtěl inkasovat jednu do zubů, než by stačil říct popel.

Hrudník se mu zběsile zvedal a klesal. A pak, když už si vážně řikal, že je to jen sen, se s výkřikem jediného jména vzbudil a prudce posadil. Odhodil stranou cosi, co považoval za deku, i když si nepamatoval, že by se přikrýval a z postele se zvedl. „Sakra, ani ve snech mi nedá pokoj,“ zanadával si nahlas a vydal se chodbou do obývacího pokoje, aby si nalil dalšího panáka, popřípadně vzal celou flašku. A tak popadl whisky a zhluboka se napil. Mezi futry ložnice se však zastavil. „To je sen, že jo?“

Nathaniel se zrovna posadil a zdravou rukou si třel prostřelené rameno, do kterého se navíc ohavně praštil, jak ho Alex v prvotním návalu odstrčil příliš prudce. Zmohl se jen na "zkus si šáhnout" a ublížený výraz.

„Nedělej si ze mě prdel,“ pronesl potom a zhluboka si loknul.

"Puf!" udělal Collins naštvaně, ale dál tam seděl a tvářil se jako přezrálá bluma. "Vidíš?!"

A v tu chvíli z něj Shaw dostal takový záchvat smíchu, až se složil na zem.

Nathaniel ho jen chvilku pozoroval, ale ten chechot byl tak strašně nakažlivý... Ve chvíli, kdy se svezl na kolena a hodlal se podívat, jestli si Alex moc neublížil, už se smál taky. A když ho to přešlo, místo dalšího vysvětlování mu radši vtiskl polibek na rty.

"Tak co? Jsem skutečný, nebo ne?"

Alexander ho převalil pod sebe a políbil ho pořádně. Žádná dětská pusinka – a rukou mu zajel pod košili. „Co tu děláš?!“ zasyčel pak.

"Přijel jsem ti vrátit klíče...?" hlesl Nathaniel, úplně překvapený tím nenadálým útokem.

„Vrátit... klíče...vrátit klíče...“ opakoval si pořád dokola Shaw a přemýšlel nad významem těch slov. „No, tak si mi je vrátil. Můžeš jet,“ zašeptal potom, když z něj slezl a zase se chopil láhve alkoholu.

"A pozvat tě do Salt Lake City, jestli už můžeš odjet," zašeptal Collins a neměl k tomu se hnout. "Taky tě vidět. Políbit, hm... Zůstat s tebou?"

Ruka s pitím se mu zastavila v polovině pohybu. „A já myslel, že si děláš legraci.“

"Tenhle druh humoru jaksi neovládám..." zavrtěl Collins hlavou a vyškrabal se na nohy. "Alexi."

„Ano?“ optal se a přistoupil k němu blíž. A jen se kochal pohledem. Potom natáhl ruku a dotkl se jeho tváře. Měl trochu sentimentální náladu. Chtěl říct, že mu chyběl, ale přes rty nevyšel žádný hlas, žádná slova.

"Snažil jsem se ti dovolat, ale změnili ti číslo..."

„Mobil... Mobil jsem nepoužil od tvého odjezdu...“

"A číslo na pevnou mi odmítli dát," pokračoval Nathaniel tiše. "Co jiného mi zbývalo, než za tebou dojet?"

„Blázne...“ zasmál se potichu Shaw a prostě ho políbil. Láhev mu vypadla z rukou a alkohol se vsakoval do koberce. Ale oba dva to ignorovali.

"Znám tvůj přístup ke čtení spisů, můžu očekávat, že u e-mailů by to bylo jiné?" zamumlal mu Nate do rtů a tvářil se pobaveně. Odpověď nedostal, jen byl stržen zpátky na postel.

„Nechci být sentimentální, ale chyběls mi,“ zamumlal mu do krku a čelo si opřel o Natovo rameno. Bylo příjemné ho zase cítit u sebe. Nechtěl si to přiznat, ale vážně ho postrádal.

"Já klidně sentimentální budu, mě jsi chyběl strašně," hlesl Nate, políbil ho ze strany pod ucho a objal co nejpevněji mohl. Tím jakoby řekl naprosto vše.

×

Když se ráno vzbudil, Nate ještě spal, s mírným úsměvem na rtech. Potichu vstal, aby se Collins neprobudil a vydal se do kuchyně. Otevřel ledničku, ale byla prázdná, skoro se divil, že na něj nečekají pavučiny. Povzdechl si, sebral klíče a odešel do nedaleké samoobsluhy pro čerstvé pečivo, nějakou tu šunku, máslo a zeleninu. Když za sebou zamykal, pomyslel si něco o tom, že usínání v obleku má své výhody.

Jak tak přemýšlel o době, kdy ho u sebe neměl, musel uznat, že celou dobu vlastně nedělal nic jiného, než že nasával, měnil obvazy, chodil k doktorce, spal a zase nasával. Svým způsobem mu chyběl. Bez něj to nebylo ono. Cítil se podivně prázdný a pokaždé, co se vzbudil zpocený z nočních můr, hned sahal vedle sebe, jestli ho tam nenajde ležet. Ale místo bylo chladné a prázdné. A tak vždycky vstal a šel si nalít skleničku, jen aby zapomněl na obnovené noční můry a na to, co se stalo Natovi. Byla to jeho chyba a on si to nikdy neodpustí. Ani si neuvědomil, že už dávno vstoupil do krámu, automaticky strkal věci do košíku, zaplatil a už byl zase na cestě k sobě.

Doma vyndal pečivo ze sáčku, který ani nemohl zavázat, aby se housky nezapařily a nechal vařit vodu na kafe. Ze skříňky nad hlavou vytáhl dva hrnky a usmál se. Tohle by se mu líbilo. Každé ráno skočit do obchodu pro čerstvé pečivo, uvařit kafe a dívat se na probouzejícího se Nata.

Omyl rajčata a papriky, nakrájel je na velký talíř, který postavil doprostřed stolu a na menší talířek rozbalil kostku másla. Natovi rozkrojil dvě housky, namazal je a obložil šunkou. Upřímně doufal, že ho tím neurazí. Včera se ani nezeptal, co vlastně „dělá“ jeho ruka. Ale ono to ani nebyla potřeba, cítil sám, jak málo síly v ní zbylo, jak prsty jen váhavě a pomalu svírají jeho dlaň. Nemusel se ani ptát, kolik mu v ní zbylo citu, tentokrát se doktoři asi nemýlili. Jen na dotek byla pořád stejná, Nathaniel si pořád zakládal na své upravenosti a pěstěnosti…

„Snídaně?“ ozvalo se v tu chvíli ode dveří. Nate na sobě měl jedno z jeho triček, ukradl mu i tepláky, a vlasy mu neposlušně trčely kolem hlavy, jakoby se nikdy nechtěly dát zkrotit. Dokonce už mu rašilo i strniště.


	32. Chapter 32

Shaw se nad tím zjevením usmál. Sice se to ke vždy upravenému Collinsovi nehodilo, ale jemu to bylo jedno. „Snídaně,“ potvrdil kývnutím hlavy. V tu chvíli uslyšel cvaknutí, jak vypnula konvice. Chopil se jí a zalil hrnky. Kuchyní se rozlila vůně čerstvě uvařeného kafe.

"Tys mi vážně udělal snídani?" popíchl ho Nate, když zaplul na svou židli, a zálibně, ale i trochu podezřívavě se zadíval na housku se šunkou. "Víš, že tohle už začíná připomínat vážný vztah?" zdvihl potom hlavu a v očích mu zahrály jiskřičky rošťáctví.

„Vím. Pokud ti to vadí, můžu přestat,“ odpověděl prostě a postavil před něj kouřící hrnek kafe. Potom si sedl za stůl a jen tak propletl prsty a pozoroval ho. Klid – přesně to mu chybělo.

"Jsem poslední, kdo bude protestovat," pousmál se Nathaniel a upil ze své kávy. Potom si promnul bradu. "Měl bych se zase nechat oholit, za chvíli budu vypadat jako vagabund." Když zachytil provinilý Alexův pohled, který směřoval na jeho levou ruku, volně položenou v klíně, natáhl se k němu. "Poslouchej... Chci, aby sis to jednou provždy přestal vyčítat. Můžu řídit auto, můžu uvařit, rehabilitace jsou poněkud otravné a můj podpis pořád vypadá jako od žáka první třídy, ale to jsou detaily. Jsem naživu, díky tobě. A jestli cenou bylo, že mě musí holit jiní, tak to bylo ještě sakra laciné."

„Já si to přeci nevyčítám,“ zamumlal odpověď a napil se z hrnku. Ignoroval skutečnost, že si spálil jazyk, že je to moc horké a vlastně i to, že co řekl, byla lež. Samozřejmě, že si to bude vyčítat. Mohl za to on.

"Kecáš," odtušil prostě Nathaniel, jakoby mu viděl až do žaludku. Pak se zdvihl, přešel k němu a vměstnal se mu na klín. Židle se sice povážlivě naklonila, ale nakonec to ustála... Pohladil Alexe po tváři. "Jestli na té své provinilosti budeš trvat, tak mě budeš holit sám!"

„To beru, pokud se nebojíš, že tě říznu,“ zasmál se a objal ho kolem pasu. „Chceš i krmit? Uděláme letadlo?“

"Rozhodně mě neřízneš tolik, jakobych se říznul sám. Což by mohlo, upřímně, na jistých částech těla dost bolet," ušklíbl se Nathaniel. "Ale to krmení beru, když se nebojíš, že ti ukousnu prsty."

Natáhl se k jeho talíři, aby sebral housku a strčil mu ji pod nos. „Tak co bude?“ zasmál se, když viděl Natův výraz. Naštěstí po chvíli pusu opravdu otevřel a kus ukousnul. „Dobrá snídaně?“ mrknul na Collinse a sevřel ho v pase pevněji.

"Hmhmmňam," udělal ten s plnou pusou a sotva polknul, nedočkavě chňapl po dalším soustu. Chutnalo mu, jako za poslední týdny vůbec. Možná taky proto, že většinou snídal sám...

Usmál se nad jeho apetitem a ukousl si z housky také. Cítil, že žaludek se začíná ozývat, chtěl ho umlčet včas. Navíc si uvědomil, že jak ho tak svírá, vážně mu celou dobu chyběl. O to víc ho sevřel a přitiskl na sebe. Vážně se zamiloval, jen to neuměl dát najevo. A ačkoliv byl Collins ten poslední chlap, do kterého by se asi měl zamilovat. Jestli někdy existovala malá pravděpodobnost, tak to byla ta, že podlehne zrovna tomuhle chlapovi... V tu chvíli ho Nate políbil na rty. Lehce, skoro až něžně, jakoby se bezeslov ptal, co se děje.

„Asi jsem se zamiloval, věříš mi to?“ zašeptal a polibek mu oplatil.

"Věřím, postihlo mě to samý," odpověděl Nate po chvilce váhání. "Ale to už asi víš, ne?"

„A co s tím uděláme?“ zeptal se a věnoval mu polibek na krk. Tak dlouho čekal, než se ho bude moci dotknout.

"Co byste s tím rád dělal, pane?" hlesl přidušeně a objal ho zdravou rukou kolem krku. Tohle byla vlastně komická situace, dva pitomci ve středním věku se chovají jak puberťáci, ale necítil potřebu se smát. Vlastně cítil jedinou potřebu, mít ho u sebe. Napořád.

„Nechám si tě tu napořád. Nikdy se mě nezbavíš,“ zamumlal nesmyslně hned potom, co mu přejel jazykem po citlivém místě. Tak moc se mu líbilo ho u sebe mít.

"Budeš se hádat s CIA, že jim chceš přetáhnout nejlepšího instruktora nováčků, co kdy měli?" pousmál se Nathaniel a vzápětí zalapal po dechu. "Sakra, neblbni... Víš, jak dlouho jsem nikoho neměl? Vrhnul bych se na tebe jak puberťák..." zašeptal potom a hladil ho po vlasech.

„Stejně dlouhou dobu jsem nikoho neměl i já,“ odpověděl mu a políbil ho. Vlastně po celou dobu nikoho jiného nechtěl. Občas se stávalo, že si vzpomněl na nějakou tu ženu z oné noci, ale teď ne. Teď měl plnou hlavu jen a jen Collinse. „ _Tak takhle se chovají zamilovaní puberťáci?“_ blesklo mu hlavou.

Natahniel mu polibek oplácel, zatímco zdravou ruku natáhl pro další jídlo. Líbat Alexe bylo skvělé, promilovat s ním noc, či jakoukoliv jinou dobu, bylo ještě lepší, ale v tuhle chvíli měl vážně hlad a tak musely jít jeho nymfomanské sklony stranou. A vůbec se pro to momentálně nezlobil, protože takhle v klidu a míru už s nikým hodně, hodně dlouho nesnídal. Tentokrát mu mobil nezvonil.

Alespoň v tuhle chvíli.

×

„Pane Collinsi, jestli mi to budete takhle sabotovat, tak moc daleko nepokročíme.“

„Já to nedělám schválně!“ zavrčel vztekle. Byl nevyspalý, i když strávil božskou noc a báječné ráno, a zrovna mu to na dobré mysli nepřidávalo. A ruka mu to dávala hodně najevo.

„Zaberte, zaberte,“ popíchla ho dál terapeutka a znovu mu přitiskla dlaň ke dni nádrže. Zaťal zuby a nejradši by ji utopil, ale k jeho smůle seděla na okraji bazénu a on v něm byl až po krk. Trysky mu masírovaly ochablé svaly a on by nadával jako špaček. Místo toho se pokusil zabrat a odstrčit její nohu, která ho špendlila dolů.

A tomuhle se říkalo vodoléčba. Kdyby ho teď Alex viděl, asi by umřel smíchem.

×

Bohužel agent Alexander Shaw zrovna smíchy neumíral a netušil, co by mu mohl zvednout náladu, která se ocitala hluboko pod bodem mrazu. Šéf si jej opět zavolal na kobereček. Kvůli hlášení. A jakoby nestačilo, že všechno bylo v těch deskách na stole, milostivý Brimingham to s ním chtěl prodiskutovat do detailu.

Probíral to s ním donekonečna, chtěl vědět, co dělal při každém nadechnutí, potřeboval mít zaznamenaný každý prd. Když skončili, Brimingham se napil a začali odznova.

Když ho přestalo bavit tohle, začal s ním probírat, proč odmítá mluvit s tou psycholožkou. V návaznosti se dostal k tomu, proč vlastně jel do Salt Lake City…

Z čeho Shaw chytře vybočil a vybočoval i z dalších témat, které chtěl Brimingham probírat, ale jaksi se mu nevedlo. _A potom přišla ta chvíle. Ten zlomový bod, kdy  odpovíte na otázku, a potom se nad situací zamyslíte a dojde vám, že předtím jste vlastně nic takového nikdy nikomu neřekli. A přesto se na to někdo zeptal. Jenže vám to dojde později. Třeba až doma, nebo při odchodu... Věřte mi, měl jsem úplně to samé._

Brimingham si povzdechl, složil ruce na stůl a snažil se uklidnit. Ten chlápek byl prostě perfektně vycvičený a on z něj zatím nedostal ani ň. Takže se nakonec rozhodl pro jinou taktiku a doufal, že zabere.

"Podle hlášení to byl stejný Doktor, jako při vaší první misi, že?"

"Ano."

"Divím se, že jste to přežil. "

"Já taky, ale stalo se," odtušil Alex. "Je to všechno, můžu už jít?"

"Ale ovšemže," přikývl Brimingham po chvilce, kdy se rozmýšlel. Teprve když vzal jeho agent za kliku, napadlo ho, co by měl říct, aby ho rozmluvil. I když možná ne dnes...

"Naposlouchal jste se hodně Kaťuši, při tom vašem pobytu?"

"Rozhodně víc, než bych chtěl," zněla odpověď, a pak agent zmizel.

×

Dorazil domů odpoledne. Byt byl prázdný, tichý, stejně jako když se vrátil z Moskvy. Ale teď, teď by měl být uvolněný, klidný a ne se dusit tím divným pocitem. Něco bylo špatně. Něco bylo hodně hodně špatně. Svléknul si sako, posadil se ke konferenčnímu stolku, vytáhl z šuplíku blok s propiskou a začal si kreslit. Tohle dělal, když byl nervózní nebo přemýšlel. Co Briminhgam řekl špatně? Ne, na co se zeptal... _Kaťuša_...

"Ty šmejde jeden zasranej!" Prudce vstal, uchopil stůl za hranu a převrátil jej.

V tu chvíli mu zazvonil mobil.

"Jsem na letišti, vyzvedneš mě?" zeptal se hlas na druhém konci. Nathaniel.

Který měl to odpoledne podobný rozhovor s Waylonem Smithem a ještě na cestě domů si zabukoval letenku směr Washington. Protože měl cosi neodkladného, co po telefonu řešit nešlo. Ani omylem. V tuhle chvíli se totiž telefonům věřit nedalo.

"Za hodinu jsem tam," zamumlal Alex překvapeně, ale nevyptával se. Dlouholeté instinkty. A taky něco v Nathanielově hlase...

×

Když zastavil u obrubníku, kde normálně staví taxíky, Collins už čekal. A nastoupil do auta víc, než rychle.

A rychle zavrtěl hlavou, aby nemluvil. Mohlo jim docela dobře jít o krk. I v tuhle chvíli. Ukázal mu jen na mapě místo, kam měl zajet. Velký park, kde se v tuhle chvíli budou tak akorát flinkat opilci, feťáci a jiná, vcelku neškodná havět. Neškodná ve srovnání s tím, co nejspíš měli v patách.

Když vystoupili, v němé dohodě ušli parkem několik set metrů a usadili se na lavičku pod jedním rozložitým stromem.

"Dneska jsem mluvil s Waylonem Smithem. Brimingham od vás si ještě před započetím případu vyžádal moje materiály. Ty, které jsi četl. Vyžádal si je ještě předtím, než vůbec začal Harold vraždit. Uvědomil jsem si...Na základě čeho mohl Jukanov vědět, že jsem studoval matematiku? Nikdy jsem mu to neřekl, nikdy jsem mu nic neřekl. Vlastně jsme toho nikdy moc nenamluvili. Ale to je vcelku jedno... Ty Haroldovy vraždy byly vějička. Způsob, jak zabít dvě mouchy jednou ranou. Přečerpat Jukanovovi nějaký ten desátek. A dát nás dva dohromady, abychom na tom případu dělali spolu."

"Kaťuša, ptal se mě na Kaťušu... Ve zprávě nic takového nebylo. Musel dostávat hlášení o mučení, že nás Doktor nezlomil..."

"Dal jsem si to dohromady. A Smith taky..." Nathaniel ztišil hlas do naléhavého šepotu. "O to totiž celou dobu šlo. O nás dva. Protože já jsem znal Jukanova, ty jsi znal Doktora, a oba jsme znali Briminghama. Bylo potřeba nás uklidit. A znova zabít dvě mouchy jednou ranou, měli jsme se předtím dostat do těch databází. O žádnou zbraň nešlo, šlo jen o velký prachy za informace. Obsah těch databází by hodil sumu, ze který se musela oběma točit hlava. Smith v tu dobu už něco tušil, prý... Nevím, co je na tom pravdy, nebudu to ani zjištovat. Ale ve chvíli, kdy jsi začal lámat ten kód, dostal echo a otočil ho, aby získal čas. Byl to signál, že jsme naživu. Potřeboval čas, aby nás odtamtud dostal."

"Posral to. Ten převoz posral. Měl sem tam zůstat já, ale ten tvůj převoz podělal."

"Posral, to ano. Ale nakonec tam Angelu dostal a dostal nás ven." Povzdechl si. "A potom... Brimingham si znova dneska vyžádal moje zdravotní materiály. Ten chlap to nevzdal."

"Dostal nás ven pozdě. Musíš vypadnout. Nasedni do prvního letadla, který ti dneska odlítá."

"To ani omylem!" zaprskal Nathaniel. "Myslíš, že v Salt Lake City mi nic nehrozí?!"

"Míň, než tady. Prostě vypadneš! Jasný?" Měl strach. Měl strach o Nathaniela. Pokud byl Brimingham schopný celou dobu poslouchat hlášení o tom, jak oba dva agenti trpí, byl přesvědčený, že by mu nedělal problém se je pokusit odklidit. "Nathanieli, ty musíš pryč..."

"Ne, jedině teď musíme zůstat spolu. Dokud nenajdeme důkazy a nešoupneme toho hajzla za mříže. V Salt Lake pracuje Smith jako šroub, my musíme zapracovat tady... Nebo si aspoň krýt záda. Dva páry očí jsou lepší, než jeden."

"Proč musíš bejt, sakra, tak tvrdohlavej?"

"Protože ty víš, že mám pravdu," odsekl Nathaniel.

"Ne! Vim, že jsi šílenej a hrozně rád riskuješ svůj život. Nestačila ti Moskva?"

"Moskva byla Moskva, to jsem ti pomoct nemohl, protože jsem byl lazar. Tentokrát ti můžu pomoct, takže toho nechme. Tahle hádka je celkem zbytečná. Neodjedu."

"Ani když ti řeknu, že nechci, aby se ti něco stalo a že tě miluju? Nate, já nechci sedět u špitálního lůžka a čekat, jestli to přežiješ." Byla to pravda. Vybavil si, jaké to bylo v Rusku. Jak se bál, že mu tam umře na posteli. Jak čekal před sálem na doktora a měl nervy na dranc. Když Collinse přivezli na pokoj, vypadal jako upír a Shaw každou chvíli házel očkem po přístrojích, jestli nehodí lajnu.

"Tak to jsme na tom stejně," Nathaniel se zatvářil neústupně. "Nenechám tě tu samotnýho, dost debaty. Máš doma kafe? Neměl jsem dvanáct hodin ani loka. A taky bych si dal cigaretu..."

"Dobře, jedeme." Alex byl nesvůj, nesouhlasil s tím a pořád trval na tom, že by měl Nate vypadnout, ale nakonec stejně nastoupili zpátky do auta a jeli do Alexova bytu.

"Mimochodem, aby sis nemyslel, že jsem bezmocný jako nemluvně..." Nathaniel se lehce pousmál a potáhl z hřebíčkové cigarety. Omamně voněla na celý vůz. Pak sáhl pravou rukou do pouzdra v podpaží. "Naučil jsem se za tu dobu střílet celkem obstojně. Není to tak slavné, jako to bylo, ale nejhorší to taky není."


	33. Chapter 33

Když potom vystoupili z výtahu a Alex odemkl dveře do bytu, čekalo je překvapení. Velké překvapení. A navíc Shaw si byl jistý, že zamykal. A teď bylo odemčeno. "Nate, za mě," zašeptal na osobu vedle sebe a sáhl po zbrani.

Udělal úkrok stranou právě ve chvíli, kdy se ze tmy předsíně slabě zablesklo. Zároveň s tím prásknul výstřel a Alex se zhroutil na podlahu. Na břiše mu rozkvétala velká, krvavá skvrna. Všechno se odehrálo rychle a pomalu zároveň. Nemohlo to trvat déle, než pár vteřin, ale Nathaniel měl pocit, že jsou to věky.

Udělal krok dopředu a hrábl pro zbraň, pohyb tak strašně nepřirozený pro jeho pravou ruku, vytrhl ji, namířil do tmy a v momentě zmáčknul spoušť. Jeho střelecké výkony pravačkou nebyly pravda nikterak valné, ale na ty tři metry se trefil. Náhoda? Štěstí? Neuvěřitelná hloupost útočníka, že zůstal stát na místě? Nikdy se to už nedozvěděl.

Poslední Briminghamova slova zněla jeho uchu vzdálněji než cokoliv jiného. "Copak jste nemohli v tom Rusku chcípnout?"

To už byl na kolenou, snažil se Alexovi zatlačit na ránu, levačkou, a horečně vytáčel číslo záchranné služby.

"Koukám, že jsme... si prohodili role... Je... Mi zima." Byla to pravda. Cítil, jak krev proudí z těla ven, síla z končetin se vytrácí a motá se mu hlava. Collins na něj nejspíš mluvil, ale nerozuměl mu. Bylo to z velké dálky a... pak nebylo nic.

Prohodili, to tedy... Jenže jemu v té Moskvě nehrozilo bezprostřední vykrvácení. Lékař záchrané služby ho instruoval, jak Alexe udržet naživu celých těch deset nekonečných minut, než přijeli.

Vzali ho dokonce s sebou, i když za to spíš mohl ten fakt, že ho chtěli mít pod dohledem. Pravděpodobně vypadal, že se zhroutí... Až v hale nemocnice si uvědomil, že Brimingham dosud leží v Alexově předsíni. Pomyslel si, že za takovou botu by ho vyhodili, nejspíš. A zavolal rovnou CIA. Potom taky Smithe, aby ho informoval.

Zabavilo ho to na slabých deset minut. Zbývajících sto, po které Alex ležel na sále, pochodoval od automatu na kafe ke dveřím a zpátky. Vykouřil krabičku cigaret, vypil šest káv. Srdce mu zběsile tlouklo o žebra, měl nejasný pocit, že by mohl i dostat infarkt. A bylo mu to jedno.

Nakonec ze dveří vyšel doktor. Od krve, s rouškou přes ústa. Vypadal unaveně a Collinse málem přehlédl, kdyby se byl neozval. Doktor se ovšem zděsil, když se na něj podíval. Pak ho vzal nekompromisně pod paží, odtáhl k sobě do kanceláře a pod pohrůžkou, že mu jinak nic neřekne, do něj nalil půl litr vody.

Nathaniel by ale v tu chvíli udělal cokoliv, jen aby se dozvěděl, co je s Alexem.

"Váš kolega je mimo ohrožení, i když nějaký pátek si u nás poleží. Kulka se roztříštila a úlomky uvízly ve střevech, které na několika místech protrhly, ale jinak je v pořádku." Doktor si promnul kořen nosu zavřel oči. "Měl dost silné krvácení, máte štěstí, že vám tam neumřel."

„Z prdele klika,“ zamumlal skoro duchem nepřítomný Nathaniel a měl nejasný pocit, že se s ním ta kancelář točí. To bylo tou kávou, to obrovskou přemírou kofeinu. Zmobilizoval síly, celé ty roky pečlivě trénované přesně pro tyhle situace, a vzchopil se.

„Co vaše ruka? Snad jste taky nebyl zraněný?“ Doktor si všiml jeho levačky. Nathaniel jen malátně zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ta už je mrtvá pár měsíců. Nic jste nepřehlédli, žádný strach.“ Povzdechl si a napadlo ho, že by si dal pomerančový džus. Místo toho se podíval na doktora. „Můžu k němu?“

"Bude spát. Má v sobě prášky proti bolesti a na spaní. Ale můžete."

"Díky..."

Spát? A co? Alex u něj tehdy v té Moskvě taky proseděl hodiny a hodiny, kdy se on potácel mezi životem a smrtí jako opilec po ulici. Bylo jedno jestli je vzhůru, nebo ne. Chtěl u něj jen být, nemohl ho nechat samotného.

Promnul si kořen nosu, aby probral unavené oči a vydal se za doktorem. Čím déle šli, tím byla nemocnice tišší a strašidelnější. Nakonec se doktor zastavil a ukázal na jednolůžkový pokoj s číslem třista šedesát pět. "Tady to je. Pokud chcete, nechám vám přivést další postel..." Zbytek nechal doznít do prázdna a sledoval, jak agent nahlíží dovnitř pokoje skrze malé okénko ve dveřích.

"Křeslo bude stačit," zamumlal potom, "já stejně neusnu..." Otočil se k lékaři, pak mu podal ruku. "Díky za všechno, doktore."

"Ještě neděkujte, příští hodiny budou dost kritické."

"Vím, ale stejně děkuju." S tím vklouzl do pokoje jakoby se vypařil. Instinkt mu nedovolil pohybovat se jako obvykle. I když byl Alex pod sedativy, stejně k němu došel po špičkách a teprve po chvilce váhání usedl na kraj postele. Pak ho vzal za ruku. Na Alexe nebyl rozhodně hezký pohled...

Zvykl si ho vídat v posteli nahého, rozcuchaného a dychtivého. Teď tu ležel bledý, s kruhy pod očima a ticho rušilo jen pravidelné pípání přístrojů. Nathaniel je od Moskvy nenáviděl. A teď ještě víc.

O několik hodin později přístroje zapípaly v rychlejším tempu, ale zase se uklidnily. Shaw otevřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl. Nakonec bolestně sykl a snažil se rozeznat, jakou barvu má strop, kde to je a co to je za zvuky. Bolela ho hlava a bylo mu špatně. A to světlo... to světlo bylo až moc ostré...

"Alexi, Alexi, slyšíš mě? Vnímáš mě?" zeptal se někde nad ním hlas, který nepochybně znal. Zněl ustaraně.

"Kdo... kdo jste?" zašeptal namáhavě. Svůj vlastní hlas nepoznával - zněl chraplavě... A stále viděl nějak rozmazaně a zatím neznámá tvář měla tvar pouze nějaké barevné šmouhy.

"To jsem já, Nathaniel," odpověděl hlas klidně a jeho majitel ho opatrně políbil na čelo. "Jsem rád, že jsi zpátky."

"Co.. se... stalo?" Mezi jednotlivými slovy dělal pauzy, potřeboval se nadechnout, což šlo špatně přes tu bolest. Sedativa nejspíše přestávala působit.

"Nic zvláštního, jen případ je konečně vyšetřen a hlavný padouch potrestán spolehlivěji, než by to zvládl kterýkoliv soud na světě. Jak se cítíš?"

"Bolí to... A je mi špatně..."

"To je z té narkózy, za chvíli už bude dobře." Nathaniel se během vteřiny přeměnil z drsného agenta ve výslužbě, v něžného pečovatele a teď ho uklidňoval jakoby nikdy nedělal nic jiného. "Chceš napít?"

"Prosím..." Alex už konečně dokázal zaostřit. Byl rád, že vidí Collinse v pořádku, nepostřeleného. "Co Bri.. Br.." Vyslovit šéfovo jméno mu dělalo potíže, takže se jen ušklíbnul a doufal, že Nathaniel chápal, na co se snaží zeptat.

"Pravačkou střílím nerad a mizerně, ale na tři metry se ještě pořád trefím," pousmál se a přiložil mu ke rtům sklenku. "Už bychom tenhle všivej případ mohli uzavřít, co ty na to?"

"Bylo by to fajn." Čtyři slova, která stihl říct těsně předtím, než znovu usnul. Než upadl do hlubokého spánku beze snů, bez nočních můr a buzení se s křikem.

×

Uvařil čaj a symbolicky ho osladil kostkou cukru. Pak ho odnesl do pokoje, aniž by si extra všímal Alexova nasupeného pohledu, kterým sledoval každý jeho krok. Vrátil se zpátky do kuchyně pro hrnky. Do jednoho umístil kelímek s jogurtem, do druhého lžičku, aby se už nemusel vracet. Časem člověk přijde na nejrůznější vychytávky.

Usadil se k Alexovi na pohovku, nalil mu čaj a podal jogurt.

„Netvař se jakobych ti ubližoval. Potřebuješ živé kultury,“ pousmál se potom. Alex se pořád tvářil nasupeně, jako kdyby mu podával odvar z pelyňku. Natem to nehnulo.

„Nemám rád bílé jogurty,“ zkusil to Alex.

„Dvakrát do týdne to přežiješ,“ opáčil Nate.

"Alespoň by sis to nemusel tak náramně užívat," zamumlal Shaw. Dokázal se pohybovat po bytě, byť velmi neohrabaně a pomalu, ale šlo to. Obvaz přes jeho zranění trochu svědil, stehy ještě víc a Collins jej střežil jako oko v hlavě.

"Já si to přece neužívám, tak otevřeš to?" Nate se nenechal zviklat, dokázal ho očima hypnotizovat dokud si do pusy nestrčil první lžičku. A přitom myslel na to, že nechce, aby Alex dopadl jako on... Když nejvíc potřeboval podpořit, byl sám v ohromném, prázdném bytě a i kdyby si hlasivky vykřičel, tak se nikdo neobjevil. Doprdele s tím.

"Tak co? Je to tak hrozný?"

"Je to odporný," zašklebil se při odpovědi. "Co tu vůbec děláš? Nenařídilo ti šéfstvo se vrátit?" Jogurt chutnal lehce kysele, ale už po první lžičce měl chuť ten kelímek odhodit na druhý konec pokoje.

"Nenařídilo, už tam nejsem zaměstnaný," odtušil Nathaniel.

"Jakto? Já myslel, že jim cvičíš nováčky."

“Mám dovolenou. Nebo se tomu vlastně říká neplacené volno na dobu neurčitou. Respektive, než sepíšu výpověď a vykašlu se jim i na ty nováčky.“ Nate si zamyšleně zamíchal svůj čaj a schválně se na něj nedíval. Byl s ním doma už přes dva týdny a tohle bylo vůbec poprvé, kdy příšlo na pořad dne podobné téma.

"Promiň mi to," vypadlo potom z Shawa, na kterého padly chmurné myšlenky. Kdyby nebylo jeho, kdy se nehádali na otevřeném prostranství, třeba by se tohle ani nemuselo stát. Collins by byl v pořádku a pořád dělal u CIA, nemusel by cvičit nováčky, užíval by si s nějakým kuřetem v bordelu a všechno by bylo v pohodě.

"Zase ses ponořil do vlastního světa?" Nate mu zamával rukou před nosem a potom ho trochu cvrnknul. "Haló, země volá Alexandra Shawa. Slyšíte?"

"Slyším a vnímám, jen..." _mi prostě odpusť, že jsem ti zmrzačil zbytek života..._


	34. Chapter 34

"Ty máš ale fakt sklony k neúměrnému sebeobviňování," pronesl Nathaniel znenadání, jako kdyby mu četl myšlenky. "Zas tolik si nefandi, všechno se netočí a nestává jen kvůli tvé maličkosti. Víš co za voly se teď hlásí k CIA?"

"Bez špetky vkusu, inteligence a s představou, že budou jako James Bond?"

"Skoro jsi to trefil. Kdyby aspoň byli hezcí... Kdo to měl vydržet?" Nathaniel se zvrátil na opěradlo a úkosem se na něj podíval. "Zase se vrátím k matematice, poslední logická jistota.. Čistota, jednoduchost, lingua pura. Takhle bych za chvíli zblbnul na jejich úroveň.“

„Hele, a nechtěl bys přejít k nám? Potřebujeme někoho, kdo nám ty blby srovná do latě. Teda podle šéfa,“ zamyslel se Alex nahlas. Navíc by bylo hezké potkávat Collinse i v práci.

„Mám zběhnout úplně a změnit zaměstnavatele a držitele mých budoucích důchodů?“ Nathaniel povytáhl obočí a zaujal na pohovce polohu přemýšlivého mudrce. „Aby mě náhodou Smith v noci nepřišel odpravit za velezradu, ani nevíš, jak bere podobné věci vážně…“

„Budeme je cvičit společně. Přemýšlel jsem nad tím, že asi nadobro usednu k administrativě. Nebude mě to bavit, ale bude to pochopitelné,“ zamyslel se Alex. Po tomhle posledním fiasku, kdy se ho snažil odprásknout vlastní šéf a dokonce i sestra, se na terén necítil. Hlavně už nechtěl znovu procházet rekonvalescenčními testy. Nakonec odložil jogurt na noční stolek a pomalu se pokusil zvednout. Zarazil ho v půli bohybu, navíc velmi bolestivého pohybu, Nathanielův pohled. „Potřebuji si odskočit, tak se přestaň mračit a pomoz mi.“

Jeho přání mu bylo vmžiku splněno. Nate se možná ještě neuměl pořádně podepsat a řídit mu taky ještě nedovolili (i když jim bylo jasné, že natajno to jistě zkouší), ale jako ošetřovatelka byl naprosto skvělý a zvládal všechno. Možná se mu tím i částečně snažil dokázat, že na jeho zranění nenese žádnou vinu, pořád cítil, že si to pokouší vyčítat…

Alex se o něj vděčně opřel a společně dobelhali ke dveřím koupelny, kde se úlevně opřel o futra a zalezl dovnitř. Nata nechal čekat v chodbičce, ale na jeho nesmlouvavý výraz udělal ústupek s pootevřenými dveřmi. Když si oplachoval ruce, objevila se ta nepěkná a zákeřná křeč. Do toho jej před obvaz začaly svědit jizvy a to byl pocit, že by si nejraději rval vlasy. „Nate? Máme ještě prášky na bolest?!“

Jakoby to tušil. Zdravou rukou mu jeden podal. "Vodu si natoč do kelímku na zuby, bude to rychlejší."

„Díky,“ ucedil skrz sevřené čelisti a kopnul ho do sebe dřív, než se ten malý zmetek rozpustí na jazyku, protože z té pachutě by akorát tak zvracel a to upřímně nechtěl ve svém stavu riskovat. „Tebe vážně baví si hrát na ošetřovatelku, viď?“ pokusil se potom o chabý vtip, když křeč trochu ustala a on se nemusel hrbit a opírat o umyvadlo.

"Je to rozhodně přínosnější, než cokoliv jiného, co bych v tuhle chvíli mohl dělat, to připouštím." Přikývl a věnoval mu poloúsměv. Vypadalo to, jakože aby se neřeklo, ale bylo to upřímné.

Alex byl za tu pomoc opravdu vděčný. Nemusel se prázdným bytem potácet sám, v noci tu byl Nathaniel, aby ho uklidnil ze zlých snů, ve kterých volal sestřino jméno a celkově byl oporou, kterou nikdy neměl. Usmál se na něj, když ho Nate přikrýval dekou a nakonec si sedl na kraj postele. Shaw poklepal blíž na místo u sebe a jeho společník si poposedl. „Dej mi tu ruku, namasíruju ti ji, jako revanš za tvoji péči.“

"Teda popravdě, revanš za svoji péči bych si představoval trochu jinak," Collins si teatrálně povzdechl. Ale začal se svlékat. Pak mu položil svoji bezvládnou ruku do klína. "Ovšem, víc v současném stavu asi očekávat nemůžu, co?" dokončil.

Alex se jen omluvně pousmál a vzal jeho ruku do dlaní. Začal pomalými krouživými pohyby na hřbetě a pokračoval výš. „Taky se ti potom odměním se vší parádou, ale zatím musí stačit alespoň tohle a moje oslňující a nenahraditelná společnosti,“ zasmál se krátce, ale zjistil, že to byl špatný nápad a chytil se za břicho. Chvíli se vydýchával a potom pokračoval v masáži.

"Kdyby ses raději hodlal uzdravit co nejrychleji a neprovozoval podobné ptákoviny," zafrflal Nathaniel nenaloženě, ale neučinil žádný pokus se mu vyškubnout. Kromě toho, takhle se špičkovali dost často. Jak Alexe časem poučil, takhle totiž vnímal vztah. Se vším všudy. V dobrém i zlém.

×××

Po neskutečně dlouhé nemocenské se konečně dostal do práce a čekalo na něj nejedno překvapení. Shora se někdo ozval, aby si sbalil svoje věci z kanceláře do krabic a počkal, až pro něj někdo přijde. Hned první den!!! Nic víc mu neřekli a navíc nasupeně chodil po místnosti sem a tam více, jak hodinu. Jeho kroky utnulo lehké zaklepaní a skrze pootevřené dveře dovnitř nakoukla Ingid. Chvíli na něj zírala jak na nějakého ducha a potom se k němu přiřítila, objala ho a vlepila mu pusu na tvář. „Teda. takové přivítání jsem nečekal,“ pousmál se nervózně a žena ho pustila.

„Mám pro tebe překvapení,“ vychrlila na něj rychle a když jí věnoval pochybovačný pohled, jen se zasmála a vzala jednu krabici. „Neboj se, nedostal jsi padáka. Máš novou kancelář. Objednala jsem ti do ní nové křeslo, stůl přišel dneska ráno a počkej, až uvidíš...“ Ingird brebentila dál a nepustila ho ke slovu. Tak jen zíral na víko od krabice, kterou nesl a ani se nedíval, kudy jdou. Prostě jen následoval klapot lodiček.

Ve finále prošli dlouhou chodbou, zahnuli a před ním se objevil stůl samotné Ingrid. A pak mu to došlo. Samotná sekretářka se zastavila u dveří, trochu si krabici v ruce posunula, aby mohla otevřít a vplula dovnitř jako první. Když viděla, že za ní nikdo nejde, odložila svůj náklad opatrně na stůl a znovu se objevila ve dveřích. „No tak pojď, sice ti to nikam neuteče, ale chci vidět tvůj výraz!“

A Alex šel. Protože ho povýšili. Protože dostal místo, o kterém ani nevěděl, že po těch všech průserech bylo k mání zrovna jemu. Briminghamovo místo. _Tohle až řeknu Nathanielovi..._

×××

"Zavolal jsem tuhle a támhle," culil se Nathaniel právě na postaršího pána.

"Já to samozřejmě chápu," odpověděl onen, vážený emeritní profesor a poškrábal se na počínající pleši. Nevěděl, co si s touhle nenedálou návštěvou má počít. Jakoby spadl z nebe, zjevil se mu v kanceláři, vypadal spíš jako uhlazenější verze Indiana Jonese a chtěl po něm...

"Myslím to vážně," přikývl Natahaniel, když uviděl jeho rozpaky, "chtěl bych si u vás dodělat doktorát a profesuru."

Profesor Snowden si povzdechl. Pak zopakoval svoji otázku: "Kdo vás ke mně poslal?"

Nathaniel odpověděl stejně a usmál se ještě šířeji: "Zavolal jsem tu a onde. A své zdroje neprozrazuji, protože se nejedná o akademické citace."

×××

Alexander se v křesle opřel lokty o kolena, až by na něj žádný příchozí přes krabice na stole díky této poloze neviděl, obličej si schoval do dlaní a zhluboka se nadechl a vydechl. Dostal místo po Briminghamovi. Po tom šmejdovi, který se ho pokusil téměř úspěšně zabít. Ingrid teď byla jeho sekretářka a jeho povinností v příštích měsících bude vybírat připady, agenty, přidělovat případy, chodit na nudné schůzky a pokud bude někdo žádat o spolupráci s jiným úřadem, půjde to přes něj. Zasmál se. Tak tohle vážně nečekal.

Boží mlýny v praxi se tomu říkalo. 

 

Večer byl poněkud rozpačitý. Chtěl mu to říct a nechtěl zároveň. Přemýšlel o tom, celou dobu přípravy večeře. Když krájel cibuli, rozhodl se, že to na něj vybalí. Když dochucoval salát, jistá jeho část mu velela, aby ho napřed ošukal do bezvědomí. Ve chvíli kdy prostíral, ho napadlo, že mu to neřekne vůbec. Pak se mu podíval do očí a bylo vymalováno. Lhal by řediteli zeměkoule a ani by se nezačervenal, ale proti němu seděl člověk, kterému lhát nechtěl ani kdyby mu u hlavy drželi pistoli.

"Dostal jsem Briminghamovo místo!"

"Přihlásil jsem se na univerzitu!"

Vyhrkli to oba v jeden ráz. Chvilku na sebe civěli. Pak Nathaniel dostal záchvat smíchu.

"No to je dobrý! Já budu po večerech šprtat rovnice a ty budeš dělat administrativu!"

„Zlato, ty ty rovnice ani šprtat nepotřebuješ. Máš přirozený talent,“ mrknul na něj Alex a též se zasmál.

"Že ti budu pomáhat s administrativou se netěš. Já papírování k smrti nesnáším," odfrknul si, ale usmívat se nepřestal. "Uvědomuješ si, jak je tohleto bizarní?"

"Co bys dal za romantickej happyend, co?" škádlil ho Alex. Aniž to věděl, v tu chvíli zpečetil osud jejich večeře. Nathaniel se totiž zvednul. Obešel stůl, a kdyby se Alex včas neodsunul, posadil by se mu klidně do talíře. Takhle si sedl obkročmo tam, kde chtěl být, na jeho klíně.

"Ani ne," zašeptal potom. Zdravou rukou chytil jeho kravatu a přitáhl si ho blíž. "Tohle je mnohem lepší..."


End file.
